Thingz to Believe
by Okami Endless
Summary: Riley was an ordinary kid, with an ordinary life, until some weirdo kitty takes a jump through time and she's thrown into the body of said cat and sent into ThunderClan, where she had no intention of being in the first place. TTB Rewrite/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Humor, Angst…?

**Summary: **Riley was an ordinary kid, with an ordinary life, until some weirdo kitty takes a jump through time and she's thrown into the body of said cat and sent into ThunderClan, where she had no intention of being in the first place. TTB Rewrite/AU

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Warriors, nor will I ever. . . probably. _

**A/N at bottom. Before you flame read at least three chapters and then tell me all of my mistakes/shitty character plothole. If I do even get flames…which I probably well because this is the Warriors section and everybody gets flames for their stories in the warriors section no matter who you are. Hahaha, that's why I don't even like Warriors anymore because nothing's original (and neither is this)! **

** Note: **If you wish to skip to the part where our dear human arrives in the warriors world, hit "Ctrl" and then "F" and search for the words: _Mayies Sally Ferneia_

** /|-Chapter One-|\ **

"Congrats Raid! You have three toms and two she-cats, what will you name them?" A dark brown cat with a white belly meowed, prodding a small orange leaf nearer to the queen's head. The queen took the herbs with a small purr of gratefulness before opening her mouth to speak as she looked at her five kits. Unlike the other queens before her in the clan, Raid had waited until her kittens had opened their eyes to name them, wanting to see if any of them looked like her ancestors.

"The red tom with dark green eyes will be Flamekit. The tan she-cat with blue eyes will be Fadekit, because her eyes look so white. The brown tabby with green eyes will be Shadowkit, because he looks so much like his father." She said.

The queen, Raid, looked to the next two kittens at her belly, meowing and trying to shove their way past their three siblings. Frowning, she pushed them forward softly with her tail and looked closer at them, thinking of how their fur color was just a slight bit lighter than their fathers.

"Fangkit," She meowed, peering at the tom's red eyes. "After my father's brother Cloudfang, he will be just like him; great at hunting I'm sure."

The brown, white-bellied cat purred in amusement. "Let's hope. Maybe he'll do SkyClan a good addition and get us some more of those feisty hawks that Cloudfang took down. Now _that _was a sight to remember," She said. "Seeing him trotting in with his head held high carrying that hawk by its neck. It was so big its whole body was dragging on the ground."

"Yes, I remember." Raid said, agreeing with the medicine cat. "StarClan, if Fangkit ever takes on something so big…"

Raid then looked to the next kitten, a she-cat that looked just like her brother, Fangkit, with the same dark gray fur. Unlike her brother with her red eyes, she had one fire-like eye and one ice-blue eye. Raid almost had to look at the kit again to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"StarClan, it looks like those strange traits of my family are showing up again," Raid said, glancing back to the medicine cat briefly. "Red, orange, and ice-like blue eyes in one litter; I wasn't expecting such. I mean, I know my father's sister and Cloudfang had red and white eyes but I didn't think it would pass onto my litter since my father had green eyes as do I. Strange, don't you think?"

"No, just the family line is all." The medicine cat replied. "I'm not so surprised after seeing your cousins. What kind of cat has a litter of red, purple and eyes so green I could swear I was staring right at a leaf that was only a whiskers length away from my face? It's blinding, looking at his kits eyes. So, what are you going to name her?"

"Wolfkit," Raid answered. "For her dark fur. I can't call her Dogkit after all; I wouldn't be able to stand saying whatever warrior name she got if I named her that. Dogfoot? Dogstripe? I don't even want to think about it."

The medicine cat nodded in agreement, and with a small wave of her tail goodbye, stepped out of the nursery and headed across the rocky ground to her den underneath a large tan rock. As she was about to squeeze through the entrance, she paused as she heard her voice being called by a familiar voice and turned her head to see who it was.

"Oh. Hello Shadestar."

The black tom dipped his head down in greeting. "Raid's kits, how are they doing? What are their names?"

"Flamekit, Fadekit, Shadowkit, Fangkit and Wolfkit were their names. If I didn't know better I'd think Raid was trying to name her kits with the same sounding start if it weren't for Wolfkit and Shadowkit." The medicine cat said. "I'd get mixed up on who to call who. Fadekit and Wolfkit are both she's, and like the rest of Raid's family Fangkit and Wolfkit have those odd eyes, just like Cloudfang's. Fangkit was named after Cloudfang too, and he has red eyes like him. Wolfkit has an orange eye and an ice-like eye."

"More good cats to benefit SkyClan I hope. You know how the hawks are these days." Shadestar said, and then added with a small glance around to see if any cat was listening in, "Are they the cats of the prophecy? Can you tell, Rainspots?"

"No. All I know is that they were to be born this moon, so seeing as we have no other queens unless some other cat is hiding kits, I doubt it is anyone else. I would assume that these are the cats that the StarClan cat spoke of; the ones that will end the clan."

Shadestar stiffened, his eyes landing on the nursery. "We must train them, gain their trust, and watch them closely, Rainspots. Do not let Raid's kits go alone or they may be influenced by an outsider against us, or the other clans. It would lead us to disaster. I will tell Cloudfang, in case I do not make it."

Rainspots' ears perked forward as she heard this and she bit back a hiss and instead glared at her leader, a rather disrespectful thing to do but something she felt she had to. "Why didn't you tell me your illness was bothering you? You mouse-brain! I could give you some herbs to at least stop the pain Shadestar."

Shadestar shook his head. "You and I both know those herbs are only prolonging my pain by keeping me living. I should have already died, Rainspots. I will not last another eight seasons; that is for sure. Please, leave it Rainspots. Cloudfang is a good deputy. He will take over the clan when I am gone. Trust me on this, Rainspots."

"Shadestar, you know how I disagree with you on this. Why must you choose Cloudfang of all cats? He doesn't have SkyClan blood, nor does his brother or Raid. Even if you did raise him yourself, Shadestar, he may betray us-,"

"_Rainspots," _Shadestar hissed, scolding the medicine cat. "Cloudfang has proved himself time and time again, and just because he does not have SkyClan blood does not mean you will not respect him as the next leader of SkyClan. He is a great hunter, and a great cat with strong ideas to lead this clan and you will not have say in otherwise with this ridiculous negative input. You have known him, as well as the rest of us, since he was a kit. He will not betray us just because he does not have the same blood as we of SkyClan decent do."

"Darkheart is a much better cat, Shadestar." Rainspots argued.

"And if you remember, Rainspots, Darkheart has just lost his mate in the battle against WindClan." Shadestar said. "I would have chosen him had he not been lost in his grief over his _murdered _mate Tigerlily. What WindClan did was far beyond what we could have imagined, so let the cat grieve for what he has lost, Rainspots. He cannot be deputy now. I have already chosen Cloudfang as my deputy."

Shadestar didn't wait for a reply from the SkyClan medicine cat and walked back to his den among the cliffs of SkyClan camp, not bothering to look back to see the expression on her face.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Shadowblaze! Fadelight! Wolfheart! Flamestorm! Fangfeather!" SkyClan chanted, yelling the new warriors name's to the sky and beyond.

The five cats stood with pride, their new names given. Fadelight licked her chest in embarrassment and tried to hide her face in her chest fur as she held it down low. Shadowblaze, the seemingly most popular cat of the clan, admired by all the apprentices, grinned and seemed to melt into the congratulating cats and cheers. Fangfeather glared at Shadowblaze, not noticing the poking Wolfheart trying to gain his attention.

"Fangfeather, hey, Fang_feather," _Wolfheart said sharply, giving her brother a poke to his face, causing him to look at her pointedly. "What's with the glaring at Shadowblaze? I know he's all acting for attention but I thought you didn't like that – unless you're _jealous_ is all." She smirked at him, giggling slightly at the look she received. Bumping his shoulder lightly, she said, "Just kidding, don't worry. I know all you like to do is sit in the corner all day or go out hunting alone just so you can go show off another large hawk and follow Cloudfang's pawsteps."

"Oh shut up," Fangfeather said, pushing her away and then dramatically holding his head high and sarcastically saying, "Like I, the great Fangpa-feather, would do anything of the sort to show off my legendary hunting skills, one of the greatest the five clans have ever seen."

Wolfheart laughed. "Sure Fangfeather, _sure."_

"Wolfheart, Fangfeather," Fadelight called for the two, beckoning her siblings over from the SkyClan camp lookout on a large pile of rocks, since the camp opened up into cliffs from the forest. "Let's go. It's already getting dark out."

Wolfheart went after Fadelight, with Fangfeather not short behind, grinning. They were finally warriors.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

A small whimpering cry was what snapped Wolfheart out of her staring contest with the air to look over to see a bloody shivering form and a demon, or so what her first look told her. Her first instinct was to lunge. Her first action was to stare, frozen in place, at the slit throat of her sister.

_StarClan no, Fadelight?!_

"Shadowblaze?" Flamestorm asked, his voice seeming far too calm (_shocked _Wolfheart's mind supplied) for the situation. "What have you done?"

"Getting rid of us, by the looks of it, isn't that right, Shadowblaze?" Fangfeather hissed, his fur on edge as he stood in front of Shadowblaze, back arched. "How could you? How could you kill our sister?!"

Shadowblaze smirked. "Always the smart one, eh Fang_paw_. You didn't think I did all that acting for nothing, did you? Soon Shadestar will die and Cloudfang will have to choose a deputy, and we all know the clan absolutely _loves me _don't you? Did you know that Shadestar had an illness, Fang_paw? _An illness that will take his life in just another two seasons?"

Flamestorm had moved behind Shadowblaze, holding his sister's throat in hopes of saving her, not even hysterical past the shock that Wolfheart knew all so well. She could see that it was too late and that all Flamestorm was doing was getting the blood of a _corpse _on his paws.

It was all so unreal. They had just become warriors; Wolfheart's sister couldn't be dead, her brother Flamestorm couldn't be trying to save a dead cat, Shadowblaze couldn't have been eaten up by greed from his power and Fangfeather wasn't about to fight his sibling in a fight that would end with him dead, she wouldn't believe it.

"I know all about Shadestar's illness, Shadowblaze." Fangfeather hissed at his brother, his voice filled with a venom Wolfheart had never heard before. "You're not the only one that can travel to the future."

"Oh? So you actually broke the little law Shadestar put up?" Shadowblaze chuckled, his voice mocking. "Maybe _that _was why you were all so withdrawn and alone all the time? So tell me, did you see me sitting in the leader's den with my deputy discussing plans for the new joined five clans?"

"No, I saw a bunch of empty dens and twolegs," Fangfeather said, eyeing Shadowblaze cryptically. "But that was after. You must not have gone that far into the future though, only two seasons it looks like. At least now I know you'll drive our clan to extinction _if_ you ever rule, or if not, then the _twolegs_ _will_."

"Well then you went too far into the future, Fangpaw." Shadowblaze sneered. "I'll lead SkyClan to greatness, but all of you just need to be out of the way so that you don't disrupt my plans by traveling to the past. Of course, the only one able to do that now is Wolfheart, but she doesn't even have control over what time she wants to go to, past or future, so she's useless. Fadelight was the only one that could have stopped me and she's dead and you can't do much by traveling to the future, can you Fang_feather?"_

Fangfeather leapt at Shadowblaze, but the dark tom took no time to waste fighting and instead turned tail and ran into the camp, his last words forever haunting Wolfheart.

"You'll be the killers this time, Fangfeather, and I'll be the savior trying to save my dear sister, standing over her dead body just like Flamestorm is right now, only he'll look like the killer, and you the helpers."

Wolfheart couldn't help but to think, _so what Fadelight said was true when she came back from the future. Shadowblaze would be a ruthless leader and would destroy the clans. So that's why she did it. That's why she made that fake prophecy and told Rainspots that we would bring destruction to the clan. That's why…That's why…_

_We can't stop this because it was already destined to happen from the beginning…_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"We need to go, _now." _Fangfeather said to his last two siblings, pushing a frozen Wolfheart along and snagging Flamestorm by his neck and pulling him away from the dead Fadelight, trying not to look at the sweet heart that used to beat and look after her siblings.

"N-No, we can go and stop him. We have to." Wolfheart said, her voice trembling as she spoke. "We can explain to Shadestar-,"

"No." Fangfeather hissed, cutting her off. "We haven't any time." He pushed Flamestorm ahead of them, nodding sharply to his brother to keep on moving, who had begun to run, giving a regretful look back over his shoulder. Fangfeather turned his head to Wolfheart, urging her along with a shove as he ran after Flamestorm's lead himself.

"Shadestar trusts Shadowblaze. Everyone loves him, just as he said. He's been acting the entire time, gaining all of the apprentice's attention which will soon be his truthworthy warriors." Fangfeather meowed. "He wants to be leader once Shadestar is dead, and then when Cloudfang steps up he most likely plans to kill him. Either way, the future I saw was not a bright one, whether or not Shadowblaze is leader."

"Fangfeather?" Flamestorm interrupted, catching the two's attention. "We may not have enough time to escape. We need to get out of here, _now. _We need to travel through time. If you can get to the future, you can train Wolfheart to control her powers and gain extra time but I don't think all of us are going to escape."

"What are you talking about, Flamestorm?" Fangfeather hissed. "You can't plan on stalling them, can you?! That's fox-brained!"

"I don't know whether that was an insult or a compliment, but I'll take that as a compliment," Flamestorm said, suddenly stopping in his tracks and turning around just as Fangfeather and Wolfheart ran past him. "I'll see you later…"

Wolfheart could hear it in his voice. Flamestorm, she decided, wasn't planning on living with all of SkyClan fighting against him no matter if he could travel through time or not. Her heart seemed to pound faster under that weight that she knew she wouldn't see Flamestorm again, and she nearly choked on her own breath as she tried to regain her steady breathing. She purposefully pressed closer to Fangfeather's pelt as they ran side-by-side away from SkyClan camp, getting nearer and nearer to RiverClan territory. To use their powers, they needed time. Wolfheart knew this, but she also knew that she had horrible control over her own powers and couldn't do such without Fangfeather or another one of her brother's at her side.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

She could hear it in her ears; her heart's fast pace. She couldn't speak, her voice was dry and caught. She felt as if she had swallowed a lump of mud and was choking on it and all the shadows around her were closing in and _oh StarClan I can't breathe! This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!_

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Wolfheart was suffocating. She was sure of it. She wondered how she was still running, how she was still alive, when her sister was dead. She wondered how she could she have just abandoned her brother Flamestorm. She wondered what would happen to her mother, her dear sweet mother; and her best friend Fawnpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. She wondered what would happen to Buzzardtail, the one she knew from Fadelight's predictions that was supposed to be killed only days after their warriors ceremony at the beginnings of Shadowblaze'sleadership.

Then again, Fadelight never predicted her own death, but Wolfheart was wondering if Fadelight just didn't tell because she didn't want to scare Wolfheart, or if it didn't happen and things maybe had already changed.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

"F-Fadelight. She knew everything." Wolfheart whispered.

"_What_?" Fangfeather asked, disbelief in his voice.

Wolfheart shook her head, trying to shake away her despair enough to speak, if even for one moment long enough to explain her sister's understanding in all of their time-traveling powers.

"Fadelight was the best at controlling the powers. She couldn't just go in the past; she could go in the future too. She knew about t-this. She told me." Wolfheart said. "While only you and Flamestorm and Shadowblaze can go to the future, she could go into the past and the future and she was the one who gave Rainspots a prophecy that warned her we would destroy the clan, but if she did that and came back to our time, then everything that came from that already happened, which is what caused Fadelight to tell her that in the first place. It's a loop, Fangfeather, a _never-ending loop. _This was destined to happen from the beginning!"

Wolfheart was panicking. Fangfeather just stared at her; trying to process all the information he had been given.

"But it's not clawed into stone, right?" Fangfeather asked, sounding desperate. "If we can't change that, then we'll just go further back. I-If we have to, we can go back to when we were kits, we can kill Shado-,"

"No!" Wolfheart snarled. "I will not break our mother's heart like that. I can't murder someone so innocent and I won't allow you to either!"

Fangfeather's ears went down and he faltered slightly in a pawstep before picking up again, looking away from his sister. She glared at him, but found that she couldn't hold her anger as the image of Fadelight's slit and bloody neck was still burned into her mind. Shadowblaze's grin and his crazed laugh, along with Flamestorm's last words of 'I'll see you later' stuck and echoing in her mind, driving her more insane with every pawstep she took as she ran cowardly away from it all.

Then she could feel it, rising in her throat and churning in her stomach with a slight tingling sensation, and all she could mumble was:

"I think I'm going to throw up."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"You have got to be kidding me." Fangfeather said, his voice rising in his own panic. "You have _got _to be _kidding me!" _

Fangfeather had told Wolfheart to concentrate on just using her powers and concentrate on the word future and let him decide the time they were going to as they touched noses, but now as her brother had pulled back and stopped to face the onslaught of deadly SkyClan warriors coming towards them, she knew it wasn't meant to be. She was stuck in place, the spell – her curse of time-travel – already taking place as the dark flames gathered around her, threatening to swallow her whole as Fangfeather stepped another pawstep away and glanced back at her.

Fangfeather gave a feeble smile. "Sorry." He said. "I guess you'll have to learn how to travel back in time yourself, huh?"

Wolfheart wanted to yowl at him. She wanted to lunge for his throat and claw him and rip him to shreds in her pure rage and despair and hiss at him for his foolishness and his selfless and yet selfish decision of leaving her all alone to do all his work because she _couldn't do it on her own. _

"Fangfeather!" Wolfheart yowled, trying to go through the black flames signaling her end in this time. "Don't do this! Please!"

She ignored the sharp stinging on her right shoulder as a black flame sliced through it like a thick, sharp branch would if stumbled into. All Wolfheart could see in her eyes was the only one left of her true family, leaping onto a SkyClan's cats back, only to be thrown off and pinned down by another, snarling and hissing, claws out and slashing, yet with that deep determined look in his eyes.

"_You didn't think I did all that acting for nothing, did you?"_

"_Did you know Shadestar has an illness, Fangpaw?"_

"_I'll lead SkyClan to greatness, but all of you just need to be out of the way so that you don't disrupt my plans by traveling to the past."_

"_I'll see you later…"_

"_Sorry."_

The voices echoed, getting louder and louder in her head, and before she knew it, Fangfeather disappeared from her sight in a blink of an eye, and the black flames swallowed her; devoured and never to be seen again…

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O - _Mayies Sally Ferneia_

_Damn, I thought it was supposed to be a good old fashioned nap on the couch, not a nap on a freaking rock. Now why exactly do my hands and feet hurt so damn much!_ I blinked and then slowly opened my eyes, then closed them again at the brightness. _Holy mother of sausages, bright! _Cracking one eye open this time, I slowly opened both eyes and waited for a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to – _Hello sunlight of doom, what the hell? Did I sleepwalk or is Sasha playing one of her stupid jokes that never work because if so she did pretty well this time._

I was in a forest and sunlight - _god-damned sunlight I can't see -_ had found its way through the trees. I looked around and saw that I was much shorter than I used to be. I cursed and then looked down._Dang, bad idea Riley! I don't think I'm gonna be havin' a normal lunch today_, I thought. I had paws, not feet. I looked at myself and almost threw up, strangely realizing that I felt as if I had already thrown up just a few minutes before. _A cat, I'm a freaking cat!_

I turned my head to look at myself and immediately realized that there was a scratch on my right shoulder. The second thing I realized was that I was dark gray, with no tabby markings of any kind, just a plain gray. _That's strange…Did I become all ghosty and possess someone because if so I need to go find a pillow to scream in._

I was actually really good at adapting to situations like this so I wasn't really shocked. I usually was always getting hurt getting into fights since apparently, when the world hates you and you don't fit in with the social norm that happens. It also happens when you have kidney stones every other week from some stupid hereditary thing that messes up your whole life and then demands a refund by sending you to the hospital 24/7. It's not like getting turned into a cat was much different. Nope. So not different at all. Note sarcasm here please.

I saw a stream to my left and decided to see what my face looked like through the reflection. I padded over and sniffed at the water suspiciously, expecting a camera to jump out at me for a split second before I gave up and looked at myself. My cat eyes were two different colors, which didn't surprise me. I had already been turned into a cat, probably possessed someone, and was in some random forest; if my eyes are two different colors, who cares? _Oh yeah, I do. Oh god what do I do and why am I swearing by that when I don't even believe in God? Mind, no, shut up. Focus on the situation here, I'm a cat._ My right eye was purple while my left eye was white and it reminded me of one of those Australian Shepherds with two different eye colors. Another thing it reminded me of was Mukuro from KHR, but I wasn't about to get into that.

_Wait, for some reason this scenery seems similar to the way I picture it when I read the warrior cat books! Wait hold on, cats, forest, hills straight ahead, stream?! Holy crap it's warrior-_

"Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" A voice hissed from behind. I spun around in a half circle to face the owner of the voice, already not liking what I was seeing. The cat that the voice had come from was a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. _Lionblaze you bitc-hey wait wouldn't that mean I'm calling him a female dog…Haha, okay mind shut up now and damn you stupid female dog you interrupted my thinking process how dare you!_

_And – oh yeah he asked a question… _"Er…I was just passing through." I lied. I could tell he wasn't convinced by the way he flicked his ear and stared at me, as if waiting to hear more.

_Nice job idiot! Now that sounded like a real good fake lie just by the sound of it! Now I'm done for!_

His face seemed to harden as to glare at me and I panicked. I did _not _want to get in a fight with the one warrior that would likely tear me to shreds because of his magical Gladiator powers.

"I was hoping that I could join your clan!" I let out in a jumble of thoughts that raced through my head that were all excuses. He stared at me, looking to be in disbelief, which I took as a good sign since he didn't look like he was going to attack me. I sniffed, feeling the hair's rise on my neck, and smelled something funny. My instincts told me it was cat, but to hell if I knew what it was, I was a twoleg-turned-cat as the book put it. I couldn't smell like cats until before now.

Lionblaze suddenly put his ears forward and stepped a little more closer to the scent I was unfamiliar with. A gray tabby tom, followed by a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, and a reddish tabby tom appeared through the bushes and greeted him. I listed the names of the cats as I recognized them.

_Jayfeather, Dovewing, Squirrelflight, and Foxleap; they must have just come back from the mountains._

After he greeted them Squirrelflight and Foxleap went back to the ThunderClan camp, or so I guessed, and Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing got into a circle and talked like I wasn't even standing there. Feeling dejected, I stared hard and long at the three. _Probably talking about how the trip to the Tribe of Rushing Water went. Too bad that Lionblaze and Dovewing still don't know about the ancients and Half Moon though, _I thought,_ Jayfeather should have told them by now in my opinion._

"Well," Lionblaze began, facing me again. "You would have to ask Firestar, our clan leader, about joining. We would've had to take you to the camp even if you didn't want to join the clan. Follow me."

Jayfeather shuffled his paws, looking unnerved. I looked into his blind blue eyes for a split second before looking at Dovewing and then back to Lionblaze. _The three are right here in front of me, ironic, it's like I was supposed to end up like this._

"What's your name?" Dovewing asked. "And uh…not to be rude but your eyes?"

_Eyes? What do I say about the eyes? I can't say mutation, can I? Cats don't even know half the words I do!_

"I was just born this way," I lied. "My parents had odd eyes too. It carries down through the kits just like your pelts do. I'm assuming at least one of you kitties look like your parent, do you not?"

"Kitties?"

My breath caught in my throat for a moment. "Uh, like cats. It's what my family used to call ourselves as a small joke, yeah."

Jayfeather narrowed his blind blue eyes at me and I almost shrunk underneath his gaze – the 'blind-eyes-that-stare-into-your-soul' thing was scary, especially when it was true in a sense. "What about your name?"

_Name? I don't know! Birch? Snowball? I don't want to sound like a kittypet…_

_**Wolffang, **_A small thought flickered to life in my head. I blinked, confused at the sudden thought, but grinned, passing it over as some magical powers from above like flying cats pooping rainbows-powers called Nyan Cat.

_That works I guess. Wolves are my favorite animal and I do happen to have sharper canine teeth now that I suppose are fangs. Ah, thank you Nyan Cat for the wonderful input. I shall forever not be in your debt…_

"My name," I said with a mischievous grin, "Is Wolffang."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**New Readers: **_Welcome to Things to Believe, a wonderfully humorous story built for the purpose of mindfucking-cough- __screwing__ with your mind on the aspect of the overused plot of "_twoleg-girl-gets-turned-into-cat-and-falls-in-love-with-Jayfeather-and-has-kittens-and-is-a-Mary-Sue-and-makes-own-clan-and-hooks-up-other-cats-and-kills-off-Firestar-and-pwns-Tigerstar-plus-other-made-up-villians-that-happen-to-appear" _plot. Personally, all my previous readers from the first version of this absolutely loved Wolffang's personality, so be prepared for a few laughs. The purpose of this story is not to have the main character fall in love, nor to be a messed up Mary Sue, but to be a sorta-Wolffang-version-Mary-Sue and basically do things out of the normal genre of Mary-Sue land. __**She is made a Mary Sue, yet not a Mary Sue, made for that purpose, purposefully.**__ You will see what I mean later. Now then, my beautiful kittens, run off to some other story, but don't forget to __review, alert,__ and __favorite__!_

**Old Readers: **Ahem, _excuse my over-righteousness in saying, _"This will not head in the same direction as the first version" _as of popular demand. Since so many people loved Wolffang, I decided to give it a try and rewrite the story…with a few twists. Be welcomed to __review, alert__ and __favorite__ and give this one a try, my awesome kits. I can't promise I won't dramatically screw your minds though with Wolffang's personality! ;D_

**TO ALL READERS: **_**You know how SkyClan existed in the previous forest? Well, I tried to make it relatively related to that, with Cloudfang as Cloudstorm/star and with Fawnpaw the medicine cat apprentice, where in Cloudstar's journey book thing (I don't know what it's called) his medicine cat is Fawnstep and his deputy is Buzzardtail. Raid and such though, don't exist in those books. **_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Notable Mentions: **

SHATTERED by Prin Pardus

_Shards come together to form a whole, cats come together to create a Clan, lives come together to form a story._

The Darker Legends by Scarheart of DarkClan

_A collection of one-shots about the forgotten villans in the Clan's history. They were the Tigerstar's of their day; their very name scared kits into obedience. They are the villians that reside in the corners of the Dark Forest, forgot in all but tales._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Two-|\**

Jayfeather didn't show any reaction to what I said, and silence seemed to set in so I decided to speak instead.

"Okay, first of all, I want to join your clan, and second of all, I need you to know that I know almost everything about the clans, and third, I know your names, and about your abilities." I meowed without missing a beat. "Oh, and by everything, I mean past and future. You could say I'm like the messenger sent from the godly powers above, I suppose, with all the information a have."

They all seemed surprised at this and Dovewing spoke this time. "What do you mean?"

_Why do all the hero's say that when the 'villian' sells out their entire plan and ends up losing in the end? Wait, does this mean I'll become some villain cat? Heh, that'd be funny, I can't even do an evil laugh._

I flicked my tail back and forth to show my impatience and stood up from my previous position of sitting and staring. "I know your names, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather, and I know about how you, Dovewing, have super senses; and how you, Jayfeather, can sense emotions, among other _past _things; and finally how you, Lionblaze, can go into battle and come out without even a scratch on you." Jayfeather and Dovewing gasped and Lionblaze just sat there with a shocked face. _Ugh, longest run-on sentence ever_. "And I know about the three, and about something else about the fourth," I looked at Lionblaze and Jayfeather harshly. "Or more likely, I know who the fourth is, but deadly consequences come with that burden."

Or at least, I'm just guessing they do. _StarClan will probably pester me all night about that. _

I tried to walk past them through Jayfeather and Dovewing but Dovewing blocked my path. She glared at me and I glared at her with my mismatched eyes.

"Who?" She questioned. I grinned like an evil cat would, or how I would picture a cruel Scourge to.

"If you knew, things that are meant to happen will not happen, and the future will be changed, so chill and sit down, Miss Dove's Wing."

Dovewing and Jayfeather automatically got on both my sides and Lionblaze led us to the ThunderClan camp. I turned to my left and Jayfeather stiffened, though from his already tense shoulders I could tell he didn't like me.

"Trust me, I'm not a Dark Forest cat, I wish to be on your side." I whispered in his ear, knowing that Dovewing was probably listening. "The first Stoneteller would never forgive you if you attacked me," I paused for a few moments and let it sink in as he walked, stiff-legged. "Jay's Wing."

I turned my head back and walked as I sensed Jayfeather stopping beside me. I trotted up closer to Lionblaze, leaving Jayfeather's slow figure behind and then walked beside Lionblaze. He realized that I wasn't being guarded by Dovewing and Jayfeather and his eyes widened, then stopped and spun around to look behind him. Jayfeather's pace had slowed and he was looking at the ground while Dovewing glared at me and then turned to comfort Jayfeather. Lionblaze looked a little more relaxed as he saw that they weren't hurt but then turned his gaze to me. I let out a tiny mew as I saw how his eyes looked, almost full of rage, but also of surprise.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just told him about something in the, er… Past as you would say. You should ask him about Lion's Roar, Dove's Wing, and Jay's Wing later. After all, secrets shall always come out whether someone wants them to or not…" I said cryptically and then started walking faster. Lionblaze hissed at me and kept pace, making sure I wasn't about to run off somewhere, while glancing back to make sure Dovewing and Jayfeather were following.

About a minute passed by before I saw the ThunderClan camp entrance. We walked through the camp entrance and my nose was immediately filled with overwhelming scents that just kept on hitting my nose like a speeding train. Little Rusty in the books wasn't kidding when he said there were a lot of scents in Into the Wild.

Lionblaze jumped up the boulders and onto the Highledge and then padded into the cave, which I knew as Firestar's den. Dovewing sat down beside me and started licking her paw. I stared at the sight for a few moments before the excitement actually filled within me for a few moments. _I'm actually in the ThunderClan camp! It's like a dream come true, though I have no idea if this is a dream or not, but I'm guessing that it isn't. It doesn't feel like one._I thought, almost making a cocky wolfish grin.

I saw a flame-colored pelt and knew right away that it was Firestar, his voice rang out all about the camp to gather the clan. I grinned and Dovewing seemed to notice it.

"Don't get too cocky Wolffang." She said, warning me, albeit nicely. "If you're a threat to the clan we won't hesitate to run you out of our forest or keep you prisoner."

"I have called you all here to make an important announcement, a loner has shown interest in our clan and she wishes to join," Firestar said. I heard the voices of Cloudtail, Berrynose, and Spiderleg rise up in protest.

"She can't join! She'll just eat our prey and run around making trouble! Turn her away!"

"Yeah, we can't feed some helpless kit! How do you know she won't betray us?"

"It's unwise to let her join! What would the other clans think!"

_That's so contradicting! When has ThunderClan ever cared what the other clans think and what the hell Cloudtail? You're quoting your entire kithood in one sentence! At least Spiderleg makes a good statement about betrayal but come on? Berrynose your ego is way too big! ThunderClan doesn't give a rat, and hasn't since Bluestar adopted Firestar into her clan? Where did that sentence come from you fool?_

I let a hiss arise from my throat as I thought about the idiocy of the cats that had spoken and sprinted over underneath the Highledge. Firestar seemed to admire what I had done but even he knew that it wasn't enough. Somehow I felt like déjà vu was setting in and this was becoming a lot like Firestar's apprenticeship beginning.

"They are right; you have to prove your loyalty to them." Firestar meowed calmly. I nodded, and then unsheathed my claws only to blink for a moment as I realized I had no idea how to fight, yet my instincts seemed to already be predicting where my venerable spots were while randomly standing.

I glared at the toms, one by one and then spoke a few words I knew deep in my heart were not smart to say.

"If you wish, I'd love to fight! Of course, you wouldn't want to hurt your little shiny claws now would you?" I tempted them. Before I could even react, Berrynose leapt at me, claws unsheathed. It appeared angering Berrynose about his shiny little claws actually worked.

Berrynose's oncoming form seemed to make my body move on autopilot, as if _someone else was controlling me, _and I jumped out of the way to my right, careful to avoid the sharp claws puncturing the ground as the tom landed beside me. It was a clumsy move, with no real plan, but from what could suddenly feel it felt as if I didn't have any control over my body as I moved again.

I jumped for his back, latching onto his shoulder and digging my claws in deep. The warrior hissed and rolled, his weight far superior than mine, and nearly squashed me beneath him. I rolled away from him before he fully fell onto me and then got to my paws, hissing and spitting. Berrynose arched his back and jumped again, his claws meeting the side of my face as I was unprepared for him to come in that close.

Before I knew it, everything was going in slow motion. Literally.

_What the flying ducks of my little pony-_

I didn't know what I was doing until I realized Berrynose's claws were still at my face, and I was moving; hooking my claws onto his furry scruff and pulling him down away from my face, flipping his face into the dirt. Time regained his speed as his head hit the ground and I pounced, putting all my weight down on his neck, still feeling as if I couldn't control my body and feeling as if my head had just gotten hit with a brick.

_What the hell was that? Conscious? Y U NO SAY I have magical unicorn powers earlier that I can't control? StarClan I swear if this is some joke I swear I'm murdering you. It's like one of those stupid Mary Sue fanfictions…Oh god, what if it is?! And ow stupid headache._

Berrynose tried to get to his paws, but with my whole scrawny body over his neck, he couldn't do much as I used him as a pillow. _Oh hey wait, there's the pillow made of Berrynose's fur I can scream into! Yay!_

"That's enough Berrynose. She has proved herself worthy." Firestar said in a calm voice (meow?). I sheathed my claws as Berrynose hissed and went into Jayfeather's den to get his wounds cleaned. Firestar flicked his tail, beckoning me to come forward, and nodded towards me.

"She has shown us that she is loyal enough to be in our clan and I ask StarClan to recognize this cat as an apprentice of ThunderClan. From this day forward until you receive enough training to be called a true warrior of ThunderClan, you will be Wolffang, even if such name is a warrior name as StarClan will not consider you one, nor will I, until that training is completed."

I heard a few cats call out my name that hadn't insulted me earlier and let out a sigh of relief. I had joined the clan, ThunderClan, where all the main characters were, even if I would have liked to mess with Blackstar, or Scourge if he was alive and I was transported to that time but, eh. Possessors can't be choosers.

He waited for the sound to die down and then took a breath and let it out, closing his eyes and then opening them again. He stared down at me and I guessed what he was going to say next.

"I will be your mentor."

_StarClan-damned Mary Sue's; I'm so in one of those fanfictions, aren't I? That has to be the only logical explanation. Hey author, if I'm breaking the fourth wall here, please delete this story and pretend this all never happened. I do not want to be a Mary Sue. I've already seen enough of those. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Yes, small things are edited from the first version and such. Don't worry, this will turn different from the first one very soon though…and wow, the second chapter and I'm already at…OH GOD MICROSOFT WORD WHY YOU LIKE PUNS SO MUCH THAT WAS NOT INTENDED…_

_I'm at the 2__nd__ Chapter…at 22 pages…_

_Um…Here's some information: _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_Name: _Wolffang

_Human Name: _Riley S. Syrinne

_Age: _11 Moons (but because she's so small she looks like she's about 9 moons old)

_Human Age: _12 (because I need innocence, not corrupted teenagers who make dirty jokes at everything or can't stop talking about _yaoi _all the time *smirk* I honestly hate fangirls…Literally, you have a girlfriend and their favorite OTP comes up and you're just screwed man. Screwed. You'll never get her attention again.)

_Brother: _Crow (He named himself. In reality, when I was first writing the original version of this, I couldn't think of a name, so I made the excuse of him moving out when his parents died to a gang and making a new name for himself…But then I got attached…and then in the long run I revived Socks some while back through Broken Breeze…but that's…eh read below)

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Honorable Mentions: **

Fire and Shadow by Rowanoak23

_AU. Rusty has been adopted not by ThunderClan...but ShadowClan! COMPLETE! Chapter Forty up! Please read and review!_

Unusual Circumstances: Into the Wild by xFallingStarsx

_*First in the series* When Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw sneak off after their first Gathering, something happens to the three apprentices that will change their lives - and the lives of every cat in the Clans - forever. Rated T to be safe._

Back to Life by Night of StarClan

_Somewhere in the future of ThunderClan 10 kits are born on one day. What's so special about them? Those kits remember a past that has been long since forgotten. Parings warning: FireXSand, GreyXSilver,..._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Three-|\**

_When I opened my eyes, I was not expecting a starry field of grass surrounded by trees with grass as high as yellow as hay. To me it looked like grain or wheat or whatever it was, but I was pretty sure they didn't have that in StarClan, but correct me if I'm wrong. How should I know what the oh-so-magical beings are doing separating themselves into four clans again. _

_I looked around, expecting a starry-furred warrior to appear in front of me. That's how it worked, right? I wonder if it's possible to sneak up on a StarClan warrior. That'd be pretty fun. _

"_Greeting Wolffa-,"_

_I turned (because for some reason starry beings always have to freaking appear _behind _you) and glared at the StarClan warrior with the greatest death glare I could give. _

"_What's the big idea?! I never asked to be transported into the clans and I sure as hell wasn't asking to be a cat! I mean, sure, I like warriors, but this was not my idea of fun," I paused, looking the warrior over for a moment, realizing something. "Hey wait, are you Half Moon or am I seeing things, I mean, besides the _dead_ cat standing in front of me?"_

_Half Moon blinked, and then nodded. "Yes…and please don't yell at me, assuming you thought I was a StarClan cat. It wasn't StarClan that brought you hear, it was me."_

_I had to blink stupidly at her, trying to see if she would take the statement back and say it was all a joke because dammit I can argue against StarClan but not the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Half Moon was one of my favorite cats in the series. _

"_So," I said slowly. "You, as in the Tribe of Endless Hunting, brought me here and shoved me to, as I assume, possess someone's body? And don't tell me I'm not possessing someone because I swear I had scratches on me when I first arrived and I was not a kit and I swear I heard a voice that wasn't my own thoughts. You can't just make bodies appear out of thin air." _

"_Yes the Tribe of Endless Hunting brought you here. I brought you here so that you could save lives." Half Moon said. "StarClan disagreed with bringing a twoleg here, so I stepped in. I know about the twoleg world more than StarClan does, and I've seen how there are certain things that tell of our future. I myself cannot…read them, as you twolegs put it, but I've peeked into enough twoleg minds to see a little bit. You know the future, twoleg, and I know there will be deaths in this upcoming battle. You cannot have war against the dead without deaths themselves, and I am afraid that it will be more than I want to see."_

No, _I thought. _Not really. Only a few cats actually die. I'd probably only want to save Hollyleaf because she's my favorite character…Firestar can die already. He's had his screen time, but I'm not going to tell her that.

"_Uh, so you want me to go interfere with destiny and StarClan's will and save cats?" I asked. "Just because I can?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That sounds selfish." _

_Half Moon sent a small glare my way. "It may be but if it can prevent death, even a twoleg will do. I do not like twolegs, so do not get the wrong idea. You twolegs are ruthless, picking up cats and taking them into your dens and keeping kittypets, never to be free in the wild and corrupting their minds. It's mouse-brained, how many things you build, like those monsters of yours and that hard rock that's in twolegplace that we hurt our paws walking across. StarClan will most likely blame you for the cats that have died from twoleg causes, which is why I was the one who brought you here. I realize that you are not a cat, even if you have the body of one, Wolffang, nor will I call you such. Do not forget that."_

"_And your point is?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her clearly-pointed out 'flaws' twolegs have. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were insulting me, but I can get where you're coming from Half Moon. I love your tribe, and the clans, but twolegs run out of homes too, which is why we build our homes in the forest. The whole world is our home and trust me when I say it's a lot bigger than what you think. We have wars too, and problems of our own. You cats may think you're the only important _animal _in the world, but there are others too. Kittypets are safe in our homes, free as long as they stay with food and shelter. Twolegs love kittypets, just as you would your own family, even if the two can't understand each other. Monsters are built so that we can get around faster and transport our goods like fresh kill and items that we need to different places since we move around so much. It's like if you were to switch skies with StarClan every full moon; wouldn't you want something to help you travel faster? It's not like we mean to run over you cats; you're just so small that we can't see you over the damned dashboard, no offense."_

_Half Moon stayed standing until I was finished and stared at me while I stared back. I had no idea what she was thinking and I doubted I wanted to. She wasn't cruel or mocking me or anything, and if I were a dead cat I wouldn't be too friendly with twolegs either. _

"_Yes." She said. "I understand. I wasn't trying to insult you though, I was just pointing out the facts. I do not have anything personal against you, so please do not think badly of me if I do something drastic to affect you later in the future."_

"_I won't. I was just explaining. Now why don't we put this ordeal behind us and pretend like it never happened." I finished for her, frowning slightly at the last part._

"_The reason I called you here was to warn you against StarClan." She meowed, catching me attention again. I stared at her, confused as she had already given me the warning before. "Like I said, they will most likely use the deaths of cats by twoleg means against you, and will probably insult you for it. They are rational though, but they will not help you in your means. I know for a fact that they do not trust you, and they completely disagree with a twoleg wandering around ThunderClan. They will not interfere if you change something from the destined path though, since they do not know of the future themselves. Just be warned, they might reveal your secret though."_

"_But why?" I asked. "Since I'm already here, it's not like they can kick me out, can they?"_

"_They could order Firestar to exile you." Half Moon responded. "This is why, if this ever happens and your identity is revealed, I need you to find a way to stay in the clans. This is a very selfish request of myself but please protect Jay's Wing for me; protect Jayfeather and his clan, for me."_

_I could only stare, confused at whether to be in awe at her love and dedication to Jayfeather and his clan or in disbelief at her words that she was risking everything on me; a twoleg. _

Well shit, _I thought. _She's got guts.

"_So you did this all for Jayfeather?" _

_She smiled. "I love him, as both Jay's Wing and Jayfeather, no matter what time he's in."_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Wolffang, wake up." A voice was meowing in my ear. "Firestar wants you so I'd advise you to get your paws up outta that nest now and get moving."

Grumbling, I opened my eyes to see a cat in front of me, staring with a near-impatient look on her face at me as she sat in front of me. I yawned, standing up slowly and stretching out my back, arching it and putting my paws forward. Ivypool watched as I took my time in getting ready and then walked beside me as we exited the empty apprentices den. Currently I was the only one sleeping there, since Cherrykit and Molekit had yet to be apprenticed.

"You said Firestar wanted me?" I asked.

"Just outside the camp. He's waiting for you so he can take you on a tour of the territory. Tell him if your paws hurt though because I'm sure they will. They did when I was first an apprentice, and you don't look more than nine or ten moons old…How old are you anyways? You're so small that I can't really tell, but you seem mature."

"Uh…"

_How old am I anyways? She said I look nine or ten moons old but…_

_**Eleven moons, **_A voice, _that _voice said. I perked my ears, almost expecting to hear someone beside me say something, but then frowned.

_So it really was in my head…Wait, I'm _eleven _moons old?! I'm half the size of any warrior here! I can't be that old! Hey voice, are you sure you're right? I'm way too small to be that age._

_**You're eleven moons, Wolffang. Don't argue. I know what I'm talking about, I was the one in the body in the first place before you happened to enter it, or as you like to say, possessed it.**_

_Lovely. Just lovely. _I thought, sarcasm laced in my thoughts. _I have a voice in my head that talks and apparently is the former cat who controlled this body. _

_**I have a name you know. It's Wolfheart. **_

_Are you trying to copy Firestar's warrior-_

"Wolffang?" Ivypool meowed, leaning forward slightly to look me in the eyes. "Are you okay? You were staring at nothing for a few moments."

I shook my head, giving a _fake _smile. "Nothing. I'm eleven moons though, if you were wondering." At her disbelieving look, I increased the smile and gave a small laugh as I said, "Yeah, surprising right? I'm really small for my age."

_**I was a warrior in my clan. My siblings and I were all eleven moons and I had just earned my warrior name, Wolfheart. I was the smallest of the litter.**_

"I was the smallest of my litter, really." I said to Ivypool, copying the voice's; Wolfheart's, words since it seemed the smartest thing to do. "All my siblings stole my height, I guess."

"Well that's pretty good. I bet you can hunt easier without being spotted because you're so small." Ivypool said. "That's lucky. I'm only good at hunting in leaf-bare where my pelt blends in more."

_**Say 'I'm good at catching birds'**_

_Uh, okay…_

"I'm good at hunting birds." I said. "I can clim-,"

_**Jump! I can jump higher than most cats can and catch birds even if they've taken off from the ground.**_

"I mean, I can jump higher than most cats can. I can catch birds even if they've taken flight." I said, smiling at Ivypool as if I hadn't made a mistake. Her eyes lit up, as if admiring my spoken skills.

"Really?" She asked. "Birds are always a challenge for me. I like catching mice more though, they have more meat on them most of the time."

"Not unless you find a really big bird, like a hawk." I replied. "Have you seen one? The Tribe of Rushing Water catches them-," _Crap I wasn't supposed to know that stupid mouth shut up! _"And uh, I ran into them on my journey across the mountains. I'm not sure if your clan has seen them but they've got some good hunting tactics when it comes to taking down those birds."

Ivypool looked surprised as she heard this. "Yeah. The clan has seen them too. We journeyed across the mountains to a few generations back before I was born. A few cats just came back from the mountains too. I've heard that a hawk can kill a cat but I'm sure It'd feed the whole clan."

I nodded. "Yeah. They're dangerous but once you sink your fangs into their neck and get past their claws and wings you're good. It's better if you have a patrol to pin down their wings though, else they'll fly up with you on their back and you're more likely to fall to your death."

Ivypool suddenly stopped walking, which drew me back to the kitty-kat life going on around me and I looked up, confused for a moment only to see that Firestar was in front of me, looking at the two of us carefully. He probably thought we were friends, and I guessed that we probably could be even if I had only talked to the nice she-cat for barely five minutes. The only bad thing was she was in the Dark Forest, but even as a spy, might be given a mission to spy on me if I wasn't careful around her. I couldn't reveal too much information about myself.

I nodded towards Ivypool in thanks and walked over to Firestar's side and followed him into the forest that was known as ThunderClan territory.

_Hey Wolfheart?_

_**Yes?**_

_You said you were in a clan, but you weren't in the books I read. What clan were you in?_

_**Shouldn't you know?**_

_What?_

_**SkyClan. I was in SkyClan and it was the night of my warrior ceremony when this happened. You don't know much about SkyClan though, do you? I've seen your memories from when you read those books, idiotic human. **_

…_One moment please. I need some time to process that mindfuck information. _

_**Do as you please. I'm currently depressed because I just saw my siblings die so excuse me if I sound emotionless past the whole monotone voice. Would you like a pot of coffee with that too?**_

_Oh fuck you you're just being sarcastic now! _

I waited for a reply but none came from the emotionless, 'depressed' cat as she called herself so I sighed and picked up my pace. Firestar first showed me the training grounds and commented on how he would assess me on my fighting abilities tomorrow, and then continued onto the abandoned twoleg nest. He pointed out the herbs and how I shouldn't step on them and then we headed over to the ShadowClan border and luckily didn't run into any patrols. The books weren't kidding when they said ShadowClan stunk though. _Ew! _The next place we came to was the shore, where he pointed out cats from all clans could travel around the whole lake as long as they were a certain distance close enough to the lake. He didn't recommend doing so and said that I'd likely be shredded to bits if I did so without reason.

The next stop was the big giant tree currently in front of my nose looking a lot more intimidating now that I was small and a cat than any tree I had seen before. The Ancient Oak gave me chills.

"Most apprentices climb this tree, usually as a dare by fellow apprentices. If you want, you can try, but just don't go too high. You might injure yourself if you fall; Cinderheart, one of the warriors, fell from this tree and injured her leg."

I looked at him, and then at the tree, and deciding against all my instincts screaming at me not to climb the tree, I jumped up onto the first branch and dug my claws into it to keep steady.

_**Wolffang, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm getting a bad feeling from this.**_

_Relax Wolfheart. That's just something I like to call déjà vu, which usually means something bad is about to happen, but I don't care because I love climbing. I won't go very high anyways. _

_**Still-**_

_Shush! The magical unicorn powers of StarClan shall-oh wait, no. I mean, the magical Pegasus powers of the Tribe of Endless Hunting shall protect me. Either that, or you'll warn me about a branch right? I have no idea how heavy this cat body is and I have no idea if a branch is going to hold me weight or not. _

_**You're a fool!**_

_Thanks for the compliment Sky cat._

I jumped up onto the next branch beside me just a bit higher, already noticing how easy it was the jump. It was like I flew for only a few seconds before actually landing on the next branch and my back legs seemed to propel me up further than I thought possible.

_**Sky cat?**_

_SkyClan. It's a joke stupid voice. Oh, and by the way, I'm going to make use of your SkyClan genes and continue on jumping up this tree. _

_**I'm half SkyClan. My mother was a rogue, and so was her father before her. My mother, along with my father and his brother and sister joined the clan and had me. I'm half rogue, half SkyClan cat. **_

I jumped up onto another branch to my left, and then again.

_Really? I didn't think any other clan but ThunderClan took in non-clan-cats. _

Another branch passed by my paws and I kept on jumping, loving the feel of being high in the air. I paused in my movement to look up, trying to see how high I was in the tree. Frowning as I couldn't see anything except leaves and thinning brown branches, I continued up, unaware to how high I was in the tree.

_**My father's brother was deputy. His name was Cloudfang, you know him better as Cloudstar from that book called Firestar's Destiny. **_

_So the warriors books actually had mistakes?! I thought his warrior name was Cloudstorm!_

_**No. The prophecy and my siblings and I being born changed that. So did Fadelight, my sister, but she's dead. We weren't supposed to exist in the first place because Fadelight messed with destiny and made up a prophecy hoping to prevent this, but it only made time go in a loop, I think. I wasn't really trying to pay attention to the details when those…those manipulated warriors chased us down and tried to murder my siblings and I. **_

If I were human, I would have raised an eyebrow skeptically. I stopped jumping up the branches on the tree to look down, but soon found that to be a bad idea. I swallowed nervously, seeing how far I really was up in the tree, only seeing a small orange dot that was known as Firestar down below. Suddenly my legs seemed to get shaky as I stared down, unable to take my eyes down and thoughts of falling went through my head far too fast for having any time to control my whole body swaying from side to side.

_**Wolffang! Focus! Don't stare too long or yo-**_

_With a monotone raised voice that sounds weird and…you should've warned me earlier._

My back paws slipped and I found my whole body falling to the right, and that was when I regained my senses. I snapped my head up, desperately digging my claws into the branch and everything was suddenly going a direction I did not want it to go in both literal and not literal sense and _oh what the hell should I swear by and how could I be so stupid as to look down?!_

Wide-eyed as I found my front claws dragging down the side of the branch, I opened my mouth to scream, only to remember it wouldn't do jack shit up in a giant tree that looks like it's from the freaking Lord of the Rings or something.

_Tribe of Endless Hunting save me!_

_**I-Idiot like that's going to do anything. Pull yourself up. I won't allow you to damage my body.**_

_Then you do something with that monotone freaking weird voice of yours!_

_**I can't.**_

The seconds seemed to go by slower, if only for a moment, and I tried bringing my weight up into my shoulders as one last effort to bring myself back up onto the branch, but it was useless. My paws left bark and my claws floated in air and my last chance of saving myself was gone in a blink of an eye.

I was falling.

A few words came to mind at the simple action of my poor little body hitting the ground, because by standards of physics, since I wasn't actually a cat in spirit, I didn't land on my feet.

_Déjà fucking vu..._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_And poor Wolffang falls out of a tree, how sad. Well, at least now she can say cats don't always land on their feet! I like Equivalent Exchange much better than Physics by the way (note Fullmetal Alchemist here)._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Honorable Mentions:**

Help to the Fallen Angels by Sinbreaker

_Jade and Sarah take an online test and when they are done, they get zapped right into the Warrior Cats World. Sarah becomes Felidae of Bloodclan and Jade becomes Flamewing of Thunderclan. As both go through the books, the Dark Forest grows stronger, and they have to face the Dark before all is lost..._

Pawn of the Stars by PurpleVNeck

_Dawnpaw is a new apprentice of ThunderClan, at odds with her uncaring mentor. Sootpaw is an arrogant apprentice of ShadowClan. When they find their minds inexplicably linked, the pair must question all they hold to be true, including StarClan themselves._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Four-|\**

I opened my eyes to find Jayfeather in front of me, shoving a leaf to my face. It was not pleasant, to say in the least, especially when you're about to protest he shoves said herbs on leaf into your mouth and then puts his paw on your snout so you can't spit it back out.

This is why I hate doctors, medicine cats included.

"That wasn't nice." I grumbled, sticking out my tongue at the nasty taste. "Hey, those just made my mouth go numb! Now that I think about, why did you make me swallow those nasty things! That's worse than actual medicine!"

"I wouldn't have to give those to you if you hadn't fallen out of the tree." He replied, sounding annoyed. "A few days ago I had to knock you out again because you woke up too soon. I probably would have done so again but Firestar disagreed, saying that you'd probably want to know what happened to you before-,"

"Wait – days?!"

"Quarter of a moon."

I blanched. "F-fifteen days? Jay's Wing, tell me you're kidding-,"

"I'm kidding." He said exasperatedly, in a tone that made me know he wasn't kidding. "Now lift up your head but don't look anywhere but straight ahead. You won't be able to handle what you'll see otherwise, and I don't need you going into a state of shock; it's too soon."

I hissed at him under my breath about damned doctors and how much I hated them but lifted my head as told and then put it back down once he had placed extra bedding down. I stared at him as he retreated further back into the den, expecting him to explain, but he didn't.

"Oi, explain already." I hissed after waiting a good few minutes, my curiousness getting to me. I couldn't feel my entire body very well because of the herbs he had given me. I had an idea that I had probably twisted something weirdly like Cinderpelt/heart had and he just didn't want me to freak.

_Oh how cliché would that be? To be like a dark-furred Cinderheart copy…I don't even want to think about that!_

"No." He replied simply, not looking up from his herb-sorting. I hissed at him, loudly, but he ignored it.

"Oh come on Jay's Wing, I'll tell you about what happened to Half Moon after you left if you tell me, since, you know, my body's kinda numb from those stupid…seed-things. What were those?"

"Small flower petals."

"Ew! You just made me eat flow petals! Well I'm not telling you about Half Moon now." I said, sticking out my tongue again, but this time at him. "Screw you!"

"Wolffang, I have no idea what that means." Jayfeather said, this time looking up and glaring at me. "If you interrupt me one more time I'm knocking you out again no matter what Firestar says. If he doesn't come in here soon, I told him I'd do that anyways. He's the one that's supposed to tell you what happened, since apparently he thought it was his fault or something."

"Just tell me what it is so I won't be surprised when he comes then." I said, trying feebly to turn my head back when I realized my body didn't feel right; past the numbness. It was like a sixth sense, telling me that something wasn't right, like I was about to be attacked, only it wasn't that. It was a deep sense of grief, only grief over something I couldn't understand because I could _see or feel it._

_Wolfheart?_

_**You do not want to know. It is better this way. W-We won't be able to accept it. I won't ever will – not like this. At least, this isn't happening to me in particular, even if it is my body, which is the only thing that's keeping **_**me **_**from breaking down. All I can say is I'm sorry.**_

_No! Tell me!_

_**You have to see it.**_

_Wolfheart…If it's about damaging your body, I'm sorry. I wasn't listening to you and it's your body in the first place anyways._

_**Just…Just no. Do not assume because this is no longer my body, not until you step out of it. I am but a spirit in your head telling you things and going through your memories and watching anime. Ignore me.**_

_What anime?_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Inuyasha, Bleach, Naruto, Kurokami, Another, Death Note, Shugo Chara, Sword Art Online, Gintama, 07 Ghost, Pandora Hearts, Ikki Tousen, Attack on Titan, The Severing Crime Edge-**_

_Okay you can shut up now Wolfheart~! You only needed to name one, not a thousand._

_**Nice to see that attitude of yours picking back up, Rai.**_

_Hey! Don't call me by that stupid nickname! I get enough of that from my brother._

_**Right. Well bye, I'm going to go back to watching anime through your memories and grieve for your to-be lost sanity. **_

I sighed.

"Jay-," I started to call, but stopped.

I had turned my head to a painfully awkward angle, or well, would have if not for the numbing flower petals that Jayfeather had given me, and suddenly figured out _why _I felt so utterly horrible, so empty, so _lost_.

I choked on my own breath. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening! No…no way…No no no no…No!_

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't _feel anything _and it was all _gone gone gone. Everything_. I stopped breathing, I couldn't remember how because all I could look at was that, that, _that! _The nonexistent pain became unbearable, because _ohmyfuckinggod_ I couldn't admit it because it wasn't true – it couldn't be true.

This wasn't me. This wasn't my body, but it was. It was, no matter how much I wanted to believe so not. _This can't be happening!_

Something was caught in my throat, and I didn't realize it. Was I even breathing? I didn't think so. When was the last time I had taken in air before…an hour ago? A minute? A second?

I tried to get in air because my lungs were screaming, but nothing would come through. I was pretty sure I was hyperventilating but that didn't matter because-

_Gone-Lost-Empty-Not there-No-No-No-Can't-Not meNotmenotme-Can't breathe!_

"Wolffang!" A voice snapped at me. I felt my eyes disconnect from the _shoulder_ as a paw smacked my head away and pushed me back down by my snout. I hardly felt it, too caught up with _that that that_. I was pretty sure my eyes were wide and was this what they called shock? I didn't think I was in shock.

It wasn't happening because it wasn't possible. It was the only real explanation, and what I had seen was just a hallucination that my mind made up to mess with me. Really, I didn't care what excuse I came up with, but what I had seen _was not real. _

Jayfeather hissed, putting his face in front of mine. "Don't do that again! Now you've probably injured your neck too by bending it that far back!" He paused for a moment, then frowned and pulled back, sighing. "I won't be able to reach you now, will I? You're already lost…"

He turned away.

"I knew I should've knocked you out." He said as he went back to his herb piles. "It was worse enough when you woke up earlier and almost looked."

_**Wolffang?**_

_Leave me alone._

There was a pause, before: _**Sorry this had to be you…**_

_Just shut up! I don't want you to be sorry for me! Just leave me alone already! Get out!_

…

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Everything was spinning; spinning and spinning and spinning so much that I hadn't anything to grab hold of in my mind that spun and spun like a hurricane, unable to grasp any sort of sanity and pull myself back together from my despair. It was all too painful to think about; even unbearable to look at, yet I couldn't stop thinking about it.

_How could this happen to me? _The thoughts repeated again and again I my head, smashing me down to the ground; the so cold ground that I was currently stuck to and unable to rise from. It wasn't like I was going to be walking anytime soon, maybe not at all. If I were a human, I might have been able to deal with it, but here, with no family or friends, I was utterly screwed because _oh god I don't know what to do and I'm freaking out and who wouldn't and why why why why me?!_

_Oh the world is so cruel_

_So heartless and inconsiderate_

_To the souls so far and forgotten_

_Forever to be lost_

_So far and forgotten_

_Oh this world is so so cruel~_

_So heartless and inconsiderate_

_To the souls so far and forgotten_

_Forever to be lost~_

_**And that's a horrible tune~**_

_**Yo ho-ho ho-ho**_

_**To the souls so irked and annoyed**_

_**May you be lost**_

_**On this mindscape so so-so boring~**_

_**Yo ho-ho ho-ho**_

_Shut up I was trying to cure my boredom. No need to tell me when I was making up words on the dot. Want me to sing twinkle twinkle little star instead smartass?_

_**Twinkle twinkle little star**_

_**How I wonder what-**_

_Mary had a little lamb?_

_**Mary had a little lamb, little la-**_

_I was kidding…_

_**And I was sleeping, please be quiet. **_

…_How do you sleep anyways? It's my mind._

_**Magical-unicorn-powers.**_

_That's the Three's powers and StarClan…That doesn't make sense, and I thought I told you to leave me alone earlier. Go away!_

_**Bipolar much?**_

_Bigender much?_

_**I am not-**_

_Then go away!_

_**Fine then. I'll just go alter your memories then and make you forget that one moment when you and Sasha had that pinecone fight against those bullies that were chasing you.**_

_Nooo~! I loved that pinecone fight though! I got to nail that kid in her eye with a pinecone, a perfect bullseye!_

_**That wasn't a funny pun, Rai.**_

_This is why I can't enjoy talking to you. You're always emotionless-monotone whatever when you talk and I'm pretty sure that's impossible to actually do. Mind explaining that?_

_**Since I am the previous spirit who resided in this body, when you entered I was pushed aside to basically **_**become **_**your conscious in a sense. I'm basically floating around in your mindscape right now; it's a giant tree by the way. You should see it; it's bigger than your old school too and there's so many hidden passageways and random doors in the trunk the higher up I climb. I still have yet to reach the edge of the tree limbs where I can actually see if there's an outside to all this maze here. Since I was pushed aside, and became the conscious, I cannot lie, nor **_**express **_**any emotion other than saying my words a lot louder; like I did earlier when I told you to pull yourself up. Have you ever heard a conscious lying before or having emotion? No. Simple as that. If you don't follow, I don't feel like explaining again so you better have.**_

_My mindscape is a giant tree? Please tell me that _is _a pun._

_**No. It's a giant Oak tree. **_

_I have no comment. None at all. I'm going to go crawl back to my despair now. _

_**That has been causing a lot of problems. A lot of branches here have been breaking too; not the one's with the doors leading to your memories but a lot of the lower branches are that aren't closer to the top of the tree; which I haven't reached yet.**_

I closed my eyes, thinking about what Wolfheart had just explained. If things were breaking in my mindscape, then that probably meant bad things were happening to my mind and I was about to fall into a pit I wasn't going to be able to get out of. Not that I cared really, since I couldn't do anything in my current state. I was a disability, a cat unable to walk or hunt or run or do anything.

I was useless.

_How am I supposed to save lives now? I can't even complete Half Moon's request now! This is worse than a broken leg or a twisted one! This is worse than being blind, because at least that doesn't limit you as much as this! Jayfeather does just fine and all I can do is lie here like a sack of potatoes!_

"Jayfeather?" I said after a few moments of awkward silence. The medicine cat lifted his head to show that he was paying attention and I resisted the urge to clear my throat at the immediate response as if the useless me was more important than his resting.

"What is it you need?" He asked grumpily, not sounding happy to almost have been able to fall asleep, only to be woken the moment he closed his eyes. I winced, not liking the tone in his voice and almost decided against what I was going to say.

I took a deep breath and focused on looking into his eyes bravely. "How did you do it – in the beginning I mean. When everyone wanted to help you along and you were just frustrated about it. How did you deal with it? I mean, I know this is different, far different, being that I used to actually ha-," I abruptly choked on a half-sob and coughed, trying to breathe again as I tried to force myself to say it. "H-Have…have…a…" I drew in a breath, waited for the word to pop out of my mouth, but it wouldn't. I hadn't looked at _it _once since my last and first look. "You know, _that_."

Jayfeather sighed. "Well first off, face your fears. If you want to recover, you're going to have to accept it sooner or later, and accepting it sooner instead of seasons later is going to help you a lot faster. If anything, I would recommend actually trying to walk, and to find something simple that you actually can do without failing. You will have self-esteem in yourself Wolffang; I'll make sure of that. If you die on me, I'll have failed as ThunderClan medicine cat and I won't allow that to happen."

_So it's about your reputation and determination and not about caring for me, eh, good enough. I wouldn't want you to anyways, that'd be too Mary Sue. Author, again, I hate you if this truly is a fanfiction! You shall never make me into a Mary Sue no matter what! Nevarr!_

_**Was that just a pirate sound you made?**_

…_No…_

_**That sounded sheepish.**_

I stared at Jayfeather, trying to see if he would say anything more, but he didn't. Instead, he stood up, walked over to me, and without any warning, picked me up by my scruff and held me up so that only my back legs were brushing against the ground. Since I was so small compared to the other cats, he could easily keep me from touching the ground if he really wanted to, with a bit of effort involved anyways.

I squawked (yes, really, I did) and tried to push him away and release me, but he did no such thing and instead pulled me forward, forcing me to try to walk.

And there began the journey of trying to walk on _three legs _for the first time in my life.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_There you have it folks! Yup, Wolffang has only three legs now; her front right one was severed for reasons stated in the chapter. FYI I do __**not **__in __**any way, shape or form **__mean to offend __**anyone. I do not have personal experience in this, **__and as such I cannot claim for the happenings and feelings of people who have lost their limbs, but I have researched it. If you wish though, you could leave some tips on that subject. I know that it will seem like she recovers fast, but really it takes longer than you think. I basically am time-jumping, not skipping. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Honorable Mentions:**

Life to Blood by Night of StarClan

_The fight against the Dark Forest is lost. Firestar was killed by Tigerstar before Lionblaze and the others could stop him. But lately a strange ginger tom appears. And what's with the blood-empty prey they find? Even StarClan can't help this time._

Raven's Wing by monkeyCsaw

_My name is Raven. I was a human. Now, I'm being given a second chance at life. Just not in the way you would expect. This is my story._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Five-|\**

The first thing I did?

I tripped and landed on my face.

I was _not _happy about that, especially when all the cats in the camp were watching me try, keyword very limited to the word _try, _and walk. I was about to lie there on my face and refuse to get up, but Jayfeather had different plans.

_Screw being small, I hate being picked up like a kit!_

"Jayfeat-," I was cut off as he picked me up yet again by my scruff and started walking, dragging me along. I was forced to try to walk to keep up his pace beside him, leaning on his heavily. Walking, not to mention speedwalking, on three legs, was a lot harder than it looked.

"Jay's Wing you-,"

_Cue Jayfeather dropping my scruff and leaving me without anyone to lean against, the foxheart._

My chin smashed against the ground rather painfully and I hissed in pain. I struggled to stand up, but found that I couldn't just use my front leg to stand and put all my weight on; I had to lift up all freaking three legs at once or I would fall down again. My body swayed as I stood and I looked down at my front paw, just focusing on not leaning to the right which was harder than it seemed.

I flattened my ears against my head as Jayfeather grabbed me by the scruff again and forced me to walk. He would regret this later I would make sure of that.

"Jay's Wing, I hate you."

"Great." He said, his voice muffled by my fur. "Maybe next time you'll watch where you're going and won't think you're a mouse-brained squirrel. I still don't like you. You shouldn't know that name."

I smirked in amusement at his obvious frustration. "Let's just say I'm a messenger of Half Moon herself; of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, not StarClan."

He snorted and then shoved me forward, releasing his hold on me. I got a few steps this time before I fell yet again. Once I had gotten to my three paws again, he dragged me forward just like last time, helping me walk. I noticed how this time I didn't lean on him as much.

Well, that was until I tripped while he was holding onto my scruff. I fell; to the place where a lot of my weight was placed, which was towards Jayfeather. I yowled in pain as our heads bashed against each other painfully and I landed on his spin, my teeth clattering. He scowled at me, hissing while I grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry?" I said, not feeling the least bit of it. He pushed me off him and stood up, shaking out his fur.

"Focus on what you're doing." He said, sounding like Firestar's 'leader' voice. "Look straight ahead, not at your paws. Just walk, but don't let your body lean where your old leg was or you'll be falling again. You can lean right, but only when you shift your weight to your back leg."

"Yes, yes teacher. What will you teach me next, how to eat?" I replied sarcastically.

"Unless you close that mouth of yours and start walking, I just might _shove _some food down your throat until you can't talk at all!" Jayfeather hissed warningly. He pushed me forward. "Now walk Wolffang."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_The grass flowed around me with the small breeze that lifted it up like the last time I had been in the large grassy field, only this time, it wasn't the same one. There was a pool of water just in front of my paws, the clearest water I had seen in my life, with a rocky gray bottom. It was simple, yet shining with brilliance. The sky was a light blue, lighting up everything, yet with no hint of the sun in sight. The grassy field seemed to go on forever in all direction; only the yellow wheat to be seen along with the water. _

_I smiled, closing my eyes to feel the breeze touch my fur again. It was much nicer than anything else I had felt in the afterlife yet, though I had only visited once. This place had no stars though, unlike how I would have imagined StarClan to have, which led me to the belief that Half Moon, or someone of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, had called me. _

"_Wolffang." A voice spoke, and I turned my head, trying to locate the source of it. Sadly, I failed, and I _did_ remember to look up, unlike _some _people. I frowned, turning around in circles stupidly trying to find where the voice had come from, and then finally stopped and looked at the randomly placed pool in the middle of a shining hay-wheat-grain-shiny-yellow-grass field. _

"_Please do not tell me a pool of water is speaking to me," I said. "I'm really not in the mood to talk to water and I think I might be hallucina-oh." I paused, blinked once at the reflection of the cat that _wasn't me, _and continued on as before. "Who the hell are you? I don't recognize you out of any of the warrior books as a dead kitty warrior."_

"_Gray Wing." The cat, Gray Wing, gave his name. "I was Thunder's father, or at least the closest he could get to a father." Gray Wing seemed to be disappointed when saying this, which gave me a clue that he didn't seem to like Thunder's father very much. "You don't know me because my time was before the clans and after Jay's Wing's time." He paused for a moment before deciding to add, "I was the one who told StarClan and the Tribe about you."_

"_Well that's something new that I didn't know about. How'd you learn about me then?" I asked, putting on a confused face. This wasn't in the books, which meant I was at a disadvantage; and I hated being at a disadvantage. This cat could be anybody and I could just be talking to some dead cat that was sealed in a pool of water because he was so evil. _Yup. Creative imagination folks.

_Gray Wing frowned, as if recalling an unpleasant memory. "Hawk Swoop and Thunder along with Storm were all messing around trying to mess with twoleg's games. I had to go down and get them, but I accidentally walked into you and got a few of your memories, which I vowed never to do again. It was…" He trailed off, his face making a twisted frown, looking away from me. "Horrible, you could describe it. Twolegs like you are confusing."_

_I didn't want to think of what he saw. That would be utterly disastrous. I shuddered at the thought of _what _memories he saw and then tried to give a small chuckle to ease the tension he had created. _

"_R-Right." I said, my fur coat seeming a lot hotter than it used to be. "You don't really need to explain anymore, or I might just start crying tears into your pool of water that you're in."_

_His reflection in the water blinked at me and then nodded in agreement, seeming quite discomforted on his own for whatever reason I didn't want to know. _

"_So why am I here?" I asked. This didn't need to advance into one of those awkward silence things yet. _

"_I want you to gather allies of the dead. It can be anyone, as long as they are dead and able to fight Tigerstar's warriors." Gray Wing said with a poker face. "You are supposed to save lives, but even I know you can't be in four different places at once. You need allies; ones that can appear anywhere they want. I can bring you to any skies of any cats you want through this pool, but at a price." _

"_That isn't a question…" I said sourly, not liking the idea of having some undead cat that I _hadn't _read about in the books send me off on some quest to gather the dead, which of sounded a lot like a Mary Sue thing. _

This isn't what I wanted! I'm not going to be a mother of all poopychu's Mary Sue! This has to be some sort of fucked up fanfiction, I just know it. Dammit. Dammmm beavers son of a female dog and poopychu's combined and author I hate you for making my life suck if this is a fanfiction! Gray Wing doesn't exist and I don't care if he did, he isn't canon!

_**He might. Before you got transported here there was a new warriors book series coming out called the Dawn of the Clans. He might be in one of those books, so thus he is canon if so.**_

I dislike your reasoning. Take your words back, I need a reason to threaten the author.

_**I have no idea what you're thinking about. Please try to say something sensible after the beep. Beep.**_

And that's weird when you have a monotone voice, so please don't do it again or I might just have a heart attack.

_**That was monotone too.**_

_I looked at Gray Wing, whose reflection was in the water, and stared at him intently. He looked real, but now that I realized it, he was in a pool of water, not physically in a ghost form or whatever ship StarClan and the Tribe had with transparency. Curiousness came up and I couldn't help but asking a question. _

"_Why are you a reflection in the water, instead of all ghosty?"_

_He shrugged. "I was forgotten by those of the living, along with the rest of my fellow clanmates and former tribemates who started the clans. Since both StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting didn't want me or the rest of us to disappear, we got sealed into this realm that stretches on forever, as far as I can tell. I chose to stay in this pool instead of roam around like the others of my tribe that split off to make the clans, since like I said, it makes me able to go to all the other skies that dead cats live into, far past the Dark Forest and StarClan. Any cat you could think of, I can bring here and you can talk to them, fight them, train with them, and eventually if they agree, they could decide to help you when the final battle comes."_

"_That is so Mary Sue." I groaned. "Damn."_

_Gray Wing stared at me from the pool, his eyes shining with a familiar twinkle. "Mary Sue? You do know that I _have _seen your memories and I know what you mean? That is true, you could be in one of those messed up fanfictions you twolegs write for your mouse-brained enjoyment. On any pawstep*, I'm dead so I can't do anything about _that. _You're on your own if you somehow find out that you are actually in a fanfiction then. Feel free to shred the author for me."_

"_You know what, I like you." I said with a grin. "You understand me, at least a little bit, and you're kinda funny in your own sense but wise with that whole explanation-lengendary-last-words-speech thing that the King always makes."_

_Gray Wing gave me a look, as if a father scolding his child. I only let my grin widen across my face, tempted to see what would happen if I threw a rock in his pool and then see what look he gave me. Ah, the joys of mischief and trickery. _

_Going back onto the previous subject Gray Wing brought up, I said, "So your job is to bring me to other afterlives of other groups of cats so I can basically recruit them in a Mary Sue way? In simpler terms?"_

_He nodded. _

"_Well, if you're going to do this horrible thing to me, albeit no matter how cool it is, and I don't even know if I used that word right but I don't really give a crap, then I need something to tease you about, so I'm going to call you King, because you were there apparently at the start of the clans and you sound really distant, which also explains how old you really are, and if you can travel around to different afterlife's, thus you deserve the annoying title of King." I said. "I will have no argument over this, King. If you hadn't appeared, my life of walking on three legs would've been a hell-of-a-lot easier, huh."_

"_You really are going to call me that, aren't you?" Gray Wing said, sounding disappointed as he already knew it was true, probably from seeing how I acted. _

_I gave a grin. "Yes sire. You shall now be dubbed my King now."_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"**On any paw/pawstep*": **In any case, in cat terms. Sounds about right, right?

**A/N: **_Wolffang is clearly being very sarcastic in the end and goofy. Ahahaha. If you didn't know, _sire: what you would call your king in respectful terms, or as some sort of servant, visitor, really anything (or from what I got from watching the TV Series _**Merlin**_). _I looove Merlin, which is why it needs to be bold, italicized, and underlined. Too bad it ended… *cries quietly in corner*_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Honorable Mentions:**

A Scarred Face & A Torn Heart by Liza Taylor

_All Brightheart ever wanted was an apprentice. Was that too much to ask for? Now Brightheart is tired of waiting for Firestar to give her one. She will get an apprentice, no matter what the cost or the lives involved. COMPLETE_

The Cat Hybrid by Darktayle

_Kayla's fate is undecided. Would she fulfill her destiny better as a human or cat? StarClan decides both, and Kayla becomes a mix of cat and human. Part two, a deadly enemy has found a way to return, and it's up to three special cats to stop him…_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Things to Belive

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Six-|\**

"_So then," I said. "Are you just going to send me back to my body so I can wake up or are you going to take me someplace else of my choosing? I swear we've been here for a couple of hours now."_

_Gray Wing shook his head at me. "No. Jayfeather should be waking you up right about now since you've been sleeping past dawn." _

_After Gray Wing's words, as always when someone says you're waking up _now, _I felt something seeming to pick me up off the ground, the world spinning, and then, I was opening my eyes._

I glared at Jayfeather moodily, flicking my tail back and forth behind me, showing how irritated I was to be woken up. He only passed by the glare, moving to check my shoulder and re-applying new cobwebs to the mess of strangled fur it already covered. I watched for a few seconds before turning my head elsewhere, spotting a new visitor in the den.

_I was wondering where she was…_

_**Brairlight? You should make friends with her. Then you could talk to someone other than a grumpy medicine cat. **_

I snorted in distaste at the statement Wolfheart (or my conscious, as she supposedly named herself) made. _Right, because I'll have any reason to stay in this den any longer once I can walk again, and mind you, I almost can. I've been practicing for a week now! This time I'm not falling over!_

_**Whatever you say…**_

_That sounds weird in a monotone voice Wolfheart._

_**I can't say anything with emotion nor can I lie to you because I am your conscious now. Do you not understand the meaning of that? If I could change it, I would.**_

I caught Jayfeather's attention and then gestured with my nose off towards Brairlight. "Where's Brairlight been all this time?" I asked, remembering that I had told Jayfeather I knew everything about his clan, past, present and future. Obviously that meant that I knew every cat's names as he should have already figured that much out already.

"She's been out almost all day with Brightheart gathering herbs – for _you." _Jayfeather meowed, hissing out the last part slowly, as if I had done something wrong by that fact.

I frowned.

"Why are you making me sound as if I'm the bad one for having your assistant go gather herbs?"

"_Because_," Jayfeather hissed, stabbing a cobweb rather painfully onto my right shoulder, making me wince. "To me you look like a spy from the Dark Forest, or so I'm led to believe since there isn't any other option. Either that or you are another cat like Sol, which is worse. You know too much, and that's a danger to my clan."

I held back a sigh. I knew exactly what he was thinking about, with the whole Sol making ShadowClan believe StarClan wasn't real or didn't rule them or whatever he did; I didn't know exactly since I hadn't read the book about that incident in a long time. Yet seriously, how many times did I have to tell this cat that I was on his side for him to actually _believe _it? _StarClan be damned Jayfeather, learn to trust people._

"Jay's Wing, how many times do I have to – you know what, nevermind."

"What?" He asked, a hiss arising from his throat. His blind eyes seemed to pierce right through me, as if he was reading my thoughts; except that he wasn't. Blind eyes were _creepy _though. "Are you going to make _another _one of your _mouse-brained _comments now?"

I shook my head.

"No," I meowed, looking away from him. "I just realized that there isn't any way to reach you and tell you that I _am not your enemy. _StarClan seems to dislike me because of what I am, if they won't even go to desperate measures like the Tribe of Endless Hunting did to save the cats that are supposedly destined to die in the war of the Dark Forest."

Jayfeather placed his haunches on the ground and sat, giving me an observing and willing look, albeit annoyed. He was willing to listen, that much I understood, but whether he trusted me was up to what I told him. I could have sighed at the hopelessness of the whole situation, knowing that Briarlight was likely listening in and that Jayfeather could go tell Firestar of my origins at any time and that if he chose to kick me out then he could without any regret.

_Ah, StarClan why? _

"I told you I knew of the future, Jay's Wing, as well as the past. The Tribe of Endless Hunting summoned me to help you, and only _you _in particular, Jay's Wing. I'm _supposedly _supposed to save lives and gather dead cats as allies while doing so, but the problem is I didn't want this. Now I've got a voice in my head that is the soul of the previous cat that ruled this body before I took it over and I'm a _cat!_ I used to be human! I used to be a twoleg and now – don't you dare give me that disbelieving look mister grumpy and let my finish! – and now-_now _I'm stuck with helping you and your stupid clan all because Half Moon ordered me to. And you know why she ordered me to save the clans? She did it for _you, Jay's Wing. _She wanted to help you, and with my knowledge of the future, she used me and told me to go save cat's lives all because she loved you so much to do so!

"_So, _stop giving me this crap about betrayal and shit and just believe me when I say I'm your ally, stupid Jay's Wing. I know who's going to die, and may I say that one of them _is your sister! _Oh yeah, _so-rry, _did I hit a nerve? Yeah, your sister's alive Jay's Wing, and about to show up in a few moons. So will Sol, but that's a different story to be told another time."

I glared at Jayfeather, who had a shocked look on his face, his fur on edge. He was probably on an information-overload state of mind, a state of mind I knew quite well nowadays.

"So Jay's Wing, believe me now when I say I'm your ally, tuna?" I asked, adding tuna onto the end of the sentence for the hell of it (because hell, I really wanted some yummy tuna right now because I was stressed and stressed cats deserved to eat some goddammned!Tuna out of a can and put in a food bowl on top of a piece of bread!).

_**You remind me of KHR. Tunafish Tsuna. What are you going to say next, Pineapples, Skylark, Marshmallows. **_

_Shush. I'm speaking to a mentally stunned blind cat here._

_**Huh.**_

Jayfeather blinked at me, and shuffled his paws more, as if trying to regain a sense of control of his stature. He frowned at me, taking in the information quietly, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Give me proof."

Night came all too quickly.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_I sat in silence above Gray Wing's pool of magical properties made from Nyan Cat's sparkly rainbows and waited, only for a few seconds, before Jayfeather's form slowly formed into existence beside me. He blinked at me, probably seeing what I looked like for the first time I guessed, and then looked around. _

"_This isn't StarClan." He said, looking back at me and staring me straight in the eyes. "So? You're proof?"_

"_Well…" _

"_You're hopelessly without tactic, Wolffang." Gray Wing said from my reflection in the pool. I eyed him, sticking out my tongue childishly at his insult. _

"_So what? I was hoping Half Moon would appear or something, King."_

_Gray Wing snorted and I nearly expected him to mutter, "Stupid youngsters" or something of the sort. Instead he just gestured with his fluffy tail towards our left and I turned my head, and sure enough, Half Moon, the first Stoneteller, stood there with her bright white fur and shining eyes and a sweet smile that was all for Jay's Wing and Jay's Wing alone. _

_Jayfeather and Half Moon touched noses, both having the happiest attitudes I had seen on both of them since I had arrived in kitty-wonderland. I should get a camera, then I could take a picture of Jayfeather with Half Moon and use it as blackmail. Too bad I didn't have one. _

_Half Moon pulled away from Jayfeather and then looked towards me, drawing Jayfeather's gaze from herself to look at me with another familiar distrustful frown on his face, making me slightly suspicious if he had that frown because he hated me or just because he now couldn't prove me wrong about being a Dark Forest warrior. _

_**Longest sentence ever.**_

Shut up, I'm working on it.

"_What Wolffang says is true Jay's Wing. I brought her here to help your clan and to save the lives that will be lost in the war with the Dark Forest." Half Moon informed. "She knows of the future and past as she had told you, so please, trust her. If she gives you an order, no matter how ridiculous it may seem, follow it please. Now, Gray Wing, if you would please…"_

_I looked at her in confusion. "What?"_

"_Since Jayfeather is here, and we don't really have any time to waste, why don't you name a cat you want to see?" Gray Wing asked. "I can bring the medicine cat along as well."_

"_What?!" Jayfeather and I yelled._

"_I'm not going with _him!" _I protested. "He's mean to me!"_

"_Yeah!" Jayfeather agreed. "She acts like a little kit, just hear how she talks! I'm not going to be dragged along on her little quest, that's her duty, not mine."_

_Gray Wing gave a stern look at us, now that Jayfeather had stepped up to the pool with Half Moon at his side. I hissed at Gray Wing, completely refusing the idea; Jayfeather and I wouldn't last in a room together for longer than twenty minutes now that we couldn't be caught by Firestar for clawing our eyes out. I was the childish, smirking manipulative-rebellious teenager and he was the grumpy blind man who had far too many problems to care about besides a teenager pestering him. It didn't work._

"_Opposites attract." Gray Wing said bluntly, grinning at us. "Deal with it and stop whining, unless you want to be kicked into some random sky and have to stay there until I come back and retrieve you."_

"_Gray Wing!" Half Moon scolded, putting on a pouty sort of face. "Be more considerate! They could be killed if you just throw them to some random sky!"_

"_Then, choose your fate." Gray Wing said, ending the conversation. There were no more argument from Jayfeather, nor I, as we realized it would be futile, and dangerous, to argue against a cat that could travel anywhere he wished in the afterlife. _

_**We could go to a kittypet place, BloodClan, the Dark Forest and find someone to spy for us, to the town, present SkyClan. I bet you could convince the darkest cats to join us, since that's your, ahem, as you put it, skuzed-up personality.**_

Stop using my swear words. It's not nice you son of a poopychu.

_**I'm not a son. I'm you, so you just called youself-**_

Lalalalala~! Not listening! Your logic is invalid against my pokemon logic even though I've only watched six full episodes of pokemon in my life~!

"_Wolffang, you space out too much." Half Moon said, poking me and bringing me back to the...world(?). I didn't know what to call it, because it wasn't the living world, but saying the dead world sounded weird. Okay, retry: bringing me back to the ghost world. Yup._

_I sheepishly smiled. "Ehehe…Sorry. I don't really know what afterlife to go to though. Any recommendations?" _

"_The town." Gray Wing and Half Moon said in union, and then, everything was spinning, and I was getting another headache, and suddenly, the scenery changed rather violently in my opinion as I was sent hurtling into the ground and my paws lurched forward. I found myself face-grounding the ground before I could count to five. _

_I groaned, trying to see through the spinning world as I lifted my head. _Spin. Spin. Tremble. Stop. _The actions finally stopped and I set my eyes on the closest thing to me – Jayfeather. He was sprawled out against the ground, also with his face planted in the ground. I snickered at him, rising to my paws to look around. It seemed as if we had landed in the middle of some sort of town square and lemme tell ya, it greatly resembled the whole stone fountain in the middle with a four-way directional turns available to go with shops all around. _

_Only this was a cat town, and we were right in the middle of it. If I had hands, I would facepalm right now, even if it wouldn't be as neat since I only have a left hand and I can't do shit with my left hand except play video games._

"_Wolffang, we have a group headed towards us and they don't look nice." Jayfeather said, puffing up his fur. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Lighten up. They're probably the leaders or something." I said, watching as the three cats approached us with calmness in their gazes. Their unsheathed claws though, showed different from their eyes; suspicion and wariness. We were intruders in their peaceful afterlife, something they didn't look to take well to._

_A Siamese cat was in the lead, her tail raised high as she approached and stared at Jayfeather and I with interest, clearly not recognizing the random visitors that we were who had appeared out of thin air._

"_Yo, I'm Wolffang. This here's Jayfeather." I said, speaking before the Siamese could. "Are you the leader here?"_

_The Siamese she-cat nodded. "Yes. My name is Sally Soul, leader of one of the most powerful gangs, before I died anyhow. I am respected among the dead though, and they obey my orders, so what is it you want anyhow? If you've come to threaten my gang however then I won't waste time in talking and I'll slit your throats where you stand, Wolffang."_

_I backed up a footstep, giving a nervous chuckle. "R-Right. Don't murder me please, I come here as allies. Sally Soul, right? I'm part of the clans, if you know what that means, and I've come to ask if you'd like to help me in a war."_

"_The war that involves those crow-brained Dark Forest fools?" Sally Soul said, scoffing. "Everyone has heard about _them. _They're fools, just waiting to be beaten. You want help, don't you?"_

"_I thought I made that clear a few seconds ago. Why'd you fraise that as a question?" _

"_Shut up."_

"_Yes ma'am." I said obediently. _

_Sally Soul narrowed her eyes, glancing over at Jayfeather once to make sure he hadn't made a move to attack, before shifting her gaze back to me. _

"_We'll help you." Sally Soul said. "This is Kouro, to my right, and Iruk, to my left. I myself am not available…I have a town to rule, but I can send another cat in my stead. Isame the Ghost Shadow shall help you, she's skilled enough. Nearly everyone has heard of the mysterious twoleg-turned-cat after all. I'm sure every afterlife would love to get their paws on you, whether it be to fight you or help you."_

_I blinked, more out of surprise then anything. Jayfeather frowned beside me, confused._

"_What do you mean?" Jayfeather asked. _

_Sally Soul's golden eyes turned towards him, seeming to narrow further if that was ever possible. "News of what the Tribe of Endless Hunting has done has spread to many afterlife's; whether it be by the traveling merchants or those who are torn between two afterlife's. I do not know if every sky knows of this, but I do know that many have at least heard rumors of you, the twoleg with a cat's body, sentenced to spend eternity in that body until you die by the will of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and thus, this is why I will help you, because you are interesting, and entertaining."_

"_You sound like you're planning my murder."_

"_I will stab you with a knife if you don't stop making sarcastic comments."_

"_Cats know how to use knives?"_

"_I'm from the town, remember? I'm not stupid like those clan-cats."_

_Jayfeather looked unhappy about this. _

"_Sally, at least be nice to our guests." Kouro meowed, a small laugh coming from her throat. "He has two spirits in him, he's part of the Tribe of Endless Hunting too. You're Jay's Wing, aren't you?" She asked, turning to Jayfeather. "We've heard about you, the mysterious soul who randomly disappeared from the past to the future without a trace; a soul that should have died as Jay's Wing and not as Jayfeather."_

"_Great," Jayfeather muttered. "Now there's another problem that involves me." _

_I bumped Jayfeather in the shoulder and rolled my eyes at him yet again. _

"_You're the one that wanted proof." I meowed. "Don't go complainin' to me, mister I've got the power of the stars in my paws."_

_Sally Soul coughed to get our attention and I turned my head back to the supposed gang leader. From what I could tell, her pelt and Iruk and Kouro's pelts were the brightest I had seen any dead cats; I couldn't see through them, unlike all the other dead cats I had seen. That meant that they had died very recently, if not only a few days ago, if they were remembered that much. _

"_How'd you die?" I asked, not in the very least having manners. Iruk and Kouro stiffened, staring at me as if I were insane for asking such a question, while Sally Soul just twitched her whiskers in amusement and smirked. _

"_My gang was all killed by Blade just a day ago." Sally Soul said, pausing for a moment as if thinking before saying, "We had two travelers who came into town, asking for a Rilely S. Syrinne. That wouldn't happen to be you, would it?" _

_My breathing nearly stopped. "Riley S. Syrinne. Y-yeah. That's…me. What were their names? I don't know any cats who would go into town."_

_Sally Soul's smirk widened. _

"_Whisper and Crow."_

_Cue sharp intake of breath and widening of eyes here._

Holy shieeet! Crow, my nasty self-conceited brother, Crow? Then Whisper must be…Sasha?

_Sally Soul's smirk must be getting to me, because she saw the look on my face and noticed that I recognized those names. I swear, that smirk got even more intimidating than it was before, and that was skuzuing scary._

"_Knew it." Sally Soul said, too casually for my liking. "They arrived a week or so ago, and they helped us fight and get Iruk back, all the way up until the final battle where we were brutally slaughtered as a show for anyone who goes against Blade. Our gangs were equals in strength, and he took us down so easily… You didn't know about them, by the look on your face, which probably means that either the Tribe didn't tell you of it, or they didn't bring those two to the living at all. You know what that means, don't you?"_

"_Yes…But they're not dead, are they? I don't care what group brought them here, as long as their alive." I spoke, my voice as fast as my racing thoughts. I didn't care if damned StarClan brought my brother and best friend into kitty wonderland as long as they were _alive.

_Iruk looked at his paws, seeming guilty. "It's my fault. Like Sally said, they were with us all the way up until the final battle, when they were both captured by Blade to use as hostages against us."_

"_I'm sorry." Kouro meowed, dipping her head down. "There was nothing we could do. They were out hunting crows with me when it happened; we were ambushed and they were dragged away."_

_My eyes were wide, and hell if I knew I was hissing already in frustration and pure anger at their damned stupidity and my worry for them. I was stunned; my brother and best friend were cats, and they had been freaking captured of all things by some random town cat who didn't sound too nice. _

_Jayfeather realized what I was about to suggest before I did as he snapped his head towards me, mouth open to speak. "You can't be-,"_

"_I'm going into town and getting them back. ThunderClan be damned, I ain't leaving my brother and best friend alone to be chained up under some warehouse roof. Jayfeather, shut up and keep your grumpy attitude to yourself. Are you coming with me, or not? We've got a cat to kill."_

"_Wolffang!" Jayfeather hissed. "You can't just leave ThunderClan and I can't leave, I'm the medicine cat! You've got three legs, and you just finally learned how to walk, how in StarClan are you going to fight or even sneak around to get them!? You can't, mouse-brain!"_

_I hissed at him, arching my back. "I won't leave them to die! I don't care if I can't fight, I'll just find someone in the town to help me! The war won't happen for another couple of moons, so you're fine until then. You aren't stopping me, Jay's Wing."_

_Jayfeather glared, stepping forward. I let out a ragged hiss, exposing my teeth and challenging him to try it. We were inches from tearing each other apart. Just as I took a step forward to pounce, Sally Soul stepped between us, giving up both an annoyed look._

"_If you fight here, I won't help you. Now then, Iruk, Kouro, go get Isa-or not. Hello Isame. Well, you three go back with Gray Wing to his pool." Sally Soul gestured to the cat, who I just realized literally appeared without a sound next to me. I eyed Gray Wing distrustfully, noting that he could have at least given a warning. _

_I watched as Gray Wing gave a small nod to me, and then stepped up to the three town ghosts; Isame, Iruk and Kouro, and disappeared without a sound out of existence. Jayfeather and I looked at each other uncertainly, and Sally Soul gave a small smirk (again)._

"_You'll wake up in about eleven seconds." She informed us. _

_True to what she said, I did indeed find myself with yet again, a spinning sensation and then feeling the ground disappear beneath my paws before a flash of a new setting as I opened my eyes to the waking world. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

I opened my eyes and looked over to a formerly sleeping Jayfeather, who woke up at the same time as I did and looked over to me. We both exchanged looks, one being tiredness and the other a deep rooted frustration as we both knew what would come.

"I'm going." I said, getting to my three paws. "You aren't stopping me, Jay's Wing, otherwise I'm screaming out that you fell in love, and then you'll lose your job as ThunderClan's medicine cat, since I can prove it too."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "You'd better be kidding. You're a pain in the tail, Wolffang. You can't fight and I won't let you just walk into twolegplace, or town how you call it. You won't survive."

"I can handle myself, flea-brain!" I said loudly, wanting nothing more than to rush out of the den and bypass the annoying, father-like-protective medicine cat. "I don't need your guidance everywhere I go. You're blind, yet you get around. Now let me do my job with three legs and I might just succeed. You'll only slow me down. I'm leaving."

With my wanted words said, I shoved past the fuming medicine cat and walked out of the medicine cat den. It was still dark outside, not even dawn yet, and I couldn't see any cats coming out of the den. I was already at the camp entrance in seconds, passing past the two guards without a thought. Blossomfall and Bumblestripe looked slightly miffed as they saw me storm past on three legs, only to look even more confused as Jayfeather came after me, yowling.

"Wolffang!" Jayfeather yowled. "Don't you dare!"

I turned my head back and snarled. "Oh, I dare alright. My brother and best friend are captured by some cat that wiped off an entire group of one of the most powerful gangs in the city, and you think I'm just going to sit around pitifully on three legs and say that's alright while my brother and best friend die? Oh yes, Jay's Wing_, _I _dare alright."_

And thus was the story of how I left ThunderClan, leaving a pissed off Jayfeather and two utterly confused siblings named Bumblestripe and Blossomfall behind. Firestar wasn't going to like _that news _when he woke up that morning.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Urgh. Wolffang must you be so doomed to have the last words? Sally Soul, by the gods I love you but seriously? I cannot remember your personality in the least bit and no matter how much I search through Things to Believe V1 I cannot find any hints on what your personality was…so you get a new one. Iruk, Isame and Kouro are virtually the same as before though, except in this version they're dead *TEEHEE* thus is what happens when Wolffang doesn't save them like in TTB V1. Ehehehe. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Honorable Mentions:**

When StarClan Gets Bored by Chucklez-Lives-On

_This is a story about what happens when StarClan gets bored of the Clans' boring lives! Wacky things are about to occur! WARNING: RANDOM :). Read and review please, but please don't flame! Okay, I stink at summaries! But PLEEZE READ. Rated "T" just in case._

Blast From the Past by Golden Ice

_Cats of the Dark Forest have messed with the timeline, causing Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Stormfur, Feathertail, Spiderleg, and Birchfall to have never been born. They must now go back in time to save their lives. FirexSand, GrayxSilver, FernxDust, & more!_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Things to Belive

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Seven-|\**

I made it through Shadow Clan territory without any run-ins with a patrol. I would hate to see what would happen then if I ran into Rowenclaw or someone, Tribe of Endless Hunting save my soul if I do. Personally I like Russetfur better, but I completely forgot if she was alive or dead.

When I reached twolegplace, or as I liked to call it, the town, it wasn't as I expected. Being much smaller than you were used to, and being able to hear the rumbling and yelling of humans and cars all around you wasn't pleasant. It was like being at Justin Beaver's concert and trying to shut out all the sound, only to utterly fail because you've got your hands tied behind your back by your JB loving cousin who hates you. Yes. It was _that bad._

"Get her!"

I snapped my head up high and perked my ears, hearing the shout off in the distance. Déjà vu set in again, just like when I had climbed the Ancient Cursed Oak, as I liked to call it, and fell. It was familiar, and my instincts told me to go towards the sounds of cats yowling, despite the whole 'stay away from strangers' notion.

"You pigeon-brains are slow!"

"Die!"

I poked my head around the corner of the alley just in time to see a small cat dodging a blow from a much bigger, fluffy golden tabby and then jump forward, slashing the golden tabby's neck open. The golden tabby fell to the ground, only to be replaced by a red-furred she-cat, who got a hold of the small cat's scruff and bit down.

The red-furred she-cat fell just as fast as the golden tabby, having her front paws scratched so that she dropped her enemy. The small cat wasted no time and used the distraction to launch herself forward underneath the red-furred she-cats belly and completely slash her claws in a very Scourge-like way down the she-cat's belly and rip it open.

_Ew…_

_**Entrails. Yay.**_

With blood and what-shall-not-be-named dropping out of the red-furred she-cat's belly, she fell to the ground and the small cat scrambled out from underneath her. She met her next opponent who stood, eye-to-eye with her. The small cat snorted.

"Go home Sneak." The small cat said.

The other cat, Sneak, shook her head. "N-No. I-I h-have to. F-F-For e-enough f-food t-t-t-to f-f-feed m-my m-mother."

"Sneak, your mother's as good as dead." The small cat said, stepping forward and raising a bloody paw threateningly. Sneak whimpered, which sounded a whole-lot kit-like, but stood her ground. "I guarantee you that Blade just sent you out on this small patrol to hunt me down just to kill you. To him, you're _worthless."_

_Blade? This cat knows him? Sweet good luck I love you…If this cat doesn't murder me first._

I stepped forward, trying to get a better look as Sneak stepped back away from the small cat out of my visions, but stupidly tripped. What the hell I tripped over, I had no idea, but I was pretty sure it was fate because next thing I knew, the small _kits, _not cats, as I could now see, were staring at me with wide eyes. It surprised and _scared _me to see that a _kit had killed two fully grown cats. _

_**Holy Cheetos that's fucked up.**_

_You can say that again._

_**The 'Holy Cheetos" part or the "f-u-uped" part?**_

_Both._

"Uh, I come in peace?" I said lamely.

_**You are an idiot.**_

The kit and Sneak seemed stunned. Neither moved, and I didn't know if it was out of shock or just anger that I had interrupted the whole killing spree thing that the kit had going on. It's not like I meant to, fate was a bitch.

"So…Could you not kill Sneak random kit and tell me where this Blade cat is?"

"Who the hell are you?"

_What the hell the killer kit swore! I didn't even know cats knew that word!_

_**Ditto.**_

_That wasn't funny…_

I took a couple of step towards them and stepped around the kit so that I stood over the other kit Sneak, in a more of a protective position. Sneak cowered at my paws, pressing herself closer to me in hopes that she might survive. I could tell the other kit, a black and white she-kit, didn't like this too much.

"My name's Wolffang. You know Blade, right? I'll leave you alone if you tell me where he is. See, before you attempt to kill me, I'd at least want to know since he captured my two friends named Crow and Whisper."

The black and white kit blinked. "You know Whisper and Crow? Wait…Are you Riley S. Syrinne?"

"It was my previous name, yes." I said slowly, watching as her poker face changed into a soft frown. "But I go by Wolffang now. So? Will you help me and tell me where Blade is since you seem to know him? Crow's my brother and Whisper's my best friend; I need to find them and I've heard that Blade captured them."

The kit narrowed her eyes at me, her eyes going down to the space where my right shoulder and the stub below it was. "With three legs, which doesn't even look fully healed? You'd die. The name's Socks, the _former_ second-in-command of Blade's gang." She gestured at Sneak. "That's Sneak, as you probably already heard. I'm a special subject, but on any paw, if you haven't noticed outsider, Blade uses kits as soon as they open their eyes." Her voice turned a deadly cold again as she added, "Sneak, _stay there_ and don't move. Don't you dare try to leave."

I glanced down to see that Sneak had indeed moved, her dark gray pelt that greatly resembled mine to my right a tail length away, trying to sneak away.

_**The irony of her name…but she must be named that if she has that good of silent pawsteps. It's like a ninja, only a cowardly, terrified ninja; and the killer kit Socks. Wow, messed up town Blade's got here.**_

I swallowed, nervous suddenly at the tone of voice a _kit _had used. I wasn't usually nervous about anything, or scared, but this kit sent _chills_ down my spine. Like Chucky.

"I may have three legs, but I was hoping to find someone who could help me, and fight for me." I meowed, meeting eye-to-eye with Socks. "You wouldn't happen to be of service, would you former second-in-command of Blade? I could always use a second-in-command of myself, and you seem to be an enemy of my enemy and a friend of my friend. So Socks, killer kit, join me on my quest?"

Socks grinned, blood from the cats she had killed on her fangs. "Do you mind if I have a bounty on my head, Riley S. Syrinne, now named Wolffang?"

_Bounty?_

_**I suppose it's possible since they know swear words. Who knew town cats were so old western like.**_

_I can't tell if that's a question or not because of your monotone voice…_

_**Question.**_

"Y-you're not r-really joining h-her, are y-you?" Sneak stammered, eyes wide in fear. "S-She's w-worse than you t-think! S-she's b-b-bloodt-t-thirsty! She'll k-kill you in your s-sleep. She was the p-previous s-second-in-c-command of B-B-_Blade_! Y-You haven't e-even seen how bad she can b-be."

Socks rolled her eyes and then turned her head back to me a grinned. I gave a smile back, not certain whether I should say anything or not. Luckily, Socks replied for me, not a worry in her voice.

"Oh, don't worry about us Sneak, because you're coming with us." Socks said, grinning. "Anyways, I like Wolffang. She's _interesting, _plus she knows Crow and Whisper, and I'm sure even you remember them by the big disaster they caused. Those pigeon-brains even convinced me to rebel, and I've been trained by Blade my whole life; so doesn't that tell you something about this cat they've been trying to find?"

She looked up at me, a glint in her eyes. It looked like besides the dead town cats, the alive one's thought me interesting as well, and said it evilly whenever they spoke the word too as if they had plans for me.

"I'll follow you until the ends of this world, Riley S. Syrinne." Socks smiled. "Just say the command, and I'll follow it, even if it means my death as yoursecond-in-command. Lead on, Wolffang. I'll be your fangs and claws!"

_**That last sentence was said so happily I think this cat might be bipolar.**_

_Shut up and stop joking around Wolfheart! It doesn't work when your voice is monotone. Socks is awesome. She's a kit, and can kill like one of those invincible god-complex characters, only she's really sweet in a kit-ish way. Loyal follower number one, acquired!_

_**And last time on pokemon…Wolffang earned her first gym badge and-**_

_Y-you! Wolfheart you stupid monotone spirit-not-able-to-lie-conscious! Go jump off my inner world giant oak tree and fall to your death!_

_**Sorry. No can do. I still can't reach the outside of the tree, nor the top. I'm stuck on a branch right now that has a mini fridge on it and a bag of potato chips and a white couch and I'm currently watching The Severing Crime Edge anime. This is why I hate vets with their scissors. They could turn out like Kiri, possessed by their killing goods scissors and could stab me to death while trimming my coat. Not nice.**_

_I love how you relate the vet to The Severing Crime Edge…Note the sarcasm please._

"So, Socks, Sneak," I said, gaining sense in reality. I really needed to stop the whole spacing-out moment. I would have already, except that I had no idea how. Hopefully Wolfheart would give some hints on that soon. "Where to now?"

The mini copy of me with amber eyes and the black and white kit both pointed towards the sunset, where the sun was slowing going down. I had to admit, a great way to know where your base was if you got lost in town. Smart Blade was smart. Now I just needed to find Whisper and Crow, rescue them, and get back to ThunderClan without being murdered by Blade like he did to Sally Soul and her gang.

Or be murdered in my sleep by Socks, but by the looks of it, she was like Gokudera Hayato from KHR; a loyal puppy – only a kit instead of a puppy. I doubted she would do anything except follow me around and show me directions by those shining stars comically in her eyes.

Yes, because killer kits _can _look adorable alongside the cowardly ninja when need-to-be.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Yay! Socks is introduced, along with a new character not in the previous version: Sneak! Sneak, as earlier stated, looks exactly like Wolffang with the same gray fur, only she has amber eyes and can sneak around with silent footsteps and is good at hiding. She _is _cowardly though, but she cares for her mother greatly and would, as shown above, go up against even Socks, Blade's former second-in-command, to help her mother, so she has a caring side behind all that scaredy-cat look and talk. Yes, I'm stereotyping by the way. Deal with it – it was a plot device._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Summary of what has happened so far: **Wolffang has lowered the leg-count down to three, has left ThunderClan to go rescue her brother, Crow, and her best friend, Whisper, who got turned into cats by an unknown force as well. She runs into the killer kit, Socks, along with the cowardly "ninja" Sneak who does as her name says; sneaks around.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Honorable Mentions:**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Eight-|\**

_When I laid down to go to sleep with two kits curled up next to me, I didn't expect to be rudely interrupted by hazardous dreams. Surely enough, the moment I opened my eyes, I was in front of what I liked to call the Reflection Pool. Since Gray Wing replaced where my reflection should be, I decided that since nobody had named the thing yet, I might as well. _

_My eyes caught onto the slight shifting in the water and yet again I was looking at an forgotten dead cat. His pelt was smoothed down and looked as if he had made an effort to groom it, though how I had no idea since he was a reflection and in a pool of water. His eyes stared at me, a wise glint in them, which faintly reminded me of what Albus Dumbledore looked like in the Harry Potter series. _

_Not that I was comparing them. In full, Gray Wing who I had dubbed 'King' was a cat, and Dumbledore was a Headmaster in a book/movie in a school of witchcraft and wizardry and was a human. Their eyes might of looked the same, but that was it. _

"_Choose your fate and travel the skies," Gray Wing said. "But be warned dangers are hidden among the simplest of things. What sky shall you choose today, Wolffang?"_

_**Well, we went to the town. There's always kittypet land or whatever afterlife BloodClan went to, but I doubt that's the greatest plan to go there without anyone with us. **_

Wouldn't it be funny to go find Scourge and tell him he should go kill Tigerstar for a second time, but that to do so for his revenge he would have to work with Firestar? He'd probably claw me to bits.

_**Yes it would be funny, but then again he might ignore you completely.**_

Right…

"_That sounded like one of those prophetic sentences King. Are you trying to copy someone or are you just waiting until you can use that later and make a huge plot twist to the people who remember you saying those exact words the first time?"_

_Gray Wing frowned. "You're the one who corrupted me with all your memories, Riley S. Syrinne. I was almost tempted to say and quote from Lord of the Rings."_

Oooh! He is good, I'll give him that much.

_**That does tend to happen when you twolegs share memories with us cats.**_

"_And you know what King?" I replied back sharply. "You're the type to say 'You Shall Not Pass' in capital letters for your own motto."_

"_I'm a cat, not Gandalf." Gray Wing meowed, his voice without any hint of emotion. He then smiled at me and added, "So choose your fate, otherwise I'm throwing you to a place of my choosing."_

_I thought about it, actually thinking about what kind of allies I needed; and they had to be dead. I didn't know many dead cats in the warriors series who weren't part of StarClan or the Dark Forest was my biggest problem and I doubted either group would be willing to help. StarClan was troublesome because of their reasonable hate towards twolegs and the Dark Forest because they were the enemy._

_BloodClan was one of my options, but Scourge would probably shred me, but there was one key component to _that _whole equation. Sally Soul had mentioned something about most of the other afterlife's knowing about me and my twoleg-turned-cat-ness-_

_**That reminded me of Katniss from the Hunger Games.**_

Thinking here Wolfheart – shut up.

_I recalled what Sally Soul's exact words had been, both a clue and a warning for me: _"Nearly everyone has heard of the mysterious twoleg-turned-cat after all. I'm sure every afterlife would love to get their paws on you, whether it be to fight you or help you."

_If what Sally Soul had said was true, then if I was lucky, Scourge would have heard at least rumors about me in whatever afterlife he was in, if he wasn't chosen to be reborn or some sheets of flowers like that. _

_I would also need him if I wanted to get anywhere close to the Dark Forest. He'd be my trump card when the final battle came, and if he could probably injure Tigerstar himself before he fled to go fight Firestar. I could bait him in with secrets of revenge to finally end Tigerstar's life and in exchange all Scourge would have to do was listen to me. It was the perfect plan – as long as I didn't get killed by the apprentice-sized black cat of bad luck. _

_Scourge was a wild card, a trump card, a freaking card of doom; if I gained his help, shit would go down. He would indefinitely distract the Dark Forest cats while I was off saving lives._

To think I'm doing this all at Gray Wing's order and Half Moon's love. Why does this look shockingly familiar to me being their servant?

_**Maybe because you follow their orders and do their bidding?**_

I need a new job called 'Get-revenge-on-Jayfeather-for-ever-having-such-a-devoted-lover-to-go-to-such-"risks"-as-to-change-a-twoleg-into-a-cat-in-order-to-save-his-clan'. Who would of thought out of all the warrior's pairings Jayfeather's would be the star-crossed lovers thing?

_**True.**_

_Breaking myself out of my thoughts, I gave a nod towards Gray Wing to show that I was ready and said, "I want to go see Scourge, the BloodClan leader."_

_The world was spinning before Gray Wing ever said anything, and I was off my paws and the world around me flashed and then I was sent shooting back, my paws slamming against the ground. The force sent me down, crumpling to the ground, and I groaned at the impact. _

_Did Gray Wing have a way to transport me to other skies without sending me off my paws?_

_I looked up to see who I expected; Scourge. The tom was looking at me through narrowed eyes as if I were a bad piece of prey that had landed on his plate. It wasn't a nice look, so I returned the favor by glaring and getting to my three paws, my purple and white eyes shining in the darkness. _

_There was a moon, shining full up in the sky casting shadows of light across the ground. Short grass poked at my paws and the BloodClan leader himself was sitting on a large tree-stump. Around us was only a small concrete path, most likely leading to some trashed town of some kind, and the other direction covered in trees and an even darker forest that you might see in one of those murder films. Lovely. _

_**I feel like we're missing something.**_

You mean our sanity, because I'm pretty sure that's going down the drain as I think right now. He looks like he could grab a chainsaw at any moment and chop me into pieces.

_I stared at Scourge, and he stared right back, his ice blue eyes looking straight into mine. He looked like a hawk staring down his prey, yet calculating enough to know not to run into any obstacles in the way when swooping down. His gaze held more than a predatory look though, if the grin on his face shared anything more than evil planning._

"_Hello Wolffang of ThunderClan." He said, wearing a shit-eating grin. "Come to play have you?"_

Holy shit that's OOC, I think, and a completely 'you're going to be my pawn' plan look. That's not good. Oh feeblyjezusfoo-

_**Feeblyjezusfoo?**_

_As he said this, I saw him lift a paw up, his claws long and sharp. He jumped off the tree stump and landed in front of me, his claws reaching for my neck and setting on it, toying with the chance of ending my life right then and there. By the look on his face, he damn well knew about me; and from how he knew my name and the clan I was associated with, knew more than even Sally Soul had. _

_My eyes stayed glued onto his eyes, almost afraid that if I took one glance away he would move his paw in just a second and split my throat open and watch as the life left me until I was a cold corpse. _

"_Come to play?" I asked, trying to keep my shaking voice steady. "No. Not if you don't take your claws away from my throat, Scourge."_

"_And why should I, human? You are nothing but a pawn used by those stupid cats ancestors. I've heard all about the human turned cat that the Tribe of Endless Hunting brought here." Scourge sneered. "So why are _you_ here?"_

"_You've heard of the Dark Forest, have you not?" I asked, my voice gaining a new, sharp tone as I forced a smirk on my face as I stared at Scourge's ice blue eyes. _

"_Explain, before I cut your throat open human. I do not appreciate ThunderClan cats in _my territory." _Scourge hissed, his claws pressing harshly into my throat and drawing a few drops of blood. I didn't dare swallow now, my fear for my own life pressing up against my fur seeming to want to cause that nervous reaction. _

_I had to be careful, I knew this. Even Wolfheart didn't dare break my concentration with one of her sick (read: annoying) comments. I was so close to my goal, yet so far, but if I gained Scourge as an ally… Scourge could slit my throat at any moment, and I regretted not being on guard from the moment I appeared in the afterlife Scourge was in. I regretted not thinking through the possibilities of Scourge knowing even more than Sally Soul did, or even as much information. He wasn't supposed to know I was in ThunderClan, yet he did. Just that one factor made the possibility of actually succeeding in getting the BloodClan leader as an ally dropped down by at least half. I mean, this was the cat that killed Tigerstar for all the skies sakes – what the fuck was I supposed to say? Would you like a drink with that sir? No!_

_So I did the thing the guys at auctions did: I spoke as fast as lightning struck._

"_I'm on a quest on the Tribe of Endless Hunting and Half Moon's orders to save lives in the war against the Dark Forest that the clans plus StarClan plus the Tribe of Endless Hunting is all participating in. I was told by Gray Wing to collect dead cats as allies that I knew of that could help in the war, since he knew I couldn't be in four places at once and any allies who could appear anywhere since they were dead was good. I wanted to come to you because I knew, even though you probably hate Firestar, you hate Tigerstar even more and you're vengeful. Surely you want to fight Tigerstar and torment him before someone, either you or Firestar, kills him as revenge for him injuring you when you were just the kit Tiny? You may not like me, and I may have previously been a human but I know the future and I know cats that I really like that I want to live, but I can't do it alone, and you seemed like a good choice since you're strong and swift and kill without a second thought. You're BloodClan's leader and you'd be the trump card; the surprise attack."_

"_I only do what's best for my cats, nothing more." Scourge said, eyes narrowed. "I have gained my revenge by killing Tigerstar. What makes you think I won't just kill you now and let those two fools kill each other so they can never bother me again?"_

_I thought about it, carefully. Scourge's character was smart and resourceful but his weakness was the point that he didn't believe in anything he didn't have proof of, or so the books portrayed with the whole StarClan thing no nine lives. Not that it really mattered, but he just wanted the forest for his cats, a sign of greed (he wanted the forest all to himself), envy (for what the clan cats had), lust (for what could never be his: the forest), and wanted to kill Tigerstar, a sign of gluttony (for devouring the chance at revenge), sloth (for waiting so long just to kill and take his revenge), wrath (he had so much anger piled up for so many days), and most of all, pride (for his revenge, and to repay the death of "Tiny" that had changed him into Scourge and killing Tigerstar; a prideful thing for himself). _

_He could be called the definition of evil and I wouldn't argue, but he could also be sorrow and pain, for all that he had gone through; a sad tale of one small kit who had just been bullied too much. _

_From the look in his eyes, as I stared at them never looking away in fear for my own life and also the chance that might miss as my instincts screamed at me to not break the gaze before he did, I saw that those same emotions were still there; the hate, the sorrow, the pain and so I said the only thing I could. _

"_Tigerstar killed Tiny, Firestar killed Scourge. You got your revenge on Tigerstar, but what about Firestar? If Tigerstar kills Firestar, you won't get to kill him yourself – so what will happen to you then, Scourge; or should I say Tiny?"_

_To see the shit-eating grin turn into a frown was the scariest thing I had ever seen in my life as he removed his paw from my throat and stepped back. He broke our staring-contest-my-lifeline-thing and closed his eyes for a moment, too long to be a blink, and then turned away, his side to me so I could only see one of his eyes. _

"_Whose side are you on?" _

_I was confused by the questioned; not expecting it in the least. I didn't know what he really meant by or even if it was that important, but I guessed he was asking about the dead and the living, and what it really mattered to me. I gave him the best answer I could, not so sure of it myself._

"_That is something…I have yet to find, but I can say one thing, and that is that whether I care for your life, or any other cat's life, ask yourself this question Scourge - why do you think the Tribe of Endless Hunting chose a human?"_

_Scourge turned his head back to me, eyes staring right into my soul, his voice unusually low as he said, "Then BloodClan will join you, but only to test that theory of yours, human. If you go back on this deal you will not survive the night."_

"_I don't plan to."_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

I woke up to find a dead scrawny mouse in front of my nose that didn't look to have much meat on it, and it didn't look the least bit appetizing when I had just had Scourge's claws at my throat. I had rather lost my appetite from the incident, yet I knew that I would be later if I didn't eat what little meat was there in front of me so I took it gratefully, guessing that one of the kits had gotten it for me.

From the position the sky was in, I could guess that it was just an hour or so past dawn and that the (paranoid?) kits were used to waking up early, probably used to being chased right about now or ordered around on a suicide mission, like Sneak.

As I finished the mouse that had been left in front of me, Sneak appeared from one of the many small holes in the wooden, broken door that led into the small shed I had slept in for the night courtesy of Socks. The she-cat had pointed out how close we were to it last night and I had agreed without thinking, being too exhausted from walking to find any comfortable place to rest. Luckily it seemed like I hadn't been murdered during the night, but the bad thing was my guide to Blade's hideout was gone and the cowardly kitten was back looking like she had just been put through the washer.

"Sneak?" I asked as the small kit got closer. The wide eyes darted up to me quickly, as if expecting a sneak attack until she realized it was only me and her shoulders hunched down once more, her body sinking down to the ground as she pressed herself close to me. I could feel her body shivering and I tensed, suddenly aware of how horrible the she-kit looked.

_Maybe…a fever?_

I shifted slightly so that Sneak could lean against me more easily and turned my head to see if she had any injures, but found none.

"Sneak," I said softly. "Are you sick?"

Sneak mumbled something, but I didn't catch it. Before I could ask again, Sneak had laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes, making the conversation void. Worried, I looked away to see if I could find anything in the shed to help her. No water was anywhere near, and I doubted Socks or Sneak would enjoy going to the vet. I didn't know why I was suddenly so concerned when I had hardly been around either kits, yet just a look of sickness from Sneak and missing Socks made my heartbeat go faster.

I heard pawsteps just outside the door and drew in a breath, waiting to see if it was _my _other missing kit. Socks appeared, carrying a pigeon in her mouth, with half of it dragging on the ground since it was bigger than she was. I wasn't going to question where she got the pigeon, I was just grateful that at least she had gotten food and had come back.

She dropped the pigeon in front of Sneak and I and then sat down herself, taking the first bite of the prey she had caught, chewing silently despite the awkward silence in the room and then swallowed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Pigeons are dumb."

_No, Socks, they're actually smart but you're just as fast as lightning and have no problem catching them unlike some other cats I know. _

She took another bite before saying, "I looked around for your two friends Crow and Whisper but didn't find much, meaning that they're probably in the main base. Blade has got three hideouts but he only occupies the new hideout – the main one; Sally Soul's old hideout. You wouldn't know her, but just after I left Blade's gang they had a war and Sally Soul's gang was the only one that could have stood up to Blade. They were murdered right in the middle of town for everyone to see. Blade's showing off his victory now by using her hideout and I bet he's keeping Crow and Whisper there too. They pissed him off good, suddenly showing up and throwing the whole war into a fast-forward just for one cat. I don't really have a role in this, other than Blade's forces were thrown into turmoil when I left. He wants me dead and will do anything to do that. He's probably willing to sacrifice your friends, which is why I haven't done anything drastic."

"So you were close to them?"

"No. I was the first cat they ran into, almost exactly like when you showed up. Truth be told, they slept in this same shed the first night they were here before going around town asking every cat they came across if they had seen or heard of a cat named Riley S. Syrinne. I accompanied them until they decided to go to Sally Soul. I didn't know they were captured until the day you came, just earlier that morning. Those stupid pigeon-brains were probably so caught up in finding _you _they never saw the threat right in front of them, the idiots."

_**Pigeons… Too many swear-by-pigeon words in her sentences.**_

"You sound like you blame their capture on me."

"They were my responsibility, even if Sally Soul watched over them in the end. I should have told them more before sending them off to go set themselves up as bait for Sally Soul other than the fact that Crow pissed on one of the entrances to Blade's hideout." Socks said, snorting loudly. I gaped, mouth wide open as I tried to imagine my brother in cat form pissing on some mafia-like guy's doorstep which almost made me laugh uncontrollably. "I didn't think Crow would be that much of a pigeon-brain to do it but he did and now look where it led him – a hostage and now a prisoner. Despite that Crow and Whisper brought up a few rebellions with their search. Blade as well as every other cat they've run into including myself are pretty interested in who _you are, _the cat that caused them to do all that they did_. _They were hell-bent on finding you and walked straight into the war I was trying to run away from. Truly a loyal couple of cats, _wouldn't you say_?"

By the snide tone in her voice, I would say they were loyal – loyal enough for her to blame some part of their involvement in the town on me. If I looked at it from her point of view some two random cats came looking for a stranger in their town, got involved in a war between two gangs and ended up captured all because they were looking for a cat that wasn't there in the first place. Socks wasn't done talking though, and I had a small feeling that this was going to turn into a lecture and not a whole summary of what had happened in kittytown.

"So I'm curious. If they did all that for you, what are you gonna do Riley S. Syrinne?"

"My name," I hissed, annoyed at being called my human name. "Is Wolffang."

Socks' eyes narrowed. She was being serious, not like the playful kit she had been before, messing around with the cats that were chasing her and throwing around light insults here and there. This was Socks, Blade's second-in-command and a kit that wasn't to be underestimated no matter how harmless she looked.

I glared at her. "I came here for one reason and that is to rescue my friends. I will not help you overthrow Blade nor will I change anything else here if that was what you were hoping for. I have a clan to go back to, a home, and if you're interested in me then that's fine, but if you delay me I can't say you'll get out unscathed." I said, picking up on the hidden message. "I can tell you about me, and I'll fight you, but not now. Wait until we're done rescuing Crow and Whisper and then you'll be able to find out more about the cat who screwed up your town even more than it already was by having loyal _friends."_

_**Turning into a cat can have bad consequences as well as good. Well it looks like Socks is trying to shove that idea into our head however unintentional it is. She must have really felt guilty for letting those two out of her sight and into Sally Soul, her former enemy's care. She was probably blaming herself until we came, and then shoved the blame on you because she didn't want to accept the fact that those two got captured. **_

_Indeed._

Socks' gaze stayed locked with mine for a few moments, testing me, before she nodded. Giving in, she smiled again and shoved the half-eaten pigeon towards Sneak and I. "Eat it." She said. "I doubt you're full after that small mouse you ate since you're used to food like _that _every day. I had to go around town just to find that good of catch, so don't waste it. Share it with Sneak too, she'll need it. She probably hasn't eaten in days, knowing Blade."

"She's sick…" I murmured, glancing back at the sleeping she-kit.

"Cats are always sick and there's not enough food to go around. Blade's cats don't share and I've seen how cats have killed over scraps right in the middle of the base without a glance from any other cats because it happened so often." Socks said. "Since I was Blade's second-in-command I got enough food but cats like Sneak don't. They have to catch their own or steal it, and since Sneak's mother is outta commission Sneak had to steal since I've never seen her hunt in my entire life. All her siblings are dead and you'll be lucky if she survives this illness without hitting the grave."

I didn't know what to think of it, but I guess I should have expected it. Strays always looked roughed up, and the town looked like trash, even I could plead to that. This wasn't a great town, and it looked like the cats and conditions of it weren't so good either.

_**We're walking straight into hell.**_

_Let's hope hell's fire is cold then._

_O0O0OxX...XxO0O0O_

**A/N: **_Yes indeed, that was a boring chapter, but bear with me folks. This little "town/Blade's gang/Whisper and Crow" Arc isn't very long (or at least I hope it won't be). Right then people, as an overview of dead cats on Wolffang's side: the Tribe, BloodClan, Town kitties. StarClan is still trying to ignore the whole thing (or are they?)_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Summary of what has happened so far: **Wolffang has gotten Scourge to be on her side, but has promised Firestar's death with it (O.o) and Sneak is apparently sick (another O.o) and Socks had a little turn of plot-bunny-made-seriousness talk.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Nine-|\**

I was officially flipping out. First, random cat number uno comes up with random cat number duos out of freaking _nowhere _to see who we were trespassing into their territory and then – _then – _freaking random cat number trace pops _out of fucking thin air I swear _and not just random corners I manage to stumble around.

The trio didn't seem to happy with me, and from the protective stance the near-twins-look-alike-toms had and the slightly fat (pregnant?) she-cat that was in back of them told the whole story.

My ears tilted down of their own accord as tom number one stepped forward practically looming over me, hissing. I swear, he could beat a freaking _bull _just by the look on his face that told me he was going to rip me to shreds if I got anywhere near the she-cat (mate?).

"Look, I come in peace. I want to find the vet – the place where humans-upwalkers-twolegs or whatever else you call them treat their pets." I said. "I learned that its somewhere this direction so I just wanted to see where it was. I _wasn't _going to go murder your mate or whoever she is."

"Nobody comes to this part of town." Tom number two hissed, bristling. "It's too close to Blade's hideout."

I blinked. "The main one? Sally Soul's old hideout?"

Tom number one flinched, as did the she-cat. I caught the movement and then gave a confused look to tom number two. I didn't know the town very well and by the looks of things tom number two figured that out very quickly, for he shut me up with a sharp threatening hiss and stepped even closer.

"Yes, _her _old hideout. I wouldn't say it so close to here unless you want to die, which means you must be new to the town. Well, you seem too stupid to be a threat so I'll tell you – Blade runs the vet. No cats are allowed close to the humans there since he wants to control the town and the best way to do that is to minimize health treatment. Cats only go to the _humans _when someone is critically injured, but you don't look injured at all."

"If you're so close to Blade's main hideout, why do you stay here?" I asked.

He seemed to deflate a bit, his fur going down. He cautiously took a step back, watching me, before he answered. "My name's Blood. The she-cat's Swift and he's Death. Usually I wouldn't go anywhere near Blade but…" He glanced over his shoulder at Swift and her big belly. "It's the safest place since no-one goes near it except the one's willing to take risks. Blade knows we're here, he's visited once to threaten us that if we got in his way nothing good would come of it. We're only a good block away from him after all. You _must_ be new."

I nodded. "Thanks for the information, Blood. Well, I hope you and your she-cat Swift have good luck with that. One of _my_ _kits _is sick and needs to be treated and this was my last hope, but if Blade won't even let me in…"

I trailed off, a plan already forming in my head. These cats stayed near Blade to save Swift's kits from any other cats and Blade's, formerly Sally Soul's hideout, was just a block or so away along with the vet. It was suspicious almost, with these cats being so close to Blade when all I had heard from Socks is that most cats stayed as far away as possible from him and wouldn't _dare _get anywhere _this close _to him. That perked my interest, more so than a _maybe fake _reason of a pregnant she-cat because I doubted Blade would let them so near to the vet for just some random pregnant she-cat. From what I had heard, he wouldn't be that compassionate, it would show weakness.

I looked away, not wanting to meet Blood's or any of their eyes as I said slowly, in a low, considerate voice, "You're prisoners, aren't you?"

Swift's fur fluffed up so that she looked twice the size she was and she bared her teeth, hissing menacingly. Death nudged her gently, as if reminding her who I was, but she made no movement to make her anger against my claim look any better. Blood just stood, his eyes not meeting mine, and I could tell by his reaction as well as the other two that I had met and hit the mark straight on without even them telling me.

"Blade…he would have disposed of us but when he saw Swift had my unborn kits he…he made Swift a prisoner and naturally we stayed by her." Blade said, his voice regretful. "He said that if we even tried to escape he would kill Swift, and I couldn't stop him since Swift isn't that fast anymore with a belly full of kits. We wouldn't make it very far."

"We met two strangers, Whisper and Crow, on their way to Sally Soul's hideout. Sally Soul gave us refuge here and we gratefully took it." Death added, his tail drooping slightly as he continued speaking. "They helped catch food for Swift while Blood and I took turns guarding her. It was up until Sally Soul was _slaughtered _did our dream of letting Swift safely have a place for her kits to live died."

Blood looked up from his paws, his eyes locking with mine. "It's not safe for you to be here, stranger. Leave before Blade forces you to join his gang or kills you. Whisper and Crow were a threat to him and they were taken as prisoners too in his hideout. We haven't seen them since Sally Soul was taken out and I would hate for the same thing to happen to you. I'm very sorry for your kit, but there's nothing we can do. You would never be able to reach your goal alone, and with only three legs…"

I looked away, my hope for Sneak falling. No matter how much I hoped Blood _and _Socks _and _Jayfeather were right when they said in some way that I couldn't fight with three legs. I would never let Socks fight alone, either, unless I was really that desperate to get to the vet and shove Sneak into some nurses' hands.

Knowing that the conversation wouldn't go anywhere else, I turned around and left. The three prisoners had their own problem, and I had mine, and I wasn't Firestar. I wasn't going to go try to save every single cat I passed by on the road, no way. They might have met Whisper and Crow but even if I did rescue them Blade would just chase after them like Blood said and kill Swift because I doubted a she-cat with that big of belly could defend herself unless he wanted to injure her kits.

Maybe Socks was right; I would just have to accept it if Sneak died.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

When I arrived at the shed, I saw Socks, waiting patiently for me next to a raggedly-breathing Sneak, who looked even worse than I had seen her last time. Her breaths were short and fast, her body was shivering and she looked as fragile as glass. I tried to breath, to take in a breath and repeat what Socks had said earlier in my head, but it wasn't working. I had just met them, and I knew this, and I tried to put it in my head that it wouldn't be that much of a loss since Sneak only had her mother, which was supposedly already dead or dying according to Socks and that I wasn't that attached to her.

But I was attached to Sneak. I was attached to both of them – Sneak and Socks; and I felt as if I was faced with going through hell just to save them I would. I was protective of them, like a mother Socks had never had and the hope of a stronger mom for Sneak to hold onto and not have to worry about stealing food for or any of that.

_Dammit, I'm Wolffang of ThunderClan, the human-turned-cat, the person called by the Tribe of Endless Hunting and Half Moon to save lives and the cat sent to different afterlife's just so I could fulfill that order! If I can't do things quietly, then I'll do it with a bang!_

_**Which means you're going to convince Socks to storm the hospital and kill a bunch of cats with three against an army?**_

_Yes, Wolfheart, yes I am…because…because Sneak….I won't let Sneak see that afterlife Sally Soul was in just yet._

Sneak was dying and I was turning into a risk-taker and if this town has been messed up by my friend and brother searching for me, then I would make a bigger mess. I was the outcast in this town, unlike any other, and I was going to rescue my stupid comrades and save Sneak's life and hell, if it was in a Mary Sue fashion, then let it be.

All twoleg-turned-warriors were Mary Sue's in some way, and hell be room temperature if I wasn't because I was going to use that _destined _Mary Sue-ness to my advantage because after all, good things _always _happened to the main Mary Sue character. It was all nyan-cat-poop-rainbows from here on out.

"Hey Socks, willing to shout out to Blade that Riley S. Syrinne wants a bit of the action by breaking through his forces guarding the vet not that far away from his main base?"

Socks smiled, a pleasant one. "I was expecting that." She said, sounding pleased that I had decided on something. "I've wanted to show myself to Blade and this is the perfect opportunity! Thanks Wolffang, you're a lot more dramatic and fun than I thought you'd be. Maybe you are the cat worthy of the talk Crow and Whisper said about you."

"I have a mildly bad feeling about that…" I muttered, not so sure of what Crow would've said about me – probably some insult to my pride or mumble about how stupid I was and tripped over stuff in my room because I never cleaned it.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

As Socks had suggested, there was a back way around the hospital that didn't involve going through Blood, Death, and Swift's place. Socks had led me through the back alleys and up onto the roof of a small building before stopping to look back at me a pinched look. Her eyes seemed closer together as she narrowed them, a slight movement that told me this wouldn't be a walk in the park. I couldn't do anything anyways, as I didn't know how to fight because I was never taught and I was sure fighting with three legs was harder than fighting with four. I was also holding onto Sneak by her scruff, making it even more of a handicap which meant that Socks would have to do all the work.

We both knew that meant my life was in Socks' paws.

If she didn't clear a way through those cats blocking our path that I could see hiding in the shadows for the next two blocks it took to reach the vet, we were dead. I could see the sign in the distance that gave notice of where the vet was.

"So…" I meowed through Sneak's fur. "You take out all the twenty or so cats around here, hope there isn't any replacements coming, while I scratch at the door until it opens and give Sneak to the humans and then get out and hope Sneak can sneak out before they put her up as one of the human's pets?"

"You do know that we don't have to go through with this, don't you?" Socks said, a doubtful look on her cute kitten face (that I knew would soon be a bloodthirsty look covered with blood, urgh). "It's risky and we could lose our own lives just trying to get out once you hand Sneak off and I'm not _that _invincible."

"If you die, you can blame it on me."

"Done." Socks said, her personality taking a whole 180. "So, you ready leader?"

"Let's go bite some tails* Socks!"

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Socks' Kitty-Knock-Out Count: 14

I was starting to feel bad for the cats that were being brutally murdered and/or critically injured. I mean, none of them really had a chance against this _fast _killer kitten. It was like one of those bull-riders that got thrown off the bull – there was no chance to stand up to that thing. You just had to freaking run and hoped it didn't stab you with one of it's horns.

Basically the same thing with Socks, only Socks was really a little kit and as she kept on reminding me with these awesome maneuvers around attacks, _formerly _Blade's _second-in-command._

Hell, with as small as she was, she could be the second Scourge in female form in the making. Of course, I would never say that in front of the BloodClan leader himself, but still, she's small like Scourge was, black and white, though didn't look anything like him in marking-wise and was fast with very sharp claws.

I kept on running forward, following Socks as she cut down yet another two cats.

Socks' Kitty-Knock-Out Count: 16

If I were older and in the human world, I would have said, "I'm gonna need a drink after this."

Or maybe a Star Trek reference, but that wasn't the point. The point being Socks was as scary as Scourge and she kicked ass when in _second-in-command _mode. We were half a block away from the vet and I hadn't met any cats that had yet to make a move against me because if they did Socks would just slash their throat.

_I'm so glad she's on my side and not on Blade's. _

_**Don't say that or you might jinx it.**_

…_I just screwed myself, didn't I? I can't knock on wood now because I have paws…_

_**Then you better hope luck is on your side and fate isn't a bitchy mother just waiting to scold you for that. **_

_And this is why I love you Wolfheart. You understand my logic. Sort of._

Sock's Kitty-Knock-Out Count: 17

I winced at the Socks jumped right onto that poor cat's face and just…mauled it. A half-scream of pain and a half murderous roar came from the cat's mouth as it's eyes with clawed, forever to be scarred. Socks had no mercy as she latched onto the cats ear, pulled back, and ripped it off before landing on the ground beside the writhing and yowling cat.

_**Ouch.**_

Socks paid no heed to the writhing-screaming-yowling-in-pain cat and just hopped forward onto her next target's back and took that cat down too, making a pathway for me through the ranks.

Sock's Kitty-Knock-Out Count: 18

_I think I might be sick…_

_**Remember Sneak. You're doing this for her, remember. And you **_**knew **_**Socks was dangerous the moment you saw her, so don't come up with any excuses like that. Hold it until we get to the vet and just get Sneak to one of the humans. We still have to escape after that. **_

I ran past another body on the ground and pressed forward, the vet within sight. Socks ran ahead of me, her eyes looking every which way to see if any other cats were going to attack us. I reached the doors in a second, now out in the open with Socks and Sneak to the few of the humans. I guessed that the other cats didn't want to be spotted by humans, which is why none attacked us (if there were any left…?).

I continued to scratch on the door until a little girl opened it. I ran past her and then dropped Sneak on the floor and meowed. The little girl looked about ready to come up and pet me, but her mother pulled her away, probably saying something about ugly looking strays or something. They were the only visitors in the room along with their little wiener dog whose dog tag said Pudge.

Luckily, the wiener dog didn't seem interested in me or Sneak, so I just kept meowing until the girl's mother pointed out to the vet people that a stray had wandered in. Soon enough, when one of the counter-ladies came around the corner of the desk, she made a move towards me but I hissed and nudged Sneak forward. Hesitantly as if not to anger me, she slowly picked up Sneak and then backed away to one of the back rooms down the hallway.

I knew I couldn't stay long, because else I was sure they would come and try to take me too. I was certain Sneak could _sneak out _courtesy of her name, but I myself wasn't so sure and a three legged cat in a vet's office wasn't a good idea.

As another customer walked in, I was out the door in a flash. I quickly exited the parking lot and ran back over to where Socks' scent trail led back into the bushes and back down the alley we hadn't come through the first time. I nodded to Socks and we started down the unfamiliar alleyway until we came to a stop near a lot of warehouses. I gave a confused look towards Socks, but the she-kit shook her head without a word and then flicked her tail for me to follow as she darted across the open area in between the warehouses and then climbed through a hole in the wire fence. We were once again in another alley, a trashier one.

"We're very close to Blade's hideout. We had to go this way and not the way we came because Blade's cats are most likely investigating why so many of them posted outside the vet are dead." Socks said. "Be _careful _Wolffang and follow me. I don't care if you see a cat drowning, don't you _dare _step away from my path. We're close to where Blade keeps his prisoners that aren't that important and there aren't that many guards here but I'm sure they've upped security by now."

I nodded, too scared to go against the freakishly dangerous and serious sounding kit. With that look on her face it promised a scolding as bad as a mother's lecture, and I did _not _need that. Mothers were scary enough when angry. If they were lecturing you, that was the time when you shut up, nodded your head, and did whatever the hell they told you to without question.

I followed Socks as she started forward again and poked her head around the corner of the alley before stepping forward into the open again. As I went after, I realized how similar the area looked with all the crates and flat cement ground with warehouses to one side and the ocean to the other to where Blood, Death and Swift were. I guessed that the area stretched out a long ways against the ocean's edge since all I could see was more and more crates everywhere I looked.

The silence made my fur stick up on edge. No cats besides Socks were in sight, which was trotting up ahead of me briskly, not showing any signs of stopping. She probably wanted to get out of the area as fast as she could, and I could agree with her, but the tension in the air told me not to say a word.

_This gives me a bad feeling._

_**That's because this is a cliché situation where the bad guys show up, stop you, but you somehow get past them with an awesome parkour chase.**_

_Just _how many _memories did you _view_?!_

_**A bunch.**_

When Socks started to run and the area became even more familiar as I saw the street that I had gone back on when going back to the shed from my confrontation with Blood, Death and Swift, I was greatly relieved. Nobody had caught onto our trail yet and I really hoped I didn't jinx the situation by thinking that.

Socks sped up, running faster than I thought a kit could, and I was stressed with my three legs to catch up with her. I hissed at my uselessness and pushed off my back legs harshly, propelling myself further.

Everything was focused on getting back to 'safety'. I was not going to risk looking behind me and I wasn't going to risk getting caught from Socks big killing spree. My instincts were picking up yet again, seeming to just now tell me what I did was extremely stupid and I agreed with it.

My heartbeat was going faster than normal, and I knew it because I could hear it pounding in my head in an incoming headache. My energy was running out as well, since it was far past the afternoon and falling into night and I hadn't eaten anything since that morning mouse and quarter-pigeon I had.

Then the whole, 'Fate is a bitch' saying came into existence.

Something crashed right into my side; the one side that I could actually put weight on, suddenly sending me to the ground with all my balance lost as a poor after effect of only have three legs. I let out a large hiss at the impact and all I could feel with the weight pressing me down to the ground I was waving my claws through the air, hitting anything I could.

The attacker wasn't about to give up, for he dug his claws into my left shoulder and bit down on my on my ear. I hissed at the sharp jolt of pain and snapped my head up, trying to get my ear away, but the cat's paws were on my left shoulder and the side of my stomach since I had fallen sideways and there was no possible chance of me standing up. He was practically standing on me trying to rip my ear off and _it was not fun._

"Get off!" I yowled, trying to reach him with my claws to scratch him but not gaining any success. Luckily, my 'fangs and claws' came rushing in, hissing and bristling, slamming into the offending force on top of me and ripping it away from me. I nearly cheered in happiness besides the fact that Socks was now fighting a cat three times her size.

_What do I do?!_

_**Jump on his back. Grab him by his scruff. Bite his paw. Something~.**_

Taking action, I leaped at the tom who was pinning down _my kit, my second-in-command, my friend _and, snarling, closed my fangs down on his scruff and ripped him off my follower, throwing him a good foot away and slamming his head into the ground. He roared in anger and I had no time to gain any distance away from him as he kicked me in the stomach.

I gasped, the air taken out of from me.

_**Well now you know what it feels like when a guy gets kicked where the sun don't shine.**_

My limbs gave out and I fell to the ground, groaning in pain and stuffing my head forward into my chest, gasping and trying to get more air into my system. The pain didn't help very much as it just seemed to force even more air out of me since I couldn't take any large breaths through the shooting fire in my stomach.

The cat was on his paws by the time Socks had recovered and yet again he was fending off an furious killer kitten who was trying with all her might to make a killing blow. Surprisingly, the cat seemed to dodge them all, and before I knew it she was thrown to the side and knocked out stiff against a crate, her body going limp.

_Fuck my life, I want a new one._

"Socks!" I called to my friend, my voice cracking. I coughed before I could say any more, choking on air, because breathing was a lot harder than it should have been.

The tom approached me, eyes narrowed as he looked at my fallen form, and something hit me at that very moment. Those eyes looked just like Sally Soul's did – commanding, boss-like, and a look that told you not to talk back to them or otherwise be murdered in your sleep.

It took that one look to find out who this large bobcat-tailed cat was.

"You're…" His voice trailed off as he looked at me, as if what he had seen wasn't what he was expecting. It was a look that told me I was something unexpected, something not on the chess board, a card that wasn't in the deck.

_Wolfheart?_

_**Yes.**_

_If I don't live through this, tell my brother that he's an asshole and deserved to have his candy stolen._

_**Will do.**_

I swallowed, trying to drown my fear with it, and took a deep breath in. I winced, feeling the pain rise back up at the action, as well as bile, and forced myself to hold onto my sanity as I spoke the words that would probably end with my head on a stake.

"I'm Riley S. Syrinne."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"**Let's go bite some tails, Socks!": **I figured bite some tails = kick some ss in cat language. Closest thing I could think of. Ehehehehe…

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Wow, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I have to say, I've been looking forward to this for a long time now, and well, I'm at 97 pages now in Microsoft Word. I'm really excited to hit the 100 page milestone too! I just couldn't stop writing this chapter…I mean, I was halfway through it and up at 2:30 am and then continued working on it from 11am to 7pm with a few breaks and such in between…Okay, well, a LOT of breaks in between but that's beside the point…I was in a writing mood so…_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Summary of what happened so far: **Wolffang meets Blood, Death and Swift, finds where the hospital is and decides to use Socks' talents and the fortune of Mary Sue's to her advantage. She drops off Sneak and heads home, only to be attacked (in a cliché manner since that always happens to Mary Sue's) by Blade. (O.o) This isn't what I was planning…

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Ten-|\**

By the look on Blade's face, I couldn't tell shit. All he did was stare and stare and _stare _at me for what seemed like hours before he even actually _moved a freaking inch _forward and grabbed onto my scruff and lifted me up. I hissed at him, making an attempt to get out of his hold and hit him.

_Bullseye. _

_**You just…punched him in the chin…Ow.**_

Blade's muffled growl did nothing to my adrenaline-run state as I lunged forward away from him and went for Socks, moving forward to grab her. Blade went after me and fell onto my back, bringing me down with a half-squeak of surprise coming from my throat.

"You're clumsy and you have no idea how to fight and I can see that you aren't very capable on three legs which means you lost it within the past month or so." Blade hissed out, pressing down on my shoulders with his claws. "I didn't think those two troublemaker's leader would be so pathetic."

"Well it's not like I _wanted _to lose a leg." I hissed, trying to shake him off as I moved my paws and crouched low enough to roll to the side. He pushed off me before I could do so, unbalancing me yet again and sending me back to the ground. "Would you just stop freaking pushing me to the ground for one minute god dammit?!"

Blade let out a creepy-laugh-grin-thing and made a move to put a paw across my throat. I rolled out of the way and got back up to my feet, standing in front of Socks protectively and baring my fangs at him, arching my back.

I knew he was going to attack again, and so I didn't let him. Instead, I leaped at him myself and went for his throat. Sadly, landing on three paws was not something that was easy as he narrowly dodged the blow (but wouldn't if I had just had a right paw). I snapped my jaws over to him as he leaped at my exposed right shoulder and bit down on whatever piece of fur I could grab. I got part of his upper leg and he scored a gash across my right flank and we both went separate directions, momentum sending us away.

"Are you really Riley S. Syrinne?" He asked, pausing his attack.

"Yes, but I prefer to go by Wolffang now." I said, venom filling my voice. "I didn't want to attract all that attention to myself but one of my friends was sick and I couldn't let her die. Why don't you just let us go, Socks and I _both? _We can resume this some other time."

Blade's eyes narrowed at this. "Why are you here?" He growled – not hissed, but _growled. _"You weren't in this town before when your friends were here. Why come now when they're already my prisoners? You can't fight me – you can barely _stand. _When I heard that Riley S. Syrinne was in town, I wasn't expecting a three-legged _cripple."_

_**Talk about slap in the face.**_

"You captured my friends and I'm here to get them back."

"And I'll just kill you here and make sure you can't do that." Blade replied. "They've been nothing but trouble and you're worse. You've made a fool of me, you and my former, foolish second-in-command. She'll die too, a public execution, but you – you can die here. That'll be fit for a cat no one will ever know in the first place. I won't have a second Sally Soul roaming this place, and your friends are an example of what happens when someone tries to follow any other cat than _me_."

_**Stepmother control issues much~.**_

_Very._

"If that's so then why haven't you killed my friends?" I asked. "If they've caused this town and rebellions like I've heard, why aren't they dead?"

Blade smirked. "I needed to find their leader; you."

My mind shut down at that very point as I processed that information. The only reason Crow and Whisper were alive was because they were bait to draw me in, because of course, gossip travels quickly, and after Sally Soul was gone I would've _had to have been _the next threat to Blade. It worked in his manner, to both draw in Sally Soul _and _I and I had fallen right into, as did my ally-in-the-afterlife before me. I had walked right into it thinking that Blade - _assuming _that a cat of all things - was dumber than me. My eyes widened in shock because hell – that was not what I was expecting.

_Well poopychu._

_**We're screwed.**_

_Indeed we are conscious._

_**Very much indeed, annoying human who took over my body.**_

_Yes, yes we are indeed-indeed-screwed, SkyClan cat who can't even express emotion._

_**Focus.**_

_Focusing. Trying. Big cat. I see it. And there's the surprise of the day too. Oh, yeah, and Socks is knocked out. Not much more to focus on besides my oncoming _death _Wolfheart!_

Seeing my look, Blade continued on with even more heart-chilling information. "You didn't really think Socks would just help some random stranger, did you? No, she's not my former second-in-command, she _is _my second-in-command_. _She did leave my gang earlier, but when she saw how I killed Sally Soul she came running back to me like a lost puppy, the poor little kitten. Of course, being my student I accepted her and told her to go find _you. _Seems like you walked right into her paws too when I sent over useless cats for her to kill that were expendable. She put on that whole act of saving that worthless kitten's life to catch your attention to make sure it was you, and sure enough you mentioned your friend's right in the first sentence.

"She came to me that next morning and told me of you and that traitor Sneak. I even gave her a reward by giving her that pigeon too. Did you really think she'd find something that big in this town? No, prey like that is only in the forest, you fool. She played you, and you went right into my trap. She killed all the cats that were suspected of abandonment when on the way to that retched vet and led you right back here. I was a bit surprised when she attacked me but…hmm, maybe she just wanted to get knocked unconscious so she wouldn't have to see you die. She'll pay for that in her own execution though; nobody attacks me even if it is an act. Betrayal warrants _payment_, _Riley S. Syrinne_."

I was stunned, beyond shocked. Socks was a _traitor? So I was led right to Blade by Socks, and he was going to kill her anyways for trying to protect me for whatever damn reason she did at the very last second? What the hell!_

_**Mindfucked…So very mindfucked right now. But it does make sense, with the big prey and how she didn't seem to care if Sneak died even though she seemed to pity her at first.**_

"That can't be true." I said, fur puffing up as I shifted my face into a poker face sort of expressing. I didn't know how I did it, but I wasn't about to question the laws of the warriors universe. "If that's true, then why did Socks attack you at the very last minute? I doubt she would have left me to die, whether she's loyal to you or not, which means she must have at least had some hope in me. Socks likes to see death, from what I've watched as she murdered every cat in front of her or tore them to pieces. She's ruthless, and she wouldn't be as cowardly as to not watch _my _death."

"Which is why she'll die after you." Blade reasoned. "You and your two followers were a disturbance in my town and I'm _not _having another Sally Soul in this town. You'll die just like she did, Riley S. Syrinne."

"And how _did _Sally Soul die?"

"How about you find out?" Blade said, leaping at me. I jumped away, landed on my paws shakily, and did the last thing I could think of since I had no idea how to fight – I ran for my life.

"Fuck you I'm not fighting you!"

When I glanced back, he looked _pissed. _Whoops. _Ah well, all's well that ends well. Now please leave me alone~!_

_**Run, Forest, run.**_

_Shut up Wolfheart! Not helping!_

_**Says the one running. You're supposed to run faster when I say that, not slow down while thinking.**_

_You-_

_**Run. With an exclamation point.**_

"Please leave me alone I didn't do anything to you besides have my friends look for me and cause havoc through your town I promise I'll leave afterwards so _keep your damn claws away from me!"_

"Not until you're dead!"

_**Parkour Wolffang, parkour**_

_Argh! Go jump in a hole and stop jinxing things!_

I jumped up to a ledge of one of the nearby crates and scrambled up, just narrowly missing the paw aimed to claw my back leg. Breathing hard, I didn't look at Blade as he too tried to climb up the crate and jumped up onto the next one. The crates were all stacked up, boxes of brown rusted down by wear and rain. They were a good three feet or so tall too, which meant it wasn't that easy to climb for Blade, but for a cat of SkyClan descent it was a _breeze_.

Luckily SkyClan genes are a lovely addition of skills, and unluckily, Blade was a fast cat and was right on my tail and I only had three legs and he had four, meaning he could climb the crates as fast as I could leap.

He let out a loud hiss and launched himself at me and I ducked. He went flying over me, slamming into the next crate on the way leading up to the roof of one of the warehouses. Bristling, he turned on me, stepping forward, only a good two feet away from me. I took a step back, wanting space between me and the ruler of the town, but no such luck as one of my paws almost slipped off the back and I lost my balance momentarily. Frustrated, I looked back to Blade, whose nose I just found was recently right in front of mine.

"Ehehehe," I said, laughing nervously as I cast a doubtful look at the long drop behind me at least ten feet down. "You wouldn't out of the goodness of your soul just let me escape, would you?"

"No." Blade responded, his figure far too close for my liking. "But you could always step backwards and fall and break your neck. That'll be more pleasant for you than the torture I'll put you through."

I flattened my ears down against my head, sinking closer to the ground, near cowering. I couldn't really help it, seeing as it was basically a fall off a cliff vs death by having guts ripped out by Blade.

_Mary Sue powers that all twoleg-turned-warriors have please help me! I need to survive this situation and I'm relying on fate to get me there! Magical Nyan Cat's I beg of you-_

_**Think Wolffang. What's bad about him killing you here rather than in public like he did to Sally Soul when he says you're a threat just like she was. Question mark.**_

_She was competition?_

_**No.**_

_He wanted to show off his power?_

_**Closer.**_

_She was a threat to his reputation and he wanted to be ruler of the town?_

_**You're hopeless…but yes. Socks betrayed him, but to other cats, it looked as if she was following **_**you. **_**If Blade killed you here, it would just look like he was a bad leader and Socks left of her own accord, and wasn't following anyone else in a "rebellion". Use that to your advantage and convince him to take you prisoner, then you can find Whisper and Crow and sneak out of there or something.**_

_Oh. Wow, I really need to work on my manipulative skills. Did that come from you or something?_

…_**Maybe.**_

"Wait-wait Blade!" I grasped onto the concept, taking a chance. "You wouldn't want to kill me here, would you? That would just make it seem like Socks was rebellious and quit your gang just because she could or thought you were a bad leader. Instead, you could make it look like what it was – she was following me around and I was her leader and she had abandoned and attacked you behind your back. It would make her look like more of a traitor, give you another reason to execute someone like me in public and show your power, and it would keep any other cats from rebelling of whatever because you'd make an example of us just like anyone's else who's opposed you!"

_**That was the fastest, longest run-on sentence I have ever heard.**_

"I would prefer if you took the cowardly end, so then I could say you were so afraid of me you stepped off a ledge to your own death instead of facing me." Blade said, his smirk widening. "Wouldn't you say that's more dramatic?"

"Uh, no…?" I answered, nervously shifting my weight to my back legs. Another plan was forming in my head, but if it failed then I was definitely dead, but if it didn't then thank the SkyClan cats for having good jumping abilities – "I would rather just ju-," I pushed off the ground, using the abrupt end of the sentence to my advantage and soared over the bobcat-tailed tom, right onto the ledge of the next box up. Digging my front paw's claws into the box, I pulled myself up further onto the box, glanced back to see Blade spinning around furiously and looking up to glare at me, and darted off the crate onto the roof.

_Honeybadger don't care! Ehehehe, beat that Blade!_

_**Knock on wood, knock on wood.**_

I ran as fast as I could, but seeing as I wasn't accustomed to three legs-running-at-full-speed just yet meant that life was mean, which meant I wasn't very fast which meant I was utterly screwed to be doomed.

Knowing that I was slowing down and Blade was catching up, I did the one thing all main characters seemed to do when being chased down by rabid rabbits or some other dangerous force that wasn't Sith Lords – stopped and turned around to face the enemy.

Blade grinned and didn't waste any time in leaping at me unlike that dramatic thing in movies where the bad guy stops for the final confrontation-talk-thing. I yelped and twisted away from the oncoming paws, jumping away. I glared and lunged for his throat just as Socks had done minutes before, but failed as he sidestepped and slammed his paws down on my back before I could move out of the way.

The air in my lungs left me as the force slammed me into the roof of the warehouse and I gasped for air uncontrollably for a moment just as Blade went for another strike. Not knowing how to do a countermove or such since all I knew is that claws could scratch and not much else, I pushed my front paw upward and jabbed him the side. The Taser attack, as Crow called it, was to stab something into a person's side, which both hurt like hell and/or created a distraction big enough spanning for a few seconds to get a person away from you, or in my case get away from Blade.

Scrambling out from beneath his paws, I stood aside, not knowing what to do. I really wished Socks was there, to be the friend I needed, because dammit _she couldn't have been a traitor, could she?_

"_Anyways, I like Wolffang. She's interesting, plus she knows Crow and Whisper, and I'm sure even you remember them by the big disaster they caused. Those pigeon-brains even convinced me to rebel, and I've been trained by Blade my whole life; so doesn't that tell you something about this cat they've been trying to find?"_

"_I'll follow you until the ends of this world, Riley S. Syrinne." Socks smiled. "Just say the command, and I'll follow it, even if it means my death as your second-in-command. Lead on, Wolffang. I'll be your fangs and claws!"_

"_They were my responsibility, even if Sally Soul watched over them in the end."_

"_Since I was Blade's second-in-command I got enough food but…"_

"_I've wanted to show myself to Blade and this is the perfect opportunity! Thanks Wolffang, you're a lot more dramatic and fun than I thought you'd be. Maybe you are the cat worthy of the talk Crow and Whisper said about you."_

"_You do know that we don't have to go through with this, don't you?" Socks said, a doubtful look on her cute kitten face…_

"_I don't care if you see a cat drowning, don't you dare step away from my path."_

Socks was – _is _- my fangs and claws. Remembering her words, she almost sounded _guilty, _and then she asked if I really wanted to go through with it, as if hoping I myself wouldn't. She knew, the small little hints of the giant pigeon and her words mentioning how she always got enough prey, and how she warned me in saying she found Whisper and Crow her responsibility, so naturally I would be too. She told me to follow _right behind her _and to not stray away from her, and I had stepped away from her path, which meant I _wasn't worthy of the talk Crow and Whisper said about me _because I didn't have trust in my followers. That suddenly prompted the question: If I had stayed by her, what would have happened?

_**Which means she was hoping that you would stay by her side, and that she wasn't really unconscious and seeing if you would stay true to your word. Now you're fate is set in stone because you didn't do that, because Socks just put her trust in you and you didn't. Lovely. Now we're going to die because we aren't worthy of being her leader. **_

_I really hate how your logic is right._

_**But to do that…she must have really hated Blade.**_

_So…any last words before we die?_

_**No.**_

I watched as Blade recovered from my short attack and turned on me, his face a picture of rage. "I've never seen _anyone _as lucky as you." He snarled. "But everyone's luck runs out and yours will just the same as Sally Soul's."

_**Now this is the moment when rescue would come jumping in the middle of you two, saying he/she will protect you with their life or something-oh hey, I was right. Yay. Mary Sue-ness of main characters, I love this.**_

It wasn't Socks that stepped between us, which disappointed me, but Blood instead. His claws unsheathed with a grim look on his face, the tom stood in front of me, eyes holding Blade's gaze fiercely. Blade flicked his tail, as if welcoming the new challenge, and beckoned Blood to attack him.

"Blood, huh?" Blade meowed. "I didn't expect you to be the one to interfere with our fight. I was just about to kill the _lovely_-,"

"It sounds horrible when you say it!" I shouted out.

Blade ignored me and continued onwards, saying, "Thee very _lovely _Riley S. Syrinne here, until you came." His voice morphed into a hiss as he prepared to pounce. "You're a fool, Blood. We both know you can't win a fight against me, and if you give up now I can just forget this ever happened and your precious Swift and kits can live. Let me have my prey, Blood. _Step away from her."_

"No." Blood said, a simple, clean, unemotional word. If I would place what it was, I would say he was unconcerned, except that he clearly was concerned in this situation, which was rather strange.

Nervously, I opened my mouth to speak. I didn't want Blood to die for me. "Blood, don't. You hardly know me, and your family is at risk. I can't allow you to do this. I'll feel really guilty if you die, trust me, I _will._"

"Yes Blood, listen to the smart she-cat-," I wasn't taking that as a compliment; the Tribe of Endless Hunting _forbid_ _it_. "And don't interfere."

Blood moved his head, shaking it in a 'no' fashion. I pressed my teeth tightly together in my own personal habit of grinding them together when in stressful situations. Without warning, much to my own personal surprise, my body seemed to act on its own (Wolfheart?) and I bit down on Blood's tail and _yanked._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Yeah, no legendary ending words or speech or anything. That was faaaar too much cliché for one chapter, and as much as I could really put in without it sounding forced since it just wrote itself. This chapter actually turned out a few pages longer than I thought it was going to be. Ah well, so far it's going well. Poor Blood, getting his tail yanked on…_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Summary of what has happened so far: **Blade and Wolffang, who intrudes herself as Riley S. Syrinne, her human name, have a little time to explore the whole chapter of Socks' betrayal (but to which cat…?), fight-only-not-really-since-Wolffang-has-no-idea-how-and-is-going-off-instinct, and Blood appears as the Knight In Shining Armor character, even though his family's at risk (how sweet).

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Eleven-|\**

Wolfheart didn't seem to like Blood's idea of damsel-in-distress and knight-in-shining-armor-rescue plot very well (neither did I but I didn't just go yanking cat's tails…) and so she took control of my body (or wasn't it hers in the first place?).

She didn't stop there, _oh no. _Wolfheart, using the ridiculous distraction, leaped straight at Blade, bypassing Blood entirely as if he were just a tiny chess piece. Blade wasn't expecting it, and neither was I. Wolfheart was at Blade's throat before the tom could even take one step away.

_What the hell are you doing?!_

_**Making sure Blood can't go on a suicidal mission trying to play the role of knight-in-shining-armor role which he certainly isn't. That character never has a twin brother.**_

…_You…_

Blade's mouth opening in a half-snarl, half-yowl of rage, an unnatural sound as loud as it was. It ripped through the air, almost sending Wolfheart to recoil a bit, ears going down in discomfort. Wolfheart slammed her head into Blade's nose, harshly crushing it, and then snapped her head back and in one fluid movement slashed her claws across Blade's chin, ripping through fur and flesh all the way down to the bone.

If I had control over _the _body, I would have winced.

Wolfheart, being my physical (mental?) conscious, without emotion because as a spirit shoved aside to be the conscious she could not show it, her face was devoid of it. It was completely flat face, eyes dull and almost lifeless besides the fact that she nearly tore Blade's jaw in half.

Wolfheart said nothing, and I was starting to silently wonder if she couldn't while in control. She _was _my conscious, the spirit of the cat who previously was in control of my body. I mean, wasn't the conscious/mind or whatever my thoughts…or something? I wasn't about to get too invested in that thought because I knew I'd just confuse myself even more and I was just going to set it as two spirits in a body, one cursed to show no emotion and never be able to lie. That was much better than the whole confusing human-spirit-shoved-into-cat-body plot.

"What are you doing?!" Blood cried out, looking more surprised than I thought possible past the whole confident Knight-In-Shining-Armor thing (and yes, I'm going to continue calling him that from this point on since he tried to act that role).

Wolfheart didn't look over at Blood for long. She only launched herself at Blade, meeting him in mid-leap as he had went towards her as well and the two crashed claws together. Blade went for Wolfheart's neck and Wolfheart's fangs went for his face. They crashed to the ground, rolling, with Blade hissing and digging his claws into her chest and right shoulder while having a mouthful of cheek fur in his grasp. Wolfheart herself had tried to push him away with slicing the area underneath his eye open, but nothing too deep to leave a scar.

As the two rolled around, their claws never leaving their opponents fur, Blood stared, confused and surprised. He didn't know what to think of the cat that hadn't an emotion on her face from only seconds before when she had been standing behind him pleading for him not to throw his life away. He was utterly confused, and had no chance of jumping in between them now.

The fight between the two cats went on, and Blood hardly noticed when Death and Swift came running across the roof to meet him, only to see what he was looking at. Death gave one look to the fighting cats and frowned, while Swift had a worried look on her face.

"Is that the stranger who appeared this morning looking for the vet?"

There was a pause before, "Yeah, that's Riley S. Syrinne."

Death and Swift's eyes widened in synchronization and the two gaped at Death's brother disbelievingly. Every cat, especially the ones that had run into Whisper and Crow as they had knew of the two's supposed, or rumored leader that they had been searching for: Riley S. Syrinne.

"_That's _Riley S. Syrinne?!" Swift screeched. "A three legged cat?!"

"I was surprised too when I heard it. Blade's second-in-command _Socks _was leading her into a trap, or something of the sort. Something happened that didn't look so planned by Blade because Socks attacked him before he could kill her, but now I'm not so sure who's side she's on." Blood said. "I'm a bit stunned myself, and I think my tail's bleeding…"

"It looks like someone bit it…" Swift said, sounding accusing. "What happened?"

"And why are they fighting?" Death added onto the question.

Blood blinked, looking down at his paws. "She bit my tail when I tried to stop Blade from killing her and then attacked him. I watched the whole thing."

"That doesn't sound much like a leader." Swift said. "Are you sure she's Riley S. Syrinne?"

"She confessed to it, and why else would Blade be fighting her _alone _unless she was. She's the biggest threat to him right now since she could become, as he claims it, a second Sally Soul, and I agree. If she's going against Blade, I'll join her. Riley S. Syrinne - we could shape her into a gang leader. She's got enough reason since her friends are captured by Blade too. We could use her to get our revenge for Ember's death."

Death's frown increased and he sent Blood a glare. "You _are not _using her. Ember's death was tragic, but if you're going to sacrifice Whisper and Crow for it then I'm not joining you. You know he'll kill them the moment their purpose is over."

"If we don't stop him, he'll kill even more cats Death!" Blood hissed, and then in a lower voice, "They can both kill each other and we can live peacefully. If we make Riley S. Syrinne into a gang leader, we can make her look like Sally Soul's rebellion group so then Blade can be focused on her and we can kill him behind his back, and then the public will think it was Riley S. Syrinne's doing. Sure, Whisper and Crow will be killed for it since they're her cats, but that's only two noble sacrifices vs. all the cats that will be killed if Blade continues to rule over us."

"No!" Death said, raising his voice as he faced his brother. "We should help her! Cats don't know about her yet besides us and Blade and we can help her rescue her friends and sneak into Blade's hideout. We don't have to get her to kill him. She didn't come here to do that, that much is clear, so please don't make us set her up as that."

Swift nodded, changing her place so that she stood beside Death. Her eyes shone, a pleading note in them, and Blood could only take one look at his mate and give in. Swift smiled, knowing her mate would never go against her decision, and gave him a soft lick on the forehead in forgiveness.

"Alright…" Blood meowed, looking away from Death and to the side. He stepped back and then turned his head towards the two fighting cats and frowned, lowering his head to sniff for the scent of blood. He could only see a few scratches, but he knew from the scent that there was much more than just a few.

"If this fight goes on any longer, one of them is going to die." Death spoke, taking the words Blood was about to say from him. "She's tripping too much, even though it looks like she's winning…"

"Then do something!" Swift yelled at them.

Blood and Death looked at Swift as if she had just had too much catnip. Swift glared at them, pointedly gesturing with her tail towards Blade and Wolfheart. Finding no way to win an argument with the she-cat, the two jumped into the fray.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_OhmahfreakinggawdhecutmyneckdosomethingWolfheart!_

_**I'm trying.**_

_Then try harder! We're losing, both in the literal way and the way of blood loss!_

Wolfheart winced as another pair of claws sliced through the side of her neck, this time closer than the last. Blade was going for killing blows and she could barely stumble around on three paws to avoid them, not used to the idea of balancing on three legs. She hadn't the time to adjust to three legs like Wolffang, since she hadn't taken control of the body since then. She had only just been made a warrior and finished her training, but she hadn't ever been in a real battle where a cat was trying to kill her.

_**I prevented your death but I just sealed mine. **_

_Stop stealing lines and dodge!_

_**Yes ma'am.**_

_Monotone voice! Gah that's creepy!_

Blade grinned, and Wolfheart saw it as his claws came forward, smashing into her front leg. Wolfheart felt the sickening flames of pain raced up her leg and through her shoulder and she – _I _was sent down to the ground, crying out in pain.

Gasping with wide eyes I stared at the only front leg I had that was burning in pain, though it wasn't broken, certainly felt like it. I momentarily forgot that there was an enemy before me as I looked at my leg, seeing as how my chance of walking ever again within the next hour just took a 180 spin off the roller-skating rink and out of the park. All I could feel was the pain shooting up my limb and coming up my shoulder before spreading out across my shoulder blades and spine all the way up to my neck, the cuts on it seeming all the more serious now that I actually had the time to feel them.

_What do I do?!_

_**Hope for Mary Sue-ness Knight in shining armor to appear? Because jinxing it like this always works – see.**_

True to Wolfheart's words, random cat number one and two appeared _out of nowhere I swear _and did that whole dramatic slow-motion jump into the bad-guy and falling off the roof into the alley below scene.

Literally.

Coughing, I rolled (since walking wasn't going to work) myself over to the ledge the three males had fallen off of and frowned when things didn't appear like they did in the movies and the cats had actually fallen in an open dumpster. Without really realizing it or paying attention to the stupidity of it, I laughed.

"Suckers!"

Death was the first one to climb out of the stinky trash, shaking his fur out on the ledge of the dumpster before hopping onto the closed lid next to the opened one on the other side of the dumpster. Blood was next, struggling to pull himself out as Blade pulled him back down and clawed his shoulders. Blood smashed a paw in Blade's face and then scrambled away from him and leaped out of the trash and next to Blade. In one instant, the two pushed the opened lid right over Blade's head and locked him in the dumpster.

I tried, I really did try to hold back my full-blown laughter, but alas it was impossible. I laughed so loud even Swift looked at me, surprised at the sudden loud noise, and Blood and Death both looked up to see my head poking over the edge of the roof laughing.

Death frowned. I just ignored the disapproving look and continued to laugh.

_That was sooo cliché!_

The best way to get rid of an enemy was to have two twins shove him off a roof into a dumpster and slam the lid on his head. Completely legit, awesome, epic, non-peasant-like, and Wolffang-like.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_I tried the concept and liked it. Yeah. I don't really know where the inspiration to throw a blue-furred tom with a bob-tail into a large dumpster by two look-alike cats plowing him over the edge of the roof, but the image inside my head was freaking hilarious. Since the gang leader Blade is going to be locked up in that dumpster for a good long while until some random cat walks by and hears him yelling like a maniac in there, next chapter is Crow and Whisper's rescue. After that should be the time where Wolffang goes back to the clans (with a few allies from the town willing to help her out at any moment). _

_O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O_

**Summary of what has happened so far: **the fight continues on, but this time Wolfheart takes control, fearing the worst. Upon yanking Blood's tail it is revealed that he was watching the entire time, and Death and Swift come to see what all the scuffling is about. They learn of Wolffang (who they know as Riley S. Syrinne) and Blood proposes to use her to get their revenge for Death's mate's death, Ember, who was previously a member of Sally Soul's gang that was killed. Death and Swift refuse this idea and instead vote to help her, knowing that they wouldn't want her to feel the same pain that they felt when they lost Ember.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Twelve-|\**

Whisper was a soft-spoken cat, or so she liked to believe. Previously been human named Sasha, she had gotten an average education and a job to watch over her best friend's stupid stunts to make sure she didn't get herself killed. Now a cat, she hadn't known what to think of the new information she had given, learning that her best friend had been turned into a cat just like she, and that in this cat world there were four clans. What clans, Whisper had no idea, but guessing from the way the dead cat explained the four clans of thunder, wind, shadow and river, she guessed that it had to do something with that odd book series Riley liked to read.

That didn't make her any more calm about the situation she was in though. Being stuck with her best friend's brother was not her idea of fun, nor was learning how to walk on four legs or even trying to find her missing friend. Crow's first idea was to go walking through town asking about Whisper's best friend and she had agreed.

She was beginning to regret all the events that had followed after that.

Trapped in the whole cliché warehouse thing and only being given a small rodent every two days was not helping her health in any way and in fact, it just pissed her off. Whisper was usually the calmer one of the group, or the one that could handle herself without help from others, though she did appreciate it. What skills she didn't have, Riley possessed, and the rest of the tough guy qualities fit into Crow. Yet, one of the skills she had was being able to not handle stressing situations very well without losing her cool; and she was very, _very _close to losing her nice-girl attitude.

Crow wisely picked up on the murderous look on Whisper's face and briskly scooted as far away as possible in their small area that they were placed in and hoped that he didn't lose his hearing in what came next.

Their daily food came; two mice hardly big enough combined for a good meal for about one cat. It was pathetic, and Whisper was cranky, grumpy, and stressed, and tiny mice did not add to her happiness that should have been there.

Crow watched as the white she-cat exploded, throwing insults and yelling as loud as she could at the guard who had presented the mice, wishing that he wasn't stuck with the insufferable, annoying female.

"You call this a meal, huh?! I'll murder you, you stupid, no-good, damned demon of a cat who can't even catch a decent meal! This is pathetic! I could swallow both of these mice in one freaking mouthful you giant _rat!"_

Crow resisted the urge to wince; for his pride's sake.

After a few more rounds of curse words, the guard had finally given up, fur on end, and had ran away. Crow didn't blame him; he'd piss his pants too if a PMSing female was screaming at him for only getting one mouse to eat for a day.

Crow sighed. "I need my X-box."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

I stared, eyes wide.

Swift stared back, a half-scared, half-surprised look on her face.

"Are you going to…?" I asked, my voice ending miserably as I found I couldn't say the word. Swift looked as if she was constipated, only worse, and I was terribly hopeless and at a loss for what the hell to do.

She nodded.

_Fuck. _

_**So now only Death's coming with us. How great. **_

_What do I do?!_

…_**Get Blood.**_

_That has dual purpose. _

_**Fine. Go get the cat named Blood, better.**_

_Ideally._

"Blood!" I yelled, knowing that he could most likely hear me since we were where I had first met the trio. It wasn't very far away from where Blade's hideout was nor where Blade had gotten dropped into a dumpster, but I had wanted to wait for Socks to explain to me what had really happened. The she-kit so far had just sat in the corner made by a few crates stacked up.

Sure enough the brown tom came rushing around the corner of the maze of crates and was at his mate's side in an instant. I gestured towards Swift's belly and without another word retreated away from the small boxed-in area of crates.

Once outside the area, all I could see was crates, everywhere, and grey cement. It was boring, and from the hour or so that I had been here I could see that it was a decent place to live; for prisoners anyhow.

"Wolffang?"

I smiled at the black and white kit. "It's fine, Socks. It's my fault, I didn't pick up on your clues, and you defended me in the end anyways. I understand."

Socks looked at me, and I swear if she were human she would have had tears in her eyes right now. She had been torn between her previous leader and I, the cat who had treated her better no matter how little time I had been watching over her. I was the 'leader' of two cats who got captured and she blames herself for it, thus earning a some sort of punishment that I should've given her, but I didn't.

"Oh come on already and get over here Socks." I said impatiently, flicking my tail towards myself. "We don't have all day. If you're going to follow me and rescue Whisper and Crow then follow me. You're my second-in-command after all; my fangs and claws, remember?"

Socks grinned, showing her sharp little kitten teeth. "Of course Wolffang!"

_And I win. Now to get Whisper and Crow back from Blade's lackeys and then get back to ThunderClan and prepare for that war of theirs. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"So Death, you coming with us?"

Death gave me a look, but because of the complexity of it I had no idea what he was trying to get across. I shrugged, tilting my ears to the side sheepishly. Death sighed and nodded, his eyes flicking to Socks once.

I glanced at Socks, but she only stood solemnly, not a negative emotion on her face. She only stared at Death for a few seconds before opening her mouth and saying, "I won't bite your tail off, yah know."

"That still doesn't mean I trust you." Death replied. "You were Blade's second-in-command before those two came. You probably still would be if Riley S. Syrinne-,"

"Wolffang." I said once more, repeating the name which I had told the trio earlier. They didn't seem to like the idea of calling me that and it frustrated me to no end why they had to say my human name of all things.

Death shot a small glare at me, but it was reprimanding more than anything. "This town knows you as Riley S. Syrinne, and you will go as that cat, not as Wolffang the Outcast."

I blinked. "Outcast? Where'd that come from?"

"You're unknown in this town. You're an outcast, away from both the gangs and the other cats who dwell around here like Death, Blood, and Swift." Socks said quickly before Death could explain. "You went against Blade, fought him even, which no one but Sally Soul has ever done before. That's Wolffang; Riley S. Syrinne is the cat who caused an uproar among this town before she even came with a legend on her tail. Riley S. Syrinne is the cat that had such loyal followers who went into a war just to search for her, and even joined Sally Soul's cause. You understand why he's calling you Riley S. Syrinne now? It's Riley S. Syrinne's responsibility to rescue her followers, not Wolffang the Outcast's."

"Oh." Was all I could mutter. _Well that makes more sense now. Why wasn't this explained earlier?_

_**Because this town is full of a bunch of crazies, completely different from the clans. The clans lay out your whole life for you and expect you to do whatever is told, the town plays out its own story with every cat here able to change the future in a blink of an eye just by one decision. **_

_I wasn't looking for a prophecy to be spoken, Wolfheart._

Death jerked his head off to the side and Socks and I looked to where he had pointed to. Without a second thought, I was ducking behind a crate with Socks and Death just behind me. I perked my ears, wanting to hear what the group of intruders were looking for, laying low to the ground.

"Have you found her?" One of the cats asked. A second snorted.

"Does it look like I found her stupid?" The second growled.

"Keep looking." A third said.

"She's a kit for Blade's sake! She could be hiding anywhere!" A fourth exclaimed, sounding stressed.

"Which is why we need to find her or we'll be bitten to death. This is a suicide mission." The second hissed, an angry tone to his voice. "Why are we even trying?"

"It's either die by Blade or die by Socks. They're both bad." The first said.

"I don't know which is worse." The third said, a tremble to her voice. "At least Socks' would kill us quickly without suffering. She has her own ways of mercy, unlike _Blade_."

"True." The fourth responded. "But she'll be killed soon enough anyways. Blade never lets anyone get away alive as long as he's in control."

I glanced over my shoulder at Socks, who had narrowed her eyes in a feral hiss with unsheathed claws, looking about ready to rip out the throats of whoever was speaking of her. Death shivered, taking a step or few away from Socks, giving a 'I-told-you' look at me as if he had warned me of her bloodthirsty-ness already.

"Socks," I whispered. "Keep control of yourself. Just let them pass."

Socks glared at me. "They're cats that Blade wants gone. Didn't he say that the cats he sent out were useless, just like Sne-,"

"Don't you _dare ever even speak of Sneak _in front of me Socks." I snarled, causing the she-kit to go wide-eyed at the sudden outburst, fluffing up more than half her size. Death stared at me, surprised at the venom in my voice and eyed me distrustfully. "You have no right to speak of a cat who you called useless and said could die. I don't care what Blade thinks; Sneak _will _survive, I'll make sure of it. I took her to the vet and risked _everything, _so don't you _dare _call her _useless."_

"H-Hold on Wolffang, It was an example, just an example." Socks meowed.

I glared heatedly at the black and white kit, but Socks only held my glare, a pleading look in her eyes, asking me to forgive her. I held the look, still slightly angry, before hissing and snapping my head back to my side to look at that intruders again.

"That wasn't smart – they're coming our way."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Turns out the cats weren't very good fighters, go figure. They did happen to tell us where the prisoners were kept, which greatly improved our success rate by half. After that I left Socks to do what she always did with enemies, kill them, and I didn't feel the least bit bad to let my fangs and claws kill the cowards. They were cowards, joining Blade's gang just from fear and wanting to be protected from other cats.

I had to admit that Blade was smart, sending out the cats he didn't need or want to be killed. It was a realistic way and pinned the blame on Socks, not him, for the cats death.

"Over here!" Death called.

I looked over to the corner that Death was by and then rushed over, eager to find my best friend and brother. Luckily Death had taken care of the few guards inside, which were surprisingly less than six, and Socks handled the ones outside, which seemed even less than the cats guarding the vet. It raised my suspicion but I could bet a thousand dollars that most of the gang was out looking for their missing leader.

Sure enough, two cats sat in the corner, but to my surprise a white apprentice-sized cat was sitting on top of two poor unfortunate cats, a plump mouse in her jaws. Off to the side closest to Death and I was a black cat, his gaze on us.

"You're the ones who caused all that yelling?" The black cat questioned, which eerily reminded me of a black cat and bad luck. "Didn't know you had it in you Death, or is it Blood?"

Death nodded. "It's Death."

"Riley?" The white cat's soft voice asked. I nearly blinked joyful tears from my eyes as I recognized that look on the white cat's face that was so similar to my best friend's. She was alright, and sitting on top of two guards with a plump mouse, which I wasn't expecting from my calm friend, but I suspected that they managed to piss her off somehow.

"It's me." I said, trotting over and licking the top of her head. "Riley S. Syrinne the name, but Wolffang's what I like to go by now. Yo, Sasha, or should I say Whisper?" I chuckled, hearing a soft purr come from her lips as she smiled in amusement at my sarcastic tone.

"No hello to me?" Crow asked, sounding annoyed. I shot a glare at him, sticking out my tongue.

"Mean brothers don't get 'hello's'"

"Great." Crow said, rolling his eyes. "Now can we go? It's stuffy in here and I want some mice."

"Never thought the great brother of mine would ever eat rodents." I said sarcastically, smirking madly. "Did you get so fat you went on a diet?"

Crow glared. "Shut up!"

I laughed.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

We were all back at the shed Socks had first taken me to, not wanting to risk running into Blade or his followers while they were trying to find him. He would be stuck in that dumpster still I was sure, but I didn't want to risk it if by some miracle he had gotten out.

"So you're leaving?" Blood asked, clarifying what I had said earlier.

"Yeah." I said, looking across every face to judge their reactions; Socks, Blood, Death, Swift, Crow, Whisper; all of them looking as if a train had hit them.

Socks jumped up, putting her paws up against my front leg and looking straight at my face, a sad look presented. "But you can't leave! I swore that I'd be your fangs and claws and I'm your second-in-command."

"And we still have a favor to repay you for helping us." Blood said, gesturing towards Death, Swift, and Swift's three kits who were nuzzled and curled up against her belly. "If you leave we'll have to run again and I don't think the kits will survive."

"I agree with him." Crow said, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Whisper and I searched everywhere for you, and I don't want to be stuck like _this _forever. You're supposed to _fix this." _

"What Crow says is true Riley." Whisper added. "You can't just leave us after that. Blade's still out there and we can't survive alone and Swift certainly can't with her kits."

_I'm no leader, what do they expect me to do? I don't want to abandon my friends but I have a duty to fulfill in the clans and if I don't fulfill it I'll probably be stuck in this cat body forever! _

_**Make a legendary speech that will be remembered for all the generations to come. That's Mary Sue, right, all about friendship or some other thing like that; make it sound pretty.**_

_Pretty…? I'd butcher any speech. Hell, I never read aloud in class._

_**Then I'll do it.**_

"You won't be alone, you'll stay together; all of you, even you Socks." Wolfheart said, speaking for me. "Socks can be the leader, since she has experience and I don't care if she's the youngest out of all of us, she's the best fighter we have. Blood, Death, Swift; you can protect the kits and be part of the gang, that way since it'll be an official group with Socks of all cats leading it, others won't bother you either out of respect or fear and I doubt Blade would want to fight another gang so soon and thrown his reputation out the window. Crow, Whisper, while I do value you as a brother and friend, I can't solve our problem unless I go back. I still have a war to fight in and until I fight in this war I can't leave. So, become a gang, just like Sally Soul; take over her old hideout and kick Blade out. You don't need me for that. I'm useless, I only have three legs after all. I can barely fight without tripping and I'm slow and I don't have as much experience as I'd like."

"That's a good idea but…" Death said, looking down to the form of Socks at Wolfheart's paws.

"I won't be leader!" Socks argued defiantly. "I won't! That's your job Wolffang, that's Riley S. Syrinne's job, the cat who stood up against Blade for her friends. I, and neither would they or even-even that other kit wouldn't have any other leader but you."

I resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall and instead let Wolfheart think up something that would convince the extremely loyal little killer kit to not thrown a destructive temper-tantrum.

"Then be my second-in-command, and leave the leader spot empty." Wolfheart said. "You can take care of the gang while I'm gone and wait for me to return, because I'm sure I will when the war starts, but until then I can't return. You understand, don't you?"

"But-,"

"If you really need me Socks, then you can send out someone to fetch me. I'm only going to be in the forest with another group of cats called ThunderClan, past the pine trees."

Socks put on a pouty face but I ignored it and looked to the other cats for approval. Blood who seemed to be the most willing one to share his opinion, nodded. Crow's face tightened, but he only looked towards Whisper, who smiled. Knowing that I had gotten their approval, I looked back down at _my _kit.

"You have to stay here anyways Socks. You're my fangs and claws, remember? You have to Sneak in my stead."

Socks whimpered and I could swear she was about to cry if that was even possible which I highly doubted. I was not good with crying kids, no, no I was not.

"Right." Socks meowed, sniffling and looking up at me. "I'll do my best."

I grinned. "I bet you will."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Ugh I broke off my caps lock button so now it's really hard to type and I'm typing way slower than a used to. This sucks. Well anyways, I skipped around a whole bunch since I know that many people don't like side-arcs like this, but it was needed for allies of Wolffang. Yay, and you guys get to know Wolffang's human name, Riley S. Syrinne! Wooh._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Summary of what has happened so far: **Wolffang sorts out all the Socks stuff, rescue's Crow, her brother, and Whisper, her best friend (who both hint that they're looking at her for answers to turning back into humans) and Swift has her kits, all of which are unnamed right now.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Thirteen-|\**

I had returned to ThunderClan after the few three or so moons that I was gone, and it seemed ThunderClan was doing just as well as they had before I left besides the whole mission to find Sol, their 'savior', and the whole Cherrypaw and Molepaw plot.

I was sad to admit that Hollyleaf hadn't showed up yet. She was my favorite character.

"Wolffang, get up." Jayfeather's voice demanded in my half-sleep state of body. "Firestar wants to take you out battle training and I insist since all you do is sit on your lazy tail all the time. You take up too much room in my den anyways with Brairlight."

"Aw come on Jay's Wing," I purred. "Cripples have to stay together right?"

Jayfeather scoffed, eyes glaring and a deep line set across his mouth. I blinked at the look and then quickly stood up and high-tailed it (haha get it, hightailed it when he just said my tail was lazy? Okay right that's not a good joke…) out of the den, speeding past Briarlight without a second glance at her.

The she-cat, looking a bit ruffled, glanced at Jayfeather for an explanation on my fast exit but Jayfeather was already looking away from the entrance of the den.

_That was an evil look on his face._

_**Indeed.**_

I headed towards Firestar near the camp entrance, knowing that he would be waiting for me just like the first time he had taken me out. Jayfeather had mentioned battle training but I had no idea how Firestar was going to train me to fight with only three legs. Wolfheart had fought, but she mostly used her fangs and claws only when she leaped since trying to attack while on the ground was near-useless since I would always lose my balance.

"So what are you going to teach me?" I asked the ThunderClan leader as soon as we reached the clearing. Firestar lifted his tail and gestured with the tip over to a log that looked to have been pulled onto the side of the area. I looked questioningly at Firestar.

"Before you begin to start your training you must have balance. I've seen you trip while walking before and I doubt you'll be able fight that well if you trip every time you try to shift your weight."

"And the log is involved in this how?" I asked, critically eyeing the ThunderClan leader. If this was where I thought it was going to go, I didn't know if I would survive it without being the laughing stock of the clan.

Firestar leaned down and picked up a pinecone and then as a demonstration he threw it at the log. If I were human, I would have paled considerably. Instead I looked wide-eyed at the ThunderClan leader asking if he was serious or not. He just smiled and gestured for me to go over to the log, which I followed and then stood on the log, trying to balance on three legs. I wobbled, leaning forward on my front paw considerably, only for my back paw to slip and send me tumbling down. I yelped, crawled back on, and then looked towards Firestar frowning.

"Dodge these." He ordered. "We're not going back until you can successfully dodge three of these in a row and not fall off."

I groaned. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Think of it like an attack coming towards you. When I start teaching you moves, I guarantee this will help you considerably."

"You're evil."

Firestar threw a pinecone at me and I blinked as it hit me smack-dab in the middle of my forehead and it was just as I was falling I realized I had lost my concentration and balance and was sent falling off the log again.

_**This is funny, watching you fall off a log when a pinecone hits you.**_

_I'd like to see you try it with three legs!_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_It was another one of Gray Wing's dreams again and this time Half Moon was there. She smiled at me, a sweet innocent smile that left me staring wondering what the hell it was for. Random dead pretty she-cats didn't just smile at you for no reason. _

"_Uh, hi?" I said, confused as to why the first Stoneteller was here. _

"_Greetings Wolffang." Half Moon said dipping her head down. "Gray Wing has requested that I go with you on this next visit. He has chosen where you will go this time."_

Huh?

_I tilted my ears down, holding my head close to the ground in confusion. This was the first time Gray Wing had actually chosen when I hadn't just stayed in thought for too long. It was odd, because I didn't think he would send me to a place I was unfamiliar with since I didn't know any other 'skies' to go to._

"_We don't have all day." A new voice in the conversation meowed. "So choose your fate and travel the skies but be warned there are dangers in even the darkest of places."_

"_You just quoted someone, I know it!" I turned to the reflection of Gray Wing. Gray Wing just stared back at me, holding a poker face, which tempted me to bang my head against a tree. _

"_Will you go now or will you wait all night to go to the place I have selected?" _

"_Yes, King, now."_

_Half Moon's smile stretched. "Then let's go. This will be a short trip, since they already know of me, but they will not like helping the clans."_

_Now I was curious as to who these cats were, but the newly-found glare on Gray Wing's face told me to keep my mouth shut, and I wasn't about to ignore a century or whatever length dead cat wise cat. _

_I nodded, taking the warning to stay careful to mind._

_I was whisked off my paws just as I suspected and soon enough all my body weight was slamming down against the ground and my paws stung at the impact of rocks. Wincing, I lifted myself up and glanced over to Half Moon, who looked as if she hadn't been thrown off an airplane and had landed on her feet. _

_Curse Gray Wing and his stupid afterlife-traveling techniques. _

_I glanced around, curious to see what was around the rocky cliffs we had landed on. There, approaching us, was two cats I had not expected to see. _

_**Cloudfang!**_

Cloudstar!

_**This is SkyClan…**_

Wolfheart…you don't think they'll be hostile, will you? Won't Cloudstar recognize me?

_**Say that you're not me. Your eye color is different than mine. Your pelt may be mine but your eyes are not, and nobody can argue with that. **_

_Swallowing, I waited until Cloudstar and surprisingly, a pale-blue eyed she-cat approached who I didn't know from the warrior cat descriptions. I didn't know if I imagined the mental gasp from Wolfheart or not. _

_Cloudstar dipped his head down respectfully to Half Moon. "Hello Stoneteller, twoleg."_

He knows I'm a human! Yes! Now I don't have to explain.

"_Uh, Cloudstar right? I'm Wolffang and I was wondering if you would help me and be one of my allies to help the clans?" I paused, waiting for the sure-to-come anger to appear on the SkyClan's leader face, but nothing happened and I drew in a breath, continuing. "I know that you don't like the clans, but consider the fact that if not for the clans then for Firestar, who rebuilt your clan and helped you when SkyClan was almost extinct. Surely you owe him that much, right? You wouldn't have to do much, only protect the cats who are about to be killed by the Dark Forest and not more. I am not asking you to work with StarClan nor make a contract with the clans, I am only asking you to be my allies in this war."_

_Cloudstar nodded. "I was expecting you to come. I have already decided that I would help you before you came – I trust that you will not use my clan for other purposes. I am already aware that you have recruited cats from other afterlife's. Rumors about that twoleg-turned-cat came around to be truths soon enough. But, I also ask something of you, this she-cat, do you recognize her?"_

_I looked over at the she-cat, but shook my head. I had no idea who she was, though I could bet a million Wolfheart did._

Wolfheart?

"_It's alright, I suspected as much." The she-cat said, a mourning look in her eyes but a smile of forgiveness on her face. "Wolffang huh, an interesting name. You…you look just like my sister, and even your name nearly matches, yet it is opposites, just as you were formerly a twoleg and she was a cat. I shouldn't have hoped…I am sorry. I-If you ever see a cat that looks like you, please tell her that I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I-I am so very sorry…"_

_Swallowing harshly (yet again dammit! Stop the nervous feelings already stupid emotions!), I nodded._

"_If she asks who you are, what name should I give?"_

_The she-cat's smile faded for a moment. "I…I…my name is Fadelight."_

_I grinned. "Well then Fadelight, I'll be sure to tell your sister that. It was great meeting you and I hope I can fight alongside you in the future."_

_Fadelight's smile returned and I knew I had said the right thing._

Wolfheart? Are you going to answ-

"_I regret what has happened in the past, but I have accepted the fact that the past cannot be changed." A new voice said, from my side, and I couldn't help the shocked widening of my eyes and the gasp of utter disbelief that left my lips. "I do not have emotion that I can show, neither can I touch you Fadelight, but do know that I can speak through Wolffang. I do not blame you for what you did and I do not blame the expectations that drove Shadowblaze to destroy our clan."_

_Fadelight looked at me, and then at the identical twin near me, and I swear she looked as if she was going to cry. Instead the mournful look returned, a small regret apparent as if she blamed herself for whatever had happened that Wolfheart spoke of. _

"_Wolfheart…?" I asked softly. "If you want we can stay longer…"_

_Wolfheart shook her head. "I'm sure Half Moon has things to do, and Cloudfang has agreed, or Cloudstar as you are now called. Regret haunts all of my siblings and I but if we could change the past, I have already found that it would only spell the worse and the events that happened here and now would never happen, which means that at this moment I know that I never went back to stop Shadowblaze."_

"_We cannot change what has already happened." Fadelight agreed. "May the skies be in your paws, Wolffang, spirit of Wolfheart. I will be looking forward to fighting with you!"_

"_And I you, Fadelight."_

This is played out very cliché…damned Mary Sue-ness and their cliché situations. I'm not even a Mary Sue!

_**Cliché is what I was looking for. This is the way I can get past my goodbye's without having to deal with all the crying and weeping. **_

I have no idea what that means.

_I nodded towards Half Moon, signaling that we could leave, and darkness overtook me before I could say a word._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"May the skies be in your paws?" I questioned myself. "It's like a prophecy that isn't a prophecy! Curse dead cats and their words of doom!"

Jayfeather glared at me. "Be quiet. I'm trying to overlook Brairlight's exercises."

I stuck out my tongue at him. "I got to see your wife so haha, beat that Jay's Wing!"

"Wife…you and your strange words Wolffang. Just get out and go back to getting pinecones thrown at you."

I blanched. "How do you know about the pinecone incident?!"

"Firestar asked me if you were ready for it and I said yes and now I have something that I can laugh about when I'm in a bad mood." Jayfeather said, a smug tone in his voice.

"I hate you."

"That's getting as old as Mousefur's ticks Wolffang. Try a new insult."

"Curse you and your stupid stars in your paws prophecy! I like Hollyleaf better than you three anyways. Oh yeah, and I know about her too and by the way just if you were wondering it wasn't Sol that saved Cherrypaw and Molepaw, it was Hollyleaf. She's alive. Now then, bye bye Jay's Wing, may the stars be ever in your favor."

I ignored the look on Jayfeather's face and walked past Brairlight who I could bet a mouse she had heard and exited the den. I felt like this event had happened before and ignored the déjà vu feeling. Firestar's pinecone training be damned I would rather trip over air then get pinecone's thrown at my face.

I was tempted to go back to the town with Socks.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

With all the things Brairlight had heard, I wasn't surprised when the half-paralyzed she-cat had dragged herself over to me when I had finished with my training and gone back to my 'required' (as Jayfeather and Firestar put it) spot. Apparently I needed to be watched at all times so that I didn't just go off abandoning my clan for a few months, which was completely reasonable seeing how Jayfeather was the only one who knew where I had gone and what I had gone to do; unless he had told someone else. Firestar, pssh, was just probably being overprotective of his apprentice who fell out of a tree on his first day training and made him relive his nightmare of 'my apprentice gets a leg mutation' just as Cinderpelt had.

_How cute, she's like an adorable little kitty doll wishing for the best and hoping to be something more than she already is, like Mary from Ib…Urgh, no, bad mind, shut up immature mind. That's bad – do not compare Brairlight with Mary in any way they are not alike they are not alike, they are not alike!_

"Hi." I said, feeling awkwardly lame (because yes, a person can be awkwardly lame and still have that be a correct term).

"I um, I wanted to…" Brairlight stumbled over her own words, looking at me and then at the ground and back to the ground again, her eyes not meeting mine. _The hell?_ I wasn't one to go comfort little kids or in this case broken-back daughters. This wasn't a I'll step on a crack and break my mom's back kind of thing because I'd seen that happen with a friend's mom who broke her back and the daughter made the joke that she had stepped on a crack and it wasn't pretty. The daughter is especially not supposed to go all stuttering-like to strangers and look as if they're asking you to marry them, that's not how it goes. I'm not into marriage or relationships. Nein I decline.

I smiled, feebly, trying to gain a hold on the situation. "Er, you've heard all the stuff Jayfeather and I have talked about and you haven't said anything until now and you want to know if I'm a threat to your clan or not?"

Brairlight nodded.

If Jayfeather wasn't a medicine cat and Brairlight wasn't Millie's daughter, I'd have to say it'd be cute if Jayfeather and Half Moon adopted her. She's like a mini Half Moon, doctor-assistant, child-that-understands-the-world-better-than-I-do-and-is-not-a-bitch-about-it cat.

I smiled reassuringly at Brairlight, suddenly remembering as I did so that while I was older than her, as a cat I looked far younger than her even though I was apparently eleven moons old. "Don't worry. I may look like a manipulative she-cat who wishes for all your doom but I promise you I'm just trying to save your lives." I was tempted to say, 'You'll understand when you're older' but held off on it. I loved being cryptic and then blurting out secrets and have cats wondering just what goal I was really after. "Anyways, to say this straight, well, I'm helping the clans as a full. I'm like a messenger from the skies, of all the dead cats up there, and I can change fate. I'm planning to change fate anyways, because I know the past all the way back to before Firestar was Firepaw, and I know all the events in between that. I know the future too, as you've probably heard, but I'm not an angel-erm-a StarClan cat. I'm not here to stop fights and keep peace for all eternity, I'm only here to stop cats from dying in the middle of the fight and nothing more and after that I'll be gone, back to my own world."

"You…Why do you need to save lives? Is there a big battle coming up between the clans? Will ThunderClan be hurt?" Briarlight asked.

I shook my head, sighing. Well I _did _need someone to confide into and Briarlight seemed like a good choice since I could make her bigger than she ever was in the books; hell, I could make her into a main character if I really wanted. I just had to mess with a few things, get Briarlight to discover Hollyleaf and not her, make a plan that will involve Briarlight taking down some big baddies and boom, star character ready for action.

_**No. **_

_Why not? It'd be awesome!_

_**No. She's paralyzed Wolffang and I won't allow you to set a target on a paralyzed cat. That's unfair and heartless.**_

_I could always get Jayfeather and Lionblaze to protect her and she can just act on my orders from a distance unless I tell her to chuck a rock at Tigerstar or something or trip Brokenstar when he's about to kill Ferncloud._

_**No.**_

_You good sir, are a mean conscious._

_**Good to know you're not stupid enough to not know that. Now can we forget this all and go back to the original plan of having Brairlight be a little information broker or something and not the star actor of the show.**_

_Was that a question?_

_**No, it was a sentence in an interrogative form, addressed to you.**_

_That was sarcasm, wasn't it? You _are _mean. Fine though, I won't make Brairlight the main character and shove Lionblaze out of the picture – oh, you know what I should do Wolfheart?! I should get Lionblaze and Cinderheart hooked up together so they can have little tiny kits! I love that pairing._

_**One word Wolffang, as your conscious speaking: facepalm.**_

"Wolffang?" Brairlight asked. "Are you okay…you looked a little off there."

I waved dismissively with my tail, putting up a small nervous chuckle and trying to step away from the already discussed problem of spacing out when I was speaking with Wolfheart. "No, no, I'm fine. To answer your question though, there is a battle coming up between what you would call the Dark Forest and us. Due to my position I've been getting more groups of dead cats to help me when the time comes to save lives, but that's much easier said than done considering that some are a bit aggressive.

"On any paw, the Dark Forest, or as StarClan calls it, the Place of No Stars is exactly as it says: a dark place full of dead bad kitties like Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Thistleclaw; those kind of cats."

"S-So then…" Briarlight said, a fearful look in her eyes. "Tigerstar and every other bad cat I've heard about when I was a kit…are in the Dark Forest and they plan on attacking soon? And you…you're a messenger that was sent down to save lives that are supposed to be lost in this war and you're gathering dead cats not just from StarClan to help you? That sounds unreal."

"Reality is harsh, but it happens." _Especially in magical unicorn kitty books full of dead cats that don't do shit besides giving our prophecies that practically cause the whole problem of the prophecy to happen – and they don't even help the clans during the war hardly until the very end! _"Believe me or not but I don't lie, I only tell truths and hold secrets. I'm not a miracle worker and I don't do anything besides saving lives because other than that I'm just a normal cat that knows past, present and future."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Yes! So here we are with a slight (tiny, I swear, it's only a tiny) filler though however important it means is up to you. I'm not being funny there or anything but yeah, this chapter took forever to write because I stopped writing for about a week and I've lost my CAPS LOCK button for an entire three weeks, though it still works but it's hard to use and type as fast without the cover over the little small push-button thing (you know what it looks like if you've broken a key off your keyboard). _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Summary of what has happened so far: **Wolffang returns to ThunderClan, gets pinecones thrown at her by Firestar for balance training and finally, talks to Briarlight and sorts out the reasons why she's here (no matter how crappy they may seem). She also talks to Cloudstar of SkyClan and gets their help and Wolfheart forgives her sister for all she's done.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Dead Kitties Gathered So Far: **Tribe of Endless Hunting, Twolegplace/Town Cat (Dead & Alive), Scourge, SkyClan (Ancestors)

**Plot: **Will be moving on in next chapter to when Sol arrives (because he's the clan's stalker yay)

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**Question: **I need to know: Who is your favorite character in this fanfiction and why? Also, if you could bring one cat back to life in the original series, who would it be? And who would you kill from the original series?

**/|-Chapter Fourteen-|\**

I was really pissed off. There was no if's or doubts about it. I was absolutely and utterly pissed off to the point where I could literally pick up a truck and whip a certain smirking asshole with it until he falls to the ground dead instead of waiting for Hollyleaf to scare the living soul out of him.

_**That was a funny pun.**_

_Shut it. I'm going to rip his guts out and scatter them across the entire camp and then have a victory drink and get drunk off his blood, he deserves to die. _

_**Ow, violent much Wolffang.**_

_Yes Wolfheart, very. I need a knife. Maybe I'll gut open his stomach and then paint designs of stars all over his fur and then see if he laughs about-_

_**Wolffang, calm down. No need to go gutting Sol just because he's smirking at you like he knows something.**_

_-bastard I'll write Satan's number of unluckiness all over his ugly tail and then call Hollyleaf over so she can stab him with her claws and throw him out into the ocean so he drowns halfway conscious as he's almost dea-_

_**Wolffang…**_

_-then I'll laugh and say you-_

_**Wolffang, stop.**_

_-murderous disbelieving asshole coming to interrogate me I'll show him who-_

_**Wolffang, stop, please. You're scarring my mind.**_

_-won't dare come near me ever again and if he does I'll j-_

_**Wolffang, stop. Now. I'll mentally slap you if you don't. I'm serious.**_

_-gouge his eyes out and let him bleed to deat-_

_**I warned you.**_

I flinched as a sudden jolt of pain came to the side of my face and squeaked, looking around for the source, before realizing just what Wolfheart had been talking about. I didn't have any time to reply to the damned mental weirdness of Wolfheart's mental-slap-to-the-face ability because Sol was in front of me before I could blink, smirking as I glared back.

Sol had walked into camp, had his little discussion with Poppyfrost and Berrynose, and then had come over to my little corner where I had been eating next to Jayfeather. Jayfeather was about to get up when Sol reached us, but when he hesitated to leave Sol flicked to the side with his tail for him to leave. I nodded in approval at Jayfeather, knowing this would be a private matter, even though Dovewing would most likely listen to us and tell Lionblaze and Jayfeather everything.

Sol gestured for the entrance to the camp and I followed him, ignoring the watchful eyes of the clan. Despite being Firestar's apprentice, I could bet they didn't appreciate me going out with their supposed 'savior' Sol.

Once we were at the shore, he stopped and turned around, facing me. We both stood, not saying a word for a few seconds as the shore rushed up to meet the edges of our paws.

"You wanted something, kitty?"

Sol's smirk widened. "So you're the cat I've heard about, taking down Blade with your little followers and that killer kit Socks, eh? I never expected to meet the three-legged leader of the Outcasts Gang here. Everyone whose every walked into that town knows the name of the three-legged gray she-cat Riley S. Syrinne; but I suppose you have a warrior name too don't you?"

Time to put on my façade of knowing. Yay for me and my manipulations and plain awesomeness.

"Oh?" I said, a glint in my eyes. "So what are you going to do about it, Sol? You don't know anything about me or about who really saved Cherrypaw and Molepaw. Give up and go home, interference. Trash like you doesn't get to hear my name."

"Interference?" He asked. "How mean." He chuckled. "I'm not interfering with any of your work, if you even have any. I'm just here to exact a little revenge, nothing more. The clans have to pay for what they've done to me – but I didn't expect to see you here. From what I've heard you stirred up quite a riot in the town and I don't need you interfering with my plans. You're in my way."

"So that's what this is about?" I said. "If that's so, I won't stop you. I have my own problems to deal with; you may have heard of my adventures in town and the Outcasts Gang but I don't have any will to stop you and I won't use it against you. You'll fail anyways."

Sol looked amused at this. "So you're like me, someone who knows more than those pathetic clan cats ever will with their stupid dead ancestors StarClan?"

"No, I just know that you'll fail because ThunderClan's strong. You won't win, because frankly, evil never wins. Haven't you heard that story, like, since you were a little kit? Evil never wins."

"I'm not evil, I'm just-,"

"Don't you fucking say that line Sol or I'll gut you!" I hissed. _He was either going to say 'just' or 'justice' and both are bad excuses. _

Sol's amused look grew. "Now would you really do that? You'd make Poppyfrost so sad if you killed her kit's savior. You're a clan cat, aren't you?" He mocked. "You'd be exiled."

"Shut up." I said. "I don't like you. Nobody likes you and you're annoying. If you do anything to me, or if you go to the town and try to mess with my cats, I'll kill you, got it? I may only have three legs, but the moment you threaten my gang, I'll show no mercy. You don't know everything, Sol. You may have been told about StarClan by Midnight and SkyClan but other than that you're just a vengeful cat with no power over anything except your own cleverness."

_**You do know that you can't fight that well without tripping, right?**_

_Well Sol's not a good fighter either._

"Threatening me now?" Sol meowed. "You are very interesting-," _Dammit why does everyone say that?! _"Riley S. Syrinne."

"Don't call me that." I hissed, stepping forward and fluffing up my fur. "I'm Wolffang, not Riley S. Syrinne. Riley S. Syrinne is the name of a cat who leads a group of cats who don't like Blade, and fought Blade at one point to save herself and her friends when they were captured. Riley S. Syrinne is an outcast of that town, but a hope all the same, as Socks calls it. Wolffang is only a simple apprentice of Firestar's with a few secrets of her own, nothing more. Don't confuse the two, Sol, or should I say Harry, kittypet, and former 'warrior' of SkyClan?"

Sol was the one that stepped forward this time, his smirk wiped off his face along with the amusement formerly there. He looked a notch up on the anger scale. "How do you know that?"

I grinned. "I'm Wolffang, a cat with a few secrets, apprentice to Firestar. What about you?"

Sol's eyes narrowed even further and my grin faltered for a second. I wasn't exactly ready to go dodge a madman's attacks _now. _I needed a vacation away from all the drama and stuff, and if he was going to come bring some grim news he heard from the stars about my death then I was outta here. He wasn't welcome in my book and he never will be.

_**Pun, funny pun.**_

_How do you get a vengeful tomcat to go away?_

_**Hit him with a baseball bat and score a home-run. No, I don't know, why don't you just walk away.**_

"I won't help you with your revenge, Sol, but I won't interfere with it either." I said, my final words. "I may be something in town, but here, I'm nothing more than an apprentice, and I don't want to be any more than that. I'm here to save lives, and that's it. In the town, I only fought Blade, who I never did finish my fight with because it was my friends that beat him, not me, to save my brother and my best friend. I'm not ruthless like Blade; I'm nothing like him. I'm not going to help you destroy the clans when you'll lose anyways."

"We'll see about that." Sol hissed.

I was prepared to leave, turning away, when Sol spoke again. I didn't expect him to do those legendary haunting last words as the other person walks away thing, but he did.

"I'm sure Blade would help me destroy the clans when he learns you're here, the thorn in his side and replacement of Sally Soul." Sol threatened. "You'd be wiped out in an instant along with your precious clan. Blade is ruthless, and like any cat of the town, he kills because it isn't a law not to. Your precious ThunderClan is weak against Blade; and I intend to bring him here now that I know you're here."

I snapped my head back towards him, wide-eyed, before fixing my expression to a calm one, knowing better than to give him something to manipulate. We were the same, I had to admit, in that way. "Blade doesn't…have that many cats to spare. He has worthless cats, but they aren't good fighter and would be taken down whether they came with him or not and as far as I know he doesn't have that many good fighters that he can leave without taking them with him. I would never leave my hideout unguarded, and neither would he. Even if he knew I wasn't guarded, he knows better than to just go off on some random cats whim to go fight an enemy he hardly knows when that enemy has already left his town. He does outnumber us, true, but they'd be taken down in a flash. Blade's too smart to follow your orders, Sol."

_**Complementing the enemy now, are we.**_

_Yes, yes we are Wolfheart._

_**Great.**_

"I've been in that town long enough to know no one's foolish enough to go against him even if he's taken his best fighters." Sol sneered. "Everyone fears Blade; even you. The look on your face proves it, Riley S. Syrinne."

_That's it. He's being gutted._

_**And yet you thought he was the one that was going to attack first. Wow. You are unpredictable, and a fool.**_

I stepped forward and prepared to pounce at him, but before I could move my paws were swept out from underneath me. Letting out a complaint of a hiss I didn't go to the trouble of getting to my paws when I knew I'd just fall down again and rolled, straight into his legs and sent him falling on top of me. He yelped in surprise, falling and crushing me with his weight for a moment before I sent my jaws forward on his neck. He barely managed to shift his body over so that I caught his scruff instead.

I jerked upward, realizing too late that he was much heavier than I could lift, and in a split second decision, jumped over him and ran. I would deal with him later; I could play that as a warning when I had gone for his throat that I could have killed him. He should stay off my tail if I told him that.

"He would never get Blade…would he?" I asked myself, speaking to air as I ran away from the shore. "No. I bet even Sol's scared of Blade, he wouldn't dare. Blade's too smart to fall for a trap like that, dare I admit it."

I ran back, hoping that the conversation-interrogation I had with Sol hadn't been overheard by anyone, but then again, when did hoping ever do anything?

_**The cats of the town hoped for someone who would save them, and you came, though it was for your friends and not them, you still showed them a rebellion that would stay in their hearts.**_

_That sounded like something out of an anime, Wolfheart, but I'm not going to comment on what. Anyways, I'm no savior, I'm no real hope. I never did anything for them; I was just selfishly doing my own wishes and didn't consider them. I didn't even kill Blade, I only snuck past him with the help a few other cats and got my friends. I won't deny that truth Wolfheart, I can't. I'm only human, I'm not a cat, I have no right to. I'm not part of this world. _

_**That may be true, but even if you are human you can't say that you aren't physically a cat now and that's what they see you as. Don't run away from your problems saying that you aren't who you are.**_

_Ah, you are too smart._

_**I am your conscious. I'm as smart as you are, mentally.**_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_I was in front of Gray Wing's pool again, only this time a few additions were there. Half Moon stood by my side, her pelt brushing against mine in a way that told me she would be there for me when things got rough; which considering how all the cats who I had picked up were there, it was going to be a tough night. _

"_Uh, what is this? If you're having a bonfire, invite me, but if you're going to murder me in my sleep, literally, then please go away because I have other problems to deal with." I said, a sarcastic tone in my voice. _

_Iruk, Isame and Kouro, the cats from the town, looked the friendliest. A few feet away from the trio was Cloudstar, most likely acting as a representative for SkyClan. He looked a bit decisive, as if he was thinking deeply about something, and the look on his face told me that if I interrupted his stare-off-into-space thing I would be without whiskers. The furthest away, standing to my right away form the cats on the left side of the pool, was a glaring Scourge with Bone at his side, looking as if he had just eaten a mouse full of maggots._

"_No, Wolffang, we've actually decided that it would be best, since you haven't been taught much, to train you while you sleep, much like the Dark Forest warriors." Half Moon informed. I blinked at her, shock on my face – I had to train with dead cats I hardly knew?! "The cats from the town will be going first, they'll be covering stealth and tail-signals. Cloudstar, or one of the senior warriors of his clan, will come to teach you how to leap between trees and perfect your jumping since your balance will be off with three legs. Finally," Half Moon glanced over to the glaring Scourge and paused for a moment, judging what his reaction would be. "Scourge and Bone will be teaching you how to hunt, be aware of your surroundings to spot even the smallest of things, and they will teach you how to fight. All of us will be covering our own fighting tactics, if we want, but it will mostly be BloodClan doing that." If I were human, I would have paled considerably. "I myself, along with Gray Wing, will be taking you off into the fields for spars, tips on certain things, what you need to know about your position and how to signal the others to come when you want them to during the battle, and to decide who will guard you."_

"_Ur, what?" I gaped. "You can't be serious – and I need a guard? Why? But…Scourge, training me? He'll murder me," I glanced over to the black-furred tom, who glared back. "See, he's glaring! Glaring at me as if picturing how he wants to kill me; he can't train me."_

"_Actually, I will train you. I hate ThunderClan and Firestar, and I can get my revenge from helping you, but I still want to see what your answer is." Scourge said, his voice weaved into a cold display of power. "And to answer your question of why I think the Tribe chose a human, I think it's because you _don't _care. You only care for yourself and it doesn't matter if we die for you because you're human – you'll just go back to being human when you die or finish your job here and we'll be like tiny insects to you. So the effect of you not caring allows you to do what you please without emotional attachments to certain cats; which is why you don't care if some cats of the Dark Forest die while you save others because they aren't your problem even if you know the deaths to come I can say for certain, Wolffang, that you won't save some lives in favor of others."_

Remind me when he saw right through me?

_**That was…scary.**_

"_In fact, we're almost the same in that way, Wolffang; only I care about power that could save my cats lives and make them better, while you only care about your duty and you'll go to any cost to complete that just to go back to your human body; am I not wrong?"_

_I swallowed, finding the courage to face the truth that was laid out right in front of my eyes by the one and only BloodClan leader who had killed Tigerstar; the supposed scariest cat of the old forest. The others; the town cats, SkyClan, even Half Moon and the curious reflection of Gray Wing in the water watched me, all intent on hearing my answer just as much as Scourge was. _

Well shit.

_**You're screwe**__d. __**There's no way you can deny that; he's already seen the truth in your eyes. Nobody can deny that accusation when everyone can see it's true.**_

_I sighed. "It's true; all of it, whether I'd like to say it or not – it's the absolute truth. You're completely right, Scourge, I don't give a damn whether you die, or if anyone living dies, because their destined to, and you already lived once. Once I die, or I finish my job, I can go back to my life like nothing ever happened, and you'll all just be cats that I don't care nor will I ever try to care about because you're just that: cats. I'm human, in spirit if all else. I haven't known any of you my whole life, so I don't have connections." I swallowed, roughly, coughing for a moment. Nervousness spiked up in my spine but I continued, not daring to look away from Scourge's narrowed eyes._

"_I'm only here for my duty, nothing else. I'm here to save lives, and I'll pick favorites, because that's a human's flaw. I don't give a flying fuck whether you waste your already dead lives fighting or not, because in the end, no matter which way it goes, I'll just go back to being a human again and you'll just all be in a book series that I'll probably never read again._

"_So, if you're going to work with me, you need to accept that." I said, my voice just as cold as Scourge's. "If I tell you to go jump in front of Tigerstar and protect me from dying, I expect you to do it, because to me, you're just a bunch of tiny insects who can't even reach past my paws. If you understand that, then great; if you don't, then get out of here right now and don't come back, because I'm not looking for cowards who run at the first sight of an unexpected turn in life."_

_Scourge grinned. "That is a very interesting answer and one that I'm obliged to respond to. I'll join you – you're the first entertaining cat of this degree I've met in a while. I won't go easy on your training, Wolffang."_

_**That was harsh, Wolffang. You didn't have to say that much. You overdid it.**_

"_I knew that from the start." Cloudstar said, his voice floating lightly through the air as if I hadn't made a life-changing statement. "The twolegs destroyed my home, my clan, and my life. I would expect no less from you, a twoleg who was forced into the body of a cat."_

"_We're staying." Iruk said, a simple answer. _

"_You saved our town, and we owe you." Isame added. "We can't go back on our decision now."_

"_Indefinitely." Kouro finished, turning her head to the side. "We've seen how twolegs – how humans - act and we weren't expecting you to care about our lives when you don't know anything besides our names. That's understandable."_

_I nodded. _

"_Thank you."_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Not much to really say other than I'm just making the facts into big statements that need to be pointed out. None of the other twoleg-turned-cat stories really dig into this, or give reasons why the main character suddenly falls in love with Jayfeather, or has an affair with a ShadowClan cat, or why they have to save every single cat in the goddamn series for Pete's sake when it's just cats from a book – they shouldn't be that attached! Not that quickly within the first freaking three chapters of the goddamn book dammit (sorry I'm saying that a lot lol). Plot holes people. I'm filling them in, no matter how small (or at least trying to)._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Summary of what has happened so far: **Sol and Wolffang has a confrontation, in which he reveals he has heard of her as Riley S. Syrinne, and threatens her to not get in the way of his plans. She nearly attacks him, but runs away instead when realizing while Sol sucks at fighting, so does she, and runs off. Then all the dead kitties gather and they have a, ahem, heart-to-heart discussion that isn't really heart-to-heart and is more tragic than such.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Fifteen-|\**

It was night when I snuck out of camp to find the green-eyed she-cat hiding out in the tunnels. I knew it wasn't the smartest idea to go out alone in the dark, but I figured I might as well considering it was going to be even darker in the caves and my kitty night vision would do me good if I tested it out.

I reached the small river where Jayfeather usually met Rock when he was younger and stopped to sniff. Though I didn't know Hollyleaf's scent, and the musty smell of dirt and mud coated the entire place, I knew I had to try. My plan would fail if I didn't find Hollyleaf, because she needed to know my existence before Lionblaze found her and before she saved Ivypool and Dovewing.

So I waited. It took a few hours before I heard anything, and even then nothing came out. Another hour went by and I was sure that it must be sunrise already. I sighed.

"Are you lost?"

I blinked at the sudden appearance of a ghost cat in front of me. "Uh, no. I'm looking for someone named Hollyleaf. You're Fallen Leaves, a cat of the old tribe who died in the tunnels during your coming of age ceremony, or something like that."

Fallen Leaves frowned.

"I know all about how Hollyleaf is alive." I said. "I'm not a threat or anything, and I know I smell of ThunderClan and that probably kept Hollyleaf from coming near me but I have something to say to her. Pass along this message, won't you Fallen Leaves?"

Fallen Leaves stared at me for a moment before flicking an ear down and nodding, showing that he was willing to accept whatever I would say. I smiled, not wanting to unnerve him or anything so that he didn't go off to his love to pass on my message.

"Tell her that my name is Wolffang, and I'm a traveler of the skies. I'm not with StarClan, but I'm not with the Dark Forest either. Your tribe, the first stoneteller Half Moon, summoned me to save the lives of cats who are supposed to die because I know the future. I want Hollyleaf's help. Ask her if she's willing to join me; and it's more than just wanting her help. Hollyleaf is one of the cats who is supposed to die. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

I left the rest off, giving a long knowing look at Fallen Leaves before trotting away, a smirk not kept away from my face. If I was going to be trained by dead cats, then I would have my favorite warrior cat with me to train beside me. She was the easiest to get to understand that I wasn't with StarClan because she had broken the warrior code and lost faith in them.

_Wolfheart?_

_**What is it.**_

_Do you think I'll succeed? I mean, really actually save all these lives when I'm not really…_

_**You're fine. Don't doubt yourself and think you'll fail, because that's what'll happen if you believe it. Sure you might fail, but you might not too. Anyways, if this is some weird fanfiction like you think it is then I'm sure the author won't just kill you off. I doubt the author is that mean. **_

_Aren't I just an experimented character though? These stories of twoleg-turned-cats never turn out good cause some weird thing happens or some new evil arises – hey wait, now that I think about it haven't I met that stupid mark of a new evil arising with Blade…fuck, this really is a fanfiction, I swear. Wolfheart it's not fair! Now I feel like-_

_**Just shut up and keep walking or your going to-**_

I didn't get to hear the end of Wolfheart's sentence when I smashed my nose into the wall because I wasn't looking where I was going. Hissing at my own stupidity and scrunching up my nose was the only thing I could manage to do as I pulled back.

_Warn me sooner next time conscious! _

_**It may be my nose but I don't feel your pain so you can go walking into walls all you want while I laugh at you.**_

_Stupid voice._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

I got all the way back to Jayfeather's den just in time to see two frustrated-looking cats arguing with our dear local ThunderClan medicine cat. Lionblaze and Dovewing looked pretty pissed, and Jayfeather looked as if he was trying to explain and fail against their might; until he saw me.

"Wolffang!" Jayfeather ordered. "You explain to them about your adventures and town and why Sol threatened you. I have to go," He glanced over to Brairlight, who quickly took the signal and picked up an herb and held it up purposely. "Gather some herbs. Explain your dreams too, you know about the prophecy so you have no reason to lie to them."

With those words said, Jayfeather fled out of the den. I rolled my eyes at Briarlight's obvious helpful clue and walked further into the den and fell under two dark glares.

"You-," Dovewing meowed.

"Yes. The kin of your kin will have the power of the stars in their paws, blah blah blah, the three, blah blah blah, the four of the stars, whatever. You heard me talking to Sol, and told Lionblaze what you heard, right? Yeah, I'm the leader of the Outcasts gang, yes, I have an enemy named Blade, yes, Sol is a traitor and wishes for your doom, yes, I have dreams. Do you need anymore? I'm not really up for the long explanation."

"But-,"

I turned to Briarlight in a flash. "You! Explain all that I told you! I'm going to go, uh, take a piss. Yeah, uh, right. Good luck."

I didn't wait to see if Briarlight was about to argue with me because I was out the door before I finished my last sentence. Luckily, number two and three didn't follow me out the den and I was left all alone standing at the edge of camp wondering what the hell I was going to do.

Too many cats had already found out my secrets; or new one's anyways. Briarlight knew about the duty I had, Dovewing and Lionblaze would know soon, Jayfeather knew basically everything. Hollyleaf would probably be told more once she came to ThunderClan. StarClan still hadn't contacted me, so I assumed that they didn't approve of a twoleg messing with the clans.

"Hello Wolffang-,"

"Fuck off Sol." I snarled. "No I don't want to listen to your stupid lies and stories. Shoo, shoo, I don't want trash like you anywhere near me."

Sol frowned. "Really? Last time you got so close to me that you tried to rip my throat apart."

I laughed, a more evil sounding laugh than I ever had before. "Oh really? If I were you, I'd take that as a threat, outsider. I don't like you, I don't want to be anywhere near you, and I don't want you anywhere near my cats or my clan. Next time you won't be so lucky; I want you away from my home, Sol."

"You're bluffing." Sol said, smirking. "You stumble around when you fight and you're still off-balanced. I've heard of that training you're going through with Firestar. Riley S. Syrinne isn't as strong as everyone thought, I guess."

My tail twitched, threatening to lash out in the anger I felt. I wanted to rip the smirk right off his damn face and throw it in the lake. Plotline be damned, I'd rather throw him into Hollyleaf's and Fallen Leaves' tunnels for him to be killed and drowned in the river than let him live and let WindClan attack ThunderClan.

"I'll make sure to let Hollyleaf kill you, Sol."

Sol's smirk broke. "Hollyleaf?"

I grinned a devil's grin. "I am a gang leader after all, supposedly. I could always just manipulate a few cats and you'll be gone in a flash, you fool." I said. "I don't have to kill you myself, other cats that hate you can do that. You will die for opposing ThunderClan, you fake savior."

"Big words for a cat that only knows the truth." Sol said, regaining his smirk as if he hadn't been shaken by the words I had spoken. "So I'm assuming now that you've said it Hollyleaf was the one who saved Cherrypaw and Molepaw?"

"Bingo." I replied sarcastically. "You've hit the mark. Now then trash, leave."

"Fine." Sol hissed. "Just don't forget that these cats hold their warrior code above all else. Nobody here would kill me and that includes Hollyleaf. If I remember, she followed the warrior code as if it were her own will."

Sol stalked away with his last words and I was left wondering if instead of getting Hollyleaf to just chase him off I could get her to kill him. It would be hard, but Hollyleaf was the only one that could do it and I didn't want Sol to somehow show up later with trouble that wasn't canon in the books.

Aiming for one cat's life while he aimed for mine was a hard truth to hide.

I looked up from the ground to see a few cats around camp staring at me. It looked as if they had picked up my hostile tone towards their 'savior' Sol. I didn't mind. The more they thought badly and questioned Sol's presence, the better. I couldn't shove the whole clan against him, but that wasn't my job anyways. It was Hollyleaf's.

Too bad Sneak just had to run into camp at that very moment before the guards could stop her and came barreling into me.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

I held my tail up to dismiss the two cats who had been chasing after the intruder and quickly made a sharp nod towards Firestar who was standing atop the highrock telling him this cat, or kit in their eyes, was fine.

"Riley-,"

I shook my head. "Not here Sneak. Into the den, now."

"Yes ma'am." Sneak replied. I gave her a questioningly look before nudging her into the occupied medicine cat den.

"Ma'am? Is that what Socks told you guys to call me?" I didn't let her answer as I continued with a more scolding tone. "Call me sir, that sounds better, or leader if you aren't going to refer to me as my warrior name here."

I glanced up once to see Briarlight about done with the explanation and a curious Dovewing and Lionblaze. I gave them all a pointed glare, but each one refused to move.

"Get out." I demanded.

"Why?" Lionblaze asked. "We can hear whatever you have to say, we've heard everything…but did you just ask that kit to call you her leader? That can't be one of your warriors if you are-,"

"I am Riley S. Syrinne, leader of the Outcasts gang and this is Sneak, a member of that gang and one of my senior warrior. I don't care if she's a kit, she has experience. My second-in-command is only four moons old or something like that and she's already killed plenty of cats to earn that position. If you don't want to die, get out Lionblaze. Dovewing will likely listen in anyways and I can't stop that but you don't need to hear it and neither does Briarlight."

I held the golden tabby's gaze evenly before he eventually stood and walked out of the den. Briarlight followed, sending me a small smile of forgiveness and Dovewing stayed, ear to the side in uncertainty.

I glanced at Dovewing, disappointed for some reason I couldn't figure out which was probably my conscious'; Wolfheart's, fault. "Dovewing…Whatever Sneak's about to tell me, please don't tell anyone else. Sneak wouldn't come here if it wasn't bad, would you?"

Sneak looked down at her paws, a guilty look in her eyes. She seemed to be sad to bring me bad news, especially after I had nearly saved her life by taking her to the vet, and, ahem, going on a Socks killing spree parade.

I was glad to see her, but I wasn't happy to find out the bad news.

"So?" I prompted, wanting to get it over with. "What happened?"

"I'm…I'm sorry." Sneak said, her voice low. "I…We couldn't do anything-,"

"Spit it out, Sneak." I said. "What happened? It's already done and over with, you can't change the past. Don't sink into despair and blame yourself for something that you can't stop now."

Sneak sniffled. "Crow, I, he, I'm so sorry! Blade was tired of waiting for you to come back and so as an act to warn you of the consequences of not facing him he caught Crow out when he was hunting and he…he's blind." My heart skipped a beat. "Blade ripped out his eyes while he was awake and then threw him back at the entrance to our hideout. He told us that Crow's screams were so loud the birds fled to the skies. He told us that if you didn't come back so that he could show what would happen to cats that oppose him, he would start picking us off one-by-one until there was no one left."

My heartbeat pounded in my ears and I swear my world stopped. _Blade ripped out my brother's eyes? Wh-what? He wouldn't really…that's too harsh, just to get rid of me he would take down my brother?_

"H-he…" I tried not to cry but it seemed impossible not to. My voice sounded weaker to my ears than I wanted it to and I suddenly felt more vulnerable than I ever had in my life. "My brother…had his eyes ripped out?"

Dovewing's eyes were wide. I was pretty sure mine were too. I wasn't expecting this. I wasn't expecting an enemy that badly wanting to get rid of some small threat to his tyranny.

Sneak dipped her head down in the soundless answer of yes.

_This isn't happening to me! This can't be! That motherfucker Blade I'll fucking_ _tear his beating heart out for taking my brother's eyes! _

Swallowing my sorrow for a moment, I did what I knew a leader had to do. Give orders.

"Sneak, I want you to do exactly what I tell you, okay? Go straight to the hideout and get Crow. It's too risky for him to be there. I'll go ask Firestar if he can allow some of my friends here for a while, just until I figure out what to do. I don't want any more of my cats getting hurt or dying."

I turned to Dovewing, trying to hold my want-to-tumble-to-the-ground-and-cry emotion at bay for a few more minutes. "Dovewing, go ask Firestar if some of my friends can stay here. Can you do that?"

"Y-yes." Dovewing meowed.

A minute later, Dovewing returned with a nod.

"He said yes as long as they won't harm anyone and they'll hunt for the clan and share their food." Dovewing said. "Are there anymore kits in your group that need to be taken care of?"

"There are kits, but they don't need to be looked after." I turned my gaze back to Sneak, who sat patiently in front of me. "You heard her. Bring the entire gang here. I want you out of there by the next three days, you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Sneak responded.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Major plot twist there, sort of. Crow got his eyes ripped out and he's blind, but thankfully still alive, and Blade's pissed that the main threat got away, namely, Wolffang. Don't forget though, Wolffang still has to train with the dead kitties and I'll show little bits and pieces of that. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Summary of what has happened so far: **Wolffang tries to make contact with Hollyleaf but gets Fallen Leaves instead. Then she has Briarlight explain about her 'duty' to Dovewing and Lionblaze, the last of the three, and she gets into a small argument with Sol. In the end, she finds out that Blade has taken the offensive and has ripped out her own brother's eyes as a warning for her running away. *cue depressing musique* She orders Sneak to bring the rest of the gang to ThunderClan for a little bit since she knows she can't die until the final battle comes.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Sixteen-|\**

"_Hey." I spoke. "So who's training me first, or do I get to pick?" _

_Half Moon gestured towards the town cats, Isame, Iruk and Kouro. Kouro signaled for me to follow and I trailed after the three cats as we went off into the large yellow grass-hay-wheat-whatever-it-was field. We didn't go very far from the pool, but I couldn't see it anymore. Once Kouro stopped she turned towards me, looking as if she were the leader of this group rather than I had thought Iruk was._

"_We'll be covering stealth and tail-signals. In the town to sneak past our enemies and catch the smallest of prey we had to keep our tails down and our senses alert. We also had to rely on tail-signals to scout out new places where Blade or any other dangerous cats wouldn't interfere." Kouro explained. "This can also help you with hunting if you're in a group or likewise."_

"_Okay." I said. "So, stealth first?"_

_Kouro nodded and turned her head towards Isame and Iruk, who both stood side-by-side looking at me, most likely judging me from who pierced their gazes looked. "Isame will be covering that. Her nickname was Isame the Ghost Shadow, because they say she's as non-existant as a ghost's shadow, and ghosts don't have shadows or reflections. That's how good she is at sneaking and hiding around."_

_I nodded. I was about to step forward towards Isame when I realized something very important. It wasn't that I had forgotten it, but the fact that I had three legs and crouching down low to the ground and trying to walk would be like trying to walk through the river styx. It didn't happen. You swam through the river styx, and I doubted that was an option here – you just didn't do it in the first place._

"_Um," I began. "What about-,"_

"_Don't worry!" Isame informed cheerfully. "You don't have to worry about only having three legs! You won't have to worry about that because by the end of the night you'll be wishing you had four legs more than enough to worry about that."_

_That gave me a bad feeling…_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Jay's Wing, I hate your lover. Really. I hate her with a burning passion for ever making me train with those _demons." _I said. "If you ever see her again in your dreams or something, tell her that in case I die."

Jayfeather, used to my odd and random comments, only ignored me. He continued on putting his newly-found herbs in the right places since Briarlight was doing her exercises. The soft-spoken she-cat had insisted on me going with her to train by standing on a small rock or whatever for balance but I had refused. I knew now to never refuse the half-paralyzed when they are dead-set on something. It was horrible. Utterly horrible.

"Jay's Wing~!" I chirped in a happy manner, waving my tail back and forth. "You shouldn't ignore me. My paws hurt from that stupid night training~!"

"Go fix your own paws Wolffang. You should know how now from how many days you've stayed in here. Let them heal on their own and don't do anything more than walking." Jayfeather said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Knowing what Jayfeather had said was true, I tucked my nose further down into my pelt and curled up in my nest. I might as well take a nap before the trouble of my gang, now-blind brother, best friend, and most likely Blade came. Along with that, I had my balance training going on with Firestar, who now had a helper named Brackenfur to help him throw things at me while I tried to dodge on the log near the training hollow. Then, during the night, I had to train with the town cats, SkyClan, BloodClan, and the Tribe of Rushing Water's dead ancestors the Tribe of Endless Hunting; plus Hollyleaf if she agreed to my proposal and Half Moon could bring her to Gray Wing's field like Jayfeather.

All in all it was a troublesome combination of things that I wasn't so keen on doing. Saving lives during a war and dealing with being a cat had many other challenges in between.

I had two more days, at maximum, until my gang arrived. Hopefully I could figure out how to stall Blade long enough for me to finish my duty in the upcoming Dark Forest vs the Clans war to disappear back to my human life. I hoped that Crow and Whisper would return to being human once I did, because if they didn't I was screwed over majorly.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"_Yo," I greeted. "My name's Wolffang."_

_Hollyleaf stared. _

"_Yeah, did Fallen Leaves explain it to you?" I asked, curious at the strange look I was getting. _

"_Yes…" Came the slow answer from the black-furred she-cat. Hollyleaf seemed to look at me through half-closed eyes as if observing some sort of new prey she had caught. I didn't know if it was a good look or a bad one and I didn't think I really wanted to know since I was in front of a cat that murdered a threat to her family. _

_I stood for a moment and looked at Hollyleaf. _

"_So since I'm in your dream and all looking for an answer and even asked the King to transport me will you join me?" I asked._

"_What's in it for me?"_

"_I'll tell you all my secrets and as you already know I'll be working to save your life along with the others that are supposed to die fighting the Dark Forest." I informed. "I also want you to train with me, and if you'll accept I can explain more."_

_Hollyleaf seemed to pause to think for a few seconds before slowly nodding her head to the deal. Not able to help it, I wickedly smiled and didn't bother with the second strange look pointed towards me by the black she-cat. Hollyleaf would return to the clan soon when Dovewing and Ivypool went down to spy on WindClan and then she would be dragged back by Lionblaze. All the while, she could be secretly training with me with my dead allies SkyClan, BloodClan and doo deed dum Tribe of the Dead and nyan dee cat town cats. _

"_Okay, so this is the short version. Like I said, I travel the skies, which means that I travel between all the different afterlives, or at least, have a cat that grants me that ability to. His name is Gray Wing, but I call him King; it's another name for a leader. I gathered up cats from twolegplace, SkyClan, BloodClan, and the Tribe of Endless Hunting."_

"_SkyClan? Blood-what?" Hollyleaf asked, looking surprised. "Who is SkyClan and isn't BloodClan evil? And cats from the twolegplace? That doesn't make sense."_

"_Yeah," I said sourly. "Sure, it doesn't make sense, but destiny isn't nice. Anyways, I want you to train with me since I'm training under them. They'll help me save lives in the war against the Dark Forest too, like yours."_

_Hollyleaf sniffed. "Can you tell me how I die?" _

"_No." I meowed bluntly. "You might change something that I'm not prepared for. On any paw, you'd be a great ally to have Hollyleaf. You've already killed, and I need that. I know all about you and your dirty little secret, and I know every other cat's in ThunderClan too. The main reason I was picked for this job was to save lives, because I know the past of ThunderClan and the future. I know how this battle goes and who dies and I'm supposed to prevent that so I can finally leave in peace, because I was sorta brought here against my will." _

_I paused to look at Hollyleaf's expression, but it showed nothing besides a calculating stare. _

"_I was previously a twoleg but because of mine knowing, I was turned into a cat." Hollyleaf's eyes widened but I shushed her with a tail to her mouth. "Once I complete this duty, I can go back to my body with my brother and best friend, who were also turned into cats. They're in twolegplace and if you run into them their names are Crow and Whisper and Crow is black-furred and Whisper has white fur._

"_I'm also leader of a gang, though I wouldn't really call it that since I didn't want to be leader in the first place. My friends who are in the gang call it the Outcast's Gang. My second-in-command who's running it right now is a black and white kit named Socks, but she's not to be underestimated. I've seen her take out more than a dozen cats, killing and disabling them. Then there's my adoptive daughter, or I call her that at least, named Sneak. She's named Sneak for how well she is at sneaking around. Then there's Blood and Death, who are both brothers with brown fur, and Swift, Blood's mate, who had kits just before I left the town. Finally, Crow and Whisper are there. Last I heard a day ago, Sneak came to tell me that my enemy Blade had ripped out Crow's eyes as punishment towards me because I ran away and went back to ThunderClan. Yeah, merciless, right? He also said that he would start killing them off one-by-one until I would come back, which I have no intention of doing since I can't die until the clans fight is completed. So now, my gang should be coming in the next two days or anything between then."_

_Seeing the look on her face, I guessed exactly what she was thinking and responded with: "If I wasn't telling the truth, why would I be in your dream telling you all this, and how would I know you were alive if I didn't know the future?"_

_A few minutes of silence passed after this. I waited until Hollyleaf spoke on her own. _

"_Why do you need someone like me who's gone against the warrior code and murdered her own clanmate? I'm worthless to ThunderClan." Hollyleaf asked. "StarClan has forsaken me and my own mother was a medicine cat and my father was from WindClan! You can't possibly want me to help you after all I've done."_

_I grinned. "You are strong enough to admit that you killed to your brothers and you were brave enough to go up to your mother and dare her to kill herself and then said if she didn't you'd shove the deathberries down her throat. To top it all off, you had enough courage to say your parent's sin at a gathering. I don't care if you've killed; cats in the twolegplace kill all the time just to survive. The warrior code means nothing to me, because StarClan dislikes a twoleg being in their territory anyways so it's not like I'm going to abide by their rules when I'm not even going to StarClan when I die and I'm not truly a cat._

"_Blood means nothing to me. Who cares if your father was WindClan and your mother was a medicine cat of ThunderClan? I'm a twoleg. Tawnypelt is of ThunderClan blood and she's in ShadowClan. Graystripe once lived as a RiverClan cat. Feathertail and Stonefur and Mistystar and Stormfur were all and still are half-clan whether or not they're dead or alive. Firestar's got kittypet blood. So does Squirrelflight and Leafpool and you and your brothers. That's only a few of the long list of cats who are different by blood, yet look how they turned out to be and most of them are good. You shouldn't blame yourself over it if it was Leafpool's and Crowfeather's fault anyways; you had no control over who you were born to."_

"_So," I said, a devious tone in my voice. "Allies?"_

_Hollyleaf dipped her head down in agreement. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_Cloudstar motioned to Fangfeather, who looked as if he had just had a fish thrown at his face as he stared at me with wide eyes. Cloudstar was talking about something, probably training, but I wasn't paying attention. The look on Fangfeather's face was too hilarious to pass by, and even Hollyleaf was looking at Fangfeather more than she was looking at the SkyClan leader in favor of the look on his face. _

_Hollyleaf and I exchanged looks. _

_Cloudstar, finally picking up on it, stopped talking and looked at Fangfeather, and then me, and then sighed. "I'm going to assume you didn't hear anything I said." Cloudstar said, sounding defeated. "Wolffang, this is Wolfheart's brother, Fangfeather. Fangfeather, this is Wolffang, a twoleg-turned-cat who is your sister and isn't your sister. They share the same body, but I've only seen Wolfheart once. Stop staring. It's not polite."_

_Fangfeather tried to speak, but he seemed to be choking on the words. Cloudstar seemed to do that raise-an-eyebrow thing in question. Fangfeather gave a panicked look at me, and then at Cloudstar, as if begging his leader to explain or do something – anything – to lay proof to his claims. _

"_I'm lost." Hollyleaf said bluntly. "Can anyone _please _explain?"_

"_Uh, I possessed a cat when I came into this world because you can't make something out of nothing." I told her. "The cat I possessed was apparently Fangfeather's sister named Wolfheart. Now Wolfheart's a voice in my head that likes to insult me and sometimes take over my body to fight because I suck at it. I'm pretty sure Wolfheart can appear in dreams but she's only done that once. I haven't actually seen her besides that since all she does is view my memories from my former life and eat food from the refrigerator that's apparently in my mindscape."_

_Fangfeather looked as if he wanted to cry. Shit. _

"_Uh, but that doesn't mean I can't convince her to come out and talk with you like she did Fadelight." I quickly blurted out. "Right Wolfheart?"_

_**I don't think so. It drains your energy, and if you're going to train then it's not going to help you very much since I **_**am **_**your conscious. I'm sad to see Fangfeather so torn up by knowing that I lived, but am not really myself, but he can get over it. He was the one that saved me in the end. **_

"_Oh come on Wolfheart, please?" I begged. "I can always train another night. We still have a couple of moons anyways and Fangfeather doesn't look as if he's up to the option of helping train me."_

_**I can't show emotions no matter how hard I try. I can't lie. I'm hardly myself and I don't want Fangfeather to see me like that. It's better if he just accepts that I'm not coming back for a long while.**_

"_But this might be your only chance to see him!"_

_**No. You can't make me change my mind on this Wolffang.**_

_I 'humpf'-ed. "Meany."_

_Cloudstar and Fangfeather and Hollyleaf gave me odd looks but I knew they wouldn't dare comment on it since one knew it was true that Wolfheart was in my head, another knew that I really was telling the truth because I had proof, and the third would just have to take his leader's word for it. _

"_Can we start training?" Hollyleaf asked excitedly. _

_Cloudstar sighed; again. "Yes. Since you're ready I'll take you to train your jumping. It's SkyClan's specialty and Wolffang's body should grab onto it from muscle memory quickly, but you still need to perfect it since you're formerly ThunderClan. Follow me Hollyleaf."_

_Hollyleaf nodded like an apprentice would on their first day following their mentor into the forest and bounded off after the SkyClan leader. I watched as the two left, my own hope leaving with them. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. _

_I was facing the ghost's of Wolfheart's past, not mine. This wasn't something I was supposed to deal with. This was Wolfheart's problem, not mine, yet I was right in the middle of it all because of some weird prophecy that Wolfheart hardly mentioned and a past I had no idea about because the voice in my head decided to keep it locked up and instead lazed around watching memories of when I watched anime episodes or read books or manga. _

_It wasn't fucking fair. _

"_This isn't my problem. Get this fucking straight Fangfeather. I'm not your sister, nor will I even be. I don't have her memories and she's only a voice in my mind. Her relatives mean nothing to me and I'll be out of your fur soon anyways. I'm only human after all."_

_**You're kind of a cat now. Not human.**_

Shaddup, I'm trying to prove a point here.

"_So, are you going to help train me or are you going to sit there staring all day at a cat that isn't your sister, huh?" I asked snidely. _

"_No…" he said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I thought I could handle it…forgive me Wolffang. Cloudstar warned me that you weren't Wolfheart but when I looked at you I couldn't help but remember my cute little sister."_

Wait-wait-wait, back the fuck up, what?

_Fangfeather tried to laugh it off, but failed miserably. He looked sheepish enough to be a fucking sheep munching on whatever sheep munch on. _

"_I died sacrificing myself for her, sort of, so seeing you surprised me since you look just like her and well, I guess you are her in a sense. Forgive me for looking stupid, Wolffang." Fangfeather said, shifting positions so that his tail was settled at his paws. "Truthfully I didn't think Wolfheart would travel this far into the future though."_

_I wrinkled my nose in confusion, blinking. "What?"_

"_Hasn't she told you?" Fangfeather asked._

"_No."_

"_Well then, I guess I, the great Fangfeather, shall explain it for you. It started out with my sister, Fadelight, going to the past and giving a prophecy…"_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_So, here it is. Yeah, my keyboard, besides my caps lock being really hard to type with, is now being a bitch. To space anything, I have to hit the spacebar twice because it never works half the time to hit it once and its annoying. Anyways, in case any of you were wondering, in Microsoft Word this story is officially Sixteen Chapter long with 168 pages contributed to those sixteen chapters. Yeah, a lot, right? And I haven't even gotten to the final battle yet either! _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**I'm really too lazy to do this, so yeah. Um…I'll just do this then: **Question time! If any of you have any questions, I will personally answer them for you! (Yes, really!) Just leave one in a review or PM (since that's kinda the only way to) and I'll PM you the answer, or I might make a chapter/end of a AN to answer all of your questions. The only hard part about that is, by the time I posted the first chapter of this story it was already finished. Yup, I'm dedicated! So I'm writing this…in like a year advance of when you'll probably be reading this which is why it's hard to make an extra chapter just for questions or something like that.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Seventeen-|\**

I opened my eyes to see a dark gray pelt much like my own in front of me and almost thought that I had curled up in my sleep if not for the two eyes in front of me. Sneak, my mind identified, smiled at me as she saw that I was awake and sat up straighter.

"Sneak?" I asked groggily, questioning my precious kits appearance. "What're yah doing here?"

Sneak gestured with a pointed tail to the entrance of the den. "T-the gang is h-here, b-b-but t-they refuse to come i-inside u-until they know you're h-here. T-T-ThunderC-Clan d-doesn't trust u-us that much a-anyways so S-Socks ordered the group to s-stay outside."

I sighed. _Of course Socks wouldn't go into what she would call enemy territory without knowing about it. She probably sent Sneak too because she probably didn't care if Sneak was ripped to pieces, must I admit._

Moving to get up I jerked my head to the side for Sneak to wake up Briarlight who was curled up in the corner in a nest of her own, sleeping soundly. I waited at the entrance of the den until Sneak had successfully prodded Briarlight in the side enough times to prod the half-paralyzed she-cat awake. Briarlight looked confused at the sight of the unknown visitor, but she spotted me only seconds afterwards and gave a soft smile.

"Do you need something Wolffang?"

"Would you like to be one of the first cats to see my gang? They don't seem to appear to want to come into camp so…" I sheepishly looked away, slightly embarrassed to have to admit to my troublesome teenager's (cough-Socks-cough) problem with trust.

Briarlight picked her front paws up slowly and nodded once she had gained the balance needed to stand without falling. I waited as she dragged herself over next to me and followed me out of the den, Sneak just two steps behind me.

Once in the middle of camp, where dawn was beginning to rise and I had a feeling many cats were still asleep besides Firestar and Brambleclaw and the two guards, who were suspiciously Dovewing and Lionblaze, I stopped. All four eyes sets of eyes plus my two followers were on me as I took a deep breath in and prepared myself for the loudest yell I could ever make. Waking up the camp was also something I wanted to do, because my dearest troublesome kit Socks needed to be _social _and meet new kitties.

"_Socks!" _I yowled. "Get your ass in gear and get your stupid pigeon-footed feet over here before I rip all the fur off your pelt you disobedient, unsocial, introverted daughter!"

Briarlight seemed to pale considerably from the dying look in her eyes. "D-Daughter?"

The others seemed to all share the same look as well. That was there problem though, I'd let them assume.

_**You do know you look about ten moons old when really you're over a year old? And Socks is only four of five moons old. Think about it closely Wolffang – if they see her and she looks half the age you do and you're this young then-**_

_Oh. _Oh. _Shit. I'll just add adopted. Do cats know what adopted means? Please tell me they do._

_**Yes.**_

"S-so S-Socks is your d-daughter now and I'm n-n-not?" Sneak pouted, looking up at me with _that face. _"A-Am I really not that important to you Mama?"

_Fuck and Sneak looks just like me! Agh! Why must you torment me! Adopted you fools! Adopted!_

"Yeah." Socks' voice popped up. The black and white she-kit was in front of me, having passed a stunned Dovewing and Lionblaze to get there. "Is my sister not good enough for you Mum?"

_Evil hellspawns of doom I forbid you-!_

"Is there something your not telling us Wolffang?" Firestar supplied the fated question as he came to stand next to Socks in the line of my vision. He seemed to have that raised eyebrow sort of look with an added dash of grandfatherly voice.

_No!_

"N-No!" I cried out. "Sneak and Socks are adopted! They were both orphans-,"

"A-a-actually I'm p-pretty sure you stole me a-a-away f-from my mother f-forcefully and then when I got sick y-y-y-you l-l-left me w-without a w-word." Sneak said, twisting the truth. I gaped at her in disbelief. "T-t-then when I w-went all the w-way out to find y-y-you all you tell m-me is to go away and g-get the g-gang. Y-you m-make me s-sad Mama."

_Nooooo! Lies!_

"I-It's not t-true I swear Firestar I-," I felt my voice caught in my throat at the sinister look on Firestar's face and squeaked. "Socks do something! You were an orphan-,"

"Blade was my daddy," Socks informed in a monotone voice. "And you tried to kill him."

_What. The. Fuck. You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me. Blade tried to kill me first anyways and that's messed up! That's like fucking Star Wars all over again except Blade is Darth Vadar and Socks is Luke!_

"H-He tried to kill me first!" I blurted out. "And you didn't like him anyways and you're the one that ran away from him and came to me! I didn't even know Blade was your father!"

Socks frowned. "I was his second-in-command personally trained assassin sent to kill his enemies. Who else would he give that position to besides his daughter who he never loved?"

_I need to go bash my head on the wall right now._

"Socks, Sneak, please, just _stop._" I said. "Otherwise, I will exile you for treason against your leader. You are adopted and I won't have anything else about it and you both know you're important enough to be called my daughters. Sneak, you would have been killed by Socks, or Blade, if I never came. Socks, I had no idea that Blade was your father, but either way he's a power-hungry fool who's trying to murder my cats and kill me just because I kicked him around a bit, rescued my brother and best friend, and gave a place for you cats to live. I only named you a gang in name since I doubted you'd be bothered if you were officially recognized as a new resistance to Blade's gang. I never intended to be your leader or for you to be attacked. I thought that Blade would…that he would leave you alone but…"

I felt the air catch in my throat. I couldn't say anymore. The guilt of leaving them, the guilt of how I would see Crow, with no eyes, all because of me, ripped apart my heart. Yet, Blade planned for my death just because I was who I had always been – interference.

Socks noticed my troubles and gratefully, spoke up to drive Firestar's attention away from me.

"I regret to inform you-," I looked up, surprised by the sudden change of professional attitude in Socks' voice. "But Blade has held true to his word."

My eyes widened.

"No." I whispered. "No, that can't be true."

"As of the last sunset, the loyal cat Blood, was murdered." Socks said, her voice steeled flat. "I regret to inform you of this, leader. Since it must be said, I will explain. Blood was impaled by a paw into the chest by Blade. There was no chance to save him with such a deep wound. I myself fought to keep Blade at bay, such as my injuries describe. May you forgive our slowness, leader, in not working cooperatively together?"

I felt light-headed. Three words came out of my mouth, only a breath that I hardly heard, "You are forgiven." Since I knew Socks wouldn't be satisfied without it and would likely blame herself but-

Blood was dead.

Blood was _dead._

He had kits. He had a mate. He had a brother. He had died because of my mistakes. Death and Swift were probably heartbroken and I could almost hear their malicious words slashing away at me now. They probably hated me; if I were them I surely would.

Blood was dead and it was my fault. When was the last time I had even spoken to him? Days ago? Moons ago? What was the last words I had said? What were _his _last words?

"Blood." I murmured. "_No."_

Firestar swallowed audibly. "Socks, you said your name was? Why don't you bring in the others? I wouldn't mind sharing some of the fresh-kill-ah, food, with you if you don't mind catching some later. Your wounds looked infected, and I'm sure there are others who need to be healed as well?"

"Yes, sir." Socks said, adding, "Crow had his eyes ripped out." Firestar held back a flinch at this. "Swift has a neck wound from attempting to kill herself." I choked on air. _No-no-no-nonono-no! _"As well as one of her kits has caught a cold. It wouldn't be that bad if it was just that, but we haven't had food in four days since Blade's threat. Our leader and I would be grateful for your help."

All my fault.

"And Death? What about Whisper? Swift's other two kits?" I prompted.

"They're fine. Death's a bit shaken up and Swift in her grief mistook him for his brother for a moment. She said a few things that…made Death go off the deep-end and run away for a while, but I'm sure he'll be back. Whisper has been taking care of the sick kit, since Swift cast it away and refuses to feed it milk because she claims that it will die anyways. She's given up on it. She won't even name any of them either. She's too scared of losing them like she lost Blood."

"Everything's falling apart." I murmured.

Sneak and Socks both looked at each other, and then looked at me. Without warning my two kits jumped onto my back; Socks batting playfully at my ears to tease me out of my sad mood and Socks balancing on my back. Firestar looked on, amused, while I found it only a tiny bit annoying. I shook my head to try to remove the pest from biting down on my ear and pulling it like a kit would do when playfighting with littermates but found it no use.

Grumbling in irritation, I started on my trek outside. It only took one look at me and Whisper was entering, guiding a blind Crow with (_oh god all the dried blood) _no eyes through first. A kit sat atop Whisper's head, coughing. Swift and her two kits were next to enter, the dull-eyed she-cat (_blame me I beg of you don't try to commit suicide for something that won't ever come back_) holding her two healthy kits in her jaws (_so young and innocent, but their father already dead_).

Since Death was apparently off to go vent out his feelings, there was no one else. I almost expected another pelt, one of chocolate brown to step into the camp, but there was nothing. Blood was gone and dead and probably lying on the cold pavement somewhere while Blade ranted about how that was what happened to traitors. His head might even be on a stick somewhere and it would be my fault because I hadn't gone back to face Blade.

_Guilty_

_**(All your fault)**_

I shut my eyes tightly and tried to shake away the thoughts, mindful of the two kits on my back.

_Liar_

_**(Only human, never a cat)**_

I hissed lowly. _Shut up!_

_Traitor_

_**(Left them alone to die)**_

I opened my eyes, forcing myself to watch as the three adults and three kits approached the fresh-kill pile and picked out the smallest pieces of prey. I could only get a glimpse of their wide eyes at the large food source that the cats in the town would kill for and they themselves would. It was what BloodClan had, after all. Scourge was right after all, I was just like him as was the Outcast's Gang which I still didn't really want to be leader of.

_I didn't…I wouldn't leave them to die! _I focused my vision on my brother, Crow, trying to shake away the negative thoughts.

_Fake_

_**(Never forgiven)**_

I took a small breath, willing myself to breath.

_Sinner_

_**(Envy, Lust, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, You)**_

The world was growing dimmer around me and I blinked multiple times, confused. How hadn't I noticed it sooner. My head felt light, dizzy. My paws wouldn't move.

_Betrayal_

_**(You'll only leave them when you finish your job)**_

"No!" I gasped, suddenly finding myself pitching forward.

The ground rushed forward at a sickening pace and before I could warn Socks or Sneak that I was suddenly not able to stand, black coated my vision and I found myself losing consciousness.

In the blink of an eye.

_Human_

_**(Failure)**_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Yup. Wolffang's negative thoughts. That's all I have to say. Aren't Socks and Sneak cute? I believe Firestar is…idk, baffled isn't the right word. Hmm, well, I called him grandfatherly, so I'm good._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Outcasts: **Wolffang, Socks, Sneak, Whisper, Crow, Death, Swift, three unnamed kits

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Eighteen-|\**

"_I want to make a deal."_

_Scourge narrowed his eyes, lifting one white paw forward and prodding me in the chest with his sharp dog claws. I stood steady, expecting some sort of disagreement, but I knew it needed to be taken care of. If it saved lives, I would make a deal with the devil; with BloodClan's Scourge._

"Would you kill someone for me?"

_Scourge's smirk twisted into a sinister grin. "The twoleg wants me do her dirty work? You just keep on getting more interesting by the second, human."_

"_Could you pick one word to call me and go with it already?" I asked impatiently, glaring. "And stop saying I'm interesting. Everyone says I'm interesting and it's starting to get really annoying."_

_Scourge eyed me distastefully as if looking at a really horribly-made meatloaf. Standing in the middle of a yellow grass-wheat-whatever field didn't help that since there was only yellow grass, yellow grass, and more yellow grass and then a light blue sky with nothing in it as if dawn had just risen. To say the least, it was plain, and there wasn't anything to focus on besides the demon standing in front of me._

_I took a step back, unintentionally sentencing myself to doom. "So will you?"_

"_If you'll do something for me in return." Scourge said. "Otherwise, I'm not killing someone for you. I won't do some human's will unless I get something in return."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Tigerstar."_

_I twitched. "Wha…Why?!"_

"_That's for me to know and you to find out, human. Just ask that reflection of yours if he can take me there." Scourge replied, a scathing tone in his voice. "He keeps refusing me, but since you seem to be able to go anywhere seeing as you went to the afterlife BloodClan was in it shouldn't be too hard to convince him to take me to the Dark Forest, _right_?"_

"_That sounded more like a threat than a deal." I responded bluntly. "So no. Isn't there anything else you want that I can trade?"_

"_No."_

"_You're an asshole."_

"_I take it that's an insult of yours human. I only do what's best for my cats and I. Killing Firestar includes that and I can't let Tigerstar do that, can I? He's weak, and whoever's weak needs to be disposed of and tosses in the river."_

Ouch. Déjà vu much?

"_So basically you want to lay claim to be the one to kill Firestar, and you think that's going to do something?" I supplied. "It won't. Tigerstar's more determined than even you Scourge. Do you really think after gaining all these dead cats and planning out this entire thing that Tigerstar would just give up his main goal because of what you said? I seriously doubt he would. Tigerstar didn't give up when he was exiled and I doubt he's going to give up from a simple threat Scourge."_

_Scourge had a flat look on his face. He stared, comprehending what I had said, most likely, but didn't look to be going with the logical part of it. His emotions of revenge, the very thing he had killed Tigerstar for, were stronger than common sense. Or so it looked, from the un-emotional response that I thought I was going to get. Either yelling or walking away looking angry was what I had been expecting._

"_Scourge, you _do _understand what I'm trying to say, right?" I asked, uncertain if he was going to reply or not._

_Scourge curled his lip, revealing sharp teeth as he narrowed his ice blue eyes. "Take me there," He snarled. "Human!"_

Holy shit he's angry!

"_H-Hold on I didn't mean I wouldn't take you there!" I meowed desperately, wanting to hang onto my life longer and not be killed by a long-dead cat of BloodClan. "I just meant that going there wouldn't do anything. Tigerstar won't be moved by your words Scourge, even if you are the cat that killed him."_

_The BloodClan leader's eyes narrowed further. "That doesn't matter. Take me there."_

"_F-Fine, b-but don't say I didn't warn y-you," I mumbled, then added as I realized the world was fading around me and I was about to wake up. "T-Tiny."_

_I disappeared from the Endless Tribe of Hunting's afterlife, or 'sky' as they called it just as Scourge's claws touched my face._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

I opened my eyes, this time waking up in the apprentice's den. Since there were hardly any apprentices my gang of nine cats had taken up the majority of the space of the den.

Swift, with her two healthy kits, had refused to go into the nursery, opting to stay at the farthest point away from Death as possible. It was sad, because I remembered the time with Swift used to trot around and laugh and eat next to Blood and Death all the time. Now, it seemed as if she hated Death, not speaking to him at all since Blood had died. She told her two kits that she hadn't refused to feed to not talk to him as well. I was sure the reason for that was because she didn't want them to mistake Death for Blood and think he was their father, but that didn't make it right.

Whisper, who curled around Swift's third kit, a sickly coughing little thing, was sleeping peacefully. Small shudders racked through the golden kits body, her pelt resembling her mother's greatly.

Next to Whisper lay Crow, who despite Jayfeather's urging, refused to be separated from the rest of the Outcasts. His eyes had been covered by special leaves and cobwebs, which at the moment if I hadn't known he had no eyes, would've been funny to see the leaves on his face while he slept.

For some reason, Sneak and Socks had decided that I was their pillow. To no words could I describe how it felt to have two kits laying on my back while I slept. It was like they had liked the idea of me being their new mother, and I would accept that since they were orphans (in my mind anyway). Blade was no father to Socks. He never cared for her and nearly killed her, something I couldn't forgive. Sneak had not mentioned a father of any kind but I could bet ten bucks her sickly mother was killed by Blade's minions by now.

Then, on the far side near to the entrance of the den lay Death. It was plain to see that the chocolate-brown tom hadn't had a good sleep. His face was twisted into a gruesome expression, and I had no doubts that he was likely reliving the moments he saw his brother killed by Blade.

One thing I knew I had to do, besides killing Blade, was naming Swift's kits. The she-cat refused to name them, especially the sickly golden she-kit, so I had taken up the duty. Yesterday I had asked Death if it was alright, since Swift had threatened to claw anyone's ears off who got close to her, if I could name his brother's kits, and the tom had smiled near-regretfully and had answered yes.

I was scared that Swift was broken, but I wasn't going to say that aloud. As long as she cared for her kits, I wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want. I'd allow her to approach Death on her own time when she was ready.

I sighed, remembering my self-proclaimed kits on my back. I would wake them up if I stood.

"Socks." I murmured. "Sneak. Get up. It's past dawn."

"Mmh…huhm?" Socks blinked sleepily, raising her head and looking down at my face. She put both her paws forward and stretched, yawning. "Hey Mum."

"Mum?"

Socks blinked again, snapping her head up quickly. "Uh, uh, I meant Wolffang not, uh, that. I mean, unless you, er, want me to? I just thought that since I called you it yesterday and you didn't seem to mind and well I just liked it, uh, yeah."

I smiled warmly. "It's fine. I just wasn't expecting it at all."

"Okay," Socks said. "Mum."

I let my smile get bigger at the word, a shine of light in my day, and then turned my head to look at the other sleeping kit on my back. The look-alike Sneak looked like a rock, unable to wake, and I didn't have a bucket of ice cold water to dump on her either. Too bad for her, I wasn't that much of a patient type.

"Sneak, wake up." I prodded the dark gray kit. "Sneak, we have to go hunting. We have to catch food for the clan since we took it all. I know you're half awake; you have to be right now."

Sneak grumbled something I didn't her and tucked her nose in closer to her belly. I groaned disappointedly and without another word, got to my feet and shook the two kits out of my fur. Socks, prepared for it, landed on her feet while Sneak tumbled to the ground, squeaking out in protest at the rough landing.

"Heehee!" Socks laughed, poking Sneak in the face in the kit-like way she should be. "That's why you should wake up when Mum tells you to."

Sneak perked up at this. "Mum? Hey Wolffang, can I call you Mama?"

I groaned, defeated.

"Whatever, do what you want. Just don't go getting me in trouble, okay? Sneak, you look exactly like me besides your eyes, and both of you look as if you're half my age and considering how old I look you're going to put me in a bad spot. If someone asks to clarify, please, put adopted in the sentence."

"Okay." They both replied in union.

I nodded. "Good. Now, hunting?"

"Yes!"

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Socks!"

Black and white hit the ground.

"Socks!" I cried, more desperately this time as I ran forward towards where my kit had fallen. Blood ran down Socks' side from a wide gash, opened again from the wild running jump Socks had done to catch a bluebird. From it, she had landed awkwardly, hitting the ground with a sickening thump.

I really hated that bluebird now.

I really, _really_ hated that bluebird.

Panicking at the sight of so much blood coating Socks' fur, I picked up the kit by her scruff and started to run. I had sent Sneak back to carry all the prey we had caught back to camp and then come back and hunt some more, so I knew Sneak should be at camp by now.

I ran.

I ran as if my life depended on it.

Socks was my life, I owed her. She had saved me more times than I was willing to count in town and I would regret it if I just let her die trying to catch some stupid bluebird and opening her wounds.

When I had taken her out hunting, I wasn't expecting to make a _spinning, flying jump_ to catch a bird and then smash down to the ground.

It's not acrobatics dammit.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_**Wolffang, calm down. You're only making it worse.**_

_No! Socks is-Socks is!_

_**Wolffang, listen to me. Calm down. Think of the good. At least she isn't dead.**_

_But-_

"-such I'll have to ask you to remove yourself from my den, Wolffang. You're in the way and I need to treat her." Jayfeather was saying, far too calm for the situation. "Either get out or have her miraculously healed, and since that's not possible, get _out."_

"B-But-," I cried. "Socks!"

Jayfeather glanced back at me over his shoulder, pausing in looking over and placing cobwebs on Socks' opened wound. He sighed, sounding strangely understanding as he followed with, "Move on, Wolffang. I can't say if she'll ever wake up, and I can guarantee you if she does it won't be for a few sunrises. She's lost a lot of blood, her wound opened so suddenly that it sent her into shock, and she bashed her head most likely when she hit the ground hard enough that along with the shock it sent her unconscious. She won't be waking up anytime soon and you just standing in my den staring at me with that look will not help me or you or her. So _get out."_

I whined. I pleaded. I begged. I got on all three paws and bowed my head to him and asked. I gave my whole soul just to try to stay in that room…

And failed.

I had to leave while my poor second-in-command, my former guide, my adopted kit, was in a coma.

_It's all my fault. First Crow, then Blood, and now Socks? This isn't fair!_

_**Wolffang.**_

_What?!_

_**Rest.**_

_No! Why should I? It's still daytime. I'm not going to sleep while Socks is in a coma because of me!_

_**Wolffang, think. You're acting like Scourge-**_

_What?_

_**-and your not thinking logically. Socks was the one that chose to jump after that bluebird. You couldn't have changed that, you were too far away, and you had no idea she was going to try that. Don't blame yourself.**_

_No! It's my fault that Socks is like this. I'm the one that ordered them to come here. If I had just gone to town-_

_**And be killed. How do you think they would feel then Wolffang. They would all be killed after you. This was the smartest option.**_

_With Blood dying and Socks injured?!_

_**Yes.**_

_W-Wh-No! I could've-_

_**Wolffang, shut. up. **_

Following Wolfheart's command, I retreated to the apprentice's den and went to sleep. Just as I was about to fall asleep, my eyes closed, I felt a small body press closely to mine and the scent of Sneak invaded my nose. Smiling, I found myself sleeping more peacefully than I had before.

I knew what I had to do. If I wanted this to stop, I had to kill Blade and to do that, I would be going to the Dark Forest with Scourge to complete the deal. I would do anything for the little black and white she-kit that had dug her way into my heart, even if it meant confronting Tigerstar.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Yup, that's it. Wow, Crow had his eyes ripped out, Blood's dead, Swift's broken(?), Death is being cruelly ignored by his brother's mate, Socks is in a coma, one of Swift's kits is rejected because it's sick and Whisper is taking care of it, and Swift won't name her kits so Wolffang has to. Wow, and that's only the Outcasts. We still have all the clan's problems too plus Dark Forest visit and the final battle. Ouch. I almost feel bad for sentencing Wolffang/Riley S. Syrinne to this fate but…ah whatever. Since the books are kinda vague on Scourge's personality, I'm trying to forge the canon facts of how he made BloodClan and all that into what I'd imagine he'd act like. I never did read the Rise of Scourge so…sorry if he's OOC. But, it's fanfiction I guess and you can't be perfect._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Kitties who know Wolffang's secret(s): **Jayfeather, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Briarlight, Dead Kitties

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**A/N: **_These next three chapters will be five pages each so it'll seem shorter to you._

**/|-Chapter Nineteen-|\**

"_What are you doing, fool."_

"_What does it look like I'm doing? I'm being stupid and going to the Dark Forest." I sniffed. "Why'd you come now? I can smell you, so I know your not some weird hallucination."_

_Wolfheart glared. "You're going to get killed."_

_Ignoring her, I looked up at the sky with a clearly bright and fake smile on my face, for the purpose of acting if nothing else. "Why hello there bright blue cloudless sky of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, how was your day? Oh, well, mine was horrible. You see, my kit went into a coma so It's been pretty bad. Yeah, horrible right?"_

"_You sound weird. Have you finally gone insane Wolffang. Question."_

"_Nope!" I replied as cheerfully as possible. "I wasn't even talking to you. I was talking to the sun. The sun is awesome because the sun can't yell at you for making potentionally dangerous plans to go to the Dark Forest/Place of No Stars with Scourge."_

"_If we die," Wolfheart said. "I'm issuing an arrest for you in the next life."_

"_If we die," I repeated her words snidely. "I'm getting a restraining order against you and getting as far away as possible by fleeing the country. Thank you for your service, Wolfheart, but it is no longer needed her. Please leave a message after the beep, beep!"_

"_Wolffang, listen to me. This is a bad idea." Wolfheart meowed. "You don't want to do this. What if something wrong happens or Scourge doesn't protect you if you get attacked. What if you get trapped there and Gray Wing can't get you out."_

_Guilty at the truth Wolfheart spoke, I lowered my ears to my head and looked away, not meeting my doppelganger's eyes. Wolfheart's eyes showed disappointment in me, and I knew my choice wasn't the smartest, but I had to. I didn't have a true choice about it. If I wanted Blade dead and to be able to send the Outcasts and my brother and best friend back to the town I would do the unspeakable._

"_I know it's foolish." I admitted. "But I have to. It's not for me, it's for them; for Blood, for Crow, for Socks, for Death, for Sneak, for Swift, for Whisper, for all of them. They aren't safe if Blade is alive, and if Scourge will kill him for me then I'll be happy. I already have Blood's death on me; please don't add any to that by not letting me go, Wolfheart."_

_Wolfheart was silent. Confused, I looked back at the spot where she had previously been, but the transparent ghost of myself was gone, disappeared again. I probably wouldn't see her in a long time either. _

"_Thank you." I whispered to the wind._

"_Thank you Wolfheart." I whispered. "You are truly who you are named to be."_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_Mr. BloodClan leader looked mad. _

_I guessed it was because I had, in Scourge's words, 'stalled' for too long. _

_In truth, I really didn't give a crap. I just wanted to get my worst nightmare over with. In a way, I was in a nightmare instead of the Tribe's afterlife. _

_I looked away from Scourge and turned my head to the pool, where Gray Wing waited as my reflection. Gray Wing's eyes were narrowed slightly, probably wondering whether or not he should send me to the Dark Forest. Finally, he said what I was waiting for._

"_Choose your fate and travel the skies," Gray Wing said. "But be warned dangers are hidden among the simplest of things. What sky shall you choose today, Wolffang?"_

"_The Place of No Stars." I answered._

_Gray Wing frowned. "One does not simply walk into the Place of No Stars."_

_I gasped. I stared. I knew it. I knew one of these days King was going to quote something. _

"_Oh my god." I murmured. "You just quoted Lord of the Rings. King, can I say that I love you now?"_

_Gray Wing snickered. He raised a paw to cover his mouth as his snickers became a full-blown laugh and the reflection of him in the water flickered a few times as ripples passed through the water. I couldn't help myself from joining in, laughing harshly. Only until I had stopped laughing did I realize Scourge was still there, looking at us like we were idiots, glaring darkly. _

"_We never speak of this again." I demanded._

"_Never." Scourge agreed, his voice showing his annoyance. _

"_So," I prompted. "Shall we go?"_

_The BloodClan leader grunted. I took this as a yes and nodded to Gray Wing, who had regained his sense from his laughing fit just like I had and wished me good luck. In less than five seconds, I found the world spinning, going black, and then my paws slamming onto ground harshly and my body pitching forward. _

_Unprepared, as I had nearly forgotten the effects of traveling across the skies, I yelped as I rolled forward and did a faceplant. _

_Scourge chuckled at my misfortune. _

_I raised my head and glared at him, but the glare did nothing but encourage him to keep taking enjoyment out of the horrible side-effects I got. Huffing, I turned my head away from him determinedly only to stare at bright eyes only five feet away. I jumped back, the sudden appearance scaring me. _

"_The hell man don't just fucking appear like that!" I yelled. "You scared the life out of me, literally!"_

_Brokenstar glared. Scourge was still chuckling, but now in that evil villain sort of way. Let me tell you, Scourge's evil villain laughs vs. Brokenstar's glare was soul-chilling just to watch. Two of the most dangerous dead cats having this mental no-talking battle thing in a forest with no light is creepy._

_Minutes passed while the two had this stare-laugh down. _

_Whence Scourge finally stopped doing the evil chuckle/laugh, he turned his gaze to me, officially scaring me with his bright ice blue eyes shining in the darkness of the forest. Brokenstar showed no emotion to being ignored by the obvious black tom with one white paw as he diverted his attention to me. _

"_Shall we go, human?" _

"_S-Stop copying my words!" I protested, trotting up to his side and ducking my head down, embarrassed. "Your eyes are creepy too. Are they always like that in the dark?"_

_Scourge seemed to find this amusing, because he let out a small laugh. _

"_Insecure now that you're in enemy territory, human?" Scourge replied mirthfully. _

"_No!" I said. "You two are just creepy! And weird! You were laughing for like, two minutes, or something! And he glared without blinking for that long too! That's _creepy_!"_

_Scourge gave me a look, his amusement disappearing. "Shouldn't you know? We're dead. I don't need to breath so I can laugh as long as I want. Dead cats can't get things in their eyes and there's no light, so I can imagine staring for long amounts of time isn't hard. Our hearts don't beat either and we're cold. Surely you'd have common sense, human?"_

"_I-,"_

"_Let's go." Scourge said abruptly, starting forward. I stumbled, almost tripping, as I followed his sharp movements following Brokenstar's quickly disappearing tail. I hadn't noticed the dead ShadowClan leader had left until Scourge had moved. _

Great job Wolffang. A great way to get yourself killed by not paying attention to your surroundings. _I thought sarcastically. _I shouldn't lower my guard here, even with Scourge around.

_And before I knew it there was Tigerstar._

_And he looked like he had just pissed himself._

_And he was looking at Scourge as if he was a dead cat come back to life._

_And I really tried hard not to laugh maniacally. _

"_Hello Tigerstar." Scourge greeted, a haughty smirk on his face. "You remember me, don't you?"_

_And everything went to chaos. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Cliffhanger. Yeah, I know. I'm evil._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Nothing…**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Twenty-|\**

_They were arguing._

_Full-out scream-yelling-arguing. _

"_Uh, guys?" _

"_Shut up!" Scourge would shout at me, and I would crawl back to my little rock and shield myself in case something came my way that I didn't like. Tigerstar looked mad, but Scourge looked pissed off. It was like two bull's fighting each other on who got to pound that bull-rider guy who had to hang on for eight seconds and then fell off. _

_It was chaos._

_The oddest thing was: they were arguing about why which one of them would be worthy enough to kill Firestar. _

_Like, civil facts. _

_**This is getting annoying.**_

I know.

_So I waited for the two murderers to finish, which took a good thirty minutes. I just sat behind a rock, staring at the darkness of the forest. I wondered what other freakish creatures were out there, just waiting to rip the living's throat out. I wondered if Hawkfrost was out there, training with Ivypool. I wondered if Blossomfall was there too, and Breezepelt. _

_What I really wanted was for Mapleshade to be out there, and not here in this clearing. I would probably die from a heart attack if that evil she-cat appeared. _

"_-lffang!"_

_I raised my ears, peeking out from behind the rock to look at the two toms. They were both glaring at me and I flattened my ears against my head, frightening. _

"_What?" I asked Scourge, who I was sure had yelled my name. "Do you need something?"_

_Scourge jerked his head towards Tigerstar. Oh. _Oh. _I stepped out from behind my precious rock baby (cough-my-precciiioooussssss-hiss) and went to Scourge's side, giving a questioningly look at Tigerstar. _

"_Are you who they call the 'sky-traveling' cat?" Tigerstar asked, looking curious despite the fury painted in his eyes. He must have been a sore loser, I decided. _

_I nodded, elaborating further, "I'm the sky-traveling cat. This is my last stop though. I've visited all the cats I've wanted anyways. So, Tigerstar, what do you know about me?"_

_Tigerstar scoffed. "I never expected someone who could travel the skies to be so young." he said. "Instead of gathering an army to go against me, why don't you join me? I could give you anything you wanted, twoleg, once I rule. Scourge though," He narrowed his eyes angrily at the BloodClan leader for a few seconds. "Has to die since he won't be joining me anytime soon. Firestar is mine to kill."_

Yup, sore loser.

_**Indeed.**_

He sounds jealous of Bloody's status.

_**Indeed he does.**_

I believe this calls for judgement.

_**Yes, yes it does.**_

_I shrugged, acting unconcerned. "Nah." I said. "I'd rather not join you. First off, you're kinda evil, and while Scourge actually cares about his clan no matter how little he does and does want to kill Firestar, you just corrupt cats and well, are horrible. I'd rather follow a mouse than follow you, Tigerstar. Once I save the lives I'm supposed to I'll get what I want, and that's something you can't grant, half-blood."_

_**Half-blood. Question.**_

He's part ThunderClan, part ShadowClan, part TigerClan, part SkyClan because his mother had SkyClan blood, and part kittypet because his father ran away and became one. See what I mean?

_**Impressive.**_

_Tigerstar snorted. _

"_You've picked the wrong enemy to mess with." Tigerstar growled. "Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, kill them!"_

Oh poopychu this isn't good.

_Beside me, Scourge stiffened. He gave me a sidelong glance, eyes wavering on my stricken gaze as Brokenstar and Hawkfrost came closer to us and I unconsciously pressed myself closer to Scourge's black pelt. Luckily, Gray Wing appeared in the nick of time, putting a paw to both of ours. My eyes widened as Hawkfrost lunged for me, felt claws at my face, and then the spinning and paws slamming and then-_

I gasped, eyes wide open, coughing up blood.

"Ahh…Aauugghh," I tried to form words, but only cries of pain came out. I couldn't see. Everything was just red, far too much red, and I was choking on it. Warm, red blood, running out of my mouth, choking me from the amount as I gasped for breath trying to breathe. I tried to stand, but my paws only slipped in what I presumed to be my own blood, and I was sent slamming on my head right on my left ear to the ground. Groaning in shock in pain, I tried to voice out something. Anything would work.

"Sne…eek." I moaned.

There was a small sound of pawsteps. Of a heavy breathing and what I could guess to be wide eyes in surprise. I tried to repeat her name, but by that time Sneak was already running.

I didn't get to see if she ever came back with help.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_I'm on a roll! Wow! Five more pages people! Can you believe it? Five more until we hit 200 pages! I'm so excited!_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Nothing…Sorry, again…**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Twenty-One-|\**

My nose hurt.

I had a large gash going from my right cheek near my jaw all the way up across the bridge of my snout, through the small corner of my nose, and then below my left eye.

I swear I could hear Scourge laughing at me up in the afterlife.

_Stupid Hawkfrost. _

Apparently after I had passed out Sneak had come in with Jayfeather and he had immediately taken me to his den. Along the way he had woken up Dovewing and Ivypool and had asked them if Wolffang had been in the Dark Forest or if Dovewing had heard anything but they had both replied with negative answers. Now, Jayfeather said that the wound would take a while to heal up; if it ever did.

He had said the scratch wasn't that deep, but because it was on my face and underneath sensitive spots like my eye and through my nose the cut might not heal all the way. He also said that I wouldn't be able to smell anything for the next few days, but he assumed that I would be once the cut healed and my damaged nose did since the cut only went through the corner.

It was painful, it was annoying, it was lasting – and I didn't have the patience to sit in the medicine cat den for days again just to wait for it to heal. I had things to do; like getting preparing for Hollyleaf's arrival.

The she-cat was due to appear any day now anyways.

Now, I sat in my previous nest that I had used in the medicine cat, brooding. Briarlight was beside me, trying to cheer me up, but Jayfeather had forced me down in the nest and had told me if I got up he would remind Firestar about my balance training and would have Cherrypaw and Molepaw throw pinecones at me until dusk.

I wasn't so keen on moving now that he had said that. Sadly, it was boring.

"Briarlight," I meowed. "I'm bored."

"I can tell." Briarlight said. "I usually sort Jayfeather's herbs when I'm here. That's how I keep myself occupied anyways, but I guess I wouldn't want to do that. You can't hunt, because I certainly don't want you to open that cut if you take a wrong step and you certainly aren't going to go running anywhere." She paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling in thought, before meeting eyes with me again with a sweet smile on her face. "Well at least you can see Socks now, right? She's your adopted kit and Jayfeather told me you wouldn't leave the den earlier until he had to shove you out."

I thought about it. I didn't remember getting shoved. I just remembered Jayfeather saying a few things and then finding myself outside the den thinking and talking with Wolfheart. I wouldn't put it past Jayfeather to shove me out though.

"It could've happened." I said. "I don't really remember much of it. I think I was in shock from when he said she might not wake up and I just lost it."

I looked over at the 'sleeping' Socks and sighed. She still hadn't opened her eyes, but then again, Jayfeather had said if she did ever open her eyes again it would be a few days later.

"I feel pretty bad about it actually. I guess I blame myself for what happened." I told Briarlight. "If I had just been faster I might have been able to catch her, or if I was closer, before she landed on the ground. I think she cut open the wound when she twisted mid-leap though and just didn't land right through the pain and got knocked unconscious. If I had caught her…she could be awake right now, chatting and speaking with me. She'd probably scold me about what I did, y'know?"

I looked down at the ground, feeling tears trying to come up. Yet, I couldn't stop speaking. It was like I had to get it out.

"She used to always swear by pigeons, Briarlight. It was so funny. It's like she used pigeon-brained and pigeon-footed as mouse-brained and clumsy and stupid and-," I broke off, my breath hitching. "W-When I found her she was being hunted down by her father's cats. In truth, it was actually a mission to kill me, but during that time we were together she began to grow attached to me I guess. So did Sneak. I saved Sneak when Socks was about to kill her, and Sneak was sick so I took care of her and sent her to the vet, a place where twolegs heal cats.

"Socks chose me over her father, Briarlight! Me!" I trembled with each word, my words mingling with my sobs as Briarlight only listened was an understanding look in her eyes. She touched her nose to my forehead as I sobbed, all about my mistakes and the cats that had died because of me and Socks and Sneak and my brother and _everything._

"I-I feel so bad Briarlight!" I cried. "All of this is happening just because of one stupid duty I have to do that's moons away! I don't get it! Why does all of this have to be my fault? Just because I know the future? I love Socks. I loved Blood like a brother. I love my gang and I love every single one of you cats in the clan because you're all family but all I bring is misfortune and death! It's not fair! I'm supposed to be preventing this, not causing it! This isn't supposed to happen in the future I saw and it's only happening because I'm interfering!"

"It's alright Wolffang." Briarlight said softly, licking my forehead as a queen would to her kits. "It's alright. Just breathe Wolffang, just breathe."

I cried.

I sobbed.

I inched closer to my dear friend Briarlight as if she were my lifeline, because at this moment in time she _was_.

The stories never talked about the pain. They never talked about how hard it was to see or hear of someone's death; someone that you had seen speaking just days before, who had comforted you earlier or was a family member or sibling. They never talked about the sacrifices that were made.

I tried to save one world and I destroyed another.

I tried to save the clans, I destroy the town.

I tried to gather dead cats together to help me, and yet they only think of me as a human, not a cat. They don't truly view me as one of them and don't truly accept me even with similarities between us.

I tried to survive as a cat, and I drag my brother and best friend down with me.

I tried to bottle up all my emotions, and fail.

It was painful. So very painful.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_I fell asleep in Briarlight's paws, literally. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up to see the long yellow grass-wheat-whatever-it-was field. The pool was in front of me, but I wasn't interested in talking with Gray Wing. I glanced around to see if anyone was around, but there was no-one. Usually Half Moon would be there to talk to me if no-one else was, but the white she-cat was nowhere to be seen._

_The sinking feeling of loneliness picked away at my heart._

"_Half Moon?" I called out. "Fangfeather? Scourge? Iruk? Is anyone there?!"_

_Since I couldn't smell, I didn't see the figure until the chocolate-brown pelt was right at my side, fur brushing mine, and I nearly jumped back in fright at the sudden pelt that had deathly similarities to Death._

_I choked on air, if that was possible. _

"_B-Blood?"_

_Blood grinned. "Hey leader."_

"_When-what-how?" I asked, not able to form sentences in my shock. Here, standing a cat that I was told was dead, and well, now I guess was proven to be dead since he was in the afterlife, was grinning at me in his old boyish way but with eyes showing a protective father beneath them. _

"_I thought you'd like a visit." Blood remarked, adding with a pouty face, "What? You don't like me anymore?"_

_I spluttered, choking, then realizing I hadn't been breathing for a while, took in a large gulp of air and breathed out in relief. Setting my eyes up upon Blood again, I couldn't help but nearly cry (again) but this time, in happiness. He was alright. He hadn't been banished to some horrible afterlife if he was here. Gray Wing had probably brought him._

"_Blood," Was the first words out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry."_

"_I forgive you." He replied back, surprising me. "Come on Wolffang, lift your head. This isn't the Riley S. Syrinne I know. You should be grinning, making some childish joke or planning some prank with Socks on someone. Tears don't suit you."_

_I had to raise a cat version of an eyebrow at this. "Is this how you got Swift to fall in love with you? With nice pretty words?"_

_Blood gave an embarrassed smile. _

"_Yeah. Swift always liked it when I wasn't all serious. I'm worried about her though, especially our kits. You're going to name them, right? Make sure their good names, okay? Not something stupid like Twig or one of those non-original names. Make sure the sick she-cat gets the best out of life she can and please, try your hardest to keep her alive. Swift is," Blood stopped to think. "Swift isn't right in the head right now. She assumes that they're all going to die and that if the golden kit is so sick right now anyways that she doesn't want to waste milk on it since then she can't get attached if it does die. She's given up hope and she lives under the delusion that Death is me but she fears to approach him because her mind understands that he's not me but her emotions don't."_

"_Also," he added. "It's not your fault. I heard all about it, Wolffang, and my death was not your fault. If you truly think that, then I'm going to haunt you in the living. No leader of mine is going to be sucked into despair because of some bump in the road."_

_I sniffled. "W-What?"_

"_Survive." Blood ordered. It was only one word, but it was enough. My heart skipped a beat and my emotions swirled in a tornado at the word, at the order, at the demand, but it was enough to keep me breathing long enough to smile gratefully at Blood. _

"_Thank you." I whispered. _

_Blood's small grin returned. "Don't mention it, just go wake up. Oh, and don't forget to name my kits Riley S. Syrinne."_

"_Of course."_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Yup, Blood and Wolffang meet and they have a whole discussion. Yeah, these chapters were pretty emotional for me (I dunno about you but I wanted to try a tiny bit of character development and angsty-feels for Wolffang). I also hit on the whole concept that other twoleg-to-cat stories don't usually touch on too for a few sentences there which I'm proud of._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Yeah, you guessed it, nothing…Seriously, I have nothing to think of that I can put he-oh WAIT. Okay, so you've got Swift's three kits: **

**Sickly Female – golden furred**

**Tom – gray furred**

**Female – dark brown furred**

**Can anyone guess what I'm going to name them? It's three characters from a game I've played, and it's one that's on my profile down at the bottom from one of those games on that list. If you've played the game, it should be pretty easy.**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Twenty-Two-|\**

Briarlight smiled as I lifted my head off her paws and I silently wondered how long I had slept. I didn't want to hinder her from going anywhere because I had been laying on her front legs.

"You awake now Wolffang?" A slightly grumpy-sounding voice sounded.

I looked at Jayfeather, not comprehending what he had just said. It just sounded like a mumble. "What?" I asked.

Jayfeather shook his head, banishing away the subject. Instead of talking to me or repeating whatever it was that he had said, he went back to his newly-collected herbs and pushed them off to the side of the shelves for Briarlight to sort later. After this was done he went to Socks' side and looked to be checking if she was alive, and then padded outside the den.

Muttering, "Meany," I rose and stretched, arching my back. I looked apologetically at Briarlight and then exited the den, blinking at the harsh sunlight entering my vision. Groaning unhappily I looked around camp to see who was here since I couldn't smell anything. Spotting Crow sunning himself near the elders den I trotted over to him.

"Rai?" Crow asked as I got closer. I nodded, but then remembered that he couldn't see and mumbled a 'yes', settling down beside him and resting my tail on my hind paws. Crow turned his head towards me, and I swear I could imagine him glaring at me, before turning away and putting his head on his paws, grumbling something under his breath.

"I heard you got scratched on the face." Crow said bluntly.

"Yeah. I can't smell anything now. I guess we're both handicapped now." I replied.

"Hn." Crow grunted.

I resisted the urge to sigh. Somehow I knew this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere. Crow and I talked, but it wasn't anything more than that. We were never that close when Crow left the house to go out into the world.

"I'm going to name Swift's kits." I told him. "Blood visited me in my dreams too. He told me not to name them something stupid like Twig. Since Swift won't name them anyways,"

Crow sniffed, raising his nose in the air. "You sound depressed. Also, I smell someone coming, into camp. I don't know who, I don't recognize the scent."

I sniffed, but didn't smell anything, forgetting that my nose wasn't healed yet. Frowning, I looked over to the entrance of the camp, where Brambleclaw seemed to stiffen from his spot near the entrance making patrols. It seemed that he had either smelled the visitor or seen them, and he didn't seem to like them either.

I saw a silver-spotted pelt emerge from the entrance. The silver-spotted cat's fur was patchy, some spots missing fur completely, and the cat looked as if it had just been through hell; except that there was no wounds to speak of and the cat seemed to have a dreadful expression on its face.

This cat was from the town. The appearance and roughed-up state of it proved it.

I was to my paws in seconds, bounding forward towards Brambleclaw and the intruder, who stood asking the deputy something. As the silver-spotted cat saw me getting closer, he stopped and waited until I was in front of him at Brambleclaw's side, stopping three feet away from the silver-spotted she-cat.

"You're from the town." I acknowledged the she-cat.

The silver-spotted she-cat nodded. "My name is Azula." she said. "You're Riley S. Syrinne, right?"

"Yes." I answered.

"What purpose do you have coming here then, Azula?" Brambleclaw asked, keeping his oh-so-dignified deputy voice in order. He showed nothing of hearing my other name.

"One of your cats, Blood, I think his name was. His body is being, as we commoners call it, used as an example." Azula said. "It's horrid. I heard rumors that you were here and I only though it right that you know since your gang left before Blade could do anything else."

My heart beat faster. "What…" I found my voice nearly disappearing quickly, in horror if nothing else. "What kind of example?"

"I-I don't think it would be appropriate in front of anyone else but you…"

_That sounds…_

_**Bad.**_

"I wouldn't mind." Brambleclaw said, diverting the silver-spotted Azula's attention away from me. Her eyes lingered doubtfully on him for a few seconds before her worried gaze went back to me.

"I know you weren't really the Outcasts leader, but you still made a difference. I think all of us are grateful for that back in town. I know you're not really a gang leader, but he was still important to you, I'm guessing." Azula told me. "Blade called a town meeting, sort of. It was where anyone who wanted to come, would go to see what he had to say, and since the whole uprising happened a lot of us were curious so we commoners went."

_She's referring to herself as a commoner. Is that what cats who aren't part of gangs call themselves? Commoners? This isn't Camelot is it?_

"Blade had thrown Blood's body out in front of his hideout where the meeting was and said that anyone who went against him would end up like Blood. The bad thing was that Blood was completely cut up; he had scratches everywhere on his pelt and his tail was cut off. So were his ears. It was horrible, to do such a thing to a dead cat."

_Oh shit. Blood, I am so sorry._

_**Blade must be a bloody maniac by now if he did that just to threaten them. He seems set on destroying all threats against his tyranny empire.**_

I exhaled, closing my eyes to send a silent prayer to my dead friend.

"Thank you for telling me this." I replied, giving a warm smile to the commoner. "I won't forget what you've done today. I'll be sure to repay you for coming all the way out here just to tell me this. I plan on getting rid of Blade soon, so no need to worry." _By getting Scourge to kill him. _"I'll be sure to have my cats retrieve Blood's body too so we can give him a proper burial." _That sounds so weird to say._

Azula looked surprised as I mentioned that I would repay her and opened her mouth to protest, probably about to say that I didn't need to or some stupid thing about how I didn't need to honor her, but I dismissed myself and turned away. I didn't look back to Azula, since I knew the she-cat would probably say something.

Going back to where my brother was seated, I laid down beside him with a vole I had picked up from the fresh-kill pile on my way there. I didn't speak, knowing it would only cause an awkward conversation, and instead worked on eating my food. Once I had finished eating I glanced at Crow once to see if he was going to say anything and then started off towards the apprentice's den.

"Swift?" I called out as I poked my head into the den. I looked around, spotting the golden tabby and smiled, trotting over to her and her two healthy kits. The third sickly kit wasn't here, most likely with Whisper feeding from one of the queens that still had milk.

"Riley S. Syrinne." Swift said, dipping her head down in respect. "Hello."

Her voice sounded dull, without emotion. It was like she was only a shell; nothing to live for but her kits. Her mate was dead, and now as I had heard from Azula, being disrespected even in death, and one of her kits was sick.

"If I could have a moment with your kits…?"

Swift eyed me warily. "Why?"

"I'd like to teach them something." I lied.

"Alright. Just be sure to bring them back before dark." she said. "Don't let them near Death either; I'm not trying to ignore him it's just that I don't want my kits to be reminded of their father's death."

_Oh, so that's what it was. _

"They saw Blade stab Blood in the chest, and every time these two see him they always have nightmares afterwards because they remember their father's death and I hate to see them like that. It just breaks my heart; but it's the only way. Please say sorry to Death for saying all those things to him for me, will you? I would myself but I think he's mistaken what I'm doing for something else and has been going out of camp all he can. I haven't seen him all day."

"Okay. I'll do it, but only if you apologize to him later, truthfully."

Swift bowed her head, looking slightly guilty at this. Relenting, she mumbled a soft, "Yes."

I smiled at the kits and flicked my tail to beckon for them to follow me outside the den; and outside of their mother's hearing range. The gray tom and dark brown she-kit who looked like an exact replica of her father and uncle followed me, side-by-side, as if they were holding hands. It strangely reminded me of a certain game I had played when I was human; as did the sick little golden she-kit that Whisper cared for who was an outsider of this little group of two.

I knew exactly what to name them.

I guided the two kits over to the elders den and slipped inside, greeting the elders as I passed, and then sat down and waited for the two kits to calm down as they started to nip and bite each other's ears playfully.

They were kits; unlike Socks and Sneak who had been forced to fight from a young age by Blade and mature far faster than any other kit should. Sneak, so paranoid she had been scared of everything when I had first met her and had a permanent stammer that she couldn't seem to shake. Then, Socks, who was even worse off than her. She killed freely, something no kit should have to do, and she talked as if she were older than her age by years. Yet she held loyalty above all else; even betraying her good-for-nothing father because of her newly-found loyalty to me.

These two were different than that. This gray kit and this dark brown kit. I wouldn't let them go back to that town until Blade was gone. If they were having nightmares from seeing their gruesome's fathers death, then I'd make sure they'd have good memories to dream about; like getting their names finally.

I smiled at the two and they both looked up at me, saying all sorts of things.

"Hey, hey you're our leader, aren't you?" The gray tom asked, excited. "What're you gonna teach us? What's your name? Is Crow really your brother? Where'd Gold go too? We wanna see her but Mom won't let us."

"Gold? You mean your sister that Whisper's watching over?" I asked.

"Yeah!" The dark brown she-kit exclaimed. "Mom said we can't call her anything else except her pelt color though." She bumped her brother's shoulder. "He's Darky. I'm Brownie."

_Oh god the pun. Brownie? Gold Darky Brownie? They really call themselves by their fur colors? Ugh, Swift, what have you done do corrupt their poor minds?_

"That's nice, but you know what's even better?"

"What?" They both asked.

"Real names." I said. "Wouldn't you like to have real names? Like your uncle Death and your mother?"

"Yeah!" said Brownie.

"I'd like that." said Darky.

"Well then, Darky, you're new name is Garry." I told the newly-named gray tom, Garry. Garry jumped up and down all excited-like and made a sort of victory loop trotting around me; oddly enough. I blinked, dumbfounded as he repeated started blabbering about something trotting around me.

Shaking my head at Garry's excitement, I turned my head to Brownie, who was looking up at me with her upmost attention, eyes shining.

"You'll be called Ib. Do you like that name?"

Ib nodded, grinning widely. "I love it! Garry and Ib!" she exclaimed. "Are you gonna name Gold too? I bet she'd love it!"

I nodded.

"Yes, I'll give Gold a name too. Why don't you come with me? I'm the leader after all, so your mother can't say anything about it, and if she asks about your new names tell her that I gave them to you and that if she wants to do something about it that she comes to discuss it with me, alright?"

"Okay!" Ib squeaked.

I smiled and exited the elders den, but not before giving Garry and Ib a pointed look that told them to hurry up. Ib came racing after me, with Garry just at her tail. The two were laughing joyously.

We headed to the nursery next and soon enough I was standing before Whisper who was cradling the golden she-kit in the corner of the nursery, not wanting to get the other cats sick from the golden she-kits sickness; whatever it was. I was beginning to think it was hereditary, since she hadn't passed it onto anyone else or Whisper, who was the likeliest to have it.

"'Sup Riley." Whisper said. "Come here to see her? With Swift's kits no less?" Whisper frowned. "She's going to throw a fit and claw your ears off! No better yet she's going to claw my ears off too for letting them see her but...I guess its okay. I'll just shove all the blame on you then, hee hee."

I sighed, head down in defeat. "You're evil."

Whisper grinned. "We're best friends after all."

I grinned back, returning the warm feeling of at least having one _person _there beside me that wasn't awkward to talk to or hated me for my differences. I was glad Whisper was still here and didn't hate me for all that I had done to drag her into this. If only I had found out who had summoned Crow and her into this world I'd most likely murder them for causing my friend and most definitely my brother so much pain. Crow never deserved to have his eyes ripped out.

Nobody did.

"I'm here to name the golden kit." I said, trying not to suffer in my guilt for too long. "Is she sleeping? Garry and Ib would like to talk to her, I'm pretty sure."

Garry and Ib meowed agreements, happily prancing around like they owned the place with loud yells. Whisper looked amused as she watched the two and slowly uncurled herself from the position she had previously been sleeping in and let the golden kit see the light. The golden kit yawned, but then coughed, causing her whole body to shake. I couldn't help but look with pity at it. It might not even live a year.

But, I had to at least honor her, so I said, "Hello Gold, I'm Riley S. Syrinne."

"Riley S. Sy-Syri-rin?"

I giggled.

_**Oh Tribe of Endless Hunting, the world's ending. Somebody call 911.**_

_Shut up! She's cute!_

_**Oh sure, because you're one to giggle at little golden sick kits and I'm supposed to believe that. Question.**_

_Yes you are._

"Yup. Sy_rinne. _Would you like a name, Gold? Besides, well, Gold, since that's the color of your fur?" I asked.

The golden kit looked up, crawling towards me and looking as if I had just given the world to her. I smiled and bent down, allowing not only Gold to climb up on my back but Ib and Garry as well. With three two moon old kits on me it was a bit heavy and especially hard to balance. Wobbling, I nearly swore before remembering that they were kits and probably shouldn't say what I was about to.

"Mary." I said. "How 'bout that?"

Ib and Mary both looked at each other, and then at me, my head turned to look over my shoulder, and nodded. Garry seemed to have been lost somewhere along the lines of 'M' and hadn't heard what I had said, as he looked rather clueless.

"Mary!" Mary meowed, testing out her new name. "Mary! Mary-Mary-Mary! Mary!"

_Oh god déjà vu. _

"Okay, okay, calm down." _You're creeping me out. _"Now, why don't you three play together with a moss ball or something? I've got to go do, uh, leader business, yeah. Arrivederci."

I shook the kits off of me and darted out of the nursery before Mary could say something else that creepy resembled the game _Ib_.

_**Maybe you shouldn't have named them that. You're going to jinx it.**_

_It won't. It can't. Those kittens will live a good life, I swear it Wolfheart. Just watch me. I'm going to ask Scourge tonight if he can kill Blade as soon as possible. I don't want to kill anyone, especially now that I know the one that I'm killing is Socks' father but I can't allow him to keep killing cats left and right. _

_**Of course, it's your duty after all. Is that what you really think about it, Wolffang. To just save lives. Question.**_

I swallowed audibly, pausing mid-step.

_No!_

_**Lair. Stop denying. There's one part of you that wants to stay here, but there's also one side of you that wants to go back to being human. You know that, so why not just admit it Wolffang. **_

…_but I'm here now. That's all I have to think about now. I can worry about going back to being a human later._

_**It's only going to turn out bad if you find out you can't stay here, but it's also going to be bad if you go. You're torn between it and it's breaking down the tree here. It's annoying, so fix it. I already lost my precious refrigerator from a mini earthquake caused by falling branches and some doors have disappeared along the trunk of your giant oak tree mindscape.**_

_Whatever._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_I am currently in the process of making a website for this; but by the time you read this it'll already be done. I'll probably post the link up on my profile or something. It's www . things-to-believe . weebly . com, no spaces._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Have any of you guys played the game Ib? If not, go play it! It's awesome! So is Mad Father, Misao, the Witch's House, and especially Corpse Party. Ehehehe~ gore~!**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter-Twenty Three-|\**

I glared at Berrynose, who glared back. I had bumped into him on my way out of the medicine cat den where Jayfeather had checked the scratch across my face and now he seemed unable to leave it be.

Well, until Jayfeather walked out of the den right in the middle of us, noticed us, and then huffed unhappily.

"Wolffang, Berrynose, if you're just going to stand here all day then I'm going to force both of you to work for me. I'll force you both to work side-by-side trying to find herbs; all day without any food." Jayfeather said. "Now, if you don't want to do that, I suggest you both turn around and walk away and forget that whatever what one of you did to offend the other please forget it. Knowing both of you, it's probably because both of you looked at each other."

"That's not-," Berrynose started, but was cut off as I spoke.

"He's the one that wouldn't let me pass!"

"You're the one that walked right into me like a kit!"

"Well you glared at me and didn't even let me explain myself! My mind was on other things and you were right in the way of the medicine cat den; how was I supposed to know you were there?"

"You could have looked!"

"And you could have moved when you saw me!"

"I was here first!"

"No, I was!"

"No you weren't! I was at the entrance first so you should have let me by! You just walked out and walked into me without even saying sorry!"

"Shut up!" Jayfeather yelled.

We wisely shut up at the words of a pissed-off blind cat. Oh the irony.

"Berrynose; apprentice duties for the entire day!" Jayfeather barked out.

Berrynose looked horrorrfied at this. "N-No! That's not fair!"

Jayfeather ignored him and prepared for his next sentence of doom: towards me.

"Wolffang; balance training with Cherrypaw and Molepaw _and _Lionblaze and Dovewing!"

"No!" I screeched. "You can't do this to me Jay's Wing!"

"Yeah! You're just a medicine cat!" Berrynose squawked. "You can't give me apprentice duties!"

"_Watch me." _Jayfeather said, scowling darkly. He pushed through the tiny gap between our paws and walked away to Firestar's den, most likely to inform him of our punishment. Once he was a good ways up the rocks, I turned my head back to Berrynose and glared. He glared back, as angry as I was.

"Truce?" Berrynose suggested, tail waving behind him in a way that told me he had _plans. _Plans of revenge against the blind cat known as Jayfeather and ones that I would want to be a part of.

I grinned momentarily. "Truce." I agreed.

To say that the moment was ruined wasn't true. To say that the moment between Berrynose and I was utterly destroyed by a certain green-eyed she-cat walking into camp with Lionblaze at her heels and Dovewing and Ivypool just behind him was true.

I gawked openly at Hollyleaf.

_Why does she look like she's just won the lottery? She's supposed to look all nervous, and then confess! No! No Hollyleaf you aren't supposed to be smirking – did Cloudstar put you up to this?! _

"H-Holly…" I could barely form words. Instead of how she was supposed to, Hollyleaf didn't go to the highrock in the middle of the huge crowd that was forming; instead she went straight for the medicine cat den and more importantly; me.

"Wolffang!" She _squealed _happily, rushing forward and touching noses with me, leaving the rest of the camp gaping. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

_You just saw me, like, a night ago!_

"When I heard that you were in ThunderClan I just had to come back to see you! I even helped out Dovewing and Ivypool here." She gestured towards the two sisters standing a few feet away, both blinking in confusion at the ruckus the green-eyed she-cat had caused. Hollyleaf was dead in their eyes, and they hadn't known her. She wasn't supposed to know me either, and yet here she was exposing that all to the clan as if she wanted to cause a misunderstanding.

"You see, when you helped me," _I didn't help you I just told you the future and about your death. You know that you're supposed to confess to being Ashfur's killer right now and Brambleclaw's supposed to save you. _"I owed you so much." _What? Owing me for telling you how you die? _"So I thought it was best if I came here, you know?" _OOC! _"For telling me the future and all."

I twitched. _Hollyleaf…you…I'm so lost. Just what are you trying to do? Expose my secrets to the entire clan? That'll just give Tigerstar more information about me!_

"When I heard that you knew about the Dark Forest and about how I was going to die, I felt that I needed to repay you." Hollyleaf told me. "So I've decided. I'll join you, you and your gang, not ThunderClan."

_What?!_

_T__**hat was unexpected.**_

"So would you accept me, Messenger of the skies, Riley S. Syrinne, Wolffang, Leader of the dead?"

_No. No I will not. You just screwed me over royally. And what the hell is up with all these made-up titles I didn't know I had?_

I swallowed sharply, nervous. "Did Cloudstar tell you to do this, Hollyleaf?"

Hollyleaf smiled. "Yes." she said. "You know the future. I'm changing it just as you are. I'm allowed to do that, aren't I? I don't want to join ThunderClan, I want to join you. Fallen Leaves would also, but he's still down in the tunnels. He also would like to join you, but as it is he's stuck right now. If you could maybe ask Gray Wing to go there tonight…?"

"Yes." I relented. "You and Fallen Leaves can join, but don't expect it to be easy now that you've just revealed my secrets in front of the entire clan, killer."

Hollyleaf didn't flinch at the word, but ThunderClan did. She only smiled brightly and turned to face them, not looking sad or guilty at all. She had accepted her fate and the fate of how things would turn out the moment she changed the future. She was putting all her trust into Brambleclaw, seeing if he would speak up. If he would speak up when she had just proclaimed she wasn't ThunderClan and instead an Outcast.

"I killed Ashfur." Hollyleaf meowed simply, her voice traveling across the hollow. From atop the highrock, I saw Firestar frown deeply, but the rest of his face unreadable. Brambleclaw himself was closer, at the edge of the crowd, ready to step forward, but hesitating for whatever reason. I saw Hollyleaf glance at him from the corner of her eyes but said nothing.

Before any complaints could be brought up, however, she opened her mouth again.

"He was at the stream and I snuck up behind him. He never even saw me and he didn't until it was too late. He fell into the stream at my paws and I knew that I couldn't save him." Hollyleaf confessed. "I didn't mean to. I regret it now, pushing him down, but he wasn't in the right mind. I didn't know what to do so I just pushed him away and suddenly there was blood covering my paws and he was bleeding."

_It's either she waits for Brambleclaw to say that Ashfur had attacked her and she had pushed him away and he cut his neck on the rocks and his blood covered her paws or he doesn't say anything and the clan assumes that she killed him even though she regretted it now._

_**She's playing a dangerous game. She's naïve putting all her trust in Brambleclaw like that.**_

_Only this time she knows and isn't clueless._

"Hollyleaf." I warned.

Yells came up at Hollyleaf words and suddenly it was like the entire clan was turned against her. I flattened my ears against my head, scrunching back halfway into the medicine cat den. Berrynose gave a panicked glance at Hollyleaf, who was right beside him, and then winced and stepped back with me. He didn't want to be anywhere near a murderer.

"It was self-defense." Came a familiar voice.

_Brambleclaw you're late!_

_**Detention for a Mr. Brambleclaw, over. Repeat, dentention for Mr. Brambleclaw, vice-president of the student council. Please report to the principal's office for further details.**_

_Ehahaha!_

"Ashfur jumped at her and Hollyleaf was only defending her. She pushed him away and he landed in the stream and cut his neck." Brambleclaw said, stepping forward out of the crowd with a determined expression on his face of a set jaw, firm eyes and a high sense of authority. "Hollyleaf didn't mean to, just as she said. I saw it but didn't say anything because I didn't want her to be falsely accused."

_Oi Brambles you just falsely accused her of being falsely not guilty._

_**You have the right to be silent. Please step into the cop car nicely or we will use forceful measures to bash your head into the wall, sir Brambleclaw.**_

_Stop doing that! You're going to make me laugh uncontrollably!_

_**Knight Wolffang, I regret to inform you but your adopted second cousin twice removed has been accused of being not guilty to an obviously guilty murder of a Mr. Ashfur Heartbroken and we would like to have your input on the case.**_

Hollyleaf said nothing, only keeping the small smile of acceptance on her face. Brambleclaw defended her and didn't let up even when Firestar came down from the highrock to question them. I just stood by, whistling oh-so-innocently beside Berrynose. Berrynose scrunched up his face in confusion at the odd sound that shouldn't be able to form from my cat jaws and gave me this look that told me he disapproved.

I smirked at him, whistling.

Soon, cats were going back to their normal duties and I was soon following Firestar, Brambleclaw and Hollyleaf into the leader's den to discuss whatever Rusty wanted to discuss. Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing were just behind me, all of us squeezing into the den through the narrow cave.

Firestar seated himself at the far end. Of course, before he could open his mouth, Leafpool and Squirrelflight were both in the den with eyes that told their father they were not going anywhere anytime soon.

I snickered, bringing many eyes towards me. Hollyleaf sat next to me, and on my other side of was Jayfeather. We were on the right side of the den, and at the entrance was Leafpool and Squirrelflight both respectfully sitting as if they hadn't interrupted anything. On the left side was Lionblaze and Dovewing and not far away at Firestar's side was Brambleclaw.

"We have many things to discuss here, but first, I want to sort out what Hollyleaf has said." Firestar announced. "Did you truly kill Ashfur, by accident?"

Hollyleaf looked at me. I had answer; but not to this. This wasn't supposed to happen. As Hollyleaf's eyes were on me, so was everyone's, especially Brambleclaw's glare that pierced through me as if daring me to say one word against his foster daughter.

I shrugged. "He attacked her, yes. She killed him, yes. When or how, I will not tell. I only know the past, present and future; I do not know the exact details however. I could not recite the exact sentence you will say next nor what move you will make. I can also not predict what hasn't been predicted by fate that has been caused by my being here. As such, Hollyleaf and this meeting are two of these things."

"Explain." Firestar demanded.

"Jayfeather can." I said, looking over at the blind medicine cat, directing all attention to him purposefully. "He has been in my dreams. He has seen what I have seen, or at least, what Hollyleaf and I have been doing."

Jayfeather grunted, offering nothing.

"Fine, want the truth?" I asked. "Jayfeather fell in love with Half Moo-,"

"Wolffang!" Jayfeather hissed. I paid him no head, as the stares and half-glares increased. Firestar's eyes narrowed a fraction while the parents and foster parents of the three seemed rather surprised by this.

"Half Moon is the very first Stoneteller of the Tribe of Rushing Water. At the time, Jayfeather was named Jay's Wing, and he was the one that created the tribe and was the reason for them leaving the lake. When they arrived in the mountains, there wasn't enough food, so they split. One group stayed in the mountains, where you know them as the Tribe, and the second…

"Created the clans." I glared at Firestar, who as about to open his mouth to interrupt. "Soon enough, the tribe separated into five groups known now as SkyClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. Gray Wing was the foster father of his brother's kit after his brother disowned his kit who was named Thunder. Thunder was the first leader of ThunderClan. They also met a rogue named Wind and her friend, Gorge. As you can guess where this is going, they created the clans. Now then, back to the past of you, Rusty the kittypet came to the clans wanting adventure and an apprentice named Graypaw found him. Soon enough, they were warriors and going up against the horrible Brokenstar, Tigerclaw and other dangerous cats. They brought back WindClan, helped bring food to RiverClan and a bunch of other stuff and soon enough Bluestar died and Tigerstar was leader of ShadowClan and blah blah blah. You all know that tale."

I paused, seeing _the look _on Firestar's face.

"How do you know all of this?" Firestar asked, voicing the question nearly half the cats in the room wanted to know. He was the speaker for all the one's that dared not speak, which was mostly his daughters and deputy.

"Hold on, I'll get to that." I told him. "Now, back to the present, there was a prophecy. _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. _Also, _Fire alone can save our clan. _Now, Leafpool you should know this one: _Before there is peace, blood will spill blood…"_

"_And the lake will run red." _Leafpool breathed, stunned.

I smirked. All of the kitties were staring at me with wide eyes. I wasn't supposed to know about any of these prophecies.

"To Dovewing, _After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing. _Please, don't interrupt me Dovewing. Now, Jayfeather, this was when Breezepelt attacked you with Brokenstar;" cue thy gasps that I ignored. "_Beware, Jay's Wing. Storm clouds are gathering on a dark breeze. _Now, the most important prophecy of all; _The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever._"

I grinned madly. "Now then my precious cats, can you guess who the fourth is? Come now, it should be obvious. _Fire alone can save our clan._"

"Isn't that right, Rusty?" I asked, eyes on Firestar. "After all, you weren't the one that killed Tigerstar, so your duty isn't done. _Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest."_

Firestar gaped. Squirrelflight, Leafpool and Brambleclaw, as well as the three seemed to be shocked, though all to different levels. Dovewing wanted to say something, but nothing came out of her open mouth and Lionblaze looked grim. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf were less bothered by it, but the prophecy reciting looked to shaken them a bit since I hadn't told them that I literally knew everything including prophecies that they didn't know.

"So," I said, seeing as no-one was going to speak. "My name is Wolffang, leader of the Outcasts Gang, apprentice of ThunderClan, Riley S. Syrinne, and the traveler of skies. I know the past, present and future. I know how some of you die and I know everything that has once been and shall be. Also, as Hollyleaf has said, I told her how she dies and she has already changed a few things to stop that, including training with me in her dreams. Since none of you are anywhere close to saying anything, I'm just going to explain.

"I have gained allies from the town, SkyClan's ancestors, the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and last but not least, BloodClan. The only group of cats who refuse to acknowledge me is StarClan."

"Why?" Leafpool asked. "If you know the future and have already stopped Hollyleaf from dying then shouldn't they be supportive? You aren't against us and you've trusted us enough to tell us all of this."

"Because I am a twoleg."

This brought me very strange looks. I shrugged.

"My name is Riley S. Syrinne, a twoleg. The Tribe of Endless Hunting summoned me here and placed me in the body of a SkyClan cat named Wolfheart, who is now a spirit and voice in my head, sadly, which is why I'll sometime stare off at nothing and not hear anything you say. StarClan doesn't like me. As a twoleg, well, human, as we call ourselves, StarClan blames all of human's mistakes on me and they aren't willing to look past all the bad that has happened to them in the past to accept me. Like the reason why humans destroyed the forest? Well, humans run out of space too and so they have to expand, and by doing that, they had to tear down the forest just as you have to expand your territories and move if you get too many cats in your clan. The things you call monsters are things I call cars. Cars are things that humans travel in, because their territories at so much bigger than yours that they need to go faster to get to them. You're just too small so they can't see you and sometimes run you over. Personally, I would rather drive a car off the road then hit a cat but we can't all die by crashing into a tree rather than accidently injuring a cat or killing one.

"Anyways, because of being a human, I know your future. I've experienced everything Firestar here has experienced plus a few of Bluestar's life and Crookedstar's and Tallstar's and, well, a lot of others. All of your lives are written down in books, which is what is a form of entertainment to read about other's lives. It lets humans see what you see and feel what you feel."

"My purpose? I'm here to save lives." I said. "I'm not telling anyone else how they die besides Hollyleaf how they die however. Hollyleaf in my favorite character, or how you would say it, who I love and relate the most to so I would care the most if she died. Though, no offense, but Firestar, you kind of have to die, so I'm not interfering with your death. You understand though, right?"

"_Fire alone can save our clan_." Firestar repeated solemnly. "No one else can do what I must do, I presume, and that's what leads to my death?"

I nodded.

"What do you mean when you say SkyClan and BloodClan and dead cats as allies?" Brambleclaw asked.

"It means exactly what I say it is." I said, and then in a yowl, "Scourge get your tail down here or I'm stealing your collar and throwing it in Gray Wing's pool!"

"I'd kill you if you did that." he growled, the BloodClan leader himself appearing in his transparent form beside me. Firestar stared with wide eyes and Brambleclaw hissed, fur puffing up. The rest, hearing from the stories how ruthless he was, stepped a few steps away, including Jayfeather.

Hollyleaf glared at Scourge for whatever reason I didn't know. Scourge's eyes passed across every cat in the room before he glanced at Hollyleaf, eyes narrowed at the glare, making me wonder just what he had done to get on her bad side.

"Hollyleaf." Scourge noted.

"Scourge." Hollyleaf replied in a cold voice.

"Woah, what happened between you two? Did he throw you in Gray Wing's pool or something Hollyleaf?"

"Yes." The both said.

_**I wasn't expecting that.**_

"Wha-why?!"

"She bit my ear." Scourge said.

"Why?" I asked, ignoring the wide-eyed stares from the rest of the cats.

"He said I looked stupid so I bit him." Hollyleaf replied indignantly. "It's not my fault. I just fell into the dirty river in the tunnels is all so when I fell asleep my fur was all dirty."

"So you _bit him? _Why would you _bite his ear _for calling you stupid?" I asked incredulously. "There's no point to that and when did you two every meet to do that anyways?"

"She wanted to be trained." Scourge said, a small smirk on his face. "So I just tossed her in the Reflection Pool and she learned how to fight in the water was all. I didn't do anything wrong, _right human?"_

I hissed at him. "Don't toss Hollyleaf into the Reflection Pool. Hollyleaf, don't bite his ear because he'll probably kill you next time if I didn't tell him not to.

"So, Firestar, this is Scourge. Scourge, cat who killed you. Get along nicely, would you?"

Scourge grunted. "I'll get my revenge but only after I get to humiliate that fool Tigerstar first."

"That's…reassuring." Firestar said nervously, eyeing the BloodClan leader carefully. "I'll be sure to watch out for you then."

"Great! Now, Scourge, get out of here and go back to whatever you were doing – and go apologize to Gray Wing while you're at it. I have no idea how he becomes your reflection but knowing him he's in his grandfatherly-I-disapprove mood and will refuse to take me to go pick up Fallen Leaves until I make you apologize so go do it right now."

"Fine, but you owe me, again." Scourge said, his form shimmering into nothingness.

The cats, not including Jayfeather and Hollyleaf since one was blind and one was already acquainted with the BloodClan leader, looked at me as if I was the first StarClan warrior ever. Only, I was a twoleg who just spilled all her secrets and was named Riley S. Syrinne and had caused the deaths of many in the town and had screwed up more than they could ever imagine.

"So, don't think of me any differently, will you?" I asked Firestar. "I'm only one apprentice after all. I'm not some divine cat with immense power. I'm only a human, twoleg, with knowledge of one possible future that I'm trying to change. The price of this knowledge was the loss of my leg so that I cannot fight against cats like Tigerstar or Brokenstar, since its fate's way of saying you're not supposed to be here, I guess."

Firestar nodded in understanding. Brambleclaw avoided my gaze, Dovewing smiled at me the same as Leafpool as if they both knew what I was going through. Squirrelflight as I could obviously tell, wanted to blurt something and already would have if not for a certain tabby's brown tail in her mouth.

Lionblaze and Jayfeather didn't seem to care, and I was good with that. As long as they didn't say anything against me or, in Lionblaze's case, want to fight me, I was good. They could keep their feelings inside their head for all I cared and go explode about it later to some sorry mouse they hunted or a plant they tore up.

I looked at Hollyleaf, and the moment I saw the supporting smile on her face, I knew I wasn't alone.

"Thanks." I murmured, closing my eyes and touching noses with my fellow death-apprentice. Hollyleaf's bright green eyes stared into mine and she didn't pull back, showing that she would stand with me and with the Outcasts.

"By the way, can you give me a warrior ceremony Firestar?"

Firestar's tail twitched. "No." he said. "You may be able to hunt somewhat and balance on a log but you can't fight yet. You are not a warrior even if you have a warrior name, Wolfpaw."

I snorted. "Fox-heart."

"You're running out of insults Wolfpaw."

"It's Wolffang you mouse-brained cat! Don't forget it!"

Firestar chuckled. "Of course Wolffang." he said.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Secrets are revealed and the battle gets closer, now that Hollyleaf is here: but first, what about WindClan? Anybody forget about them – and Sol? _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Outcasts: **Wolffang, Socks (coma-like state), Sneak, Death, Swift, Crow (blind), Whisper, Garry, Ib, Mary (ill), Hollyleaf

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Twenty-Four-|\**

"_Y-You!"_

_Fangfeather laughed, mouth wide open and sharp teeth showing as he nearly fell over in his amusement. Isame, fur spiky from shaking the water out of her fur, hissed at the SkyClan warrior. Fangfeather hardly saw her, too occupied on laughing to notice the Ghost Shadow unsheathing her claws. Luckily for him, Fadelight leaped between them, stopping any chances of the SkyClan warrior from getting injured. _

"_Fangfeather, please don't push Isame into the Reflection Pool." Fadelight meowed softly. "It annoys Gray Wing and I doubt he won't contact Cloudstar about this. He already yelled at that BloodClan fellow and Hollyleaf."_

"_Hollyleaf?" Isame asked._

_Fadelight's ears perked up and she faced the town cat, a small frown on her face as she asked, "You haven't met her? She came to train with us. She's another apprentice that Wolffang allowed to come here when she dreams under Half Moon's approval. I think Wolffang, uhm, called herself and Hollyleaf 'death-apprentices'."_

"_That's an interesting name." Fangfeather said. "Exactly what Wolfheart would've done if she weren't so shy. They're like opposites, names and everything…Of course, Wolfheart's still…"_

_A sad look entered Fadelight's pale eyes and she let out a small sigh, disappointed in herself. Fangfeather laid his eyes on his sister, holding her gaze, before turning away and bounding off into the long yellow grass, disappearing out of sight. Fadelight, knowing he didn't want to admit that their sister was stuck as a spirit, but still living nonetheless. _

"_Oi! Don't just leave you coward, stupid slu-," Isame yelled, but was cut off as a loud pop sounded throughout the strange sky that could hold all sorts of different dead cats. Isame frowned, exchanging confused looks with Fadelight._

_Soon enough, the other gathered around the Reflection Pool, appearing from all different places. Fangfeather came first, followed by a frowning Cloudstar who looked to be thinking deeply about something. On the other side of the clearing where the grass became short walked in calmly was Scourge, followed by a green-eyed she-cat and Kouro. Just to the side of the three was Iruk._

"_So…" Iruk drawled. "We all heard that, right?"_

"_I believe that's someone passing through here that hasn't been given access by me." Gray Wing spoke up, appearing as Fadelight's none-existant reflection. Fadelight blinked almost immediately as she saw the cat as her reflection and then slumped over, unconsciousness. Fangfeather was at her side in an instant, bending down and sticking his nose into her fur hurriedly to see if the already-dead she-cat wasn't going to fade away. _

"_She's fine." said Gray Wing. "I just can't appear unless I use someone's reflection or shadow and since you have none then that happens. She should wake up soon, but moreover, it seems Feathertail is here."_

"_Feathertail?" Isame asked. "Who's that?"_

"_It's a clan-cat, of RiverClan, who died in the Tribe of Rushing Water's territory." Half Moon told them. "She can cross between this realm, and of StarClan's. She has likely brought a message, and I myself will wait for her to come. She is more likely to get lost in this field more so than we are and the shadows will devour her more so than it would you who've been given access to here. This place flickers between all of the skies so Feathertail can come here but it brings a great risk to herself."_

"_How peculiar." Scourge said, ice-blue eyes narrowed. "Now I have an explanation on why the shadows keep on trying to _eat _me."_

_Kouro shrugged. "They usually don't bother me. It's only when I go far away from the Reflection Pool that the shadows bother me. I've been meaning to ask about that, or at least I think we all have."_

"_I forgot about it." Half Moon admitted. "Since they don't bother Tribe cats. You could have just asked, I would've been happy to tell you."_

"_Well we have our explanation now." said an exasperated voice of Iruk "So can we just see what Feathertail has to say?"_

_Scourge snorted. _

"_Have fun with that." he said. "I'm going to go train. Hollyleaf?"_

"_Coming." Hollyleaf said._

_Scourge nodded and then turned and walked back through the long stalks of grass with his green-eyed death-apprentice following. Half Moon watched them go, feeling slightly sad since she knew she could never convince the cold tom to stay no matter what she did. He only stayed for entertainment and his own benefit, not to see StarClan cats and interfere with their business. _

_Half Moon sighed. _

"_It'll take a while for Feathertail to find her way here so go back to what you were doing." Gray Wing commanded. "Just stay near here so that Half Moon can call you here when she arrives. I've no doubt that she has news for us; and for Wolffang if StarClan is involved."_

O0O0OxX….XxO0O0O

"-fang!"

"Wolffang!"

I groaned in confirmation. Yup, that was my name.

"Wolffang!"

_Shut up._

A paw shook my shoulder but I grumbled a few words and turned over, putting my back to whoever was trying to wake me. I kept my eyes closed, only wanting to fall into the sleep I so deserved. I hadn't even laid down for five minutes and someone was already trying to wake me up and that was not okay.

Then, the worst happened.

A wet paw stuck itself in my ear and I screeched, eyes snapping open and shooting up. I shook my head multiple times and then used my back paw to scratch at my ear, trying to get the god-forsaken _spit _out of my ear.

"Oi!" I yelled. "Don-,"

I froze, getting a good look at the cat in front of me. My mind stopped working and my limbs refused to work and all I could do was stare at that cat.

_Huh? Am I seeing things Wolfheart or is that who I think it is?_

_**It is. **_

I squealed like a little teenage girl getting kissed by her dream prince and threw myself over my kit, joyfully giving her a lick on the forehead. My heart pounded in my chest. Socks was awake.

"Hey!" Socks shouted, pulling her head back and putting her paws over her head. "Don't mess up my fur Mum. I remembered something from when I was attacked by Blade."

I gave a quizzical look. "So you forgot something in the first place? Or did it just not matter that much so that you forgot about it?"

"No. It did matter, but I was too concerned with actually living and Blood's death that I kinda forgot about it. Uh, sorry." Socks said. "Popular to believe I _do care _about my life and don't just jump into risky situations like you think."

"Oh." I mumbled.

_Now that I think about it I never really did think Socks had plans for whatever she did. I just thought-_

"You thought I was invincible, right?" Socks asked, giving a small laugh. She waved her tail back and forth in a mischievous sort of kit-like way that I was sure I could mimic if I tried hard enough. "Your face is too easy to read."

I did the 'raise-an-eyebrow' look.

"Really?" Socks voiced my thoughts.

"You're creepy." Socks continued. "Yup, really creepy. Yeah, Socks, you should seriously _stop doing that now. _Seriously. Stop. Oh god you're freaking me out stop, just stop."

_Oh that's so creepy Socks._

"Alright, I'll stop." Socks said.

"Was that," I trailed off, not knowing what to call it. "Part of your training?"

Socks shrugged, giving a nonchalant expression. "Not really." she said. "But I'm sure Sneak can do it too. When you're living with Blade you learn how to see what other cats are seeing and what they're thinking so that you don't get stabbed in the back or something. Or get your food stolen, in Sneak's case."

I smiled, not giving any warning to how I quickly picked my black-and-white furred she-kit up by her scruff and set her down next to me. Socks meowed a protest, but didn't try to struggle or claw my eyes out. We both knew she hated being treated as a kit when she was so much more mature at times than one and that showed weakness when she did; and as such being picked up by the scruff was one of those things.

"Wanna go out for a late night walk?" I asked, not feeling tired at all despite just nearly falling asleep earlier. It was night and everyone had retired for sleep, except for the two guards and Jayfeather I guessed, since Socks had just been released from the medicine cat den.

Socks shook her head. "Jayfeather said to take it easy and not go out of camp for a day so that he can see if I've fully recovered from my wounds or not."

"Alright. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. I'm not very tired now that you've waken me up so I'm going to go out for a walk. If I don't come back at dawn or earlier, then something bad probably happened, and knowing my luck and scary movies, something bad probably is going to happen."

"But…?"

"But," I said. "I have a feeling."

"You have a feeling?" Socks asked skeptically.

"Yup."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

It was on my trip halfway to the shore that I realized I hadn't asked what Socks had remembered. It was probably some threat from Blade that wasn't that important though and it didn't worry me, and I was following my intuition that told me to go to the shore. Getting there was easy enough. Sitting down at the water's edge and waiting was easy enough.

Seeing a random stranger was not. Especially when said random stranger tries to kill you.

Random Stranger was a ginger-and-white tom. He was tall, freaking scary tall, and had a fluffy tail. He looked like a Pomeranian, cat version. He was what I could literally call a puffball and not joke about it because he was. He must've been part Maine Coon or something.

Needless to say, dumb ginger tried to jump me, but I wasn't about to let that happen and rolled out of the way just as I sensed something behind me (thank sixth senses).

Dumb ginger was not stunned by this, nor was he thrown off – no, he just jumped again before I got my three paws all settled on the ground right for my throat. I gawked, unable to comprehend it. I was on the ground and dumb ginger was on top of me pinning me to the ground in a oh-so-odd cliché ocean scene from a movie I could remember. A movie with Taylor Lantern or whatever his name in it, with his little girlfriend running away from people who wanted to kill him.

_**Focus.**_

"Um, uh, why are you trying to kill me? Really? I'd like to know before I die."

Dumb ginger stared with dull eyes. They were dark green, but shiny. Like, really shining-in-the-dark-lamplight shiny. Holy crap. I feel like I was drugged or something because my body wouldn't move and my mind was really not _focusing_. I glared at him. This was all his fault.

His claws pressed into my neck and I tried to move, really, I did, but my paws and body were not cooperating. I had a large guess that this was karma, or just fear getting to me finally after all these years.

I glared at the ginger-and-white tom.

_Yeaahh, probably fear. Definitely fear. He's three times my size and freaking heavy and he's fluffy and he looks like a freaking assassin._

"Blade has requested your presence, Riley S. Syrinne." Dumb ginger, scary ginger, devil spawn of hell ginger with sharp teeth and a really scary hiss said. "And I was told to bring you to him."

Oh shit.

_Oh shit._

Dumb ginger, as I will now call Tommy, grinned sadistically at me.

"I'm Blade's new second-in-command, bitch." he laughed. "That stupid kitten is nothing compared to me."

"You-," I snarled, but his paw over my mouth stopped me from swearing at him until I couldn't speak anymore. I was pissed. Nobody called Socks stupid and got away with it. Tommy didn't seem to care though, because he just kept wearing that sadistic grin on his face as he pinned me to the ground, my glare doing nothing against his dark green eyes shining with confidence.

_**Focus. If you lose yourself to anger it won't help anything since you only fight off instincts. He'll be able to predict anything you throw at him if you just rush at him recklessly and first off you need to get him off you. Kick him or scratch his shoulder.**_

_He's too tall!_

"Mhhmn!" I yelled, but no words came past Tommy's big fat-ass paw.

"I won't kill you, I'll just slowly torture you on the way there, bitch. Then I'll drag you right into town and humiliate you and then when you're begging for death we'll kill every single one of your gang members who try to come rescue you, and once they're all dead, you'll be last." Tommy said, that crazy grin just getting wider. "You'll have to suffer through watching every single one of them dying, right in front of your pretty little eyes."

"Nhm!" I writhed underneath him, thrashing about and trying to get my claws anywhere I could, yet somehow he managed to avoid every hit and pressed down harder on my stomach with his back paw. Pain shot up my stomach like a burning wildfire and the air was sucked out of me.

Tommy bent his head down so that his nose was only an inch from mine, a wide scary sadistic grin on his face and shining dark green eyes of malice. His claws dug into my throat, cutting off my oxygen as he got closer, dangerously close and scary as hell.

"Get ready for a world of pain, _girlie._"

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Tommy, Blade's new second-in-command. Hum, how will this turn out? Yes, a bit of a filler, because I kinda forgot what happens after Hollyleaf comes back so I just kinda came up with kinda this kinda that and kinda yeah I need kinda to stop saying kinda. Kinda. Yeah. Okay, shutting up now…_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Fun Fact: I didn't know what his (Tommy's) pet nickname was going to be, and I had a hard time deciding between Tommy and Chucky. Finally, I went with Tommy, but it was a hard decision. He is supposed to be all evil and sadistic though, the perfect cat for Blade's second-in-command, teehee. Inspired by Drake M. from the Gone series, disclaimer I don't own him…OR Garry, Ib and Mary (inspired by the game Ib) OR ANY OTHER THINGS I HAVE REFERENCED HERE.**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Twenty-Five-|\**

I really hated my intuition.

Of course, it seemed to always lead me to bad things, but still I was curious and had to walk into them anyways, besides the fact that the greater the feeling the worse the outcome. Usually that was how it went, and I was most likely that one character in the scary movie that dies first because of said intuition.

Like that intuition that somehow tells the minor character who dies first to go into the dark no-lights kitchen and say, "Hello?" and expect the killer to reply back, "Oh hi. You wanna samich-sandwich, hun?"

No. Just no. Just, stahp.

"So, Tommy, what's your name?"

"Hey, Tommy, are you just gonna drag me all the way there or are you going to let me walk so that I can possibly run away?"

"Hey~ Tommy, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my problem, so drop me maybe?"

"Tommy~ you should really just tell me your name or I'm gonna keep on calling you Tommy you sadistic devil ginger! Really! I will! I will annoy you 'till the moment you kill me and wipe my blood off your paws and do that evil villain laugh at my defeat!"

"Tommy! Pay attention to me! Tommmyyyy~!"

"Tommy, guess what, I have three legs, and if you just let go of my scruff and stop carrying me like a kit just because I'm so much smaller than you and your like, what, five times my size, I'll give you a mouse. I promise. I can totally walk Tommy – actually wait, not when I'm drunk, at least I don't think so, but that's only if I was drunk. You know, I've seen some drunk cats, and they were like wow, out of this world, you know that Tommy?"

"Hey Tommy, can I tell you something? Yeah, well I'm just going to tell you anyway since you're not answering me. Tommy, I love your whole fluffy fur thing and all, but I swear this relationship isn't going to work out even if you look like a puffball, I swear. I'm really sorry but I'm breaking up with you Tommy, please don't cry."

"Tommy. Hey, Tommy, answer me. Tommyyy~! Tommeeeey~!"

I paused.

"Tommy, I'm thirsty."

Tommy grunted. I didn't think that was a yes, but I was going to pretend it was anyways. I smiled up at him, lifting me head and twisting it a bit to get a look at half his face.

"So maybe you could drop me and let me go get a drink from that puddle by that dumpster over that way that's probably poisoned?"

"Shut uhp an' deal wif it." said Tommy through a mouthful of my fur.

"Tommy, where are you taking me?" I asked in a fake polite voice. "I really don't like new places. Hey Tommy, are we there yet? I thought you were going to torture me or something; did me annoying you change your mind? Hey, are you going to cut out my tongue Tommy because if you are then I want to know your name first. Tommy, Tommy, uh, Tommy, I really don't know how to say this but I have to go pee."

Tommy froze.

I gave a short laugh, shuddering silently. "Yeah, and I don't think you want me to piss on you."

Tommy grunted in agreement.

"Can you let me down so I can go piss behind that yucky dumpster?"

Tommy dropped me.

I cheered inwardly.

Only, I really did need to take a piss.

"Don't try to run." Tommy said, a grin coming back on his face. "Otherwise I will cut out your tongue and hear your petty screams all the while."

I gave Tommy a sideways look, halfway to the dumpster. "Tommy, did I ever tell you you're a bit sadistic and creepy?"

"Shut up and go pee bitch." Tommy hissed.

"Okay-okay!" I hurriedly said, rushing for the dumpster and hiding behind it. "No need to be so pissy!"

"That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was Tommy! Don't lie to yourself about your inner feelings, it'll come stab you in your fluffy puffball fur some day and then you'll be a shorthair Chinese kitty!"

"Hehe, another word outta your mouth and I'll come over there while you're pissing and rip out your pretty little eyes." Tommy informed me with an evil chuckle.

_Shutting up._

_**Annoying the enemy tactic will get you killed you know Wolffang. This isn't very smart and we're only a block away from Sally Soul's place, which I assume is what Blade is using as a hideout again.**_

_So? My death is coming soon? Wolfheart, it's not like I can run away from him now. I'll be torn to shreds. Haven't you seen those horror films? That always ends with death or worse imprisonment at that very second they're caught again and people are always caught again; cats included._

I finished my business and stepped out from behind the dumpster, but squeaked like a mouse in surprise and half-fear at the face of Tommy-boy right in front of mine with that sadistic grin of his. I retreated back, bumping my tail against the dumpster in my panic because ohmahgawd he looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Look, Tommy," I started, trying off my 'different' approach. "I know that you didn't like the break up and all, but really, this isn't working out. Why don't we just go our separate ways and hope we never cross paths again, right?"

"Aww," Tommy cooed. "But I just love you too much to let you go, my little toy."

"Yes, but uh, you're a bit of an abusive boyfriend and I really think I might have to hit you with a frying pan if you get any closer."

Between the dark blue grimy dumpster and me, Tommy would've looked more like a Chucky than a Tommy if he had some sort of weapon in his paws. Luckily, he didn't, so he was still dubbed Tommy, but even so, I was in a dark alleyway, with a sadistic killer in front of me, a dirty dumpster in back of me, and almost sitting in my own piss.

Not a great picture.

Unless I was in a horror story, but really, those don't happen in daytime, and it wasn't night yet, so I couldn't be killed yet by the universal laws of horror stories. Of course, the sadistic grin and ginger-and-white tom in front of me didn't help that hypothesis much, but I really hoped Mr. Serial Killer Tommy here abided by those laws. Even if he was a cat.

"Tommy, please tell me your name?" I pleaded, giving a feeble laugh to try to brush away my nervousness (read: fear).

"Nah, I'd rather just keep you guessing girlie." Tommy said. "It's much more fun that way."

Tommy, oh-so-dear-serial-killer-ginger-ginga-ninja Tommy, stepped forward, which was enough to send chills down my spine. He grabbed onto my scruff and lifted me up far above the ground and carried on walking down the alley, leaving me confuzzled. My paws didn't even much as touch the ground and there was no option of scratching him when I doubted my claws would get past his freaking puffball parka fur.

I opened my mouth to spit out an insult, but Tommy noticed it and gave me a shake, rattling my entire body as if he were tossing around a ragdoll. I flailed instinctively, then froze and glared at him.

"Be nice sweetheart." Tommy purred. "Otherwise…"

_Oh look, the warehouse hideout._

_**That was quick-**_

"Agh!" I coughed, dazed from the hit to my head. I couldn't see; everything was blurry and I was pretty sure I felt blood run down my head.

_Great._

"Have a good night's sleep sweetheart." Tommy taunted. "For it might be your last."

I tried to tell him that sounded really cliché, but nothing more than a mumble came out. My mind wasn't working too well. Was that blood I see? Well shit.

'Goodnight' was not the word I would use for getting knocked unconscious.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Sorry it's short…shorter? idk Well anyways, yeah, filler-ish. Enjoy! Though, I have plans next chapter, and this will probably only last like, either the next chapter and then back to the clans, or the chapter after that. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Anybody want me to do a special chapter? For like, idk, a character form, a one-shot, or something other that you can mention?**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Twenty-Six-|\**

_I guess getting knocked unconscious does count as sleeping, if you could call it that, because standing in front of the Reflection Pool again was not my idea of fun._

"_Wolffang, we have company."_

"_One does not simply walk into the Tribe's afterlife."_

"_True." Gray Wing admitted. "Guess who it is?"_

_I shrugged. "Feathertail. She's the only one who can come here uninvited, right?"_

_Gray Wing nodded. _

_I turned around and wasn't that surprised to see almost everyone gathered. Scourge, however, the cat I really wanted to see, wasn't there, which angered me slightly. I had a slight suspicion that he was avoiding me, but right now I really needed his help because I was likely about to die and Tommy-boy wasn't just going to let me run away._

_I glanced at Fadelight's fallen form and must have looked confused, because Fangfeather said, "Gray Wing used her reflection. Now that you're here she should be waking up. Though…did something happen to you? Your head is bleeding."_

_I blinked. _Oh yeah. I didn't think that would transfer over to the afterlife. 'Suppose I'm wrong.

"_I need Scourge's help." I said. "Feathertail can wait. I kinda got catnapped by a sadistic, psycho Tommy who would like to see my head on a platter, or in your terms, on a stick mounted at the SkyClan camp entrance. Scourge and I made a deal and he needs to honor his side of it and kill Blade, and Tommy if I can get him to."_

"_I doubt it." Kouro said, bringing my attention to her. _

_I frowned. "Why?"_

"_He ran off and the shadows are already restless. If you went we can't say that you'd come back. Haven't you noticed 'em?" Kouro asked. _

_I tilted my ears to the side, feeling out of the loop. "Well – no."_

"_She was summoned by us so this realm sees her as one of us." Half Moon said. "The shadows usually don't bother the living anyways, unless they've been to another afterlife. Hollyleaf can probably see them but they probably don't touch her because she's been near Fallen Leaves."_

"_Oh." I really felt like a side character now. I had no fricken idea what they were talking about._

_A rustling in the yellow grass caught my attention; and well, everyone's attention and we all looked, though we knew who it was. The scent was far different than anything I had smelled and I was sure that the starry silver tabby pelt and bright blue eyes played the part of StarClan. _

_Feathertail stood before us all, her gaze centered on me._

"_I need your help." _

What?

_**That doesn't make any sense. **_

"_Please, if not for StarClan, then for me myself and my own feelings?" Feathertail pleaded._

_Everything and everyone was silent. None of the dead cats even dared to breathe, though they didn't really need to, and I didn't know what the hell was going on but hell, winging it was how I went. I did like Feathertail too, from what I had heard of her in the Warriors books. _

"_What is it you need help with?"_

"_The Place of No Stars plans to kill a living warrior tonight. We – StarClan, can sense it. You're the only one that can stop it."_

"_And why would I help you when all StarClan has done has ignored me and loathed me?" I growled. "I won't interfere with fate, not when it will change too much."_

"_But if someone living dies in the Place of No Stars-,"_

"_Then they stay there in death no matter if they are evil or good." I interrupted with a hiss. Feathertail closed her mouth, her mouth set in a firm frown and her eyes staring and unmovable. Her starry fur sparkled in comparision to the other dead yet it only seemed as if StarClan was trying to present themselves as something to be worshipped rather than a place to go when you died, as if they were better than all the others._

"_StarClan creates a prophecy, and looks what comes out of it – war." I hissed. "Do you really think that all the bad things that have happened, if you had just left it, if you had just stayed silent, do you think they would have turned out like they have? StarClan has made everything worse; cats should be left to figure out things by themselves, not be treated like little kits and babied every step of their lives._

"_Sure, some prophecies are needed like _Fire alone will save our clan _but most of the others have only caused disasters. You know why I dislike StarClan Feathertail? Because they give cats nine lives."_

"_What do you mean?" Feathertail asked. "Leaders get nine lives to lead their clan."_

"_So tell me, why didn't you help Tigerstar back to the right path when he was at his leader ceremony? Why did you StarClan cats give him nine lives? To rebuild ShadowClan?" I snarled, spitting at Feathertail's paws. "Don't give me that crap. If anything, StarClan should've told Tigerstar to wait for StarClan to judge him better rather than just judging him as an ambitious cat despite him killed Runningwind, among other cats. Surely that could've told you StarClan cats he was evil!"_

"_I had no play in that." Feathertail meowed calmly, not stepping back from me. "I do not know why they gave Tigerstar his nine lives but…I do believe that it wasn't the smartest of choices that StarClan has made. I understand why you don't have an obligation to help StarClan in this matter, but we cannot just sit by while you yourself can stop it."_

"_Oh." I drawled, dramatically rolling head around and putting up a paw. "So _now _StarClan wants my help?"_

"_Please." Feathertail said._

"_No."_

"_Wolffang please! StarClan needs you to do this! Surely you wouldn't – no, just, if not for StarClan then for my feelings? Would you really let a cat die knowing that you could've stopped it? Please, even take me with you, just don't let our previous mistakes hinder you!"_

_I snorted. "StarClan should've thought of that earlier before they refused to speak with me."_

"_You never tried!"_

"_Well it wasn't like I was going to walk all the way to the Moonpool and get in trouble with WindClan for it! I have a life too and I know that StarClan can contact cats at their camps just as well as at the Moonpool so don't you dare try to say anything else about that to me Feathertail. I may respect you, but as a part of StarClan, I don't."_

"_Wolffan-,"_

"He must die."

_Feathertail broke off, closing her mouth with a sad look in her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry." I continued. "But I won't change something that's supposed to happen. My duty may be to save lives, but this life is just like Tigerstar's nine lives incident. Just like if Tigerstar didn't get his nine lives, no matter how wrong it was, if this death doesn't happen, then every worse things will happen."_

_I looked Feathertail in the eyes, a serious expression on my face. My last words showed that I understood StarClan's decision even if I didn't know the reasoning behind it; for it had to happen lest the nightmare increase in death. _

"_Give Ivypool my apologies." I meowed, turning away from her starry silver pelt. _

_Feathertail said nothing. She only nodded a small nod and turned away, walking back into the yellow tall grass she had come from, her pawsteps silent. Not a word was said for a long time. _

_I sighed._

"_When I actually need his help, he's not here, and when I don't need his help, he is here. I just don't get it." _

"_I assure you I don't lie." Came the drawling tone of annoyance I learned to not-love and fear from the BloodClan leader himself. The black tom with a white paw stepped into the clearing, eyes narrowed. "I'll honor my part of the deal, human."_

Human, twoleg, girlie, sweetheart, bitch, sky-traveler, blah, blah, blah, how many nicknames do I have now? Why can't anyone call me by my name?

_I nodded. "So can you kill Blade, right now, in this very next hour? Plus his new second-in-command Tommy, since he's going to be trouble too?"_

"_BloodClan is a clan." Scourge pronounced slowly, staring at me with narrowed eyes. "I don't work alone."_

_I tilted my head to the side, confused. Scourge didn't need his entire clan to kill one or two cats and I was sure he wasn't that big of a show-off like Tigerstar to scare the crap out of Blade's gang with all his cats, kill him, and then disappear. That wasn't his style, at least, as far as I knew. _

_I dug my claws into the ground, ripping up soil and the small roots of the grass. Edgy could be the word to describe what I felt like and I was certainly not about to jump in joy for what Scourge had said._

"_What do you mean by that?" I asked._

"_Just wake up."_

"_Wa-,"_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

I opened my eyes, everything coming into my vision like a very bright light being shined into my eyes. I groaned, blinking repeatedly, reaching up with my one front paw to put it over my eyes to shield them from the brightness. It was at times like these where I was grateful for my dark gray fur.

Unfortunately a blue-furred cat entered my vision and I found myself staring up groggily at the cat that had tried to kill me. Well, on the good side of things, at least he wasn't Tommy, but I wasn't sure that was much of a compliment because I wasn't sure which was worse. Blade or Tommy? Blade had a genius mind and tactics and well, was actually smart, while Tommy was just sadistic from what I had seen and didn't really care about planning to take over a town.

It was a really hard decision. Luckily, I didn't have time to think about it because the moment Blade noticed I was awake he just gave me this look that told me I wasn't going to get out of this alive.

Lovely.

I opened – didn't open my mouth when I tried to speak and my eyes widened. I tried to open my mouth again, breathing through my nose, nearly panicking when I realized there was some sort of rope tied around my snout. The rope, as I tilted my head down to look, stretched down from my muzzle and looped around my three paws, tying them together, and then the end of the rope extended outward for what I guess for someone to pull me if they didn't want to pick me up.

Lovely, again. Note the sarcasm.

_I'm so gonna die unless Scourge gets his ass down here right now. _

_**I'm more worried about Mr. Smug over there. Plus the fact that we're alone in what looks like a storage room with him. **_

_This is troublesome._

"You're finally awake." Blade remarked, looking finely annoyed, the smug look wiped off his face as I tilted my head back up to look at him. I was on my side with my three paws splayed out to one side in the middle of a storage room and Blade was just standing there. I felt awkward, very awkward.

_Mary Sue powers to the rescue; Mary Sue's always survive! So I'm not gonna die here, right Wolfheart, right?_

Wolfheart gave what I felt as a mental shrug, which felt weird since my shoulder twitched with it. It seemed like Wolfheart could easily take over whenever she wanted, unintentionally, the more I stayed as a kitty-kat.

Deciding that I would feel better if I gave some negative look at Blade, I glared at him and felt satisfied when he smirked in return at the challenge. Silently, he left, walking to the doorless doorway out of the storage room. It was nighttime so I couldn't see further than the door, but I guessed that I was likely in the basement or something underground.

"Let's see how long you'll last, Riley S. Syrinne." Blade said as he stood in the doorway, his blue fur darkened by the shadows. I glared at him, and then still glared even after he disappeared into the shadows, and then glared some more just at the doorway because I felt horrible and thirsty.

Oh how I would love a diet pepsi right now.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Tommy was not very nice, no he was not. Tommy, whose real name I still didn't know yet, enjoyed kicking me around while I was tied up in loops of rope because really cats couldn't tie. It worked though, because I still couldn't do anything but flinch when another wound was inflicted on me.

I opened my eyes, half-open from how much it hurt. My blood was a plain crimson in contrast to the gray cement floor and certainly stood out; and lemme tell ya, it was everywhere I swear. Well, that was an exaggeration, but still.

Tommy's grin really never seemed to leave his face, and I was pretty sure he had purposely gotten a speck of my blood on his cheek just to make it look more dramatic. He approached me, taking his time, catching my line of sight and locking eyes with me. In just a few seconds, his paw was smashing down on my fur again and ripping through it and I could feel him tearing through my stomach, drawing blood.

I flinched, pain coming up in waves. _Damn that hurts. _I could feel his paw pressing deeper, digging through my stomach and ripping open a large bloody wound in my stomach. I would have gasped from the pure pain of it if I didn't have a rope muzzling me. The rope itself dug into my snout and I was sure blood was running down my chin from rubbing my skin raw.

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, it hurts it hurts it hurts! W-Wolfheart!_

_**As long as you don't bleed out you shouldn't die. Tommy said you'd be alive to watch the others death so he should at least leave us alive. I'm sure he's got orders.**_

_Right, because ripping open someone's stomach isn't a form of death?!_

_**Well…**_

"Does it hurt, sweetheart?" Tommy taunted, yet again.

_No shit Sherlock. _

"Heehee, if only I could hear your screams, but Blade said not to take muzzle off. Ha, at least now you look more like a dog than a cat, isn't that what you're named for? Some stupid canine so I've heard?"

_I wouldn't consider a wolf a dog exactly, the closest thing you have is a husky and husky doesn't sound anything like the word dog. _

"You know, you look pretty pissed right now." Tommy said, giving a gleeful laugh and stepping back to what I would assume the term to be, 'admiring his work'. "But I'll make that look turn into fear soon enough."

_I think it's going to be one of pain not fear. Your face is too ugly to fear, Tommy. Now, you should really tell me your name so I can go home not being curious._

"But you know what the greatest thing is?"

_Oh god, what are you going to babble about now, jewelry?_

"The look on your face when you see that traitor Socks killed right in front of you, so that you can feel her blood on your paws as she dies and do nothing to help her, knowing that it's _all your fault_."

_**Don't believe him Wolffang, he's nothing but a lair. I know exactly what you're thinking you fool. Don't you dare think about Feathertail at a time like this.**_

_B-but…right now he's…all because I refused to help him…and now look where I am, getting tortured by some maniac while Ivypool is out killing some WindClan tom. While Feathertail is worrying about a death that she can sense, that all of StarClan can sense that will happen, and they'll blame me for that too as well. _

_**Don't think about tha-**_

"Hello human," _he _said. "come to play?"

_Holy shit that's déjà vu creepy. Scourge?_

"Who th-ghost?" Tommy slowed to a stop, staring at the transparent black fur and white paw. BloodClan had come to the rescue and it looked like Scourge wasn't too happy to see me all beaten up and bloody and have it not be his fault (from his, cough, devil training, cough).

Scourge's uncaring eyes narrowed considerably at the situation I was in, his eyes glancing from me and then to Tommy. Tommy seemed to pale, or at least, shrink down quite considerably, not exactly sure just what the hell he was seeing, and blinked multiple times. I knew it wouldn't do him any good, since Scourge really was a ghost about to haunt him and probably kill him.

"I don't like you." Scourge said simply, and stalked forward. Tommy didn't stand a chance.

In less than five seconds, Tommy was wailing and screaming, his spine struck and cracked, clearly poking out through the top of his back. I flinched away, not wanting to see the sight. I didn't have to see the sight for very long, because Scourge was biting down on the rope, untying me. Freed, I stared at him, trying to look anywhere but _Tommy._

I didn't know what to say. Scourge had a clear eye on my predicament however and told me, "A thanks would suffice, human."

"T-Thanks."

Scourge hissed, sounding angered at my stammer of an thank you. "Don't sound so stunned, stupid." he said. "Now follow me. Bone and the others are already killing everyone else in this forsaken warehouse and it should be easy to get through."

"O-Okay." I said, stumbling after him as he walked through the doorless doorway and to the stairs. Everything was dark, so I couldn't see very well, and I assumed that it was because I had gotten blood in my eyes or something since I definitely couldn't open my left eye without getting red smeared in my vision.

Of course, stomach wounds don't do good when walking around, and neither does walking around with any wounds really.

I was out before I even felt my body fall.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_At Whisper's request, Tommy is not dead, or at least not officially announced as dead. Next chapter we'll be back in the clans. I've also been giving hints (like with that night being the night Antpelt was killed) and stuff so you guys know where we are in the storyline._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A good anime about dogs: Ginga Densetsu Weed. I'm watching the opening of the anime right now, while I'm home resting *cough cough writing cough* a week after I had the surgery for my gallbladder removal. If this chapter sounds a little off in the middle somewhere like the writing style changed a bit, I blame the fact that I didn't write anything for about a week.**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Twenty-Seven-|\**

Did I like Tigerstar? No. Did I ever want to see him again? No. Did I ever want to be forcefully dragged straight into the middle of the Dark Forest? No. Did I have any choice in the matter? No. Did I get to whine about it? Maybe.

Point been taken, Feathertail was pretty angry at me. So was the whole Dark Forest for that matter; but hey, at least I didn't end up in the middle of the fight. I just happened to end up next to Mr. Scratched Eyes Brokenstar who was standing near Tigerstar. Needless to say, since both were mostly in the shadows away from the fight a good ten feet, nobody really saw me but them.

The more I thought about it however, it was embarrassing. I was covered in wounds and my belly was in shreds, and I had literally just poofed in next to Brokenstar. The two ShadowClan leaders were about to do something about it until they saw my wounds, and by that time they had paused to look at me, I was already running.

Luckily I had escaped them, unluckily I had seen Tigerstar and Brokenstar again and now they were probably dead-set (haha, get it?) on finding me and dragging me back.

I, however, had no intention of that. Now, I was in the medicine cat den, laying dejectedly not really listening to the grumpy medicine cat in front of me rambling on about something related to my always managing to get some sort of injuring and practically living in his den. From the look on his face, Jayfeather didn't seem too happy, but neither was I, or the usually-shy-ish Briarlight for that matter.

Everyone seemed unhappy in the medicine cat den. It was like someone had laid a blanket of gloom over us all and now we were all snappy at each other.

"-fang! Listen to me!"

I didn't turn my head to look at him nor did I give him my attention. I was tired and I really felt like closing my eyes. I didn't notice Socks coming into the den either until I felt something jumping on my pelt and looked.

"Huh?"

However, this wasn't my kit Socks. This was my second-in-command. I could tell by the disapproving on her face and the scowl that went with it as she looked my straight in the eyes, sitting on my back steadily. I held back a breath, not breathing out as I caught the sense that something very bad for me was going to happen.

"Riley S. Syrinne." Socks said, a deathly cold tone in her voice.

I swallowed. Jayfeather looked a bit surprised at the negative-sounding voice coming from the little kit, and stood for a moment in front of me before going over to his pile of herbs next to a silent Briarlight. Briarlight wasn't looking at me, she wasn't talking to me and she hadn't really done anything today. I had no idea what was up, and from the confused look on Jayfeather's face as he got spat at by Briarlight, he had no idea either.

I couldn't make myself feel sorry for him however. The den was small and dark and gloomy and it carried the negative emotions with it and having your own second-in-command glaring at you as if she's caught your hand in the cookie jar it can't be any worse.

"Punishment. One, for leaving your gang alone, and two, for taking revenge and killing Blade and his gang without a word for to us and not letting your gang take the revenge they rightfully deserve." Socks said. "Think about what you've done, leader. You've completely disrespected us by not allowing us what we deserve and acting like you're the only one who cares out of this entire gang. If you're going to be leader, then act like one, otherwise I'm kicking you out and we're leaving."

"I-I-," I stumbled over my words. I didn't know what to say – what to do. I could only stare with slightly widened eyes in shock at my second-in-command who was for once, reprimanding me for the mess I had gotten into. It wasn't her joking playfulness, her determined loyalty, or her loving support; it was her firm, cold, second-in-command side that was trained to do her duty and trained to kill as Blade's Second.

No matter how much I wanted it Socks wasn't me, and she wasn't her father, and she certainly wasn't anyone else. She was a kit, but she was an adult as well. I couldn't undo time and change that. Now, that scared me because now I was stuck in this situation.

"We want you as leader, Riley S. Syrinne, but do you want us?" Socks questioned me, eyes on mine. I felt unable to look away and it was a horribly guilty feeling to be stuck as such.

Then, as quick as she came, Socks jumped off my back and left the den.

I stared.

"Jay's Wing what just happened?"

"Your kit just scolded you." Jayfeather replied in a flat voice, his eyes flickering over to the moving form of Briarlight. "But it's not my problem, so don't go asking me for advice about it when I have none to give to you."

"Oh." I mumbled. I really didn't feel like moving, talking, or doing anything right now. Resting sounded good, which was what I was supposed to do. Yet, I couldn't will myself to close my eyes and sleep. It was like that unsolvable problem that there's no answer to; except it's your sleep schedule being mean.

I tried closing my eyes, but all that came back was the horrible memory of Tommy.

_Tommy. _

_screaming, yelling, wailing, sobbing, writhing, twisting, horrible, pain, bone, spine. _

_bad bad bad bad bad – "You know, you look pretty pissed right now."_

"_But I'll make that look turn into fear soon enough."_

"_But you know what the greatest thing is?"_

"_The look on your face when you see that traitor Socks killed right in front of you, so that you can feel her blood on your paws as she dies and do nothing to help her, knowing that it's all your fault."_

I opened my eyes, dull and bored. The words wouldn't stop echoing in my head and Tommy's very existence still threatened me even though he was most likely dead, or if he was blessed with a miracle, then paralyzed. I hoped it the former however. I never wanted to see Tommy again, nor Blade.

The only thing that otherwise bothered me was the thought of Blade still being alive. Scourge had personally told me that he was dead, but I hadn't seen it and I had learned the hard way that if you didn't see something, then you don't believe it until you do. I was scared to think what would happen to my gang – to my _family_ – if he was still alive.

I shook my head, trying to keep the nasty dreadful thoughts out of my mind. I didn't want to think about tha-

"_Shadowblaze, what have you done?!"_

I jumped slightly at the sudden loud voice, my fur standing on edge. Glancing around, even though I knew somehow that it hadn't come from around me, I frowned. The voice was familiar but I couldn't place it. Not unless I had the cat in front of me to pin the voice to.

"_I'll lead SkyClan to greatness, but all of you just need to be out of the way so that you don't disrupt my plans by traveling to the past. Of course, the only one able to do that now is Wolfheart, but she doesn't even have control over what time she wants to go to, past or future, so she's useless. Fadelight was the only one that could have stopped me and she's dead and you can't do much by traveling to the future, can you Fangfeather?"_

A harshness, cold and dangerous with a hint of _jealousy? _I twitched, my mind racing to try to remember whose voice it was. Fangfeather had told me but I couldn't seriously be hearing remanents of Wolfheart's memories – that was fucking creepy. I really didn't need to hear the up-close-and-personal version of the whole murder scene.

"…_she could go into the past and the future and she was the one who gave Rainspots a prophecy that warned her we would destroy the clan, but if she did that and came back to our time, then everything that came from that already happened, which is what caused Fadelight to tell her that in the first place. It's a loop, Fangfeather, a never-ending loop. This was destined to happen from the beginning!"_

I flinched.

That was my voice – was Wolfheart's voice.

"_Sorry."_

"_I guess you'll have to learn how to travel back in time yourself, huh?"_

"_Fangfeather! Don't do this! Please!"_

Fangfeather sounded regretful, almost – sad. Wolfheart wasn't any different, her voice loud, a yell; desperate enough to show the tears most likely gathered in her eyes at the time through her voice. Her last hope, her last moment, I realized, and then she was gone. I had taken her place after all, right after her family had died, and she didn't get to go back to fix any of it – and I doubted that what she said was the truth to Fadelight.

I tucked my head and nose in closer to my chest, curling in into the warmth of my body. My dark fur was covered in cobwebs and all sorts of herbs that I didn't care to identify, with dried blood in certain places, and I could estimate that if I stood I would be in a world of pain.

No matter how much pain I was in however Wolfheart was in more. I couldn't deny that, I couldn't say no to that and be truthful to myself. I had just heard it for myself; Wolfheart's emotion and true feelings.

I couldn't stay here forever, especially not in Wolfheart's body.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"_My name is Wolffang." Me._

"_I'll be your fangs and claws then!" Socks. _

"_I regret what has happened in the past, but I have accepted the fact that the past cannot be changed." Wolfheart._

"_My name's Blood. The she-cat's Swift and he's Death. Usually I wouldn't go anywhere near Blade but…" Blood. Swift. Death._

"_Sneak, are you sick?" Sneak. _

_-Garry, Ib, Mary, Hollyleaf, Blood, Death, Socks, Sneak, Swift, Crow, Whisper, Me- Family. _

Echoes of a life I could never keep.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_I'm sorry I'm sorry fillers I know I know sorry. More angst, I guess. Wow. This story just keeps on going up and down and wow, I was stuck on this chapter for about four days not knowing what to write because I have no idea what happens after Ant's death because I haven't read the book in so long. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**I ate two boxes of Smores/Chocolate Chip granola bars within the span of two days. That's a bunch of granola bars that I ate. Now, there's nothing to eat and I'm hungry. So. Very. HUNGRY.**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Twenty-Eight-|\**

Depressing was the word you could use to describe the mood that had settled across the apprentices den. Besides Cherrypaw and Molepaw, who, from the dark looks centered around there, had opted to move out and sleep in the elders den, the kits were the only ones who stayed cheerful. Ib, Garry and Mary had all rejoined to play with a moss ball, ignoring their mothers requests to separate and go their different ways. Swift still hadn't accepted Mary, and didn't talk to the kit and didn't give her the love a mother would, but Mary knew this, and she never tried to make Swift angry or make contact with her unless necessary.

Death and Swift, though the small outsiders of the group now that Blood was gone, still were down about it all. Crow hadn't spoken to me for days, I hadn't seen Whisper for awhile now since Firestar was insistent on battle training, and Sneak was occupied with other things. What things, I had no idea, just that the word had traveled around that the dark gray kit had gone off with Socks somewhere.

That didn't exactly give me a good feeling. Everyone was purposely ignoring me, or not speaking to me unless it was a question that had to be asked of a leader, like from Swift, 'Can I take my kits out to see the territory?' or from Death, 'I'll be gone for the rest of the day for a hunting trip. If you need me, I'll be near the abandon twoleg nest.' Things to inform me of where they were going or what they were doing when they left camp so that in a dire situation if I needed them, I could find them. Apparently Socks had drilled it into their heads that it was improper to not ask.

I was tired of it. Actually, I was just tired too, and normally I would take a nap, but my intuition was nagging me not to. Really, again, curiosity took me, and I decided to walk around camp instead. I was allowed to hunt and such since my wounds had healed (Firestar had taken me out the moment Jayfeather had informed him of it, saying that I was being useless and he wouldn't have an apprentice, twoleg or not, that didn't work for the clan, so not much had changed.)

Alas, I had yet to learn that not knowing where my second-in-command and spy were was a bad idea.

A very _bad _idea.

"Shi-,"

I fell back into the entrance of the apprentices den, which I was previously pacing in front of, and landed awkwardly on a standing black tom, sending him to the ground with me laying haphazardly across him. I groaned.

"Get off me!" the black tom yelled; Crow, my mind supplied, flailing for a moment. I paused, staring for a moment, before it clicked and I realized I had just been thrown into a blind cat who hadn't yet smelled that it was me. Of course, he would probably claw me once he did, so I jumped off him and for a safety measure, went back a couple more steps out of his reach.

Crow got up, shaking his fur of the dirt and leaves that had gotten into it, and then sniffed and turned his head towards me. I would imagine if he had eyes, they would be narrowed at me in annoyance; if his fluffed-up fur said anything about it.

"S-sorry, I don't know what-,"

Pain flashed across my front leg and I found myself reacquainted with the dirt floor. Spluttering, I raised my head, ears pinned down against my head in confusion, anger, and annoyance all at the same time. Now I knew I hadn't imagined something and glanced around in a half-crouch, really not wanting to stand all the way back up and smash my nose into the ground again.

I didn't _see _anything. Nothing. Nada. Nein. No. _What the hell? It's like the Chronicles of Narnia with that mouse warrior with the sword and no tail. _

"She's back." Crow said, stiffening. With those words said, the rest of the gang in the den all seemed to want to get out of the den like their lives depended on it; Crow the first one out. Swift was just behind, all of two kits in her jaws and a slower-moving Mary following just behind with Whisper, who had a panicked look on her face.

I frowned.

_What the fuck?_

Death was the last one out, giving a glance over his shoulder at me, as if sending a silent message of, _Sorry, _or something like that.

Then it hit me again; literally.

"You-!" I yelped, scrambling to get back up on my paws. _Curse the weakness of one front leg dammit! _"Socks!"

Socks was the only one fast enough to hit a cat and then disappear in an instant. Socks was the only cat that had a dark and yet light pelt that I saw in the corner of my eye. Socks was the only cat that would dare to attack me. Socks was the cat that was my second-in-command, whether I liked it or not.

Socks, Blade's daughter, whose father I had killed.

Blade might not have been a real father to her, but now as I really looked at what she had said earlier, he was her mentor. Blade was the cat that had trained her to be a fucking assassin for Pete's sake and he was the cat that had tried to kill her and she probably wanted revenge for that. The whole surpass your mentor thing or kill the bad abusive father if you looked at it a different way. Either way, now that I was the one who had killed him without her permission, when she had full rights to, but didn't go after him because I hadn't given her permission as leader, she had rights to lay her revenge on me. It was a simple transfer of powers.

Though I hadn't actually killed Blade, I apparently indirectly had (according to Scourge's words anyhow).

Plus, she was second-in-command, so naturally if you have a bad leader, you eliminate them if possible (which in Blade's case, wasn't, since he had so many cats and Socks would have been caught the moment she killed him). So really, it made sense. I had angered my kit, my second-in-command whose father I had killed, and really just plainly, well, _royally screwed up her life. _

I nearly sighed. I had problems. I could just never do anything right. _Fate must really hate me, either that or StarClan._

"Socks wait-," _Ow. _"I can explain!" I shrieked, wanting to not face-plant again; because that really hurt. The third time, I saw her, and I moved my paws back, trying with all my might not to have them knocked out from under me again, thus ending up backed up in the corner of the den.

"Socks!" I yowled. "Stop!"

"Why should I, _leader?" _she sneered. "You didn't stop to think when you got captured, and then ended up killing all of Blade's gang. I went to check it out myself with Sneak and I saw all those bodies, Riley S. Syrinne. It's awful. It-It-you didn't kill all of them, did you?"

The last sentence was quieter, calmer, sadder. Her eyes were shining lights, a silent question in them, begging me to answer correctly, yet I had no idea how. How was I supposed to say I just gathered a bunch of dead cats, sent them out to kill a gang, and didn't even see it? I took my eyes away from hers, looking at the ground with a newfound interest called being guilty.

Nuh-uh. That wasn't happening.

I let my eyes rise up from the ground, and saw my second-in-command. The black-and-white she-kit stood with an air around her that told me she wasn't to be messed with; that this wasn't some harmless kit ready to play with a moss ball. This was Socks after all. Socks wasn't normal, and neither was I, and that was what made us connect together so easily, yet at a disagreement, it became gruesome.

"I apologize in advance for killing your no-good father and mentor." I replied flatly, looking back at the ground again. My façade of calm wouldn't hold for much longer if I met eyes with Socks. "It was an indirect killing, if that makes you any happier. I didn't kill him myself, actually, I didn't kill any of them. I may not be able to understand your anger at me for causing this when Blade never cared for you and tried to kill you, but I do believe that you are smart and if you say I truly deserve punishment then so be it.

"I'm not fit to be your leader, Socks. I never wanted to be, and I left you just to flee from that because I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it on top of the destiny I've already been given to fulfill. So, do what you wish. I'll understand. If you want to leave, then leave. I won't stop you."

"_I've already caused you enough problems, Socks."_

_**Wolffang, stop being all angsty. It's not like you; to be like this for a couple of chapters. **_

_Chapters? Very funny. Break the fourth wall?_

_**Sorta.**_

O0O0OxX…XxO0OO

**A/N: **_Yeah I know, there've been a lot of gang chapters and not many clan chapters but I promise this is the only way I can see to get the gang outta ThunderClan for awhile so yeah. Also, so there's more clan time humor, like with Firestar and his awesome (not) training sessions! Also Fallen Leaves part will be coming up soon, along with the battle with WindClan (I think…) and Breezepelt will make an appearance (most likely!) (EDIT: in Chapter Thirty-Two) so stay tuned for the next episode of TTB! LolI'msorryPokemon_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Tommy is the first character that has gotten more than five nicknames in the time of only about twenty pages (19 to be exact) (Latha, size 11, 1.15 spacing) and yet, despite all of his nicknames, his real name was never learned. How sad. . . Yeah I really don't have a real name for him so you guys can go make it up – or keep on calling him Wolffang's true nickname for him: Tommy!**

O0O0OxX..XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Twenty-Nine-|\**

Hollyleaf had started training cats in the tunnels, including me, secretly, out of Firestar's sight. He was a bit, as one would say, fucking overprotective. Who knew? It was starting to make me angry because even if I had three legs it didn't mean I couldn't fight. It just meant that it was harder, but I still had a role in all of this and I refused to be left behind at camp. Luckily Hollyleaf was understanding and took me down into the tunnels at night to train when we didn't have something scheduled up in Half Moon's territory.

I got to see Fallen Leaves too, who was grateful to have an opportunity to talk to Hollyleaf again. Personally I was glad that their ship was canon or I would've thrown a table; but sadly it wasn't revealed until after Hollyleaf died.

This time I wasn't going to let that happen. The look of love in both their eyes as they cuddled up next to each other while I sat at the side pushing the tips of my claws into the water and watching drops fly up into the air was enough to convince me to swear my life on the fact that Hollyleaf couldn't die.

From what I had learned from a upset Briarlight was that Cinderheart had told her a few things about what Jayfeather and Leafpool had withheld from her (cough-past-life-cough) and Briarlight hadn't wanted to talk to Jayfeather, or me for that matter. Since I had told her I knew everything, she easily figured out that I had known about Cinderheart too. Now the half-paralyzed she-cat wasn't giving me dirty looks anymore but wasn't laying down poppy seeds for me left and right either.

I really didn't know whether to be happy or sad about that.

The Outcasts had also caused a chaotic event when they had all run out of the apprentices den when Socks had returned. Popular to all their belief, I hadn't returned out of the den unscathed. Socks had been upset, angry, frustrated, and sad all at the same time, and I knew now that those emotions where not a good mix in with a certain black-and-white she-kit. I could still remember the painful look Socks had given me, as if she didn't understand why I didn't fight back, before she had lashed out again and had given me a nice but small scar across my tail. I had spun right before she had moved thus resulting my tail being nearly split in half rather than my chest. That, plus all the other wounds, plus all the other wounds that I had been getting recently, Jayfeather was rather fed up with it all, and so was Firestar.

The ThunderClan leader trained me nonstop in battle training specifically the moment I stepped out of the medicine cat den, because he knew as well as I did that if he didn't I would find some other way to get myself get injured rather it be by accident or Scourge's awful tortur-tutoring.

I hadn't seen Dovewing around much either and Lionblaze seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth moping about his lost girlfriend Cinderheart who tried to scratch his ears off in the middle of camp the moment he got within two feet of her. Dovewing faired much better with Bumblestripe, as the tom tried to follow after her much like Lionblaze had Cinderheart, only he was charming and resourceful and was wise about when he approached her. He was most sensitive to the way Dovewing gave the simplest of expressions to express how she felt and he would hook onto it like a fish, either going out to get something sweet for her and giving a small flick of the tail goodbye and giving the she-cat some space.

So basically, ThunderClan was screwed. Jayfeather refused to treat me and ordered Briarlight to and she did, getting better with her attitude every time and getting used to memorizing what herbs to use without second guessing herself. Firestar was overprotective and insisted that I still needed more training before I ever thought of fighting. Sneak had disappeared and Socks wasn't any better and I had no idea where the two had went. Swift hadn't accepted Mary back into her group of three and Death was as boring as ever, moping around the camp or either out hunting all day since he had no one to be with. I had no idea what Crow did, but I never looked to see what he did, so that was expected, and Whisper was mostly in the nursery, caring for Mary and for the other kits that were there.

Dovewing was torn between Tigerheart and Bumblestripe (goddammit just choose the smartest answer! Choosing Tigerheart is like choosing your execution!), Lionblaze was stuck in the friendzone/I-hate-you-zone, Cinderheart was lost in memories, and I was in the middle wondering what the hell I was doing with my life.

_Life is boring, _was the only thought that passed through my head as I was yet again getting a scolding by Briarlight for going out late at night and risking getting my just-healed wounds broken open. Now, the marks from Tommy torture were just small jagged lines across my skin underneath my fur, though the one on my stomach stayed and was seeable mostly since fur didn't grow there and it had been a deep wound in the first place. The tail wound had healed, but it was a scar that wasn't going away, unlike the one on my face that was slowly – oh so very slowly – disappearing. I could barely see it anymore.

_**Pay attention, she's saying something interesting.**_

_What?_

I tilted my head up, lifting my ears up and forward.

"-and do you have any idea how many times Crow and Whisper have come in here to check on your when you're sleeping? Do you have any idea how sad Firestar looks when he sees you with only three legs walking across camp to get some fresh-kill? Do you have _any idea at all Wolffang?"_

Really, having no tact at that moment, I muttered, "No."

I jumped when Briarlight smacked me on the side of my head, taking my left ear with her claws and scratching it slightly in warning. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to deal with anything and feeling to tired and lazy to do anything.

"Do you know that there's a gathering tonight either?"

"No."

_**Wolffang stop talking in a monotone voice like me and listen please.**_

"I want Socks and Sneak back." I commented offhandedly. "I want my life back."

"Wolffang?" Briarlight asked softly, her frustrated voice swiftly turning to one of worry as she bended her head lower to mine to get a look at my face that was tucked into my chest. "Are you okay?"

"_Are you okay?"_

_Wolfpaw smiled at her brother. Lately she had been distant from Flamepaw and he had grown worried, offering to take her on a hunting trip to calm her nerves. She had accepted, yet now it only seemed to make her life duller. She had a bad feeling that something was about to happen that wasn't good._

_Nonetheless, she answered, "I'm fine."_

"I'm fine." I flicked my ears down against my head, trying to shield myself from the memories that kept bothering me; Wolfheart's memories. I wasn't sure if the she-cat was aware of it, but I wasn't brave enough to tell her if she didn't. I didn't need to get mentally slapped again.

"Okay, but if you need anything, tell me?" Briarlight suggested. I nodded.

"Will do Briarlight." I meowed. "Tell Firestar I won't be going to the gathering, could you? I'm not feeling very well and I have something to do tonight anyways."

"Alright, but only if you get up off your tail and do something. You've been sitting in the den all day and haven't looked as if you've hunted for days-," _I haven't. _"-and you've got that look in your eyes again."

_I don't like how smart you are. Stop reading my expressions Briarlight._

"Sorry." I replied, the word holding no meaning to me at the moment. "I'll go do something."

So, I did. I did something I should have done a long time ago.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"No questions. I want all of you out of here by the morning, and don't any of you dare come back unless Socks orders you to, and if you don't find her, then you don't ever come back, got it?"

"Demanding much?" Crow snorted sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him, though he couldn't see it. "You wish."

"Wolffang, are you sure?" Death asked. "You're our leader-,"

"I was never your leader." I said. "_Never. _I'm only a pathetic cat that couldn't win a fight against Blade and who had to have other cats do her dirty work of killing him just so that she could make a town she doesn't care about safe for a few cats she hardly knows. Get out of here, Death. You too, Whisper and Crow. I don't want to see either of you again, got it? Not until we're back where we're supposed to be."

"Meany." Whisper mumbled, but a small smile was on her face showing her forgiveness. She had gotten my hidden message then, however mean it may have been. Crow said nothing, only standing in all his lonesome blind glory off to the side with an unreadable expression on his face.

I didn't mind. We were never that close. I cared about him and Whisper, but that didn't mean I loved him. He was gone for half my life anyways and we never spent much time together after the accident. It was better this way, and this way I wouldn't have to make up excuses about how I could fix our lives and put it back together when really deep inside we both knew I couldn't and neither could he.

"I'm serious." I said, putting on a scowl. "Get outta here you fools!"

Death leaped forward, and I could almost imagining him giving a fool-hardy salute as he covered up his doubt with a laugh and charged out without a word. Swift shook her head at him and then picked up her two kits, gave a small nod, and left. Whisper let Mary climb on her back, sighed, and guided Crow out with her tail, being the last ones to leave.

I stood my ground, not turning to watch my best friend and brother leave. I stood in the apprentices den for a long time; how long I didn't know, I just knew that I stood until their scents got stale and it became dark out.

Darkness was my attribute, for my dark pelt and my dark schemes.

I smiled a fool's smile.

"You got what you wanted Socks. I ruined your life and you ruin mine, just like you were supposed to in the first place. Enemies forever I guess, huh." I murmured to myself. "I hope you enjoy it while it lasts, bitchy rebellious daughter." I was joking. I knew I was yet I couldn't just admit it to myself that how Socks had left had hurt me. "Soon enough I'll be dead anyways, knowing my luck."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_Fallen Leaves was an interesting fellow. He was ghosty, he was charming, he smelled of dirt and soil, and he was an accidently-in-love tom with the green-eyed killer Hollyleaf._

_Hollyleaf had gladly come with me, jumping at the suggestion and had shoved her way in front of me up to the Reflection Pool to be the first one to go, refusing any less. It certainly told how much she missed not seeing her dear Fallen Leaves every night. Scourge had stood off to the side, an amused look on his face as he looked at his love-struck apprentice (self-proclaimed as his apprentice and no-one's else's, saying she had 'potential'.)_

_I said he was jealous of not getting enough attention and was turning into a kittypet again. Scourge had clawed me for this and then shoved me aside commenting on how I looked ugly without any blood on my pelt signaling the first warning of the night, warning me to stay away from him lest I be killed. I was perfectly happy with that. _

_Now Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf were in front of me looking expectantly at me as if they expected me to beam them up to the Tribe's afterlife which I couldn't do since I didn't have Magical Unicorn Powers like the Three did. _

"_We have to wait for Gray Wing." I told them. "Want to play I-Spy? It's a game where you say, 'I spy with my little eye' and then say the color of what you see, and the other cats have to guess what it is."_

"_Sure." Fallen Leaves said. "Should I start?"_

"_Yeah." I said. "Go for it."_

"_Okay. I spy with my little eye something brown."_

"_Rock?" Hollyleaf guessed, the plainly obvious rocks laying around the tunnels the likely answer. Surprisingly, Fallen Leaves shook his head. Now it was my turn. _

"_The tunnel walls?" I guessed. _

"_Nope!" _

"_The river?" Hollyleaf asked. _

"_Yes."_

"_I'll go next then." Hollyleaf said, glancing around the cavern we were in before looking back to the both of us. "I spy with my little eye something silver."_

"_My eye?" I asked. _

_Hollyleaf shook her head. "No, but close."_

"_Me?" asked Fallen Leaves. Hollyleaf shook her head negative. _

"_Your claws?" _

"_Yes."_

"_I spy with my little eye something black."_

"_My fur?"_

"_No."_

"_The shadows?"_

"_Yes."_

_Fallen Leaves grinned. "Alright, I've got a good one this time. I spy with my little eye something beautifully green."_

_Knowing the answer right away, Hollyleaf and I answered, "Hollyleaf's eyes," and "My eyes!" respectfully._

"_Yeah, you got it." Fallen Leaves meowed, smiling at Hollyleaf. "Your eyes are quite beautiful Hollyleaf."_

_I flicked my tail and laughed. "Alright now loverboy, calm it down. You might make her get a nosebleed from how embarrassed she looks at that compliment."_

"_Please don't make jokes I can't understand Wolffang. We are cats and don't know everything you do you know." Fallen Leaves said lightly, swishing his tail through the air and across my nose in some manner I didn't understand – at all. _

_Gray Wing's transparent form appeared next to me just in the nick of time, and looked rather peeved at whatever it was that had irked him, and without waiting for me to say anything or give some sort of 'okay' command we were sent back to the yellow grass field and I was sent lurching off my paws. Face-planting into the ground, I squealed, then stood up and shook out my fur, spitting out insults at Gray Wing for doing that again. _

"_Love you too Wolffang." Gray Wing said, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and disappeared out of my reflection. The Reflection Pool became blank and I sighed, seeing no reason to try to pester him further when he already seemed as if he needed to punch something. Since he was a cat, he couldn't do that, but I could always imagine of course. _

"_So, the gathering is tonight," said Hollyleaf, coming up to stand beside me. "Are you going?"_

_I shook my head, glancing back at the black she-cat for a few seconds. "No. I'd rather keep myself hidden as much as possible. I don't want to get attached to the other clans and more cats when I know I can't stay. Anyways, this is one gathering I don't want to be at. Jayfeather's gonna get his ass kicked and Dawnpelt's gonna throw a hissy-fit and after that WindClan's gonna attack just as predicted. Don't let your guard down Hollyleaf. Firestar doesn't seem to want to let me fight."_

_Hollyleaf took a breath and then exhaled, eyes looking down at the ground, then back at me, concerned. "And you're okay with this?" she asked. _

"_I don't have much of a choice. Unless I sneak out, but Jayfeather is probably going to be watching me in his den making sure I don't escape. I'm beginning to think Firestar has something against cripples, or he just is overly protective of his apprentices. Maybe a bit of both." I shrugged. "Either way you know how that's going to end, going against my mentor and clan leader even if I am a twoleg. It's like, ugh, going against your angry mother who you can never win against."_

"_Right." Hollyleaf said, sounding doubtful. "I didn't really understand most of that but I'm supporting you either way!"_

_I sighed. _

"_You know what, screw it. Your new nickname is going to be Holly Leaves, named after your lover Fallen Leaves, so that when you have ghost kits you can name then Fallen Holly Leaves."_

"_Wolffang!"_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Um, you have no idea how much I procrastinated on this, really. I got stuck. Then I had to go to wikia. Anywho, as you can see, I ship HollyleafxFallen Leaves, and that is a canon pairing if you didn't know, which is awesome, but you wouldn't know about that unless you've read The Last Hope. But really, why are you reading this if you haven't read The Last Hope – for spoilers? I'm pretty sure I gave away all the spoilers from the last series in the first few chapters so sorry about that…no, not really. I'm monotonely-joking if you can't tell, like Wolfheart, because Wolfheart is awesome in the ways of the Jedi and wow, I've had way too much caffine. Somebody please take this pepsi away from me now~!_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Fallen Leaves + Hollyleaf = Holly Leaves = Fallen Leaves + Holly Leaves = Fallen Holly Leaves = shipping Fallyves Really though, I have no idea where that came from. I just created it bitches, so there you go, yay. **

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**/|-Chapter Thirty-|\**

The battle of the tunnels had started.

And I was left with Jayfeather in his den with Briarlight, not as angry about it as I thought I would be.

"_I don't want you to get hurt. I know that you can fight; I've trained you myself, but please, if you got hurt I don't know what I'd do. You haven't been trained to fight in the tunnels and though I've taught you moves you haven't perfected your speed and accuracy so you're a bit sloppy. You still have openings in your stance that any cat could see. So stay here, and just to make sure you do since I know you'll try to sneak out, that's not an order from your mentor but from your clan leader."_

I was a bit mad about what my dear mentor Firestar (note the sarcasm, _please_) had said. I had trained in the tunnels, albeit secretly, and I couldn't be that bad at fighting. Sure, I was a bit slow, but accidental tripping always saved me but a few hairs cut off whenever I sparred with someone.

Yes. I was perfectly capable of fighting. Maybe.

I would've already snuck out (or at least tried to push through the ranks of two stubborn kitties to escape to the entrance and exit of the den) if not for Firestar's leadership authority line pushing me down to my belly. I had yet to rise or make a move to the entrance, only laying and staring at it for a long while.

Everything would go fine in this battle anyways. Nobody was going to die and nothing that important was going to happen during it, so I had no real reason to go. I wanted to prove myself however, to Firestar, to Jayfeather, to Briarlight, to Berrynose especially, and to the clan as a whole that I wasn't just some useless three-legged she-cat that had come out of nowhere and pestered them all.

I dug my claws into the soil at the thought of Berrynose. The tom had laughed at me snottily (with some other emotion in the laugh and expression of his face that I couldn't identify, but I swore that if I figured out later that it was pity I would claw his ears off) and had sped off to the battle. I had snorted at him and turned my head away. I hadn't wanted to hear his light taunts which were surprisingly getting more joking by the day as if we had finally gotten to the point where we wouldn't claw each other's throats the moment we saw each other.

I could stand Berrynose now. He was better, losing his attitude just a slight bit and maturing, but still the same ass, now joking ass, as ever.

Of course I wouldn't hear the end of it if it was up to him.

It was times like these I missed the gang I had sent away. They weren't really a gang, just a group of cats clinging to each other and hopes of keeping themselves alive, but they were family. Now, I was missing that family, no matter if they weren't blood-related or not. Even Crow, I had to grudgingly admit, who would likely mock me for sitting around and doing nothing, and then likely do the same thing himself and go out and sun himself.

_Black cats of bad luck in America, black cats of good luck in Japan. Yay. So confusing._

"Jay's Wing, I'm hungry, can I go and get some food?"

"No."

"Why?" I asked, pouting.

"Because you'll run off to go help Hollyleaf and Firestar." Briarlight replied for Jayfeather. It was well known that Hollyleaf and I were good friends, though the clan wasn't sure exactly how that had happened. I wasn't exactly sure myself to be truthful. "You've just recovered from those wounds and knowing you you'd go and get more life threatening ones!" she fussed. "I was so worried last time too! This time you are _not _going and getting yourself injured Wolffang, otherwise I'm giving you the new name of Wolfpaw for your foolishness!"

"I-I'm not foolish!" I protested, my fur burning in embarrassment. "I'm j-just i-indecisive is all!"

"Yes, keep trying to fool yourself into thinking that," Jayfeather drawled from his side of the den away from us two females. He was over by his little puddle of water drinking and soaking a yellow leaf in it. "Soon you'll begin to believe it I'm sure, knowing you."

"S-Shut up! You're both wrong!"

"Keep pretending Wolfpaw, this is quite amusing."

I was sure Jayfeather had a smirk that I couldn't see on his face right now.

"I-I just-I-I'm going to sleep!" I shouted, stammering and stumbling over my words, and shoved my head down into my chest fur and over my one paw and tucked in my nose. I shut my two odd mismatched eyes and huffed, turning over so that my back was facing the two offenders and so that I was facing the wall of the den where I would hopefully not be disturbed.

I heard a small chuckle and giggle, both from the annoying herb kitties, and hissed moodily at them. _Have it your way! _

Well the good thing was that once the battle was finished Sol would be gone for good and I wouldn't have to deal with his fat snobby ass anymore and I'd be all alone again feeling like the black sheep of the clan. Yes. It was going to be wonderful.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_I rolled my shoulders back, trying to get the stiffness out of them, and laid myself down in the yellow grass. _

_Hollyleaf had skipped out on Scourge's training (supposedly it had to do with swimming sparring) and had escaped to her honeymoon with Fallen Leaves and the two were off somewhere I didn't know. Gray Wing was in his pool like always and Half Moon was here half and time off and on again. I didn't know where she was either. _

_Scourge himself along with newfound insane sparring partner Isame the Ghost Shadow were out in the training grounds (which was only a flat piece of land much like the one around the Reflection Pool with no three feet tall grass to limit your movement). Iruk and Kouro were out fishing, from what I had heard, and had commented many times in the past that they enjoyed the taste of fish more than the trash they found in the dumpsters in the town and in their afterlife where they only had rats and crow and human trash food. _

_Cloudstar and his warriors passed between their own afterlife's, which was acceptable since he had a place just as enjoyable as the Tribe's with just as much prey and a clan that loved him; as well as having to watch over the current SkyClan. Fangfeather and Fadelight stayed more often than most, and would hardly leave me alone and kept on pestering me to follow them to their afterlife to see Wolfheart's other brother and their mother. _

_I had also seen Feathertail once or twice, whispering to Half Moon about something. She never came to me however, but I didn't mind, and I knew that the pretty tabby did happen to have a time limit to how much time she could spent in this sky without being torn apart by the shadows that guarded the place from outsiders. _

_Once, only once, had I seen a group of strangers, but I had not an inkling to who they were. Most likely ancient tribe cats whose pelt color I had yet to memorize from the one book that had come out about them. They seemed to watch me more often than not however, as I could feel the stares, but could never actually find them. _

_It was becoming a game of tag I swear. _

_As I was sitting boredly that night doing nothing in the afterlife there was one thought, an important one, that was running through my head: _This is the end of the Forgotten Warrior, isn't it?

_Then I realized what felt so wrong, laying here on the ground. _

_It was too quite. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_Yeah, it's more of just wrapping things up since Wolffang doesn't really do anything for the battle. And yay, 276 pages, Latha font, 11 size, 1.15 spacing, including author notes, and I've finished going through an entire warriors book. I dearly hope the Last Hope doesn't take this long – I never expected this story to get so long. Unluckily for me I have a sleeping disorder that runs in my family that wakes me up about six to twenty times a night no matter what time I go to bed and I wake up at five because of it. So basically, I'm tired as hell. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Onto the Last Hope! Congrats Wolffang, you've made it through without dying…**

O0O0OxX…Xx0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**A/N: **Since I'll be skipping around a lot, the chapter I'm in of The Last Hope will be posted up here. (Chapter 1, 2, 3)

**/|-Chapter Thirty-One-|\**

"_If you say one word, I'm going to smash your head in with my paw hard enough to knock you unconscious in one hit and sending you waking up with a major headache, got it? Don't you dare say a word, this is my own decision to be here."_

"_B-But-,"_

"_Shut up Ivypool." I hissed. "Now stay quite. Don't you want to hear what they're talking about down there? Their plans about the battle?"_

"_Yes but why are you here? I didn't know Tigerstar let you in here. Dovewing told me about you knowing everything but it's impossible to get here without the Dark Forest warriors bringing you here!"_

"_Yes but my assistant has powers that allow him and anyone he chooses to travel to any afterlife. I'll explain more when we wake but now, shut up and listen! This is important!"_

"_Okay."_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

It was the night of the half moon. It shone bright against the pitch black sky, looking as if a tiny spark in a world of shadows, ironically as if the last hope of light. Ah, as so many things could be symbolism, I suppose I could to, but apart from that, I wasn't in the best mood.

Jayfeather had been frustrated.

Jayfeather had left the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather had the last cat to shield me from our dearly-loved leader Firestar.

Jayfeather had luckily attracted our dearly-loved leader's attention but had not left me in the safe zone.

Jayfeather had lasted for a long while as a shield, but he was not great enough to shield me from the vultures.

Jayfeather, poor, poor Jayfeather, was a meanie.

"Would you like something?" I put out into the air, putting on my snarky façade. I put one paw, my only front paw, out forward as if reaching for something invisible and stared at the two in front of me, daring them to comment on my closeness. I was only inches away from the two young warriors.

Bumblestripe jerked his head away, looking flustered, fur standing on edge. He licked his chest nervously and then glanced at his sister, Blossomfall. Blossomfall didn't back away however and stared at me, but with no viciousness in sight, only curiousness.

I smirked at the Dark Forest warrior. "You want information – the two of you? Right? Blossomfall, you must've heard rumors, right?" It wasn't asked as a question. I kept on speaking. "From the cats of your dreams I guess. And you-," I flicked my tail at Bumblestripe, who smiled at me with that cute boyish nervous smile. "You want to know how to get Dovewing's attention pointed at you instead of all the things she's been stressing about, correct?

"Well then, you have come to the right place. Bumblestripe, since your question is easy enough to answer, and by the look on your face, you don't want to be near me enough for me to claw your face off so I don't fall in love with you from that cute smile and bright eyes of yours, I shall answer your question first."

Bumblestripe looked faint.

I chuckled. Blossomfall looked miffed, and, mouth set in a crooked confused frown, she finally took two steps away from me; enough distance to leave us both comfortable knowing what the other could do.

"Lay her nest with flowers – go pick some and then bite off the stem and lay them around the edge of her nest. Also, make sure she knows its from you and make it painfully obvious too. Walk through the middle of camp with them for all of the clan to see when she's out hunting or something and then wait. Also, take her out climbing trees or something, or hunting together alone or out by the shore near WindClan just to feel the wind through your fur. Make her feel relaxed and comfortable around you."

I then turned a glance to Blossomfall before giving a polite gesture for Bumblestripe to leave. The tom followed it gratefully, for the advice and for the moment he got to get away from me, seeming to be creeped out by me. From when my face was in front of his. Suggesting something. Yes.

No.

I glared at Blossomfall. "What do you want?" I demanded. "We're alone. Briarlight is out who-knows-where and I haven't got the time for this. I have plans to make. Things to do. I can't have some simple Dark Forest warrior that's got the wrong idea interrupting me."

"The Dark Forest isn't doing anything bad!" Blossomfall meowed. "They're helping us train!"

"When you're already a warrior and well into the ranks of the clan?" I snorted, turning my body away from her stubbornly and putting my head down. "I don't want to listen to you try to voice your reasons. We all have our own secrets and reasons for keeping them and I won't disturb you if the Dark Forest cats have already revealed to you that I'm some sort of threat."

I looked over my shoulder at her, narrowing my eyes. "Get out of here. I have no time to deal with lost causes. Come back some other time, Withering Flower."

"No!" Blossomfall said, refusing to leave. She stood her ground, looking like she was ready to pounce at me at any second. Not that I would blame her – I wasn't that relaxed either around cats I didn't trust. "I want to hear it from you!"

_Want to hear what from me? How to catch a mouse? Stupid flower._

"Brokenstar says your bad and you want to sabotage the clans." Blossomfall said, a straight face showing. "You're already an outsider and you left us too for a few moons and then came back, and you're always around Jayfeather and Briarlight like your some sort of sick cat needing attention all the time." She turned her ears down at this, her attitude changing. "You keep on getting into fights and you haven't fought for the clan once. But, you don't seem bad. At least, that's what my instincts tell me, but you _look _bad."

My shoulders tensed at this and I faced her again, but settled back down in my nest and laid down, my head up. I wrapped my tail around me and sighed, looking at the torn young warrior, half wondering why she was doubting the ones that had trained her. Did she have some sort of weird sixth-sense?

"I would ask why you're asking me this, but I won't, because right now I'm being serious. Blossomfall, don't get involved with things you don't know about, the Dark Forest and I included. I am a source of bad luck, a harbinger of chaos and your ultimate destruction if you so dare as ask me that question again." I told her.

"However," I smirked, a mischievous tone back in my voice. "I will tell you one thing."

Blossomfall looked over to the entrance of the den for a moment, looking scared as if she would take a chance to flee. Then, taking me at surprise, she smiled at me, wiping the disgruntled look off her face.

"I'll listen, Wolffang."

My smirk grew.

"_I know the future."_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Hey Lionblaze!" I shouted. "Come over here and help us train will you?!"

Lionblaze came trotting over, half-stumbling over his own paws on the way over, obviously thinking about other things. The golden tabby nodded his head in respect to Firestar and asked, "What do you need help in training for?"

"Nothing much just-," I started to say, but my dear fatherly mentor interrupted me with a stern look aimed my way.

"I need to assess her fighting skill but I can't watch her too closely when it's me she's sparring against." he said. "Would you be willing to help us?"

I gaped at Firestar, not believing him at first, and then spluttered incoherently. Losing my concentration at the very thought of sparring Lionblaze, the undefeatable Gladiator, sent my falling to the ground at the loss of my balance. Lionblaze seemed stunned as well, since Firestar knew that he was asking his apprentice who he (supposedly) thought highly of, to spar against the clan's best fighter, him.

_**Insanity. **_Wolfheart commented dryly, speaking up for once. _**I might have to help you with this one. I've been viewing the memories of your balance training too in case you get knocked out in a fight or something bad happens and I have to take over. **_

_Thanks for the support Wolfheart. I'm going to need it, definitely. _

This was utterly insane. I didn't want to spar against Lionblaze. I would do almost anything so that I didn't have to spar against him. Being the keywords 'almost anything' I did the most logical thing I could think of.

"I have to take a piss!" I shouted, then dashed off to the dirtplace.

I glanced back once to see Lionblaze trying to hold back laughs and Firestar with a flat, deadpan face as if he knew this was going to happen.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

I trotted up to Blossomfall.

"Withering Flower," I said to her, her nickname apparent as she looked at me, confused as to why I was calling her attention. "Come with me to the Moonpool? I need a companion to help me up the steep hill."

Blossomfall smiled. "Of course."

_Having friend-enemies is a great thing. They don't give a shit about your business and can help you at times without caring unlike the nosy Golden Trio of all worlds who won't get their noses out of your business. _

We both left camp without saying a word to each other. I recognized a happy looking Bumblestripe entering the camp as well with a bunch of flowers in his jaws. His tail flicked back and forth behind him in his excitement at what was to come and he held his head high as he went into camp. Blossomfall rolled her eyes at him as she watched him pass before coming after me into the forest.

I had a bit of trouble with the rocks but when I was about to fall Blossomfall (Oh gods of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, then bad pun Blossom_fall) _would always help me up. The Moonpool lay before us faster than I thought was possible and we luckily hadn't run into any violent medicine cats while we were here.

Add that to the fact that Jayfeather looked to have just left and gone down the main – and easier – trail down the rocks to get back to wherever it was he went with Mothwing (I forgot, to be truthful), we were all alone.

I looked at Blossomfall and grinned. "Shall I show you why I am not an enemy to the Dark Forest, my dear?"

Blossomfall's expression told me the she-cat was all but ready for the challenges she faced ahead. For my own challenges, well, I had to face them somehow and getting a new ally was well worth getting my ass kicked by a grumpy Yellowfang.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_So I literally left the middle of this chapter for FOUR WEEKS unattended because I just ran out of ideas. I'm now trying to get my train of thought back on what I was planning for Wolffang to do, so I hope you like it. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Um, I forgot what I usually put here. Erm…**

**ALRIGHT**

**I found my keys/rape-whistle/magic-button/cookie/my-charming-smile(cough) so~!**

**Yup. **

**Okami Endless is in a good mood my dear puppets. Bask in my glor-OW Dammit I just stubbed my toe. Stupid chairs. I hate those things, or especially those god-damn coffee tables that no matter how much you try to avoid them you always hit your pinkie toe on! I swear it's a curse!**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**Chapters: **3, 4

**/|-Chapter Thirty-Two-|\**

"Greetings." I said, imitating Half Moon. "Spottedleaf."

"Hello." Blossomfall said, seeming shy in front of the famous medicine cat. Normal cats weren't supposed to interact with the dead ones after all unless they were medicine cats – much good that did in the war.

"We can't stay long with Jay's Wing will throw a fit when he sees me gone. Or when he comes back here and sees me here. Either way, you know me, I know you, so it's all great." I said. "Can I speak to Whitestorm? And Swiftpaw?"

Spottedleaf wore a sad expression on her face as I said this. Her eyes softened as she looked at me and she stepped closer, smiling near mournfully. For whatever reason I didn't know, she touched her nose to mine in a apprentice-ceremony sort of way and closed her eyes. She soon opened them afterwards.

"I have heard of what Feathertail speaks of you." she informed Blossomfall and I. "I welcome you to StarClan, Wolffang, Blossomfall, warriors of ThunderClan. While we don't like you, we, as a whole, have decided to accept you, Wolffang, for who you are. We wouldn't benefit without you and we know that we will need help seeing as you know the future."

Spottedleaf waved her tail to signal for something. Sure enough, my two requested cats jumped out of the bushes, one a bright white and the other a black-and-white eerily similar to Socks. Whitestorm and Swiftpaw appeared as if they had been standing there the entire time, and knowing both cat's fierce loyal tendencies to protect their loved ones, I wouldn't be surprised if they had been standing there the entire time. Most knowingly, there were more cats hidden within the thick bushes that surrounded the forest grounds of StarClan. Bluestar was probably watching, knowing the stubborn blue she-cat.

Whitestorm, being the eldest of the two, stepped forward and gave me a sharp look of warning as he did so (as if I would do anything, ha!) and then murmured a greeting. Swiftpaw glared at me from behind the white warrior as if I had some incurable contagious disease.

_Prat. _I couldn't help but think, despite loving Swiftpaw as one of my favorite characters.

"What are you here for, Wolffang?" Whitestorm asked, standing beside Spottedleaf. The medicine cat nudged him and he cast a sideways glance her direction. He was trying to be formal, but with his form tensed up I could plainly tell he was in some way nervous. Why however I had no idea – maybe from StarClan splitting into clans?

"Well, I wanted to speak to you. Well, Swiftpaw too. I was wondering if StarClan and I could come to an agreement, and if you could convince Blossomfall that the Dark Forest is bad since she thinks all their doing is making them better warriors when clearly they're not. Tell her why the warrior code was made or something like that or how the laws were made. I don't know, anyways, can I speak with you Swiftpaw?"

Swiftpaw nodded, hesitating at first, most likely from the urge to want to rush me for questions like every other cat seemed to want to do these days.

I followed Swiftpaw as he led me into the forest, in watching distance of Spottedleaf and Whitestorm, but far enough away that we wouldn't be heard. I gave him a smile, putting a paw forward and wrapping my tail around my body. I tried to ease the tension with my smile but all I got was a glare in return, showing Swiftpaw wanted to be done and over with this as quick as possible.

I sighed.

"Look, I was wondering if you could go down into Brightheart's dreams and give her a little confidence boost or something."

"What?" Swiftpaw asked, looking honestly confused. "Why Brightheart?"

"She's going to have kits soon, and well, in the near future the blind medicine cat is going to say some pretty hurtful things to here, mostly about having kits at the wrong time. It isn't her fault though, since she has no idea about the war but, I believe she'll be really hurt. I'd bet she'd like it if you went and comforted her on it, being her old friend and all."

Swiftpaw blinked at me. "Why the sudden change in attitude? Surely a twoleg wouldn't care…"

"But I'm not a twoleg anymore, am I?" I contravened. "So you can't say anything against how much I care for my _friends_, right Swiftpaw? Oh, and if you had a warrior name, for your fierce fighting spirit and the will to fight for your friends, I'd name you Swiftfang."

Swiftpaw's eyes twinkled and he smirked. "Is that so, Wolffang?"

I grinned. "Precisely, Swiftfang."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Oh yeah, flower!"

"What is it Wolffang?" Blossomfall asked.

"Watch out for bramble bushes! On the next patrol you go on you sprain your shoulder when you trip." I said. "Also now that you know the truth could you do what Ivypool has been doing and spy on the Dark Forest for me?"

Blossomfall jumped, looking at me with wide eyes. "You want me to what?!"

"You know," I murmured, looking away. "Find out the Dark Forest's plans for me, on nights you're not training with Hollyleaf and I of course." By the surprised look I continued to explain, "I've got a gathered group of dead cats from SkyClan, BloodClan, the Tribe of Rushing Water's dead ancestors, and some cats from the town that are dead that are going to help fight the Dark Forest. Hollyleaf and I are trained by them in battle tactics. Hollyleaf knows just as much as you do now that I've told you everything. So, will you train with us, fellow death-apprentice?"

The she-cat has an oddly familiar look on her face. That oh-so-sweet smile was getting creepy. Seriously.

"Sure."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"_Uh, yeah, hi." I mumbled, flicking my tail to gesture to Blossomfall. "This is our new recruit. Be nice to her, especially you, Isame. And Scourge. Don't kill her. I need her to spy on the Dark Forest for me."_

_Isame sniffed indignantly. "Oh what, so you're scared of my training now~ Wolfie~?"_

_I shuddered, stepping back on the short grass, my tail touching the tall. "N-No," I stammered, looking more nervous than I felt at the prospect of training with that demon again. "Why would I e-ever be scared of you? A-Anyways, Scourge, be a nice kitty-," He hissed at me. "And Iruk, train her in tail commands too please? Kouro can help with a few hunting techniques if you want Blossomfall and Half Moon as well. If you want to go to StarClan or the Dark Forest, just go and stand over the Reflection Pool right in front of Fadelight and ask the cat in your reflection to take you there. Also, the cat on the right of the pool is Fangfeather and to the left of him is the SkyClan leader Cloudstar."_

"_Okay…" Blossomfall said, looking overwhelmed. _

"_Great!" I cheered, trotting over to Hollyleaf, brushing pelts with hers. "Then tomorrow night training commences – when I don't feel the pissed off glares from all of you wanting to kill me and the odd look that Feathertail's giving me from the tall grass!"_

_I, luckily, disappeared before Scourge's claws could hit me._

O0O0OxX...XxO0O0O

I smiled as I laid down next to Hollyleaf. The she-cat had slept most of the morning, tired from the extra training she had taken with Half Moon last night in sneaking up on foes. I couldn't hear her pawsteps when she approached me anymore; a part of Half Moon's practice I supposed to sneak up on ThunderClan cats while in camp.

Hollyleaf was eating a mouse, finishing it off actually, when I came and settled down next to her. Nevertheless, she pushed the last pieces of the mouse to me with one clawed paw with a smile that told me I was welcome to help myself.

"Want some?" she asked.

"Thanks." I replied, biting down into the food.

Hollyleaf glanced at me before setting her head down on her paws. Her tail moved behind her as if it was a different being entirely, waiting to trip whoever walked behind her. Nicely enough there weren't any kits to disturb-

"Lionblaze came over-,"

"Wanting to ask if you would marry him?"

Hollyleaf choked on air. "N-No! Y-You-!"

I laughed. "It's alright, I understand. He's a handsome tom with wonderful long fur and golden shining eyes and enough fight in him that would send any other tom running away from his chosen special someone."

Hollyleaf's ears went down, pinned to her head, and she lashed her tail and pounced playfully on my back, pushing me down. "What, are you interested in my brother?" she teased, fully aware that I had no interests in _cats. _"Surely he's too fast for you, with four legs and all. You'd never be able to catch up with him when he outruns you to the fresh kill pile and grabs the largest mouse he can find and brings it back to you all for you and your unborn kits."

This time it was my turn to be choking – on my food. I gagged, spit it out, and then yowled in disagreement. Hollyleaf leaped back off of me and I stood and launched myself at her. We both went flying forward, me being flipped and Hollyleaf thrown on her back.

"Take it back, you fox-hearted ShadowClan queen!" I shouted playfully, fully aware that Cloudy and Brighty were watching us amusedly and Jayfeather looked to be glaring at me from the entrance of his den as well as Molepaw and Cherrypaw walking into camp and watching with wide eyes, not yet getting we weren't really fighting.

"No, not until I have my wonderful brother back from your evil RiverClan fish stench!" Hollyleaf meowed, swatting at me with one paw at my ear. I ducked and sent a swipe at her front paw but she jumped back.

"Oh, so you with to uphold your brother's pitiful legacy? By trying to raise him from our prison in RiverClan? Ha! How foolish of ShadowClan, ThunderClan is smarter than you mouse-brained fools. At the very least they can climb trees."

"ThunderClan? Like they could ever beat us in an attack just to save my dear brother. He could beat all of you fat fish-eaters in a day and be out by midnight! Why, he could take on all four leaders at once and not even get a scratch you false lover!"

_Oh how ironic._

_**Indeed.**_

"Where shall you take him you foul-,"

"What are you doing?"

Hollyleaf and I shot up and straightened, standing alert in front of our leader. "Nothing!" We both said in union, eyes sharp and looking straight above his head, standing at attention like a military man would without the salute.

Firestar shook his head and walked away, muttering something under his breath.

I laughed. Hollyleaf laughed.

"That was funny," a new voice said, drawing my attention. "Could you teach us?"

Cherrypaw looked up with a bright smile at Hollyleaf and I, Molepaw beside her looking just as hopeful. The two apprentices were young and innocent I had to remind myself, they had no idea just how dangerous real battles could be and that the play had only been that – a play.

I bent down and licked Cherrypaw's forehead affectionately. "I'm sure we can spar with you some other time Cherrypaw. Maybe tomorrow, if your mentors will let us?"

"Yeah!" Molepaw said enthusiastically.

To tell the truth I had no fricken idea who their mentors were. I never paid attention to that small detail since, at the time when reading the books and I was more focused on the Three rather than minor characters, it just wasn't that important.

"Alright then, well we have to go. Hunting, you know? We've just eaten and it's only fair we give back to the clan what we have taken." Hollyleaf said, the words _**lesson time from Hollyleaf- **_running through my head that sounded eerily of a certain possessed amber and blue eyed she-cat.

_Shut up Wolfheart. _

_**Don't wanna, meanie. And don't you dare say that sounded weird in my stupid monotone voice or I swear I'll mentally slap you – again.**_

_Haters gonna be hatin'._

I got a mental eye-roll from Wolfheart that told me she wasn't amused and the connection of thoughts cut off. Rolling my eyes myself and put on a smile for my fellow apprentices.

Hollyleaf took the clue that I didn't want to be involved anymore (no matter how much I loved kids) and said, "We'll be going now. Remember to ask your mentors, Molepaw, Cherrypaw."

"We will!" the two responded happily.

I was the first to get away, walking away as fast as possible without raising suspicions, and Hollyleaf had to run after me to catch up after she realized she was lagging behind. The black she-cat bumped my shoulder as she came up to me and we exited camp to go hunting.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Can I join you?" Blossomfall asked, walking out of a bush and into my sight.

I eyed her suspiciously. She was putting more weight on one paw than she was the other. "You tripped," I said. "didn't you?"

"Yes." she went silent for a few seconds, lowering her head guiltily. "b-but I didn't sprain my shoulder like you said. I caught myself just before than but I landed awkwardly on my side instead. Jayfeather said I would be fine as long as I didn't go after any birds for the rest of the day."

"Okay." I meowed. Hollyleaf beckoned her towards us with her tail and Blossomfall came stealthily forward, not wanting to disturb whatever it was she thought we were hunting. She crouched down in the middle of us and peered over the log at the prey Hollyleaf had spotted a few seconds earlier.

Blossomfall scrunched up her nose in disgust at the smell and made an effort to cover her nose with her paw. "What _is_ that?"

"Wolffang says it's a chicken." Hollyleaf explained. "She said it cold fly, but not for very long or very high, but its fast and can hurt you if you're not careful at where your putting your paws."

I nodded my head forward to gesture at the chicken's feet. "This one has long claws so make sure it doesn't scratch out your face. It probably escaped from the twoleg's farm since this is one of the animals they keep there, but _damn _do they taste good!"

"Surround it?" Blossomfall asked, focusing on the bird's weak spots. It was fat and could easily outrun us through a gap in our defenses if we weren't careful. "Or do we all just run from here at it and hope that one of us gets it?"

"It'd most likely try to fly away if we did that." I said. "Let's surround it. Hollyleaf, Blossomfall and I will try to get it, and if we don't then we'll get it to run towards you and you'll attack it. Try to go for it's head."

Hollyleaf and Blossomfall nodded in agreement and we all spread out; Hollyleaf going to the left and Blossomfall and I going to the right. I gave a quick nod to Blossomfall once we had reached out positions and with one quick leap we both jumped at it. Unluckily the chicken squawked as it half-flapped, half-dragged itself into the air in surprise but landed soon after. It looked a bit dazed so Blossomfall lunged after it, catching the back of one of its spread-out wings.

Her claws refused to hook onto its feathers however and the chicken ran – right into Hollyleaf's swinging paw that bashed the side of its head and sent it to the ground.

The chicken struggled for a few moments before it went limp, dead.

I cheered, mentally, of course.

_We win!_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_I'm sorry. I had no idea what to write so, chicken it is. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**Blossomfall: Withering flower, flower, anything to really do with flowers…**

**Hollyleaf: Holly Leaves**

**Jayfeather: Jay's Wing**

**Firestar: GRANDFATHER mwehehehe~**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Does anyone know any good **ANOTHER **fics? (It's an anime)

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: **Things to Believe

**Author: **Okami Endless

**Chapters: **6, 8

**/|-Chapter Thirty-Three-|\**

"We want to ask you something." Dovewing said, the 'we' referring to herself, Lionblaze, Ivypool and the over-at-the-side-of-the-den-being-an-introverted-grouchy-blind-cat Jayfeather.

_I have no idea what they're going to ask me. Any clue Wolfheart?_

_**Nope. You must be hallucinating. I don't see anyone.**_

_You-!_

_**I'm joking, relax.**_

_Really? The Wolfheart I know doesn't joke._

_**Nope, that was the actual joke. I seriously don't see anyone. I'm sorry. You really are hallucinating Wolffang. Too bad. I'll have to start planning your funeral for when you go more insane and kill yourself while accidently tripping down stairs thinking you're running from a serial killer.**_

I blinked.

"Well then, what is it?"

_**Don't ignore me. Hey. Hey Wolffang. That's mean.**_

"You said that cats die, and you're supposed to stop that, yet you don't tell us who dies. Why don't you? If you think it will change, then it already has by you being here." Dovewing said. "It doesn't make any sense, and we could help you."

I flinched, unintentionally finding my fur bristling at the words. It changed my mood incredibly, and I had to remind myself that they didn't know the future as I did. The less cats that knew about it, the better, so that the future could best match the future of the books, otherwise it could drastically change if Tigerstar got wind of it.

"Tigerstar knows about me, and I've met him with Scourge once. I had no desire to actually fight him." I said calmly. "That includes changing the future so much by telling all of you that I have to interfere that much. I have already taken many risks, by telling Hollyleaf and Blossomfall of the future I know and to all of you who I told of my purpose. Do you even understand why?"

Dovewing was silent.

"If you've already told them then the future has already changed." said Lionblaze.

"Well, if I'm lucky, then no. If Tigerstar doesn't know or doesn't see any suspicious behavior from cats like you, then he won't change his plans. If Hollyleaf and Blossomfall and any others do anything, it doesn't matter, because his eyes won't be on them, it'll be on you, the cats that are destined to stop the Dark Forest. Key point being, you asking me this right now doesn't matter as long as you don't do anything afterwards.

"He knows that I travel the skies but he doesn't know that I know the future so he doesn't know that I can tell you anything. Besides truthfully I doubt the Dark Forest can see into medicine cat dens since they're sacred places. When Spottedleaf was murdered, it wasn't inside the medicine cat den, it was behind it. Even then the medicine cat den wasn't touched by death; only when it was left by its cats was Yellowfang killed by smoke did the medicine cat den get touched by anything dark like death."

"Get to the point." Jayfeather snapped from his emo-corner. "You're annoying and there are too many cats in my den as it is. The sooner they leave the better."

"Jayfeather." Lionblaze sighed.

"Anyways," I continued on. "I have no idea what you would do with the information I have of your future if I told you. For all I know you could go off and try to kill all the cats of ThunderClan that have joined the Dark Forest at one point. There are a lot of cats that have been to the Dark Forest, one which may surprise you being Brambleclaw and you, Lionblaze, respectively. Or you could try to go save someone and get yourselves hurt when I have perfectly able dead cats able to do so. Hell, you would probably try to launch an early attack on the Dark Forest if you knew what their plan is."

Lionblaze opened his mouth to speak and I shut up, wanting to hear what he wanted to say, for once in my lifetime.

"Are you scared that one of us is going to die?"

"_Fadepaw!" Wolfpaw yelled. "Hey Fadepaw!"_

_Fadepaw turned her head towards her sister that was running towards her and smiled in greeting, pressing down her teeth on the last scraps of food she had and chewing. She swallowed and then stood and shook the snow off her fur just as her sister stopped in front of her. _

"_Did you hear about Cloudfang?" Wolfpaw asked, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. She didn't wait for an answer however as she said, "Well no, you haven't since it just happened on our patrol but it was really exciting! He took on a hawk just by himself, again! It was amazing Fadepaw. I wish you could've seen it, I almost thought he wouldn't make it went the hawk nearly slashed his eyes out but he held on and bit it's neck. Shadowpaw and I were both sent back here to get more warriors to help carry it back here._

_Fadepaw's eyes lit up. "I wish I could do that someday." she said. "However," she squinted at her smaller sibling. "Don't you have some cats to gather?"_

_Wolfpaw's smile faded for a few moments. _

"_Oh, right!" Wolfpaw said, turning back towards where she had seen Shadowpaw go. "I'll see you later Fadepaw."_

"_Ah, bye Wolfpaw."_

I blinked, trying to get the images out of my mind and of Wolfheart's dead sister. I looked up at Lionblaze, wondering how long I had been unresponsive.

"Can you repeat the question?" I asked.

Lionblaze scowled and growled out, "Nevermind. I already know the answer."

"Huh?"

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

I was walking beside an angry, torn, misguided soul-okay that was a lie. He was just an utterly depressed man on too many drugs that he can't focus on the main focus in his life – the love of his life his dear Cinderheart who mind him he had no clue about because he was a stupid man.

Or cat, in this case.

"Lionblaze, stop looking like you're going to walk into a tree." I said, skipping along beside him. "Also going against a ShadowClan warrior just because you can doesn't make you a better person or solve your problems. I suggest talking it out with your dear love of your life and fixing it like a good little heartbroken cat."

"Can you leave me alone, Wolffang?" Lionblaze asked, sounding irritated.

"Uh, no?" I responded. "Why would I? You look like fox-dung."

Lionblaze glared at me. "Unlike you, I actually have problems to think about with my whole destiny. You have nothing that you don't know about and you know everything you need to do while I haven't got a clue about anything of this prophecy. If it wasn't here then you wouldn't be here and I could do what I wanted!"

"So basically you're envious?"

"No!" he snapped. "Just leave me alone! You're nearly stepping on my tail!"

I looked down. I was walking pretty close to him and, yes, I was almost stepping on his tail. _Oopsy_.

"Sorry." I meowed, not meaning it at all as I took a step to the side away from him. I eyed the ShadowClan border, which we were getting close to, and then sighed. "Looks like there's no stopping you when you're as grumpy as Jay's Wing."

"Do you want me to claw your ears off?" Lionblaze hissed.

"Do I get to convince you that you shouldn't do this just because you're frustrated and pissed off?"

"No."

"Then no."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

I bounded up to the side of Dovewing and grinned at her, entwining tails with her so non-suspiciously because I was, like, totally, like, not, like, a lesbian, yeah, totally, like, _yeah. _Dovewing squeaked in surprise, not seeing me come back, and gave me a confused face, a slight look of annoyance wrapped in it. All the cats in the clan knew that I was a troublemaker and utter weirdo by now and liked to mess with cats, Dovewing and Lionblaze and Jayfeather especially.

Dovewing eyed me, still walking along with me towards the warriors den. "Are you here to talk to me about my recent problem since you, uh, know everything?"

I grinned. "Yup!" I meowed, leaning in my head towards her. "So who do you think deserves your affection, before I give you any advice. Oh, and just to let you know, Bumblestripe came to me earlier too to ask for advice as well."

We looked like friends, great friends, walking to the warriors den, but I knew different. I was the outsider to Dovewing; the one who knew every single secret of every single cat, and if I chose to, could be her demise, and she didn't know me enough like Jayfeather did to know if I would expose her or not.

Dovewing laughed. "Truthfully I really don't know."

"Think about it. Tigerheart, someone who doesn't want to have kits and is from a different clan and hardly sees you every day, or Bumblestripe, who lays flowers down in your bed and tries to catch your attention every second that he gets? It's a rather easy decision for me; which one does the warrior code allow? Forbidden or not?"

"But Tigerheart, I still can't stop thinking about him." Dovewing said. "Bumblestripe's sweet and all but Tigerheart has been with me through so many of my troubles."

"Then make better special times with Bumbestripe. Just let him have a chance. It'll work out, I promise. If you really want, go meet with Tigerheart and tell him about it and ask him what he wants and lay out what I just said to you in front of him. If he thinks it's a bad idea or does or says something you don't like then there's your answer."

I grinned at her. "Follow your heart and do what you think is right, just like I do. It always somehow goes your way, trust me, and if not, well then, at least you can say you tried."

O0O0OxX..XxO0O0O

**A/N: **_I'm sorry. Only five pages this chapter. I had to though. I just skip around so much in this because I need to get to the final battle – however…We have officially reached 300 pages! Wooh! I'm so proud of myself, and all of you who support me! Thank you all! _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**I just started watching this new show called Sleepy Hollow (the date today is October 10****th**** 2013) and it looks pretty good. Sadly however I won't be able to type for the rest of this weekend since I have over *cough* fifteen missing assignments (technically, single problems, but they're all counted separately, stupid IXL things) in Algebra, which sucks. That, plus three REAL assignments that I missed plus the pages I have to read in my book, it all just sucks. Plus, I'm typing this in my stepdad's office right now because we just moved back into our old condo so the whole house is a mess (we haven't been here for about a year) and I can't even go in my room. It literally a storage room now. It's BAD.**

Yeah, I've written this story so far in advance it's insane...But honestly I was just bored and had nothing to do so I decided to rewrite one of my previous stories. Now however (1/12/14) I have lost interest in rewriting this. This shall be the last chapter of Thingz to Believe. I'm more into the KHR and MerlinxHarryPotter fandom now too. Plus the Warrior's community has died. Literally, NO ONE IS HERE.

May you all Rest In Peace.

Warriors Fandom

...Maybe

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**/|-Okami Endless-|\**


End file.
